Millma Verse Tales
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: In the Millma Verse there are worlds that have stories unable to be told. This is those stories. Co written with Terrance Sigma
1. Tour of the Worlds

Millma Verse Tales

Tour of the Worlds.

So, this first chapter is just going to be a tour of all the worlds in the Millma Verse. Their number, name, main author, stories, a short description and whether you're likely to see them here. So, with that in mind, let's get started…

Earth 1: Prime Earth.

Main author: Captain Sigma.

Stories: Super Double, Power Girl and The Flash, Karry Prime, and eventually Birds of Prey. Sliders-A Millma Verse Mission (minor appearances), Karry Universe (minor appearances), Rebuilding the League (minor appearance)

Short Description: Based on The Flash, the first two seasons happened as fact. Sometime during season 2 Barry encountered a clone-making meta human, who created a clone of Kara Zor-El through a stray hair he'd brought back from Worlds Finest. Zoom also successfully destroyed a part of the multiverse, although how much of it hasn't been revealed. Season 3 of the Flash didn't happen; instead this is where Power Girl and The Flash comes in. Named Kara Wells, the Kara clone takes up the title 'Power Girl' and joins Barry in the fight against meta humans, and occasional aliens.

Other information: Also has a modern-day Justice Society (recently formed), and Krypton was never destroyed. Kal-El obviously never became Clark/Superman, but is a Green Lantern who has visited his 'cousin' plenty of time already. Kara Wells has a Kryptonian dog, Powie, who recently had puppies with Karry Earth's Krypto.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly Unlikely on it own. Might appear in other Earths Tales.

…

Earth 2: Wells Earth.

Main Author: Neither.

Stories: Power Girl and The Flash (minor appearance).

Short Description: The Earth-2 from the show, now from Prime stories.

Other information: Harry and Jesse Wells have left and moved to Earth-1/Prime.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly Unlikely.

…

Earth 3: Alien Earth.

Main Author: Captain Sigma and CharmedMilliE.

Stories: Power Girl and The Flash, Sliders-A Millma Verse Mission (minor appearances), New Justice- Trials of the League (Eventually)

Short Description: Started as the Supergirl TV Universe, but is now its own thing. Season one is fact, while season two isn't so much. Season 3 didn't happen. Both the Daxamites and Cadmus are dead (apart from Mon-El) – Kara had to kill Jeremiah Danvers to do it – while Mon is the superhero, Valor.

Other information: Jay Garrick, Malcolm Garrick (a clone of Barry), and Laurel Lance's (White Siren) home world. Kara also has Supercat. Mon-El is with Kara and has been since the Earth deviated from the show.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Possible.

…

Earth 4: SuperEarth

Main Author: Captain Sigma.

Stories: SuperEarth, Empowered – A SuperEarth Sequel, Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission (minor appearance), New Justice: Rebuilding the League (Minor appearance), Jailbreak (eventually)

Short Description: Kara Danvers is still Supergirl, along with a puppy dubbed 'Superpup'. Meta humans didn't exist until an ancient one was released by accident and gave over half of the American population powers. Barry still became a speedster, and both of his parents are still alive. Alex is also the Director of the DEO, while Winn and Cisco are brothers. National and Central City are also part of a super-city.

Other information: Meta humans here are called 'Empowered', while Barry's ex-fiancée is the being 'Enchantress', who gave the empowered their powers.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Unlikely.

…

Earth 5: Karry Universe.

Main Author: CharmedMilliE.

Stories: Karry Universe, Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission (minor appearance), Power Girl and The Flash (minor appearance), Karry Prime (minor appearance), New Justice: Rebuilding the League (minor appearance)

Short Description: Barry and Kara met and fell in love in college, creating a full Kryptonian mental bond together in the process. After The Reverse-Flash was taken out, Barry inherited STAR Labs and together with Kara, turned one Lab into an effective business and are now billionaires because of this. They're now married and currently have two twin girls, Nora and Alura. Almost everyone from all Arrowverse shows have appeared, and have a place, here along with extra DC characters – including Krypto/Superdog!

Other information: This world has its own Justice League, formed by Barry and Kara.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly Unlikely.

…

Earth 6: Mutant Earth.

Main Author: CharmedMilliE.

Stories: A New Karry, Mutant Earth, Sliders-A Millma Verse Mission, Karry Universe (minor appearance), Power Girl and The Flash (minor appearance).

Short Description: Season one of The Flash happened, but when Barry breached for Worlds Finest, he went to Karry Universe instead of Alien. Coming back with pictures, Iris recognized Kara as her old college roommate, Kara Kent. Barry went looking for her to find her on a farm in Smallville, raising her young cousin Kal, with a best friend called Chloe Sullivan. Learning of other meta humans, who were quickly renamed Mutants by Cat Grant, he fell in love with Kara Kent, and moved to Kansas to work on the farm with her. They are now married, and have a kid named Griffin.

Other information: STAR Labs is in the process of being turned into a museum, Iris has left the team, Jesse is comatose while Wally now has super strength. Meta humans are now Mutants, Oliver is dating Chloe (as Laurel is dead, as per the corresponding season of Arrow), while Kara calls Barry her 'Stalker'.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly likely.

…

Earth 7: Kryptonite Earth.

Main Author: CharmedMilliE and Captain Sigma.

Stories: Trapped, The Two Karas, X-Power, Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission, Karry Universe (eventually/minor appearance)

Short Description: After Kara found out that Alex killed Astra, Kara couldn't forgive Alex. Cat Grant found out Kara was Supergirl, due to Maxwell Lord setting a trap with Kryptonite, and quickly adopted Kara into her family. Kara has since disowned the Danvers and the DEO, working with Winn and Lena Luthor instead.

Other information: Adam is The Flash of this Earth, and briefly dated Kara before they broke up. Kara is now going by Kara Grant.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Likely.

…

Earth 8: Dark Earth.

Main Author: CharmedMilliE.

Stories: Finding You, Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission.

Short Description: Six years ahead of all other Earths. Season one of The Flash happened here but after Worlds Finest, when Barry came back he found Kara and Kal had just crashed on Earth. Having fallen in love with Kara, and with Zoom overdosing on Velocity, he ran back to Kara's world, never to return. Afterward, villains started overrunning cities and without The Flash to rally teams together, the superheroes had no backup. Cisco, not knowing how to open portals, lost his powers due to depression, but also ended up having a son named Oscar. Jesse and Wally were able to use a version of Velocity that had no permanent effect on them to be heroes while teenage-Kara became Supergirl, however Wally died.

Other information: Prime Universe has since sent over a stranded Barry whose world was destroyed by their Zoom to live there – this new Barry has his work cut out for him!

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Likely.

…

Earth 9: Wells 2

Main Author: Neither.

Stories: N/A.

Short Description: Six years ahead of all other Earths, this is the Earth Two of Dark Earth.

Other information: N/A.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: High unlikely.

…

Earth 10: Superflash Earth.

Main Author: CharmedMilliE.

Stories: Finding You, Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission.

Short Description: Six years ahead of all other Earths, this is the Earth Barry from Dark moved to. Here, he took up being The Flash and married Kara. They had two kids, elder being Damien Ethan Allen and the younger, Hazel Athena Allen. It's the polar opposite of Dark, being very light and cheery. Alex was also married to Maxwell Lord, although is in he process of a messy divorce, and runs the DEO.

Other information: Barry is a videogame designer. J'onn has left earth with a White and Green Martian alliance to find a new home world.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Likely.

…

Earth 11: Gender Earth.

Main Author: Captain Sigma and CharmedMilliE.

Stories: Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission.

Short Description: Not only is almost everyone from the current generation the opposite gender, but places, things, and objects are different to what they're more commonly known as.

Other information: Harriet 'HP' Wells is not originally of this earth.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly Likely.

…

Earth 12: SnowAllen Earth

Main Author: CharmedMilliE and Captain Sigma.

Stories: A Different History, Sliders- A Millma Verse Tale, Karry Prime (minor appearance).

Short Description: Both of Barry parents were killed the night the Reverse Flash attacked Barry, who ended up in foster system. Becoming a scientist, Barry went around the world looking for meta humans. Finding some, he then went to work for STAR labs where he met Caitlin Snow. Falling in love with her, they soon got married. Tess Morgan is the Reverse Flash, and she set off the accelerator that made Barry and Jesse speedsters. She has since been defeated.

Other information: Meta humans are more common and more powerful. Cisco's power drove him insane and Caitlin is Mother Nature, having control over plants and the earth, but has little control herself.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly likely

…

Earth 13: Twin Earth

Main Author: CharmedMilliE.

Stories: Finding Astra, Karry Prime (minor appearance), Karry Universe (minor appearance)

Short Description: Kara was born with a twin sister Kaylar Zor-El (Kayla Danvers), who went to travel the world and came back with a husband, Barry Allen. Together they discovered Astra was alive and everyone teamed up to save her from ARGUS. Kara and Mon-El are an item, both being the superheroes Supergirl and Valor.

Other Information: Barry has had his powers since the night his mother died but has no memory of anything before he woke up from his coma. Grodd is good, and a lot of our main characters have twins – or in Caitlin case, triplet.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Possible.

…

Earth 14: Reverse Earth.

Main Author: TBA.

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: TBA.

Other Information: TBA.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: TBA.

…

Earth 15: Hero Earth

Main Author: Captain Sigma.

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: TBA.

Other Information: TBA.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: TBA.

…

Earth 16: Broken Earth

Main Author: CharmedMilliE

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: TBA.

Other Information: TBA.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Coming Soon

…

Earth 17: Villain Earth

Main Author: Neither, so far.

Stories: Mutant Earth (minor appearance), Sliders: A Millma Verse Mission (references only).

Short Description: One of the few worlds in the Millma Verse where the villains got the better of the superheroes. Snart is President, while Superman and Supergirl are dead. The Flash is also a villain here, while Supergirl's sister (Powergirl/Kayla) left while she had the chance.

Other information: This is HP's original world.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly unlikely.

…

Earth 18: Paranormal Earth.

Main Author: Captain Sigma.

Stories: Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission, Karry Universe (one-character appearance), New Justice: Rebuilding the League (minor appearance)

Short Description: Krypton died sooner than in the rest of the Millma Verse, leading Kara's parents to send her off as a baby instead of a teenager. Crash landing in America, Kara soon entered the foster system, taking up the name Jane Marley due to not knowing her birth name. As a teenager, fascinated by other people with power, she met a young Jay Garrick and briefly worked for POD (Paranormal Operations Department – this Earth's version of the DEO/ARGUS) before breaking free and starting up a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary in the middle of National/Central City.

Other information: Meta humans are called 'Paranormals', thus the title of the Earth. Like with SuperEarth, Paranormal has the combined cities of Central and National. Supergirl's sister from Villain Earth used to reside here, working for POD much like Jane was forced to before breaking free. Barry's little sister, Amelia, has the power to give other paranormal abilities and is a vibe, going by the name 'Accord'. The government of this world is military-lead.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly likely.

…

Earth 19: New Justice Earth.

Main Author: CharmedMilliE.

Stories: Karry Universe (introductory appearance plus others), New Justice World: Rebuilding the League, New Justice World: Trials of the League

Short Description: Jay Garrick was the original Flash of this world and twin to Henry Allen. He died when his daughter was only one year old, leaving her an orphan to be raised by Nora and Henry. His daughter, Rachel Joan Garrick, commonly called Rae, inherited his powers and grew up to be the new Flash and eventually entered the Justice League of America. Her cousin, Barry resented her, getting speed himself to become the Reverse Flash. He killed Rae's entire League and Rae went to Karry to get their help to stop him. With Supergirl by her side Rae started to rebuild the league to become better and stronger than the original one.

Other information: This world's Kara is called Kara Lane and runs, and is vet for, the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary of this earth. She becomes Supergirl after Karry's Supergirl initially debuts here, and joins the League with Francisco 'Frankie' Ramon, aka Premo (who eventually leaves). She and Rae are in a relationship. Meta humans exist due to the 'metamorphosis' – an event that, similar to the particle accelerator explosion, turned thousands into meta humans, this time across the world.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly unlikely on its own. Might appear in another Earth story.

…

Earth 20: Different Power.

Main Author: Captain Sigma.

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: TBA.

Other Information: TBA.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: TBA.

…

Earth 21: Dino World.

Author: Neither.

Stories: Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission (minor appearance).

Short Description: Ray and Gertrude. We needn't say more.

Other information: Dinosaurs and humans live together in relative peace.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Unlikely.

…

Earth 22: Lantern Earth.

Main Author: CharmedMilliE.

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: TBA.

Other Information: TBA.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: TBA.

…

Earth 23: Survivor Earth.

Author: Neutral.

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: Kal, Kaylar, and Kandar were sent away from Krypton, but at last minute Krypton was saved from destruction. Damaged badly new laws on Krypton prevented the Els from getting their kids back and by the time Gal-El (Jor and Lara younger son) was able to go get them they were happy and did not want to return.

Other Information: There is no Barry but a Bailey who can teleport and is called Blink as a superhero. Rachel Joan Garrick (Rae) exists and is the Flash similar to New Justice Earth only her and Bailey get along.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tale: Introduction MVT out now.

…

Earth 24: Basic Earth.

Main Author: TBA.

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: TBA.

Other Information: TBA.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: TBA.

…

Earth 25: Canary Earth.

Main Author: TBA.

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: TBA.

Other Information: TBA.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Coming Soon

…

Earth 26: Nazi Earth.

Main Author: TBA.

Stories: TBA.

Short Description: TBA.

Other Information: Based off Earth X from 2017's 'Crisis on Earth X' Arrowverse crossover.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: TBA.

…

Earth 27: Amazonian Earth

Main author: CharmedMilliE

Stories: Introduction Millma Verse Tale

Short Description: Diana and Jay had been dating when Jay died. When Henry and Nora abandoned Jay daughter Rachel Diana took her back to the Themyscira to raise. Five years later Kara pod crashed landed on Themyscira and with Clark permission Diana also raised her on the Island as well. In their 20s Rachel and Kara leave the island to find their place in the world of men.

Other information: This Earth Rachel Garrick is the only one who goes by Rachel instead of a nickname. Kara and Rachel are technically princesses of Themyscira having been adopted by Diana. Imra is stuck in the 21st century and is into woman not men.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Highly Likely

….

Earth 28: Queer Earth

Main author: Captain Sigma

Stories: TBA

Short Description: An Earth where there are more same sex couple than straight couples.

Other information: TBA

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Likely

….

Earth 29: Monararry

Main Author: Neutral

Stories: TBA

Short Description: There are more three way relationship than two.

Other Information: Monararry is a couple name for Mon, Kara, and Barry since they are in a three way relationship.

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Coming Soon

….

Earth 30: Betrayal Earth

Main author: CharmedMilliE

Stories: TBA

Short Description: TBA

Other information: TBA

Appearance in Millma Verse Tales: Coming Soon

….

And that's it for now! This list will be updated as and when we feel the need to release information.

~ Karry Master and Captain Sigma OUT!


	2. SnowAllen- An Explosion of Power

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: As always, we do not own The Flash, Supergirl, Arrow, and Legends of Tomorrow.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page…

Note 1: If you have not read any of my, or Terrance Sigma's work, and just came here curious about the title or summary, here's a tiny explanation: Myself and Sigma have a giant Multiverse based on the Arrowverse with our stories each making up an Earth. There are currently 21 Earths (some have separate stories and some have not yet), but with so many Earths, we cannot possibly give all multiple-length stories. Instead, we have this, Millma Verse Tales, to fill in things about certain Earths that just do not fit in. The list and description of each Earth is on the first 'chapter', in case you skipped ahead, so check it out to know what's what and who's who in each.

Note 2: This particular Millma Verse Tale is a special one. Our Facebook page (listed above, Fanfiction Millma Verse Page) has reached 50 likes (actually 60 now though!) so as a reward, we gave likers a choice of worlds and then a choice of story. This is the story they choose. SnowAllen. Thank you for the 50 likes, everyone who liked the page. Hope you enjoy this story. If you have not liked the page, we welcome you to like it now. It really is a ton of fun.

Note 3: As the original story for this paring was in the first person, I'm keeping the form at the same. We start with Caitlin's Point of View (POV), move on to Cisco and finalize on Barry's. I hope that makes sense!

An Explosion of Power.

-Caitlin POV-

I smiled as Barry looked over at me with a huge grin on his face.

Since he had woken up from his coma he had been working almost non-stop. He looked like a kid at Christmas with all the meta humans that were now around and I couldn't blame him – after so long of being called a fool, people thinking he was crazy, he had been proven right about people with gifts. He was now considered the leading expert on meta humans, and I was working right beside him.

It had happened a few months ago, when ELLE Lab's particle accelerator exploded, but for Barry it had been long before that. Working at STAR Labs though is where Barry and I met, it was where we fell in love and it was where, on that fateful night, he had gained his powers. That was the event that caused others to start gaining powers, people were becoming metas all the time and Barry's work was cut out for him simply keeping control of everything, of everyone.

"That meta Jesse and I took out this morning was fascinating," Barry was saying while looking over something. "He was made completely of water. His molecules actually bonded with water changing his cellular structure. Able to control the flow."

"It's a good thing we got him into the Asylum," I said distractedly with a nod, looking at the samples of the water meta I had. Asylums had been set up recently for people whose powers were affecting them mentally – there was chance of rehabilitation for some of them, if they could get ahold of their powers and mental state, but so far no-one had. This water meta had been confused, having no idea what he was, or what he could do. "I hope they can help him there." I added thoughtfully as I kept a focus on the DNA sample I had of his. "Although I wouldn't drink any of the liquid he's made of. Nasty stuff..." It was a joke, but also true. The water in itself was not pure, given the fact he was originally human.

"He needs a name," Cisco Ramon commented, walking in with a smirk. "And guys: our new headquarters is complete!"

"You've got to come see it," Jesse Wells said, appearing in the room with Belle, her sister, by her side. "Cisco and Dad went all-out on the Warehouse. The equipment is state-of-the-art, and the gadgets Cisco made for us… he's good." She smirked at Cisco as she added to us: "we're ready for anything. Jesse Quick and The Flash."

"I think it's 'The Flash and Jesse Quick'," Barry corrected with a smirk. Everyone usually stated his superhero name first on the news.

"Oh, we all know I am better than you," Jesse said with a smirk.

"Really? Care to prove it…" Barry winked at his fellow speedster. The two were teasing. Ever since getting their powers, Jesse and Barry were like brother and sister, training and joking whenever they could. It was a relationship I believe Barry was missing ever since he was a kid, never having had any siblings, being lost in the foster system and making no other human connection until he met me. Lesser women would have been jealous of their husband spending so much time with another woman, but I knew my Barry. I was not threatened. I knew he needed this.

I was going to go back to my research, to ignore the pair playfighting – they usually tussled about at top speeds, mainly to annoy the rest of us as we couldn't see what was going on in the blur they created, but I felt suddenly woozy, a little off. Only Cisco seemed to notice as he looked my way, but at that moment a beaker got dislodged from the playfighting superheroes, and came flying my direction.

Instinctively, I put my hand out in front of me, closing eyes and expecting to be hit, but it never came. I half-thought that Barry had stopped it in midair, but the ground beneath my feet started to shake, people in the lab cried out and I opened my eyes to see a plant that I kept on the counter had grown impossibly tall, and gotten in the way of the beaker. It kept growing. As I watched in shock, my hand still outstretched as the ground continued to shake, the entire lab began to break out in greenery; plant life growing from spots it was impossible to – as if the concrete floor itself was now soil and seeds were spouting everywhere. I barely noticed the earthquake still rocking the labs.

I remained frozen, more shocked than anything, until a hand came to my wrist and gently moved my arm down. I took a deep breath, controlling myself, and the earth stopped. The plants stopped growing with that, and I turned to see my husband looking directly at me.

"I think you've Developed," Barry muttered, using the term that we tended to use to describe a meta getting their powers.

"I… I…" I didn't know what to say to that. "Plants?" I managed to say, keeping my mind calm. It seemed the only way to control whatever was happening.

"This is a new one. Fascinating though," Barry smiled, pulling me into a hug. "We'll figure it out," he whispered in my ear, calming me down even more.

"You made the earth move," Harry now spoke up as I looked over to him, still holding on to Barry. "You're powerful," he added with a small smile. I didn't want to be.

-Cisco POV-

It was hours after Caitlin's powers developed, so we had time to experiment with them. We had to clear the lab out of plants, not to mentioned things that had grown all around and inside the building – Harry had to hire out a team to help, while we relocated to the Wearhouse. It was going to be our new base anyway, so this was a good time to do a trial run of the place.

"Any way to stop the earthquakes?" Harrison Wells asked as he walked in, the earth even now occasionally shaking. Luckily it seemed the quakes were centered around Caitlin. The initial one had stuck the entire city, although not damaging too much, while now it was only sending the Wearhouse into an occasional shakedown, not affecting the city. Caitlin was trying to control her powers, but this early on in getting them, it seemed she had little control. Plants were already all over the place and after a few moments the earth around the building started quaking more violently. "You're going to destroy the building, Mrs. Allen," Harry warned.

"Sorry, Doctor Wells," Caitlin sighed, lowering her hand over the plant she had been concentrating on growing. Barry was officially in science-mood though, and had stopped being the supportive husband he was in the first few moments, pushing Caitlin now into testing her powers.

I sighed at that fact. Barry had no social skills, which always made me wonder what Caitlin had seen in him. Truthfully, I thought Barry and I could have been best friends, and we were friends, but he just wasn't good at the whole 'bromance' thing. He was much better at the husband-thing, which was saying something.

"Your power is truthfully fascinating," Barry said, frowning now though in concentration. "I'm still not sure how you're controlling the plants, but figuring this out is the first step in helping you get control." Barry turned to his wife as she muttered something I couldn't hear. "Ignoring the powers are never the answer," he muttered, smiling a handsome grin that made me jealous – he was the best looking in all of us, and didn't appreciate his own looks.

"I know," Caitlin said, smiling now, taking her husband's hand as he kissed her cheek. There was true love there. It made me smile.

It was then that I got a sharp pain in my head. I put my hand on it, not able to concentrate. I barely heard people calling my name when suddenly I wasn't seeing what was before me – I was suddenly seeing a large round device, highlighted by red and blue streaks. Barry as The Flash running around it, with an exact copy of himself. He was chasing another speedster and I suddenly felt as if life itself was dependent on this race. The race of Barry's life.

Then I got an influx of information. More information than I could handle as an explosion facts and people came to the forefront of my mind. I felt as if I knew everything that was going on…. everywhere!

"Cisco!" I heard Barry's voice and looked up at him, seeing him in the Wearhouse through the haze of the other vision. "Are you okay?"

"You have to stop Zoom!" I breathed – I didn't know anything else. The information in my head was all I knew, the Barry racing Zoom. "He's going to activate the device! You got to stop him."

"Stop him? Who's Zoom?" Barry asked, shaking his head in worry, looking at Caitlin.

"Why are you two so close?" I suddenly said, seeing his arm around Caitlin. Somewhere in me I knew the answer, but new information in my head was taking over. Seeing them together didn't make sense.

"We're married," Caitlin said cautiously with a laugh, as though it was obvious.

"Married…?" I said slowly, as I was suddenly in a new vision.

It was daytime. I was by a lake and it was clearly a wedding. People I didn't know were around, but suddenly names like Oliver Queen, Ronnie Raymond, Iris West, and Alex Danvers were in my head. A man I didn't know, but the name Ray Palmer came to my head, said _"…then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. I need not express you may kiss the bride."_ And Barry kissed the beautiful blonde.

"You should be with Supergirl," I said, back in the Wearhouse and not knowing where the name came from, but it felt right. I didn't know where I was though; was I by the lake or in the Wearhouse?

"Supergirl?" Barry asked. "Who's Supergirl?"

"Supergirl… Power Girl…" I said, another name in my head, knowing they were somehow one and the same, and suddenly I was seeing multiple visions of the same woman.

 _"Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media,"_ one of them said, holding out her hand to someone. I felt there were more than one version of this woman.

 _"I'm changing my name to Kara Grant,"_ another one said to an older woman with shorter blonde hair.

 _"Take a seat Miss…"_ the older woman was saying to another of these Karas, although this one has shorter hair than the rest. _"Wells… Kara Wells,"_ the blond girl replied.

 _"I'm Kara Lane. I run this sanctuary,"_ another Kara said; this one surrounded by red light.

 _"Kara Kent. Can I get some help?"_ a Barry was saying to another Kara, who responded with: _"Get your stuff inside yourself, Stalker."_ There was a smile on her face as though she was joking as she lifted a bag

 _"Your name isn't Jane Marley,"_ a black woman was saying to an older version of the girl. _"You were born Kara…"_

 _"Kara Luthor,"_ another Kara took over, and my head was exploding with hundreds of other Kara, and all varying last names.

Finally, I heard another name called out: _"Kara Zor-El!"_ That one felt more normal, like it implied to every Kara I was seeing.

"She's… she's Supergirl. You're The Flash," I said, mind only just back in the Wearhouse, the others cautiously looking at me as I felt, as if from far away, someone with their hands on my shoulders. Was it Barry? Harry? Did it matter?

I tried to focus on just one of these Karas. Just one of the girls. There was a cry as wind whipped up and something blue appeared before me, but it vanished before I could take it in. "You're The Flash!" I practically cried out now, trying to focus on Barry instead. My head was swimming.

Now my head was full of other people known as The Flash – most of them were Barry, but another man around the same age as Barry appeared to me, in a blue costume. _"Hi, I'm… Adam Foster,"_ the man said his name.

 _"Wally!"_ someone was crying out, and I recognized Wally West, but didn't know why. I never met the guy, but I knew him somehow.

Then I saw a man in red and blue with a winged helmet on. _"Jay Garrick,"_ he was introducing himself to someone.

Then girl in a similar, more feminine outfit – with the helmet on, who had a similar look to the former man. Were they related? _"Rachel Joan Garrick, but everyone calls me Rae,"_ she was saying.

The woman changed, but remained the same as she sped around a kitchen in a chef's outfit, quicker than a human should. _"Rach?"_ someone called out, and she stopped.

"Cisco!" Harrison Wells interrupted the visions. I hadn't realized, but around me hundreds of little blue, what had to be portals, had opened up. The group inside kept away, trying to avoid them. "I think you Developed."

"Cisco…?" Caitlin asked, and then I saw her. Various versions of her – some were controlling plants, like this Caitlin could, but others were pale, throwing out ice from their hands; one had fire, in place of ice and I was shocked to see another, literally controlling the weather as she let hell loose on some meta I couldn't identify. I was so confused though, I didn't know what to do, what was happening…

"Let me…" Barry was saying now, but I could barely hear him at this point. I could barely focus with so many voices in my head. Too many visons.

"NO!" I yelled, needing silence, holding out my hands, and some type of vibration came out of it throwing everyone against a wall. I stepped back in shock, but somehow, I was no longer in the Wearhouse. This wasn't my visions – I was literally out in the streets. Did one of those portals take me away from my colleagues?

I couldn't concentrate as I ran. I ran fast, trying to escape the voices, but they were all I could hear. These glimpses of other worlds, other lives, were all I could see now.

-Barry's POV-

I picked myself off the floor but Cisco had already vanished through one of those blue vortexes.

"What just happened?" Doctor Wells asked, and I shrugged, not sure myself. I had never seen a meta human develop like that before – it was more out of nowhere than Cait's powers and I'd never seen anything like it before in my years of research. I didn't even know what his power was.

"We have to help him," Caitlin said now, imploring me.

"Call Jesse. I might need her help," I said without thinking now, running into my Flash suit.

"Barry?" Caitlin stopped me before I could run out. "He's our friend."

"I know. But right now, he's a danger to himself and the public," I said, knowing I was about to face a tricky situation. "I have to find him." Caitlin looked worried, but nodded her understanding. I gave her a quick kiss, and I ran out. I didn't know where he'd gone, but I couldn't do nothing.

"I've got him! He's across town," Jesse said in my ear.

"How?" I asked. That was nearly faster than me, but I didn't know the nature of these portals yet, so I followed Jesse's directions to find Cisco's location.

Jesse was running around him, trying to avoid the vibrations he was sending out from his hands. Cars were overturned by them, glass shattered on impact, and a nearby fire hydrant was jettisoning water freely. There were police nearby, using cars to blockade the road as best they could. Detective Joe West, the head of the new meta human taskforce, was nearby.

I gave Joe a look and he gave a nod. He would hold the cops off for us.

"Quick!" I called, using an abbreviated name for Jesse's superhero title. I didn't know why she didn't just go by it anyway, instead of using her real first name, but she assured me that no one would assume her actual name was really Jesse. It was the type of human logic I didn't follow. It meant understanding normal humans and the way they reacted, and that was beyond my own understanding.

I ran next to Jesse, avoiding a vibration from Cisco as I did. The aim was bad though – he obviously didn't know what he was doing, or maybe couldn't even see what was going on around him. His eyes had seemed glazed, and he had mentioned people he surely never had met before.

"I can't hit him," Jesse said, and I gave a nod of agreement. I might not be good with emotions and people in general, being better with science and meta human, but I knew what Jesse was feeling now. Like Caitlin had said; Cisco was a friend, he shouldn't be harmed just because he had a power that had developed. Besides, apart from Caitlin, Jesse, Belle, and Harry Wells, he was the person I was closest to these days.

"Maybe we don't have to," I said, an idea coming to mind as I ran around Cisco, trying to avoid his vibration. "The vibrations are coming from his hands, so maybe if we restrain them he won't be able to shoot them off!" I called to Jesse. "Distract him. If it's possible…" Cisco wasn't focusing on anything. He was still mumbling things and people I didn't understand.

I ran over to Joe, taking handcuffs from his belt. "Borrowing," I said quickly, running towards Cisco, but having to jump over a car as it was tossed over due to Cisco's vibrations. I got to him and was easily able to get one hand in the handcuffs and put it behind his back. He struggled with the other one and I was unable to reach it while keeping hold of his other hand but Jesse came to my aid.

Grabbing the hand, I heard her mumble 'sorry Cisco,' as she twisted it back and I swore I heard something pop. I didn't waste time to think as I got the other hand in the handcuffs and pushed him to the floor as gently as I could.

"Stay down," I said, worried what the cops would do if he didn't. Some cops were a little trigger-happy when it came to meta humans – even ones we'd already taken down. I didn't think he'd heard me though, but he didn't move anyway, still mumbling to himself. Maybe his visions, or whatever he was having, were more in control than he was?

"Good job Flash. Jesse Quick," Joe West said coming over. "I'll take him from here."

"No!" I said quickly. "He doesn't belong in jail. Look at him."

As Joe looked at Cisco, he looked up at Joe. "Joe West. Father to Iris and Wally West." Cisco said as he looked at him, confused.

"You have a daughter?" Jesse asked. Although none of us knew Joe or any of the meta human taskforce that well, we did cross paths enough to know the basics of the cops. I didn't know Joe had kids.

"No, just a son," Joe said confused, shaking his head at that. "And his name is Walter."

"He belongs in the asylum," I continued, shrugging this off. "Let me bring him there."

Joe looked at Cisco for a moment as Cisco continued to mumble and then nodded his head. "Okay," Joe said, taking a step back. I didn't know this man well, but he seemed like a reasonable cop. "Bring him to the asylum. I'll fill out the paperwork."

"Thank you," both Jesse and I said at the same time, as I picked up Cisco.

-SnowAllen-

The next day I was in my normal human attire at the asylum. As leading expert on meta humans, I had a special relationship with the place, and so did STAR labs. Caitlin and I had been here many times to check up on the meta humans they had, to see what help we could provide and if rehabilitation was an option for any of them. I had intended to come here today to see the water meta human, but Cisco now took ultimate priority.

Caitlin was with me now, and we were at the door of a specially padded room. Cisco sat in the middle of it in a straight jacket. "The jacket is designed to block out the vibrations." I explained to Caitlin, having mocked it up the previous night after bringing him into the facility. "Can't seem to use them with his hands tied down. Those portal things still pop up though, and he's still mumbling nonsense." I had spent the entire night here, after all. First as The Flash, and then left to return as Barry Allen – just to make sure my friend was well taken care of.

"Can you help him?" Caitlin said worriedly, her own hands in her pocket to stop her own power. Compared to Cisco, her powers seemed minimal now, and concentrating on not using them prevented them from working, it seemed – although the pots of mini trees and occasional vase of flowers potted about the asylum now seemed to be leaning in her direction, growing a little too quickly for my liking. Since Cisco's development, Caitlin's powers had not been a top priority, but we were going to look at them shortly, now that Cisco was safe for the moment.

"I don't even know where to begin," I said honestly to her question. How could I help him? "I don't know what his power is, really." I sighed. "Or why it's having this effect on him or even how it developed. Usually for late developers there is some type of outside influence, like you wanted to protect yourself from that flask. This was complete random; just out of the blue..."

"Are you giving up on him?" Caitlin asked quietly, and I knew the tone in her voice this time. She was upset. Cisco had been her friend since before we'd even met.

"No," I said, a little mock-confidence in my voice. "But you have to realize this will not be easy… It could be impossible, and he could be in this room forever."

A tear came down Caitlin's face at this, which I wiped away. I hated to see her upset like this, I wanted to help, but how? Caitlin however, walked into the room now and crouched down to look at Cisco. "We'll find a way to get you out of here. To help you," Caitlin said reassuringly to her friend.

Cisco cocked his head, his eyes focusing on her for a moment. "Caitlin Snow…" he said, almost dreamlike.

"Yes?" Caitlin said.

"Ronnie Raymond's wife," he said and I raised an eyebrow at that. "No. Sorry. You're Ray Palmer's girlfriend." He grinned at that one as I looked on in confusion. Ronnie worked for ELLE Labs, I knew that at least – as for Ray Palmer, I didn't have a clue.

"Who's Ray Palmer?" Caitlin asked, but there was no response as Cisco returned to his mumbling, his eyes unfocussed again.

Caitlin kissed the top of his head now, and returned to me. "I'm going to be back," I said into the room, putting an arm around Caitlin, but Cisco did not look up at me. If he did, I probably would have gotten another comment towards Supergirl though. That had happened a few times. As well as some 'Power Girl', which was totally out of the blue.

I walked away, closing the door behind me. "He'll be okay," Caitlin said now. "We'll make sure of it."

"This is one of the safest places in the city," I said though, mistaking her confidence as my cellphone rang. It was Harry. I answered.

"There's a speedster on the loose," Harry said, not even giving way for graces.

"What do you mean?" I asked. As far as we knew, Jesse and I were the only speedsters made from the accelerator.

"There's woman dressed in yellow. Jesse is on her trail, but she needs help. This one is super-fast," Harry said.

"Okay. I'll be there," I said turning to Caitlin and shutting off the call. "I'm needed and you should get back to the new headquarters." She nodded and smiled at this.

I found a safe place to change and run out. Life as The Flash was never dull.

Post Chapter Note: Again, thank you everyone for getting us to 50 likes! We hope you enjoyed this and hope it wasn't too short.

Karry Master and Captain Sigma OUT!


	3. Mutant- The Proposal

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: This is a special chapter in celebration of Mutant Earth one year anniversary. It has been a year since A New Karry was written.

Mutant Earth: The Proposal

Kara walked out of the house and took a breath. She looked around and noticed some things flying in the air, and Amelia Allen nearby.

Amelia 'Millie' Allen had been stranded on another Earth, and had been found during their Earth hopping mission – coming back to this Earth for something a little more familiar. With her world destroyed by the events on Prime Earth, Kara and Barry had offered her to stay and since that time a month ago she had been working on the farm and helping them out; living with them.

"Millie," Kara said, causing the bucket that had been hanging in the air to fall as Millie, who had been sitting on the tractor doing nothing but drinking a lemonade, jumped up.

"Um… Hi… Kara I was just…."

"Doing your work?" Kara asked, amused, picking up the bucket that had fallen. "Feeding the pigs?" Millie looked at Kara, stunned. She had expected Kara to be angry she was taking a short cut. "It would be pretty hypocritical of me to yell at you for using your powers to make your job easier." Millie sighed, thankful that Kara was not upset. "Where's Stalker?"

"Um… Barry…" Millie said putting a hand behind her head. "I still cannot get use to you calling him that." Kara sighed. Millie wasn't adjusting to this world as well as they hoped. She was happier than on the world where everyone's gender was different, but she still wasn't completely happy here. "He was out of here pretty early."

"Kal and El?" Kara asked.

"In the fields," Millie said. "Said they had to start finishing up." In September, the growing season was over. Most of the plants they grew were now gone for the winter – now they were just finishing up and then preparing the field for next season. "Are you okay? You didn't look good this morning. Do you need them?"

"Actually… No, I need to talk to you." Kara said, and Millie raised an eyebrow as she pointed at herself. Kara nodded. "Come on," Millie shrugged to herself but followed Kara inside the house.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry ran onto the farm, kicking up some dirt as he stopped.

"Hello?" He called out, not seeing anyone but El, who pounced on him, knocking him over and licking his face. "Get off me, El!" Barry pushed the dog off him as he saw Kal laughing nearby. "Your dog is getting big."

"Well, his dad is pretty big," Kal said with a smile as El joined his side. "He has some growing to do yet." Kal pet his dog happily as El barked. "Where have you been?"

"Central," Barry said, giving Kal a knowing wink and Kal smirked. It was then that Kara and Millie walked out of the house, both smiling. "Kara."

"Stalker, what have you been doing?" Kara said, turning to her boyfriend.

"I went out to see the new headquarters Cisco and Harry set up for us," Barry said with a smile. "It's pretty amazing. I want to show you it. Come on, let's go out."

"I don't feel like flying," Kara said quickly.

"It's not that far," Barry responded, confused. "And we don't have much to do today."

"Is it really that important?" Kara asked, seeing Barry seemed upset when she said no.

"Yes," Barry said. "Come on then, I'll carry you."

Kara shrugged. "Fine," she said. "But you're putting me down before we go in. Don't need Junior making a comment."

"Deal," Barry said, putting his mask back up and grabbing Kara.

"He's up to something," Millie said to Kal when Barry was gone as she pet the dog. It was something her world did not have, Kryptonian pets, but she loved it. El was one of the things to make her smile. The dog knew it too, and goofed it up for Millie a lot.

"Oh, yes he is," Kal said with a smile and Millie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Spill kid," Millie said. When she had first met Kal she had been shocked. She knew Clark Kent on her Earth, but with the different name and being so physically different, Millie had now got so used to the little Clark.

-Superflash-

Iris walked into the new headquarters, taking the place in for the first time. "Hey Iris," a voice said and Iris paused, shocked. Standing next to a Martin Stein, was Ronnie Raymond.

"Aren't you dead?" Iris asked Ronnie bluntly, blinking.

"Barry's on his way," Caitlin said, before Ronnie could explain, coming out of the new medical area. "You two need to get out." Ronnie nodded and combined with Martin, and the two made a quick exit. "Iris what are you doing here?" Caitlin smiled at Iris nicely as Iris looked on in shock. Caitlin was confused, and then she realized. "Oh no, that's Ronnie from Karry! We asked him to come here because… well…" Caitlin paused. Seeing Ronnie didn't hurt her the way it would have a couple of years ago, and she was happy for her counterpart that he hadn't died for her there. She didn't know how Iris would react to what she was about to tell her. "Okay, so Barry is proposing to Kara, and he wants to use a fire mutant to lure Kara to a certain place, since that was the first type of mutant they took out together and since Kara never met Ronnie, he's perfect."

"Okay," Iris said slowly, blinking but shrugged. "Dad called. Told me something is happening with Wally."

"Oh yeah," Caitlin said, leading Iris to the medical wing where Wally and Jesse had now been transferred, but still in their comas. "He's not responding the same way Barry did before. His coma is different now. I had to stop giving him treatments. I was afraid it was hurting him."

"What about Jesse?" Iris asked in shock, sitting next to her brother now. It had only been a month since he'd been put in a coma, and it had taken Barry nine months to wake, but she was hoping he would wake sooner.

"Still reacting the same way Barry did," Caitlin said, going over to the girl as she said that, but with a gust of wind both Kara and Barry were in the room.

"See," Barry said pointing around for Kara. "It's pretty cool, right? Look at the updated equipment…" Barry pointed to where Harry and Cisco currently were at the computers. "And a new medical area…" Barry paused, seeing Iris and her confusion for a second, but then waved at her. "Oh, and the other half of the warehouse is our new prison. Cisco really outdid himself with the upgrades. Most secure prison in the city. What do you think?"

"It's a warehouse, Stalker," Kara shrugged, yawning as she did. "It looks great. Not sure why we had to come all the way here now."

Before Barry could answer Cisco, saved him. "Well good thing you did. I was just about to call. A fire mutant is causing problems downtown."

"A fire mutant?" Barry said with a smirk. "Well Flash and Lady Power can take care of that!"

"You can take it," Kara said with a shrug. "You don't need me."

"What? Come on it would be just like when we first met," Barry said, seeming worried and nervous as Kara rejected going with him. His plan relied on her going with him.

"The Flash can do fine on his own," Kara said with a smile. "He did before Lady Power joined him."

Iris sighed, knowing Barry needed Kara to go with him. She nodded to herself, looking at Wally. She wanted to help the one brother, she could actually help this other one. "You coward," Iris called to Kara, surprising everyone. "You have all this power and yet don't want to go after a single mutant? What's wrong with you? My brother is in a coma and might be dying because he went against one without powers and you chose not to?"

"He was an idiot and I don't think I asked your opinion on me," Kara said, eyes very nearly lightning up.

"He was brave and you're a coward. Give one good reason why you're not going," Iris stated, keeping it up, getting a raised eyebrow from Barry. She hoped this worked, because she didn't want Kara as an enemy.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Kara snapped, turning around.

Iris went to face her, getting close now. "One good reason," Iris said. "Just one. Coward. You're just scared. Give a reason."

"I don't want the baby to get hurt!" Kara finally yelled at Iris, causing her to take a step back as Kara put a hand on her stomach.

Harry and Cisco turned on their chairs to look at Kara. Caitlin dropped the pen she was holding. Barry looked the most stunned, turning to his girlfriend. "Baby? But… What…? Baby…? You're…? We're…? You're… A baby?" Barry bumbled, seeming not to be able to find the right words.

"A baby," Kara sighed, nodding and turning to Barry. "We're having a baby, Stalker."

Barry was still shocked. "Are… Are you sure?" Barry asked.

"I've been feeling sick and throwing up regularly. My powers aren't working right and a pregnancy test came up positive. I also talked to Millie and this is what happened with her Kara. We're having a baby." Kara was concerned Barry was upset. She wondered if he didn't want kids – they'd never really talked about it – but then a smile came across his face.

He leaned in and kissed Kara. "I'm going to be a dad!" Barry said, putting his hand on her stomach. "My baby…"

"Stalker," Kara said, causing Barry to look up. "You kind of need to go take care of this Fire Mutant…?"

"Oh," Barry said with a sigh. The plan had gone haywire. "Tell Ronnie to knock it out." Barry turned to Cisco at this, confusing Kara. "Come with me." Barry didn't give Kara a choice as he picked her up and then they were out.

"I'm going to tell Ronnie the fake fight is over," Cisco said, turning to the computer.

"Iris, are you okay?" Caitlin asked, moving over to her and Iris slowly nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Iris said, smiling for a moment before going to sit next to Wally.

"Hold up," Cisco called out. "We're watching the proposal!" Cisco pushed a button and the room went dark, the screen flickering on. Iris looked at Caitlin who shrugged and then at the screen and nodded. All sitting down to watch.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry ran Kara to in front of a building where the fire mutant was flying in the air. He gave Barry a nod before flying away, having got the message from Cisco a moment ago. Kara was confused as Barry walked her in and brought her to the middle of a dark room. The lights turned on and Kara looked around to see photos of them hanging around the room.

"What?" Kara asked, recognizing photos taken by friends. Some at the farm, some in Central, some were just the two of them, while some had Kal in it, or other friends. Even El was in one of the photos. Then the photos Karry Universe had given them on their visits there were included; the one Barry had first shown Kara of the Karry Barry and Kara with her Barry. That one was centered and in a frame.

Barry went over to a music player in the room. "Stalker, you can't dance," Kara said.

"You're right," Barry said. "But I can sing." Barry started the music. "Can't say how the days will unfold. Can't change what the future may hold. But I want you in it. Every hour, every minute." Barry took a step closer to the confused Kara. "This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see while it's all flying past. But, it's clear now. When you're standing here now I am meant to be wherever you are next to me."

Barry took Kara's hand, smiling now. "All I want to do is come running home to you. Come running home to you. And all my life I promise to. Keep running home to you. Keep running home to you." Barry moved them closer to the pictures from when he went to Karry.

"And I could see it right from the start. Right from the start. That you would be. Be my light in the dark. Light in the dark. Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you." Barry moved Kara over to other pictures of them as he continued singing. "All I want to do is come running home to you. Come running home to you. And all my life I promise to keep running home to you. Keep running home, home to you."

Barry got down on one knee as he took a box out of his pocket. "Can't say how the days will unfold. Can't change what the future may hold. But I want you in it. Every hour, every minute." Barry opened the box as the song ended, to reveal a diamond ring.

"Kara, from the moment I accidentally went to Karry Universe and saw our counterparts I knew there was something special there. I had to find you and when I did, I found someone completely different, but also someone I loved. You were exactly what I needed at exactly the right time. You brought me out of my need for revenge against Zoom. You showed me a world I was ignoring and a new life I didn't even know I wanted. I couldn't be a CSI anymore. The farm is where I belong. I need it. I need little Kal and even El, but most of all I need you, and now our baby."

Kara was about to speak but Barry held up a hand. "Let me finish. I know this isn't Kryptonian tradition. I tried to have Kal teach me the traditional Kryptonian proposal but it's complicated and your language is hard so I am mixing it up in English." Barry took a breath. "Kara Zor-El of the house of El, will you join your house to mine. Will you marry me?"

"St…" Kara paused. "Barry, yes I will marry you." Kara leaned down and kissed him as Barry put the ring on her finger and stood up.

"You know what, that felt weird… can you say it again, but don't use my name," Barry said after the kiss and Kara raised an eyebrow. "I don't like you calling me Barry. I want my nickname."

Kara smiled. "Okay… _Stalker_ , yes, I will marry you," Kara said, putting her arms around his neck.

"That's better," Barry said, kissing Kara again.

"What was with the fire mutant?" Kara asked after a moment.

"Oh, Ronnie from Karry Universe. Our first date. Taking down a fire mutant," Barry said with a smile and Kara laughed.

"Dork," Kara mumbled, and kissed him on the cheek.

Back at the new headquarters Cisco, Harrison, Caitlin, and Iris watched the scene "That was beautiful," Caitlin said and Iris nodded.

"Yeah, it was," Iris said backing away to go sit near Wally again; the whole reason she came here on her day off.

-Mutant Earth-

Later, in the new headquarters, Barry and Kara were sitting in the new medical bay. Caitlin had insisted on running some tests on Kara especially after Karry's Ronnie mentioned that she would have to be the one to deliver the baby like on his Earth, before he left for home. "Well, you are definitely pregnant," Caitlin said, looking at the tests. "Guess I have to study up."

"Come on Aunt Caitlin, you can do it," Barry teased, putting an arm around his fiancée. Caitlin had to smirk at being called aunt.

"And I can call Karry Caitlin for information," Caitlin agreed.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Cisco asked.

"I'd like to do it soon," Barry said looking at Kara. "Before you start to show. We can put something together at the farm. Small. Friends and family. Maybe next week."

"That's rushing it, Stalker," Kara said, yet smiled. "But next week sounds perfect." Kara kissed Barry's cheek.

"Iris!" Barry called, seeing Iris was heading to leave. She had spent the entire time by Wally and had not said anything since they had got back. "You're coming, right?" Iris paused looking at Barry. She had not expected to be invited. "I need my sister there."

Iris looked at Kara who just smiled at her. Even though they had their differences, Kara seemed to have understood her coward talk as a rouse earlier, and had already let it go. In fact, it seems Kara did not care, either way, whether Iris attended the wedding or not. "Sure," Iris said. "Got to be there for my brother."

"Well if you're all going to be at the farm next week, someone needs to remain here to keep an eye on them," Harrison said, pointing over to the two slumbering patients. "So, I will unfortunately have to skip, but congratulations." Harry smiled at them before turning back to his work. STAR was still in the process of turning into a museum, which required his attention since he was the lead on that project.

"So, we need to do a quickie bachelor party which is something the best man usually does so…." Cisco said holding, out his hands.

"I better call Oliver," Barry said, and Cisco pulled a face as Barry laughed. "No bachelor party man. It's a small thing. No need for it."

"No best man or maid of honor either," Kara said quickly, and Barry turned to her. "I want us to adopt a Kryptonian ceremony. In English, to be fair to everyone, and we didn't do that." Barry nodded.

"Okay,' Barry said. "Just tell me it. We can get one of our friends ordained to perform it. We'll figure it out later. I think we can go home though. Caitlin is there any problem with me running Kara home?" Barry suddenly worried about the speed he travelled, and the baby. He had run her a few times already.

"Her powers are protecting the baby, so you should be fine," Caitlin said, nodding to herself. "I would not advise it when she gets bigger."

"I'll just have to run you to the farm," Barry said with a smirk, taking his fiancée and running out.

"How long before they wake up?" Cisco asked once the engaged couple had left, pointing at the two. "Because something tells me we need new speedsters here soon. Baby is going to take more time away from superhero work."

"Should be eight mon…" Caitlin stopped when Wally suddenly jumped up. The group shared at him in shock.

"What happened? The wailer…!" Wally said. He tried to swing of the bed, and as he did so, snapped off the side bars to the bed at just a touch. He looked at the broken piece his hand, shocked.

Caitlin came up shining a light in his eyes, instantly in medical-mode. "I don't think he became a speedster," Caitlin said, seeing the broken bed piece. The unusual way the coma had went in the last few weeks, plus waking up early and the broken bed all lead to one thing. Wally was not a speedster, but might just have super strength.

-Mutant Earth-

Barry and Kara arrived back on the farm. "How did it go?" Kal said running up. He alone had known about the proposal. "Ring." Kal said, looking at it as Millie came up. The ring was on, right next to Kara's superhero ring.

"He told me when you were gone," Millie said. "Congratulations."

'Well, it didn't go quite as planned," Barry smirked now. He couldn't stop grinning. "Kara had a little surprise too," Barry nodded at Millie, knowing she knew. Kal looked up though as El was running around them, wild as ever.

"Kal, you're going to be an uncle," Kara said, and Kal eyes widen. "Me and Barry are having a baby." Kara clarified.

"Yes!" Kal yelled, jumping up and down. His dog paused his running to look at his master before joining in, jumping up and down himself. "I will be the best Uncle ever! I promise." Kal hugged Kara as he said it.

"You're going to have to be gentle with me for a bit. You too, dog," Kara said, turning her eyes to El who tilted his head and gave a little bark, almost as if he was saying 'Me? I'm never bad!'.

"Hey, if you want me gone with the baby coming, I could… I don't really know," Millie said, not even sure where that sentence was going herself. She had nowhere else to go on this Earth. Maybe she could bunk up with Joe or Caitlin.

"You're fine," Kara said giving her a nod. "Besides, I could use more help here with the baby coming. Not going to be at a hundred percent myself."

Millie gave a nod, and a sad smile as she went to hug them. She then went back to some work. "We really need to figure out something better for her. Find her a place she will be happy," Barry said when Millie was out of earshot, and the two had walked into the house. "I'm going to think on it and get more from her on her world. It can wait for a while. Now you rest. I'll get dinner ready."

"Stalker," Kara said before Barry could leave. "How big of a family do you want?"

"Um…. I never really thought on it… why?" Barry asked confused.

"Just the thing is… I love being a mom. Raising Kal, being there for him. Kal has outgrown it and doesn't really need me anymore. This baby does and well… I don't just want one. I want a big family. Four, maybe five kids. If that's what you want…?" Kara said, a little nervous on this topic. She didn't know how Barry would react to wanting such a large family. They had never once talked about this.

"If that's what you want," Barry said. "I'd love to have a ton of little kids running around here." Kara smiled.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"I lost my mom when I was a child and my dad too. I had Joe and Iris but besides them, no one. I would love to have a large family now. Something I never had as a kid," Barry said, going to hug Kara. "This is one out of five. Or two if we follow Karrys path and end up with twins." Barry, while still not having seen the girls, knew the two had twins.

"Speaking of that, we cannot use the named Nora or Alura for our kids," Kara said. "We can't copy Karry." Barry laughed.

"Oh, this will make things interesting," Barry said, realizing they could not copy any of their doppelgangers in the multiverse. Well, at least the ones they knew about. "And thinking about it, Superflash has a boy named Damien and a girl named Hazel, so those names are out." Barry thought.

"Zoey for a girl. After my dad. Zor, Zoey, it's close," Kara said.

"I like. We can use Griffin for a boy. Griffin Allen or Zoey Allen I like it." Barry said with a smile.

"Griffin Kent-Allen or Zoey Kent-Allen," Kara said, making Barry raise an eyebrow. "I'm keeping Kent. It would get too confusing in the multiverse if I didn't. Besides, this is Kent Farm. You could switch to Kent and we could drop the Allen completely. You know, on Krypton you would be joining my house and taking my name as an alien without a house."

Barry sighed and then laughed. "Let's figure this out later," He said, heading towards the kitchen.

"And wait, since when can you cook?" Kara complained, and Barry smiled as Kara walked in after him. "I might be pregnant, but can still cook."

"Okay," Barry said with a smile. "But I'm helping."

"Deal," Kara said, going into the refrigerator.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you liked this proposal! I decided to add the song into it because I love the song and it's a great way for Barry to propose. I am also adding Kara singing Moon River into a story at some point (or have, depending on when uploads take place!)

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	4. Kryptonite- Long Lost Cousin

Millma Verse Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Kryptonite Earth

The ship was out at sea. It was a science ship with divers going down to collect samples for their research, when a light caught one diver's eye. A rock, but not a rock… as she swam closer, it moved on its own, almost guiding the diver somewhere until it attached to something the diver couldn't believe.

"Lock onto my coordinates. We're bringing something up," the diver said into a coms system in her suit.

The ship and other divers worked hard to bring what had been found onto the ship. They removed the seaweed on it to reveal what the they had been told it was, all unable to believe it. A spaceship. It was small, but it was definitely not of Earth origin. "Let's crack this baby open," one worker said.

"Wait!" a voice called, and another man walked up. He was wearing a uniform that clearly showed he was the captain of the ship. "Everything this ship discovers or finds belongs to L-Corp. We need to call Lena Luthor."

"You're kidding? This is gold! She will never know. Think about how much money we could make," the first man dismissed, going closer to the ship, but the rock-thing that had led the first diver to the ship glowed, and then send a lashed out at the man with a shock of blue light, the man flying into the ocean at the shock.

"We're calling Lena Luthor," the captain said, indicating for some of his crew to go save the man who'd just been blasted off, although seeing a slight glow of the rock still. "And no one gets near that until we hear something."

-Millma Verse / Kryptonite-

Lena Luthor waited on top of her building. The super light shone brightly into the air as she waited, silently.

"You have my phone number now," Lena heard a voice and smiled as Kara as Supergirl appeared in the air. "We told you my identity. You do not need to use that." She indicated the light behind Lena.

"But this is so much more fun," Lena said turning off the light. Lena had a smirk on her face; she loved this light and using it to get Kara her. True, she did have Kara's phone number, but what was the point of having the light if she couldn't use it? "Besides, this is not something you talk about on the phone."

"One day I am going to destroy that," Kara said, rolling her eyes. Kara still hated the light with a passion, and the two had bickered endlessly about the super light, as it was dubbed by the city who saw it. "What's going on?"

Lena held out her cellphone and showed Kara a picture of the space ship her crew had found, making Kara take a step back. "A research vessel of L-Corp found this," Lena explained. "Seemed to be guarded by a rock of some sort. There's years of water erosion, but I could swear that symbol… well, I thought you…?"

"Have Winn lead me," Kara said, cutting Lena off and jumping into the air. Lena smirked, watching her go.

Kara flew through the air, Winn appearing in her ear, telling her where to go.

It was easy for her to find the ship, landing on the deck not far from the small space ship. Kara could hear the people whispering and looking at her.

Kara took a step closer to the ship. The rock-thing on the ship glowed for a moment and then floated to Kara, harmlessly. Kara took the rock from the air, looking at it. It was a clear see through rock but, as she moved it, she could see color reflected in it. It wasn't large at all. In fact, it fit right in the palm of her hand, but felt powerful. She shrugged as she went to the ship. This was a Kryptonian ship. She knew it by look. There was a Kryptonian symbol on the side too – not the house of El, but something more generic. They all had the same shape to them, after all.

Kara put her hand on the ship to activate the sensors – the ship had gone into protective mode to protect the passenger, putting them into a cryogenic sleep until such time as it was safe to wake them. Her imprint seemed to be that key as the ship unfroze and the pod opened.

Kara's mouth opened in shock when she saw what was inside: A little baby boy, wrapped in a red blanket with the house of El symbol on it.

She remembered her aunt and uncle introducing her to their, twins Kal and Jal. She remembered landing on Earth and asking for Jal, but Clark had informed her he had never shown. He didn't even know he had a brother beyond records in his Fortress of Solitude. The young Kara had cried, thinking her baby cousin's pod had been destroyed and the boy dead, but here he was… the same baby he was when he left Krypton. Then he cried out.

"It's okay," Kara cooed, picking up the baby and rocking him. Taking her cousin into her arms. "It's okay." Kara held him close and kissed the top of his head. "You're safe now."

"Supergirl?" It was the captain, and Kara turned with the baby still in her arms. "What do we do with the ship?"

"Take it back with you. Lena will set transport with it to somewhere safe," Kara said, knowing her friend would take care of the ship.

"Can you keep the rock with you?" The captain asked and Kara look down. The rock was harmlessly floating near Jal, who was playing with it. "It really hurt one of the men."

"Sure," Kara said, taking the rock in one hand as she held Jal safely in one. "We're going up." Kara jumped into the air and flew off. She had to figure out what this rock was, but first she had to show Jal to someone. She couldn't believe it.

-Millma Verse-

Lois and Clark were in their apartment. Lois was lovingly rocking Lara, their baby who wasn't even a year old yet. Clark was writing his article, smiling at the two when they heard the sound of someone coming to the window. Looking up they saw Kara holding a baby. "Kara?" Clark asked, coming up to hug his cousin.

"Where did you get the baby?" Lois asked, standing up with Lara.

"Out of a ship," Kara said. "Clark… it's Jal."

There was a moment of silence before Clark took a step back. "No way," Clark breathed, looking at the baby. "But… where was he?"

"The bottom of the ocean," Kara said, unsure how the ship ended up there as she let Clark take the baby. Clark smiled at his brother. "L-Corp found him. Lena sent me a message when they did."

"I'm sorry… who's Jal?" Lois asked, not having heard of her husband's brother.

"Lois, this is my twin brother," Clark said holding up the baby and turning to his wife. Lois's mouth dropped opened. "Dad – Jor-El that is – had to put us in different pods, since he put all the tech in my pod to create the Fortress. There was no room for two of us. When his pod never showed up… well, I thought he was dead."

"You're… you're a twin?" Lois managed to breath, looking between the grown man and the baby in his arms, still holding her own child.

"Well, wouldn't it have been fun to have two of this?" Clark smiled as she held Jal up to his face, the baby giggling at the unusual maneuver.

"You two are fraternal twins," Kara reminded Clark; all twins on Krypton were tested when they were born to see if they were identical, especially if they were the same sex. Since twins were rare on Krypton, there was some curiosity about them that led to research. More research than had been done here on Earth though.

"Well, now we're just brothers," Clark said, kissing Jal's head.

"Actually, I guess now he is your son," Kara said, playing with the rock still in her hand.

"What? Oh, no, I can't," Clark said, turning to Kara and surprising his cousin. She had suspected Clark and Lois would take Jal, not having questioned it from the moment she had found the baby in the pod. "Lara is not developing full Kryptonian powers. He will. It would be too dangerous to have them both." Clark loved his daughter, he would never do anything to harm her, but it did hurt a little knowing he could not take in Jal as his son. He had wanted a son. He had watched as Lois miscarried their son, and with all the trouble they had, Clark knew he was never going to have one. He and Lois could not try again. It was tempting to have Jal, but he had to think of Lara's safety too. "No, I think this is a job for his protector."

"Protector?" At that, Clark put Jal back into Kara's arms. "Me?" Kara asked stunned.

"You were meant to raise both of us when you were younger than you are now," Clark said, putting a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Besides I left one family members with humans once, humans I thought would be good, but it didn't work out so well. I'm not making the same mistake twice." Kara gave a small smile as Clark mentioned leaving her with the Danvers, her now ex-family. "You'll be a great mom for Jal."

"And if you need anything we're here to help," Lois said with a smile.

Kara looked frightened now at the prospect, used to never having raised Kal or Jal like intended, and liking her life solo, but then looked down at Jal who was looking up at her with big round eyes... "Okay," Kara said, smiling at Jal. She could finally fulfill her purpose. She would protect Jal. Protect her cousin. "I can do it."

Kara took a breath as she looked back up at Clark, who was smiling at her now, thankful. "Do you have any idea what this is?" Kara suddenly asked, holding up the rock-thing. Clark looked at it, confused himself.

-Millma Verse-

"I know what it is," Winn said.

Kara and Clark had gone back to L-Corp to Winn's lab. Jal was on Kara's lap, and Lena Luthor was in the room. The rock was floating near the three Kryptonians, like a harmless drone. "It's Kryptonite." At that, both Clark and Kara jumped up. "But I don't think it's dangerous to you!" Winn added quickly.

"What?" Both said at the same time. Lena merely raised an eyebrow at this.

"The radiation from it is Kryptonite, but it's not a type harmful to Kryptonians. And with the reports of what happened with this rock, leading the divers to Jal and then protecting him from one who wanted to make money off the ship, I think it's a Protector Kryptonite. It protects Kryptonians."

"Wish we had more of it," Clark said after a moment, touching the small rock.

"It's powerful, but I don't know how much protecting it can do," Winn said. "We shouldn't wear it out; use it for emergencies only." Winn went to grab it, but it moved away from him. Clark took it in his hand though, where it suddenly seemed inactive. Winn opened up a safe they had, and Clark put the little Kryptonite in it. By Clark putting it there, it seemed to stay and not move towards the three Kryptonian. Jal made a face and started to cry but Kara rocked him as the safe was closed.

"What about our little man here?" Lena said. "No one on that ship will say Supergirl took a Kryptonian baby away. And if they did… well, I am a Luthor. I know how to make sure they are not believed."

"You know, since Kara is taking him," Winn spoke up, "and with your complicated past – thanks for that Clark, not that I'm complaining." Clark raised an eyebrow at this; he hadn't had the easiest way to make Kara a background when she landed, so it was kind of messed up, "it would be hard to make him a relative you're taking in. I'm making him your son." Kara and Clark looked at each other. "Well, by that I mean adoptive son. It's true, technically. It's not like you know many people here that it would seem unusual for you to adopt. And you are officially Cat Grant's daughter now, so people would think twice before speaking up about anything unusual to this…"

"Okay," Kara said, going along with it, if a little weirded on them lying to everyone, but it was the easiest explanation.

"But I'm going to need a name," Winn said smiling at Jal. "'Jal' not exactly human."

"I'll get back to you on that," Kara said, unsure herself. He'd barely been back in her life an hour.

-Millma Verse-

Carter and Cat were walking into the house when they both had to stop in shock because floating in the room over a playpen with a toy in his hand was a baby. The baby was looking at them.

"Kara!" they both yelled at the same time, and Kara walked into the room from the kitchen. They pointed at Jal and Kara turned.

"Jal," Kara said, grabbing him from the air with a smile. "I guess your powers have come in." Kara kissed his head and Kara turned to the two, realizing why they were confused. "Oh, this is… My cousin."

"What?" Carter asked. "But Clark…?"

"It's Clark's twin brother," Kara explained. "He was at the bottom of the ocean until today. And now… well we've made him my son." Kara turned to Cat as she talked. "And my apartment doesn't allow kids, so I need to stay here until I can find a new place. I'm sorry…"

"No," Cat said, and Kara was confused, looking down sad now. Her mother was letting her down, and she couldn't believe that of Cat. She had thought Cat would always be there for her, but was Kryptonian baby too much? "You're not finding a new place, Kara." Kara looked up as Cat walked up. "Being Supergirl, my superhero correspondent, and a single mom to a super powered baby is too much. You need help. You and Jal will stay here. I'll help take care of my…" Cat paused, and then smiled "my grandson."

"Thank you, mom," Kara said, leaning into Cat to hug her, and Carter came running up to join the hug.

"Hi," Carter said waving at Jal. "I guess I'm your uncle?" Carter smiled at the baby, who blew out a freeze breath and giggled. "Oh, that will get annoying. So, what's his name? I mean his human name."

"Well, I have been looking up names online that start with Jal," Kara said, not wanting to give Jal a name that could not easily be given the nickname Jal. "And well… I've been thinking Jalyn. Jalyn Grant."

"I like," Cat said, smiling. "A new Grant. Give me to him." Kara handed Jal to Cat who smiled at the boy as she held him. "Kara, I know things between you and Adam didn't work out…" Cat started, looking at Kara now who waved it off.

It was more complicated than that, and having Jal seemed to put the perspective behind her breakup, but even then, there was something missing. Or something she didn't want. She preferred being solo; even the thought of raising a son was still… unusual to her, but knowing Cat would be around to help – it meant the world to her. "I'm just glad you're happy," Cat continued, knowing when to drop the subject.

It seemed her family had just grown by one more Kryptonian and she loved it.

Post Chapter Note: So, this might seem a strange Millma Verse Tale, but this is something we wanted to do for a while, as we have three different faces for Clark, so we had the idea of two of them being twins, meaning this is a character we've wanted to introduce for a while too and Kryptonite was the first earliest Earth that Jal-El fitted for us. So, we decided to add him here. Besides it was a sweet family thing and not the last Jal-El you guys will see...

Hope you enjoyed.

REVIEW and tell us what you think.

Karry Masters OUT!


	5. Crossover- The Cat Grant Award

The Cat Grant Award

Disclaimer: As always neither of us own the Arrowverse.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: This chapter is a special chapter for the anniversary of our Facebook page. It's been a year since we created it. If you liked it thanks for being with us. If you have not liked it, we welcome you to like it now.

-Karry Prime-

Jesse and Wally were at Joe's. With Joe out on cop business, Iris at CatCo and Barry at STAR Labs, they had the place to themselves. Or so they thought.

Just as Jesse reclined into Wally's lap to watch their favorite movie for the third time that week, there was the supernatural displacement of the air and between them and the television set, a blue rip in space opened and both speedsters sat up, groaning.

"Cisco…" Jesse started, but paused when an unfamiliar woman stepped out. She was young, around their age, with pale skin and dark eyes. She looked a little familiar, although neither could place where from.

"What are you lying around for?" The girl said grinning at the confused pair. "We've got awards to hand out."

"Awards…? What?" Wally now stood up. "Millie? I thought you couldn't vibe?" Wally remembered the Millie they saved from that weird Earth where everyone was the wrong gender. Also the other Millie from Superearth who had been against locking up Echo. Barry's alternative sister.

"Not her." The girl sighed, knowing of her parallel doppelgangers. "Here I was thinking I was getting a bit of a reputation across the multiverse. Hang on," she snatched the remote control from Wally's hand and turned to the TV behind her, somehow managing to pull up a webcam of STAR Labs, with Cisco looking right at them. "Urgh, Mavis is still new…" Accord muttered, "Do you guys have a webcam with microphone?"

Before Wally could complain, still a little affronted by Millie, Jesse sped off and reappeared with the webcam, with included microphone.

"Give it a year, and STAR should release all inclusive TV with face talk, but sadly she's still in early days. Give Barry time. Even my Earth has an A.I. In fact, we have Mavis too. They did want to call it Waller, but that's a whole other story," Millie explained as she turned up the volume of the TV now and Cisco sat back in STAR Labs and grinned.

"There you guys are!" Cisco spoke up.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Wally now asked. "Why do we have Millie Allen here?"

"Amelia Allen," Cisco corrected, matter-of-factly.

"You know, Millie exists on Earth-2." Jesse spoke up, "Dad did a bit of research after we found that other one. Sadly, she's estranged from Barry over there. And powerless."

"Yeah, I have more powers than you know," Accord smirked.

"In fact, she's the one who helped Caitlin," Cisco told them. "That meta who can alter other meta's DNAs and even turn normal humans into metahuman."

"Seriously?" Jesse seemed intrigued at this. "Caitlin must be having a field day with someone like you." She turned to Amelia at that curious about the woman abilities.

"You said it was 'Accord'," Wally pointed out now, doubtful.

"That's my chosen name, duh," Amelia sighed. "Anyway, Cisco. Explain."

"Oh yeah. Well we're awarding Cat Grants across the multiverse for being unchangeable," Cisco stated, leaning back in his chair.

"We're seriously doing that?" Wally was deadpan now. "I was joking when we mentioned that!"

"Yeah well, I had fun making the awards and you're doing it. Accord's coming with you to get you across the multiverse," Cisco stated. "So get your costumes on, you're going out." The screen went blank there and Amelia turned to them expectantly.

"We're seriously doing this?" Wally moaned clearly not into it and wishing he had kept his mouth shut instead of joking about this. It seemed his joke was taking on a life of its own.

"Oh come on, spoil sport. It'll be fun. I've always wanted to see other Cat Grants," Jesse hit him playfully on the shoulder at that. Wally sighed as he moved his hand, touching the ring on his pinky finger which had a small circular flat silver surface, a flash symbol barely noticeable on it. Jesse did the same, although her ring was red. Amelia watched in fascination as their costumes suddenly erupted from the rings and both sped into them.

"What?" Jesse asked, now in full Quick outfit as Amelia gawked at them. "We're not going to run to STAR Labs every time Quick and Silver are needed. Besides, we're in National City these days. You can thank Mutant Earth for that. Well, mostly Mutant," she mused.

Accord sighed as she picked up a shoulder back and threw it over her head before reaching out her hand and opening a breach. "This Earth first…"

…

"Eileen! Karen!" Cat Grant called out to both Iris and Kara, who were in the office today. It was a stressful day. Lu-Co had announced that some unknown woman, Samantha Arias, had taken over from Xander Luthor. There had been much speculation on whether Xander's little sister, or even mother, would fill his missing shoes, but this 180 had taken everyone by surprise and not unusually, Cat had managed to wrangle first interviews with Samantha. Lois Lane at the Daily Planet was being competitive though, even if they were friends.

"This place doesn't run itself," Cat sighed as she leaned into her desk, looking over her tablet as she bit her lip in frustration. "If we get this wrong… Who opened a window?" The sudden breeze caught her attention and she glanced up and paused at seeing two familiar heroes, and one woman she didn't know.

"This is not a good time…" Cat muttered, just as Iris and Kara appeared at her office doorway and paused at seeing their respective siblings. Wally looked around at Iris and Kara and pulled a face, but Amelia stepped forward, not hesitating.

"Cat Grant," Amelia started.

"Ms. Grant to you," Cat snapped. She wasn't in the mood.

"Okay," Amelia was grinning regardless. "STAR Labs wanted to present this to you," she pulled from her bag a trophy. It was in the shape of Cat herself, with the word 'Unchangeable' engraved in bronze at the base. Cat blinked at it, but said nothing.

"I'll just…" Amelia put the award on the desk as Cat raised her eyebrow at Amelia now.

"STAR Labs? That Barry Allen has cheek," Cat finally spoke. "I'll get you to have a word with him Karen," she glanced beyond Amelia, Jesse and Wally to Kara standing in shock at the doorway. Iris was doing her best not to burst into hysterics though.

"How many of those do you have…?" Jesse asked Amelia now, who turned to the two heroes.

"Enough." She held out her arm as opened a rip in space before her. "Gentlemen first," she indicated Wally, who rolled his eyes and jumped through. Jesse smirked at Kara before jumping through, followed by Amelia.

As the rip closed, Cat glanced at the award, then at the two by the doorway. "You'd expect that would be the strangest thing to happen to me this week. It's not. Now, Lu-Co interviews, go!" Cat Grant went back to work as if nothing happened but before going back to work herself Kara saw Cat give the award a look and smirk. Kara smiled to herself. Cat liked it even if she would not admit it.

-Alien Earth-

"Let me get this correct… you want to buy CatCo?" Cat Grant was in her office. In front of her was Lena Luthor. She was aware of James lingering just outside the doorway, and she was sure Kara was listening in with her superior hearing – she knew Kara was Supergirl, even if Kara didn't know she knew yet.

"If I don't buy the company, that scum Morgan Edge will," Lena persisted. The rivalry between Lena and Edge being no secret to Cat Grant, but the sentence did not seem to faze the older woman.

"Edge? You're worried about him? He's not worth the clothes on his back," Cat practically laughed. "He's a Maxwell Lord wannabe with no reasoning behind his actions. I can deal with those types of idiots in my sleep!"

"But CatCo…" Lena started.

"Don't you worry about CatCo – I've faced worse threats than this in my history. I'm not going anywhere… yet" Cat leaned back in her chair, a small frown on her face now Lena seemed lost for words of her own.

"I couldn't have said that better myself," a new voice spoke, and Cat paused as she saw three unfamiliar people in the doorway – two were dressed in outfits like that other world Flash who had sometimes popped over, while one was in civilian clothes. She didn't recognize any of them, however.

"To who do I owe this pleasure?" Cat stood, moving around the desk as Lena Luthor simply sat and stared – spinning in her chair to keep face with the action.

"Ms. Grant," this time it was Jesse who spoke. "I'm Quick, this is Accord, and this is Silver. We're from another world and we have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Cat smiled properly now; her attitude completely different to Prime Cat's, which seemed to relax Amelia a little as she pulled from her shoulder bag the Cat Grant figurine award, the word 'Unchangeable' shining in the light. Cat took it from Accord with a curious expression.

"Unchangeable?" She quoted, looking back up at the three.

"Across the multiverse, there are so many differences, so many variations… apart from you," Accord spoke up. "I don't know why you remain a constant, but it was worth noting. You need this award."

"Thank you," Cat stated. "See, Ms. Luthor? I'm not going anywhere."

"Seems like it," Lena said looking at the award as Jesse and Wally took a look at her. Neither had ever seen a Lena Luthor before.

"But we better go. A lot more rewards to hand out," Accord stated. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Grant."

"How many of those are you handing out"? Cat asked, ever the journalist as she held on to her award.

"Enough," Silver spoke up, repeating the conversation he'd had with Accord barely a minute ago. He sounded a little reluctant to be doing this, but Cat didn't take this in as the one called Accord seemed to open what looked like a portal in the main office. Staff ran for cover, but Cat watched at the three jumped through the portal, which closed behind them.

"Ms Grant… Cat," Lena took Cat's attention back now, deciding not to question the strange world hoppers as Cat looked at her unusual award. "Please, you said 'yet', what does that mean?"

"It means CatCo is safe for now, but future prospects might change that," Cat sighed now. "You're a business woman Ms Luthor, you know these things."

"That's why I'm trying to buy CatCo before Morgan Edge does," Lena re-stated, a little urgently now.

"What future prospects?" James was the one to speak this as Cat look to him in the doorway, she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Never you mind, Olsen," she now snapped, standing up, "now find something to do or I'll fire you!"

Lena chuckled as James scurried away and Cat smirked at the L-Corp CEO.

-SuperEarth-

Cat was in her penthouse, in her office when someone knocked on the door. She looked up.

"You know you don't need to knock Annie," she stated as a similarly-aged redheaded woman poked her head in, and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know it was me?" Annie Grant, Cat Grant's sister asked.

"Because Carter is at school, the cook has the day off and the nanny won't be back until Carter is," Cat stated simply. "You're the only other person under this roof at the moment. So, what can I do you for?"

"Actually, it's not me," Annie couldn't help but chuckle regardless. She opened the door completely to reveal three unfamiliar people behind her, and Cat stood up. "They kinda turned up out of the blue," Annie added.

"Interesting…" Cat moved around her desk to the door, but didn't stop as she moved past the four and lead the way back to the kitchen, her mind instantly set as she didn't stop, moving into the open planned kitchen and grabbing a bottle of liquor and five shot glasses.

"Kitty Cat…?" Annie asked, giving apologetic looks to the three newcomers as Cat poured out five small drinks.

"Why are we having a toast?" Wally was the one to speak up as Cat silently handed him one of the five glasses, knowing the gesture – Joe did it enough with his scotch.

"Why not?" Cat simply said, downing her glass as Wally cautiously downed his. As a speedster, it should have little effect, but it had a nice taste. "So, what's up?" Cat asked.

"Oh, erm…" Wally looked at the two girls, realizing it must be his turn to present Cat with her award, which Amelia took out of her bag to give to him. "So, we've been to many different earths in the multiverse –"

"The multiverse?" Cat asked, inquisitively.

"Oh you know, Kitty Cat – an unlimited amount of parallel universes where different outcomes make different worlds," Annie explained. "It's science theory 101."

"Right." Cat however, raised her eyebrow at her sister before inclining her head to Wally to continue.

"Well, we've seen many different parallel worlds, many different versions, and you are a constant. Unchanging," Wally hesitated.

"I remain the same throughout?" Cat asked, frowning now. "Interesting. What about my life, my work? It's what makes me."

"CatCo exists in various states," Amelia spoke up now, "and sometimes you have more than two kids. Sometimes only one. In fact, your son Carter would be up for the award if it wasn't for one world on the system so far."

"Oh?" Cat asked, intrigued.

"He's… he's female there," Amelia almost blushed at that.

"Fascinating," Cat stated as she turned back to look at Wally. "I take it that's my award?"

"Oh yeah," Wally thrust it at Cat without thinking who smirked.

"Good likeness. Well, you know how you came in. I'm a busy woman," Cat put her glass on the counter. Annie hadn't touched hers and neither had Amelia, but they put theirs on the counter too as Cat moved passed the heroes, heading back to her office.

"That was… unusual," Jesse spoke up.

"My sister is an unusual woman," Annie stated. "Now, how do you make those portals?" Accord smirked as she lifted her hand and the portal opened in front of them. Annie watched as the trio left.

-Karry Universe-

Cat Grant was sitting in Henry's bar with Henry and Kara. Nora and Alura were with them as well as Cat was bouncing Nora on her knee as the three talked. Alura was in her Grampy's arms while Krypto was by the table watching on.

"So, what do you think?" Henry asked. "You and Barry going to be able to sing tonight?"

"We got to see if someone can take the girls," Kara said as she looked at her drink. It was blue, and Henry insisted she try it. "What is this again?" Alcohol had no effect on her, but it had an interesting taste.

"The Supergirl," Henry smirked, and Kara nearly snorted out her drink at that.

Before she could comment their attention was drawn to the vortex that opened on the floor. Krypto's head picked up, hoping to see Powie coming out, but instead two familiar speedsters and another familiar looking girl stepped out. "Accord?" Kara asked, moving off the stall, and Accord gave a nod. "And… Prime?"

"Yeah," Jesse said, removing her mask. On this Earth, they could be a little freer with their identities. "Accord helping us with something."

"Hi," Wally said, smiling at Nora who in return blew cold air out at him. Wally laughed as he shivered. "And Cat Grant." Cat raised an eyebrow; she recognized these two from when they helped Barry and Kara with Weather Wizard, Maxima, and H2-No, but she had never had contact with them before. "This is for you." Wally took one of the little trophies Accord handed to him; it seemed he was getting into the spirit of this now.

Cat took it, confused and looked at the inscription with a raised eyebrow. "Um… thank you?" Cat said, unsure.

"Care to explain?" Kara asked, looking over the trophy herself.

"Sure," Jesse said, taking a seat. With Cat Grant in on all the secrets on this world, they didn't have to be as mysterious. "Simply, we have noticed on every Earth we go to, Cat Grant is always the same."

"Some minor differences. Family and such," Accord chimed in with a smirk.

"Like this is the only world we know of where Cat is with Henry," Jesse added.

"But Cat is always the same – looks the same, same personalities… owns CatCo Worldwide Media in some form," Wally continued. "It unusual; everyone else has major differences, except you. So, we are awarding Cat Grants throughout the multiverse."

"And Accord fits into this how?" Kara asked giving the meta human creating meta human a look.

"She started all this," Jesse spoke up. "Well, gatecrashing our alone time to hand out awards." She didn't sound bitter though. It seemed she was having fun.

"Why not use Cisco?" Kara asked, knowing Vibe was the one who liked hopping worlds.

"This sounded fun," Accord chimed in with a smile. "So Mutant Earth next."

"Mutant Earth," Jesse repeated, putting her mask back on as she and Wally stepped up and a portal opened. The three left, leaving the three sitting there in silent contemplation.

"Well, that's neat," Henry broke the silence, going for the trophy which Nora now had her hands around.

-Mutant Earth-

"Lois Lane," Cat called as Lois walked into her office with Chloe by her side. "And this must be your cousin? The freelance reporter." Chloe gave a nod at this. Lois and Chloe had been in National City together when Cat had called Lois, requesting she stop by while she was in town. "When I heard you two were here I just had to have you by. My assistant has made us dinner reservations."

"How nice," Lois said, putting on a smile and wondering what her former colleague and rival was up to. Since Lois had got the first interview and story with Lady Power, Cat had been trying to up her for a while.

"Chloe I've been following your reporting," Cat said, unfazed. "You have some talent, and a good ability to find heroes. I'm surprised Lois hasn't got the Daily Planet to scoop you up."

"Oh," Lois said with a nod to herself; Cat was trying to get Chloe into CatCo. "Well, I did offer to be her reference, but she has refused."

"Oh?" Cat said, giving Chloe a look. "Any reason?"

"I like the freedom being freela –" Chloe paused as the wind picked up and everyone stood up, shocked as a blue portal opened in the room. Chloe had seen similar from Vibe Junior, as Kara called him, but she had no idea why he or anyone else would be coming here.

But out of the portal came two speedsters; one a man dressed in silver, and the other a female in red, along with another female Chloe knew as Barry Allen's little sister – but this one was definitely different to the one she had met.

"Cat Grant," the male speedster spoke. "I'm Silver, this is Quick, and our associate here is Accord."

"Superheroes coming for an interview?" Cat said excitedly, going to reach for a recorder.

"No, we're not heroes… well not for this Earth," Quick said with a smile. This was fun – it was interesting to see how each Cat would react and so far they hadn't been let down. Despite all being the same person and lives being so similar each had reacted slightly different. "We're from another Earth."

"What?" Cat asked, pushing record so she got this on tape.

"And we are giving all Cat Grants an award for being unchangeable," Wally said, Accord taking out the little trophy and putting it on Cat's desk.

"What?" Cat asked, again completely confused by this. Usually she was good at keeping up, but this was not something she could wrap her brain around.

"Congratulations," Jesse said, her eyes seeing Lois. "But you're a close second Ms. Lane." Lois raised an eyebrow as the two speedsters turned to Accord who was smirking. Having let the two speedsters take this one by themselves. "Wild guess but Kryptonite next?"

"Oh Kryptonite. Have not been there yet," Accord grinned, and opened a portal, the three leaving as suddenly as they came.

"What just happened?" Cat asked Lois and Chloe, not sure what to make of it as she pushed stop on her record. She wasn't sure if there was a story here or not.

"I don't know," Chloe said, thinking she had to call up Kara and ask as Lois tried not to laugh.

-Kryptonite Earth-

"That is so cool," Carter said, looking at Kara and Jal. Kara was laying on her back, floating in the air while Jal was floating about an inch above her. Kara was smiling at the boy as the two played. Kara moving slightly upward, and then down to see if Jal would follow. Then left and right. It was a game, but it was also training him how to use his flying skills.

"Okay, everyone on the ground," Cat said, coming in and smiling herself. "You have some work to do Kara. And Carter, homework."

Kara grabbed Jal, who cried out at that as she turned and put her feet on the ground. As she did though, a portal opened in the lounge. Kara turned to see the portal, remembering the world hoppers who came a while back and left through a similar portal. She steeled herself, not used to them regardless. But, out of this one came three people, two of which, Kara didn't know.

"Millie?" Kara recognized the one world hopper from last time, the girl looking to her and frowning.

"We haven't… oh, not me," Accord nodded, confusing Kara. "Some of my counterparts have gotten around." She seemed impressed by it as her eyes found Carter. "Oh, now that's an interesting power you can have, but even I wouldn't give it to you… not with that consequence."

"Accord…" the unknown female warned her colleague.

"What?" Carter asked, as Cat stepped between them.

"You will not be giving my son any powers," Cat said simply.

"That's not why we're here," Jesse said now, holding up a hand. "Accord, back off." Accord took a step back with a shrug. She had gotten distracted so might be better to let the speedsters explain why they are here. "We're here to give you this." She already had one of the awards in her grip, which she handed to Cat now.

"See, well you know of the multiverse," Wally said, remembering what he learned of this world from Cisco: Kara disowning the Danvers and becoming a Grant. Kara groaned at that though, as Cat nodded. "Well, simply put, you're unchangeable. On every Earth, you're the same."

"So, we're giving you awards," Jesse said. "All of you we know. I mean there are minor differences…" Jesse was contemplating letting this Cat know the differences, but Kara cut her off.

"Isn't that kind of stupid?" Kara said. "And a waste of time."

"We find it fun," Accord said with a frown. Most Cats and the people around them had been confused, but they had all been nice about it – even if Prime Cat had been busy. All had accepted the award, and some even found it funny. But the three in the room didn't seem to find this amusing at all.

"Sounds stupid," Kara said, and Jal's eyes lit up. He sent out a tiny ray of heat vision that couldn't hurt anyone, but hit right into Wally and stung a bit. Jal laughed at his trick. "Good boy." Kara whispered, kissing his head.

"Oh, alien baby," Accord said. "Is that…? I know this one… um… doesn't exist on my Earth… Clark… Or Kal?"

"Jal," Kara said. "Kal's twin… well, former twin."

"That's interesting," Jesse said. On their Earth Kal had a little brother she had heard of, but not a twin.

"You gave the award," Cat said putting the tiny trophy down on the table. "Now you can go."

The three took a step back, seeing they were not welcome here anymore. It seemed at least Kara and Cat were not into the multiverse.

"Forget Kryptonite Earth, this is Stern Earth," Wally muttered, looking at Accord now who pulled a face at this. "So, erm… Dark Earth?" Wally now asked, surprising himself at the Earth names he knew.

"Unless you want to leave a trophy on a grave, then no," Accord said, making Jesse now turn to her. "From what I know, Cat Grant died on Dark several years ago. Killed by Livewire. National a mess from what I have seen. There's a good reason the world is called Dark."

"Well then, Superflash," Jesse said, and Accord gave a nod and opened the portal, the three leaving quickly.

"Homework!" Cat called after a minute, and Carter went running to his room. "And I expect all your work to be done as well, Superhero Correspondent." Cat turned to Kara, who smiled at her mom and boss before handing Jal to her, her mind still reeling from the spontaneous multiverse meeting.

-Superflash Earth-

Cat and Kara were sitting in Cat's office. Kara was head of events management, so Cat was telling her details of a new occasion she needed Kara to plan. Kara was writing it down, already getting ideas when she was distracted by the vortex opening in the office.

"Kara?" Cat asked, as three people came out.

Kara stood up, ready to protect Cat if needed, but the female dressed speedster held up her hands quickly.

"Calm down," Jesse said, seeing the protective stance. "We're not here to fight, Superflash." Kara gave a sigh of relief. Recognizing the name the other worlds had given them from Winn who was very into the multiverse system the other Earth had set up.

"What world?" Kara asked, wondering if this as Barry's original world. She kind of recognized Jesse now.

"Prime," Jesse said.

"But I'm from what's dubbed 'Paranormal'," Accord said, waving her hand.

"Cat Grant," Wally said, Accord handing him a trophy. "This is for you." Cat took a took the trophy, raising an eyebrow at it. "How much does she know?" Wally noticed Kara talked freely in front of Cat, so figured Cat was in the know on some things on this world too.

"Everything," Cat said, taking the trophy and looking it over. "You're from another world, like Barry."

"Only we're not here to stay," Jesse said with an eye roll, clearly not thinking much of the Barry who had abandoned his world. She had heard the story of this Barry leaving Dark to fall into a pit of despair, even if she could understand the reasoning behind it. Kara raised an eyebrow at the eye roll, but choose not to comment. "See, we noticed as we explored the worlds, you're always the same across the multiverse. Everyone around you can be different, but you're the same person." The three were running out of different ways to explain this.

"Really?" Cat asked, seeming intrigued.

"Some minor differences – relationship status, whether or not you know Kara's secret, your kids, but you are mostly the same." Wally rolled it off, almost bored now at explanation.

"We decided to award you, for being you, so we are going around giving these out." Accord stated. "Because we find it fascinating that every single one of you is the same."

"Well, thank you," Cat said looking over the trophy. The likeness to her was good.

"You're welcome," Jesse said with a grin, liking Cat's sincerity here. It was definitely a change from Kryptonite Cat's attitude. "Accord, Gender Twist, next?"

"Gender Flip," Wally spoke up, and Jesse gave him a look.

"I would say Gender Change," Accord commented thoughtfully, about to raise her hand to open the portal.

"What are you on about?" Kara asked, confused as they seemed to be talking among themselves.

"A world where everyone but Cat it seems is the opposite gender than we are used to, and we have done this twice already," Jesse said, annoyed as argument on the name of the world got started again. "Let's go to Gender-whatever world."

"We have a special award for that Cat." Accord said with a smirk.

"Why don't you just call it Gender World?" Cat asked as Accord opened the portal. The two speedsters turned to look at her.

"Good idea," Wally said simply as they moved forward and disappeared through the portal.

Kara sat back down, bemused by the intrusion. "So… um… where were we?" Kara asked seeming not to be able to remember what they had been doing. She had to tell Barry this when she got home.

"I think we were talking about caterers," Cat said, putting the trophy down. "You know, I got to say I think me always being the same is very interesting."

"Very lucky for all the other worlds too," Kara said with a smirk as they went back onto the event planning.

-Gender World-

"Pat!" The woman with strong bone structure, strawberry blonde hair and good fashion sense called as she walked into the office.

"PB," Cat Grant replied with a smirk, both women using Cat's signature mis-pronouncement of names, as HP Wells strolled straight through the office floor and to her doorway. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," HP smirked as they looked each other over for a moment before Cat moved forward and embraced the woman. It was unusual for Cat to have such a connection to someone outside her family, but HP always reminded her of her late sister, and HP had no one, being a multiverse refugee, essentially, so the two had bonded.

"You're looking well," Cat stated as she moved to the two sofas and sat down, indicating for HP to take the seat next to her.

"Well, I met someone, Kitty," HP smirked now, and Cat raised an eyebrow, curious.

She didn't find out more though as both women were nearly bowled over by the sudden wind that whipped up and the rip in space that opened before them. HP moved quickly, jumping in front of Cat, but paused when she recognized the three figures that emerged from the portal. "Jesse? Wally? Millie? What are you doing back here…?"

"Oh," Wally paused as he recognized HP but Jesse grinned.

"Not the same Millie," Accord stated with a smirk.

"Oh, another world? Cool," HP grinned, obviously feeling more at ease now.

"Care to explain…?" Cat started, but another rush of air announced the arrival of a blonde handsome man in a familiar blue and red outfit. "Oh, Superboy."

"Everything okay, Ms. Grant?" Kandar, the male version of Kara, looked at the newcomers and groaned. "Oh, you three." He hadn't taken to them last time they were here either.

"This is just a flying visit," Jesse held up her hands now as she couldn't help staring at her parallel sibling now. It was still weird. He didn't move though.

"These are visitors from another world. Like I am," HP stated to Cat now. "They came a while back to set up some multiverse communications system. Hasn't been used much since," she raised her eyebrow at the three. "Would have been useful this time. Give us a bit of heads up. Cesca and Cain are at STAR right now. You could have told them, and they could have relayed the message to me."

Jesse held up her hands in a mock surrender, feeling like HP was now laying in to them but held her ground. "We didn't know until this all started like ten minutes ago," she stated. "Besides, this isn't really worth using the system; we came to give Cat an award."

"An award?" Cat asked now, glancing at HP as Superboy groaned and folded his arms.

"Yeah," Accord spoke up now. "This one is more special, hang on," she began rummaging around in her shoulder bag as Wally and Jesse raised an eyebrow at one another before the familiar award was pulled out, although this one seemed gold-plated and Jesse noticed the words 'special award' under the usual 'unchangeable' wording.

"Here," Accord now held it out to Cat, who took it hesitantly, raising her eyebrow. "So long story short: Of all the worlds we've been to, Cat Grant is one the constant. This world should have broken that rule as everything is flipped, especially the people. Cat Grant should be male here, like everyone else's counterparts, but she's – you're – not. You're special, especially here."

"Yeah you should be like Carmon Grant or something, but you're not," Jesse stated pulling the name out of the top of her head.

"I never thought of that," HP stated under her breath before adding louder: "On my home, Cat was still female, but she died…" She looked down at that.

"Fascinating," Cat sighed. "But if that's all…?" She looked at the three newcomers. "I'm a busy woman, about to have a meeting with my good friend here. I would like to not be interrupted." Nevertheless, she put the award on her desk, taking a moment to see if it looked good on its spot and all three world hoppers smirked at the move.

"Never change," Accord stated as she nodded to HP and opened a new vortex. Without another word, they left, leaving silence in their wake.

"I knew about the multiverse but never imagined…" Cat stated, her eyes finding Superboy still lingering. "You can leave Kandar. There are photos you need to take."

Superboy's mouth fell open at Cat revealing his identity, but Cat simply smirked at him. "And try not to be too mean on newcomers – the alpha male thing doesn't suit you."

-Twin Earth-

"Both these pictures are very good Kiera," Cat was saying. "Sharon, which one do you think?" Siobhan and Kara were in Cat office as Cat was choosing the pictures to go with an article.

"I think you could use them both," Siobhan said. "Different angles to the article and all that."

"Ah I like…" Cat said, but was cut off as the wind picked up and a portal opened. Kara, who had her camera in her hand, took a photo as three people jumped out. "Kiera, pictures!" Cat seemed unfazed by this interruption.

"Already on it," Kara said before the three could speak; Accord smiled for the camera though.

"Cat Grant," Accord then said, taking out the trophy. "This is for you."

"Sharon, notes," Cat said as Siobhan was taking out her notebook as Cat took the trophy. "What is this for?"

"Throughout the multiverse you do not change," Jesse practically quoted. "You're like a fixed point. Unchangeable. We are awarding you for it."

"The multiverse…? So you're from a different Earth like that TV show… what was it called?" Cat asked.

"Sliders," Kara supplied.

"Thank you, Kiera. Take more pictures," Cat said.

"Still on it," Kara sighed, snapping some more pictures. "Can you not vibrate your faces?" Kara asked the two speedsters – Wally and Jesse had been vibrating in case their identities here needed to be secret here. This Earth was a practical unknown in their system and neither of them knew what their alternates were up to here, or if they had alternates at all. They didn't want to risk it.

"Are you a photographer?" Jesse asked, turning to Kara now.

"Yes," Kara said. She could feel Kayla in her mind listening in. Wondering what was going on.

"That's different," Jesse said, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "But we must be going. Congratulation Ms. Grant and always remain the same."

"Being you is what your best at," Wally added. "Accord, Paranormal?"

"Oooh, no," Accord said, right away shaking her head and seeming nervous. "Not my Earth. Trust me… not a good idea."

"Okay," Jesse said cautiously, seeing Accord was serious there. "What about that SnowAllen place? The one where Barry and Caitlin…?"

"Yeah, probably not there either," Accord shook her head again as Wally rolled his eyes. "That Earth is a little odd when it comes to people."

"How many awards do we have left?" Wally asked.

"Two." Accord checked her bag.

"Okay, New Justice then? Surely that's not off limits? Barry had a thing at Christmas with them," Wally tried.

"Ah, the boring world," Accord said, making the two raise an eyebrow to her. "What? Everyone has a power. They do not need me. Oh, by the way," Accord moved forward and touched Siobhan's forehead. Siobhan stumbled backward, and then Accord repeated the maneuver as Jesse and Wally stared at each other. Worried now. "You're welcome." Accord bowed slightly at the surprised Siobhan.

"Accord?" Jesse held warning in her voice, suspecting what the girl had just done.

"What? If she has a power, the curse on her family can never take a hold of her and turn her evil. Well, at least I think that's the way it works," Accord speculated, making Siobhan raise an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't even give her a choice!" Wally muttered now.

"She only has one available power," Accord said with a shrug. "So, New Justice?" Wally and Jesse rolled their eyes, but sighed as Accord opened a portal and all three hopped through.

"What curse?" Kara asked her friend after a moment. Siobhan shrugged, not sure what happened.

"There's a story in there," Cat muttered to them. "Sharon, you want to be a reporter someday? Figure it out. Kiera, go get those pictures ready. Move, now." Siobhan and Kara both hurried out of the office.

-New Justice-

Rae put the tray in the middle of the table.

"Chicken?" Dawn asked as she looked at it.

"Chicken with a cream sauce and broccoli, and I'm going to go get the rice," Rae said, heading back into the kitchen.

"Ugh broccoli," Dawn pulled face.

"You'll eat it," Cat said to her daughter with a smirk, "or you won't get any of the brownies I had Rain make today." Dawn eyes lit up at the word brownies.

"At least it's not cauliflower," Carter said as Joel put food on the plate for his blind son.

When Rae came back in with the rice, a familiar blue portal opened. Rae raised an eyebrow, all too used to Premos portals, but had no idea why one was opening here. Was another world coming to her? She remembered the last time something happened like this – and that involved Paranormal Earth.

Both Joel and Cat stepped up and in front of their kids, obviously remembering that event too, as two speedsters and another girl came out. Rae recognized the Prime versions of Jesse and Wally from her visit there, and the girl as Paranormal Henry and Nora's daughter.

"Oh," Accord said looking at Carter. Carter had turned his head, able to see the meta human's and their abilities. The speedster one he was familiar with, because of Rae, but Accord was different. "That's unfortunate. If I had come here sooner I could have…" Accord took a step towards Carter now, but Joel and Cat moved both kids back.

"Stay away from our children," Joel said, pointing at the three.

"We don't mean you any harm!" Jesse said holding up her hands as a sign of peace for the third time. She had not expected this world to be defensive towards them though. "We're from another Earth."

"Like Maxwell Lord?" Cat said, not being an idiot. She had heard what Flash had said to Max when she had been beating him up. She put it together. "He kidnapped our kids."

"So, did the Reverse Flash," Joel said. Wally and Jesse's head turned slightly to Rae before turning back to the Grants, not wanting to give away her secret. They knew who she was, after all. For her part, Rae was trying to keep a poker face on; she didn't feel she needed to call in to the League just yet, but she was confused.

"Well, we're heroes," Wally said. "I'm Silver. This is Quick. That's Accord. We would never hurt a kid. We're just here to give you this." Wally already had a trophy on hand, which he held out to Cat.

Cat Grant was hesitant as she took it, looking it over. "Simply for being you," Jesse said, and Cat raised an eyebrow. "Never different. Always the same. Cat Grant across the multiverse, unchangeable. Yelling out wrong names of employees and being generally awesome."

Rae couldn't take it anymore and started laughing – the whole situation was hilarious in her opinion.

"You find this funny Rain?" Cat asked, rounding on her chef.

"No…" Rae said but was wiping away tears of humor as she said this. Cat calling her Rain just made this even more funny – it seemed all Cat Grant's did it. It made so much sense.

"That's pretty cool, mom – it's you," Dawn said going over to look at the trophy and commenting on its likeness. "We're always the same?" She looked up at the three newcomers. Seeming to want more information.

"Cat Grant is," Jesse said. "Her family is sometimes different. Although Carter is usually around. But every Earth we know Cat is always the same. It's actually kind of nice."

"If not a little weird," Wally commented, and Jesse punched his arm as Rae continued to laugh. "Well, we have one last trophy to give out. Accord?" He turned to the world hopper not sure what World was next. Seemed they went through all the world on their mutlvierse system already.

"Oh, I know another Earth. Not officially on the system yet, but I think your Vibes are calling it Basic. They really got to start going to some some of the worlds thy ave named but not visited. Cat is the same there as well. As she is everywhere," Accord said with a smile and the two shrugged.

"Sure, let's go," Wally said, and Accord opened the portal.

"Rae, you can stop laughing now," Joel said when the three had gone. Rae took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, but then started laughing again – she couldn't stop it. It had been a long time since she laughed like this, and she found it nice.

"I'm glad you found this so amusing," Cat said, putting the trophy down.

"It is kind of funny," Joel said, and started chuckling himself, followed by the kids. It took a while before they calmed down to get back to dinner.

-Basic Earth-

Cat moved into Carter's room, a bowl of soup on a tray in her hands. She put it down on his bed as she moved to open the window.

"Mom?" Carter asked groggily, moving on the bed, Cat moving quickly to grab the tray before it was knocked off.

"Hi Carter. How are you feeling?" Cat asked smoothly.

"Like I have the flu," Carter put simply.

"Well, I made some chicken soup. Just the way you like it – from the can," Cat joked as Carter moved himself up on the bed and Cat felt his forehead. "Oh, you do have a temperature," Cat frowned now.

"You should head into the office, mom, I'm fine. The nanny –"

"Will not be paid overtime simply because I put work ahead of my family," Cat stated simply. "No, CatCo can last without me for a few days. I had Keira rearrange meetings, the place can run without me for a few days."

"Thanks mom," Carter was truly grateful for his mom to take such precautions to be with him while he felt like this.

"Just you get better. I'll be back in a few minutes to get the bowl," Cat kissed him on his burning forehead before moving to his bedroom door. Keeping an eye on him as she closed the door, she didn't notice the three people in the corridor waiting for her until the door was closed. It was all she could do not to shout out as she stared at the three.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Cat demanded in hushed whisper, standing in front of her son's bedroom door, protective.

"This is a bad time," one of the girls spoke up. "Your son is sick?"

"He has the flu, it's nothing a few days bedrest can't cure," Cat briskly replied.

"Oh, poor thing," the other girl cooed. "He'll be fine, I'm sure. Carter's made of strong stuff. Well, he has you for him mom. Anyway, I'm Quick, this is Silver and this one is Accord. We have an award for you."

"An award for me?" Cat raised an eyebrow. "How exactly did you get into my home?"

"Here," Accord moved forward and handed her the last award, Cat looking down at it in confusion.

"Unchangeable…?" she asked.

"Across the multiverse –" Silver now started, almost able to recite it now.

"Oh. I'm the same across multiple platforms," Cat finished for him, causing in to stop and gape. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Oh, we know you're not," Quick almost laughed.

"Come on, we better go," Silver spoke up, glancing to Accord. "Bad time. You may be seeing more of us though," he turned back to Cat. "Our multiverse web map is only growing."

"And how many worlds are there?" Cat couldn't help but ask, her journalistic tendencies rising.

"We're in the mid-twenties now but –" Silver started.

"There are millions – billions even," Accord spoke over him. "I've seen enough. You wanted to know how we got here though?" She turned and raised her arm, a blue vortex ripping open in the hallway. Cat stepped back, clutching the award in shock now.

"See you soon, Ms. Grant," Quick smiled at the woman before all three walked through the breach, which snapped shut behind them.

"Mom? Everything okay?" Carter's voice drew Cat's attention back.

"Oh erm, yes. Sorry that was…" Cat moved to open his door now, a little surprised still as she poked her head into his room, "Keira on the phone. I just had to check on something," she lied to her son, not sure how she could explain the world hoppers.

"You know her name is Kara, Mom," Carter pointed out. Cat simply smiled.

-Prime Earth-

Jesse, Wally and Millie stepped out in the revamped STAR Labs, Cisco waiting for them as he whipped off his Vibe goggles just in time.

"Been spying on us?" Accord asked the man.

"I just had to see how it went down," Cisco grinned. "So many Cats, all the same. She really is a fascinating woman. Almost as if the entire cosmos centers around her, and everything that happens is just an offshoot of Cat Grant."

"She's not the center of the world," Wally moaned, deadpan again. "She's just a woman with a good brain. Probably better than your brain."

"Hey, no one mocks the Vibe Brain," Cisco pointed out.

"Why so few awards?" Jesse spoke up, wanting to move the conversation along. "If the 20 or so Earths on our system all had Cat Grants on, why only the 11? Why 11 and not 10, come to think of it."

"Because Gender World's one is a special one; 10 awards, plus 1 special one. Besides, this is just a test run, something Accord and I worked on together." Cisco pointed out.

"So we're going to do the other 10-plus later?" Wally groaned. He'd had his fill of Cat Grants to last him several years now.

"You, Kara, Barry… anyone, but those 10 for the moment," Cisco stated simply. "Besides, it takes time to 3D print and paint those babies; I do have a job here."

"Yeah, geeking out," Accord pointed out playfully.

"Hey, I do more than geek out!" Cisco protested.

"Well, when you do that stuff, let me know. I gotta get back. Well, by get back I mean…"

"Waller still got a leash on you?" Cisco frowned.

"No, but Uncle Jay has. You'd be surprised what being a speedster can do to a man," she nudged Wally playfully as she stepped back and vanished into a portal, all in one move.

"Well that was unexpected," Wally muttered. "Come on Jesse, I had the movie on pause."

"See you later, Vibe," Jesse waved at Cisco as Wally had already left in a blur.

"Later, Quick," Cisco sighed, turning in his chair and plugging his goggles into the computer. It now had vital data on various Cats which he could run into an algorithm. The Cat Mystery, as he deemed it, might soon be solved. He had to find out why she was the same. There had to be a reason. It's not like there were some overlords controlling the multiverse ruling this be so.

Post Chapter Note: hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Karry Master and Captain Sigma OUT!


	6. Gender- Opposite Karry

Millma Verse Tales.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: Just a reminder to casual readers, but with this Earth, the 'current generation' (Kara, Barry, Cisco etc.) are the opposite gender to what we're used to. Millie and I decided that, to keep some sanity to this strange world. The different gender is a generational thing, with very few of the 'parent generation' (Henry, Nora, Joe etc.) being a different gender, however there are a few exceptions to this rule.

Note 2: While this is the second proper visit to this world since the Sliders chapter 'A Girl Called Bailey', this chapter will depict when Kandar (Kara) and Bailey (Barry) first met. It's a fun fluff piece with a bit of action thrown in. And yes, this is the winning story for getting 100 likes on our Facebook page, so Facebookers, we hope you enjoy!

Opposite Karry – A Gender Earth Story.

Kandar-El entered the DEO's cave base outside National City. He was dressed in his full Superboy suit – a mix of blues and reds, with the hint of yellow with his family crest on his chest – and looked stressed as he nodded to some DEO agents as he headed directly for their director.

"Alex," Kandar stated as Alexander Danvers looked away from the computer screen, a serious expression on his face.

"We had a breach," Alex stated, knowing exactly why his foster brother was here.

"Prisoners?" Kandar asked, having suspected it the moment he had been called in. He had been on the field before, as his human alter ego trying to take a good snap of himself for CatCo but had been getting frustrated with the shots he was getting so was glad of the call away.

"Yes," Alex sighed as Agent Vasquez came up with a file, handing it to Kandar as he gave the agent a nod and looked at the file and sighed himself.

"Master Jailer and Jemm, wow that's a blast from the past," he looked up at Alex now who had a serious look on his face.

"Jemm's psychic abilities helped in their escape. Apparently, he has some electromagnetic powers the records at Fort Rozz neglected to include – allowed him to take control of the system and release himself. Master Jailer just got lucky being on the same system." Alex explained.

"Where are they now?" Kandar put the file down; he knew all the information in it.

"Not in National, that's for sure," Vasquez spoke up as Alex couldn't help but smile at the woman.

"Not helpful," Kandar spoke up, forcing the smirk on Vasquez's face to drop and get serious.

"Intel has it they were headed to Central City. We had a team following them, but Jemm…" Alex let that sentence drop and Kandar realized what this could mean. Jemm was good – his psychic abilities had caused the deaths of a few of their agents before he had been caught. If it wasn't for Kandar's Aunt Astra coming to their aide, who knows how bad the situation could have become.

"Central City?" Kandar spoke up thoughtfully. "Home of that Flash hero?"

"Yep," Alex pulled a face too at that. Both on the same thought.

"If Flash gets to Jemm, or Master Jailer first, she won't stand a chance. This needs to be me," Kandar turned but paused, a thought coming to mind. "What is Master Jailers M.O. this time around? I thought he was after Fort Rozz prisoners last time?"

"He was," Alex voiced. "This time, who knows. Central does have all their meta humans. Perhaps he takes their crimes as alien?"

"Perhaps…" Kandar stated, turning to leave.

-Gender Earth-

Bailey Allen was in her lab at the CCPD when the door opened, and she looked up. Captain Singh looked in as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ma'am?" She asked her Captain – Singh was a strong woman who had worked her way up through the ranks fast, becoming Captain of the CCPD, and of course, Bailey's boss.

"Body down by the rail station," Singh stated simply. "Joe's already there. You need to get down ASAP to identify cause."

"Okay," Bailey stated as Singh nodded and left. "Rail station," she stated to herself, moving over to the door to make sure Singh wasn't about to turn back to chase her up on something else. When it looked like she had the all-clear, she moved, running as fast as possible toward the station – getting there in a matter of seconds, despite the CCPD being across town from the rail line.

"Bailey," Joe West smiled as Bailey stopped before him, luckily out of the view of the public as she looked down at the body and frowned. "Reported in ten minutes ago, you came fast even for… you know," he didn't want to call by her superhero name so publicly, especially as another cop came onto the scene at that moment.

"Odd burn marks on the arms…" Baily muttered before looking up, taking in what her superior officer had said. "Well, Singh told me to come, so here I am. Surprised you didn't call me."

"No time," Joe stated, bending down over the body with Bailey. "I thought the marks looked curious. Almost like a thick heavy chain."

"Yeah, but these are burn marks. Chains don't burn like that. Not normally. And," she looked up and around quickly, "there's nothing here that could do that."

"Could be on a passing train," Joe suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Bailey muttered thoughtfully.

"This is no passing train passenger," another voiced caused the two to look up. Despite the police tape cordoning off the scene, and the train station now closed due to the murder, a lone photographer had gotten through to them. Joe stood up quickly as he folded his arms.

"You're not meant to be here," Joe stated, but the blonde man smirked at that and Bailey couldn't help but smile as the smirk seemed to light up the stranger's face. Bailey paused, looking at the man – with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and strong jaw he was cute. She was momentarily lost for words at his appearance.

"I'm not…?" The man asked, a little too innocently as Bailey got to her senses again.

"Don't be so quick, Detective," Bailey spoke, jumping up to come eye-to-eye with the man. "How do you know this didn't come from a passing train?" She asked the man.

"Because this is the same markings as Master Jailer from National City," the photographer stated simply.

"But he's in lock up. Superboy got him," Joe spoke up now, confused

"And if word got out he wasn't in lock up anymore, that would be bad for National City," the photographer stated. He gave Bailey a smirk and a look but turned his attention to Joe quickly before Bailey got assess why he was looking more at her than her partner. "So how about we keep this quiet?"

"Who are you?" Bailey asked now, wondering about the man before her.

"Kandar Danvers," he held a hand out to Bailey first before turning back to Joe. "And I'm here to help."

"You're a photographer," Joe stated, a little confused.

"Yeah, but for CatCo – I was the one who took the photos for her article, and if it helps, I know Superboy too," he stated, not trying to hide this secret at all. In National it was common knowledge he got all the pictures of Superboy – it was what got him the job there with Cat Grant. He had even snapped some of Superwoman when she had come to visit, earning him the nickname of Super Photographer.

"Really? Because we know The Flash," Bailey countered, not too sure why she suddenly felt in competition with this guy. She did admire the Supers. Hell, Superwoman had been around a lot longer than Flash and Superboy combined, but she suddenly self-defensive of her own city.

"The Flash wouldn't stand a chance against the Master Jailer," Kandar stated, actually folding his arms at this.

"I don't think so. Flash is capable of handling her fair share of bad guys. She has been doing this for as long as Superboy, after all," Bailey glowered now, not liking being challenged by this guy.

"Flash is human, Superboy is Kryptonian. Master Jailer is alien. Flash can handle others of her kind just fine, but an alien needs a special touch. Especially Master Jailer. He was a guard for an alien prison. He knows how to handle powers," Kandar stated, still giving Bailey a lopsided smirk.

" _Meta_ human," Bailey was about to counter, emphasis on the 'meta', but Joe held out his hands and called for silence, trying not to smile himself, noticing the playful banter. The pair may not know it yet, but they liked one another – he could tell. It was no different to playground bravado, boys pulling girls hair. That sort of thing. He and his wife most certainly had a similar start, after all.

"Can we have this discussion on who's better in a less public place and not over a dead body?" Joe stated, indicating the unfortunate man below them. Bailey glowered at Kandar but looked back to the man on the floor.

"Yes, sorry Joe. I'll run a DNA analysis on our guy, see if there's anything unusual about him that would cause him to be a suspect. I'll take some snaps too, get a facial recognition record on the guy. I think it's safe to bag him up and send him to the CCPD morgue until family can be identified and contacted," Bailey was straight back to business.

"And I'll take snaps for CatCo," Kandar spoke up.

"Over my own dead body," Bailey remarked. Kandar frowning at this. "My city. No CatCo here."

"CatCo _Worldwide_ Media," Kandar remarked with a smirk, emphasis on the 'Worldwide' now. "Since when did Central City exit the world? Besides our main headquarters might be in National but there are other offices." Kandar didn't raised his camera though as he walked off. Bailey tried not to shout after him, annoyed at his attitude.

"I've known you for a long time, kid, but that's the first time I've seen you crush on someone so fast," Joe muttered to Bailey when Kandar seemed to be out of hearing range.

"Crush on him? No way! That guy got under my skin," Bailey remarked, taken aback at this remark and taking snaps of the body now she had taken the DNA sample. "I don't even know why he thinks he can get in anywhere just because he takes photos for CatCo."

"He does know Superboy though," Joe pointed out, deciding not to push Bailey. She didn't seem to want to admit she was attracted to the man with the camera. "If it really is Master Jailer, we could use all the information possible."

"Cesca and HP are good with information," Bailey pointed out defensively. "I think we'll be good with them. Besides, it's not like Superboy's going to show just because his lackey is here."

-Gender Earth-

Joe was in the lab with Bailey when her computer went off. She turned in her chair to look at the email she'd just received and frowned.

"What's up?" Joe asked, leaning on the desk.

"Our dead guy. He's a meta," Bailey remarked.

"Not unusual. Could have been killed…"

"Because he was a meta," Bailey substituted.

"I'm not with you," Joe stated, confused.

"That Master Jailer. I read his file, or at least the CatCo article by that Olsen person. He seemed to be going after prisoners of the Kryptonian ship, Fort Rozz," Bailey started.

"Yeah, I remember that. Superboy threw the prison ship into space," Joe commented thoughtfully.

"Well, Master Jailer was after the aliens on that ship who'd escaped, but most of them were taken away and imprisoned by the government organisation. It stands to reason that Master Jailer is now after meta humans because he doesn't understand them, that he thinks they're aliens," Bailey stated.

"I dunno, kid, that's a little farfetched," Joe frowned thoughtfully. "Are you sure it's Master Jailer though?"

"No one else it can be. I took samples from the victim's skin where he was burned by those chains, I'm waiting back for the analysis from that but Kandar's words made sense," Bailey stated. "His photos from the time, the burn marks – they match those chains Master Jailer used. Didn't cause burns last time, but he could have upped the ante."

"So now you think he's right?" Joe said with a smirk.

"Just because I agree with him doesn't mean I like him," Bailey stated, annoyed at Joe's persistence "It makes sense, Joe."

"Whatever you say," Joe muttered, hands raised.

At that moment, Bailey's phone went off. She picked it up, knowing the sound for her Flash Alert as she saw the location of the nearby attack. She looked up at Joe. "The hospital…"

"Go," Joe stated, as Bailey nodded and was gone in a flash. Joe sighed as he looked at where she had gone.

Sometimes being the Flash, Bailey's head was never in the right place.

-Gender Earth-

Superboy landed outside the hospital just as the flash of red light announced the arrival of The Flash, who paused before Superboy, confused.

"What exactly…?" Flash started, but Superboy rolled his eyes.

"I'm in town, thought I'd help," Superboy stated.

"Same as your friend," Flash muttered under her breath as she spoke into the coms. "Okay guys, I'm here with a special acquaintance. I don't see…?"

"Inside," Cesca Ramon stated in her earpiece.

"It's Jemm…" Superboy muttered, his eyes lighting up as the Flash looked at him.

"What about a gem?" Cesca repeated in Flash's ear.

"An old friend?" Flash asked Superboy, ignoring Cesca as she looked at Superboy at this remark.

"He messes with your mind, no wonder the hospital's going haywire. Leave him to me, I have my ways…" Superboy stated, and before Flash could even comprehend what the superhero meant, he soared into the sky and landed on the roof of the hospital.

"Oh no you don't!" Flash stated, running up after him and following Superboy into the hospital from the roof.

Inside was manic. The power seemed to be down as the lights were low and there was panic within; Flash didn't understand where it was coming from, but knew she had to get people to safety. She had to allow Superboy to handle this as he moved deeper into the hospital, going after this Jemm person, while she took people and sped them outside, medical equipment too, whatever would help.

By the time she joined Superboy, she had to pause as the man stood over the body of something that definitely wasn't human. He had red skin, an unusual face and some sort of gemstone in his forehead and Flash had to frown as she looked over him. There were the same chain marks burned into his skin too.

"Master Jailer?" Flash stated.

"Yes," Superboy stated, but then paused as he looked over at The Flash. "How did you…?"

"Wait with me while the CCPD arrive, then I have something to show you…" she didn't know why she was about to let Superboy in on her team, but she had an idea that if anyone could help them with their apparent alien problem, it was Superboy. Better than Kandar Danvers, at least.

…

"Oh my god!" HP Wells, the sister of the Harrison Wells and owner of STAR Labs, for all intents and purposes, called out when The Flash sped into the Cortex, followed by the blonde in blue, who stopped momentarily to take in his surroundings. "You're really Superboy?" HP moved over to look at him closer as he frowned now at the redhead. "I've been a big fan for a while… you're so different from… well, it's not important." The words confused Superboy and The Flash as HP spoke.

The Flash coughed loudly though, gaining HP's attention as she turned red to look at her. "Superboy's here to help with a new problem, and after that, he's going straight back to National City, where he belongs," Flash stated coolly.

"Why the hostility?" A new voice spoke and a young man with brown hair looked in on them from the medical wing, a frown on his face now.

"Yeah, I want to know that too," Superboy frowned as Flash turned to him, rolling her eyes.

"I don't play well with others, okay?" Flash stated simply.

"You don't play well…?" Superboy smirked now. "You're the one with a whole team at your disposal, and if I'm correct, has worked with plenty of other meta humans in the past…"

"You're not a meta human, you're –"

"Alien?" Superboy frowned how.

"Super," Flash corrected, and Superboy actually chuckled at that. "What?"

"You feel out-powered by me, just because of who I am," Superboy stated.

"No, it's not that…" Flash started.

"Is it because you're a girl?" Superboy tried.

"Hey, she's worth two of you!" Cesca Ramon spoke up quickly, watching on with awe however. She was a fan of the Supers, but never thought she would actually be working with one. She had to defend her friend though.

"Thanks," Flash smirked at her friend before turning to Superboy. "You're you, okay?"

"Am I the only one sensing sexual frustration here?" HP spoke up, only too happy to voice this unusual comment.

"Sexual…?" Superboy started.

"I am not frustrated, especially not at him!" Flash countered, annoyed. She moved over to Cesca now, ignoring Superboy. "Look up whatever we have from National City on Jemm," she now ordered.

"You know, you could ask me," Superboy raised a hand timidly at that as Flash groaned, turning back to the superhero.

"Fine. Tell me what you know about Jemm," Flash muttered.

"It's not Jemm you need to worry about, not now," Superboy spoke up. "He's dead. It's Master Jailer who needs to be your concern. They both broke out of their holding facility."

"What were they doing in the hospital?" Cain spoke up, curious now.

"Hard to tell. Perhaps Jemm was trying to escape Jailer, being a former prisoner of Jailer's, and thought the hospital would be a good hiding place…" Superboy frowned.

"Didn't work out for him then," HP stated, a little too happily as Superboy frowned at her.

"She's excitable," Cain commented of his technical employer.

"We need a plan," HP stated, as if she hadn't heard Cain's apologetic comment.

"Master Jailer. How did you stop him before?" Flash asked, at least intrigued by this aspect.

"I beat him up," Superboy stated with a shrug. "Although that was after he'd temporarily depowered me and my brother had to step in."

"You have a brother?" Flash paused at this.

"Human," Superboy added simply. "I'm adopted."

"Right," Flash nodded. "So, any clue how we can stop him?"

"'We', now is it?" Superboy smirked at this.

"Like I said, you're helping with this one, then you're off back home," Flash snapped. "This is my city."

"Your city? What, only one superhero allowed per city?" Superboy asked with a chuckle.

"Okay, how about this," HP spoke up again, both superheroes turning to her. "The first person to get the upper hand on Jailer takes the other out for dinner. I know some places, I can get some good discounts."

"What, winner treats the loser?" Cesca spoke up, catching on. "Shouldn't that be the loser treating the winner?"

"Fine, we'll do it your way," HP sighed, turning to look back at the dumfounded superheroes. "Loser treats the winner tonight."

"Are you setting us on a date, HP?" Flash raised her eyebrow as she looked at Superboy. He wasn't unattractive, she had noticed.

"If you don't go out with him, I will," HP stated as Flash pulled a face and Superboy suddenly went red.

"Please…!" Flash stated, shaking her head.

"What, afraid you're going to lose?" Superboy asked, turning to Flash.

"No way," Flash said.

"Then bet me dinner," Superboy said holding out a hand.

"Fine deal," Flash said taking the hand.

-Gender Earth-

Cesca had found Master Jailer – she was a meta human, who's abilities were linked more to seeing events on this Earth, linking to aspects of people, than to the multiverse. That wasn't to say she couldn't see other worlds, or even breach there, she simply preferred to use her powers for her own Earth, to help the Flash like now than see what was happening on worlds that didn't matter to her. That would change in time, but not yet.

To be fair, it wasn't too hard to find Master Jailer regardless, as he was causing a scene in the city centre, using his own special skillset to tie up a few meta humans who even Team Flash didn't deem dangerous.

Joe had arrived, his team of meta human specialists already aiming weapons, but none daring to fire as the sudden rush of air announced the arrival of the Flash.

"Master Jailer!" She called out to the man in a full suit of armour. He turned around to look at her.

"Another meta human," he growled. "You deserve punishment!"

"As if!" Flash stated, moving closer to the man. "We have every right to exist than normal humans. Besides, you can't exactly speak, being an alien among humans…"

"I punish those not meant to be on this world. Escapees from Fort Rozz. They deserve to be captured and killed!" Jailer responded.

"Same old story," a new voice spoke as Superboy flew in, dropping into sight and causing Jailer to look up at him. "You've got to let it go. Besides these aren't escapees. They were born on this planet and never put in prison. Has being behind bars yourself driven you insane?"

"Son of Zor," Jailer growled turning to Superboy. "We meet again."

"Another alien escapee?" Flash commented, intrigued to see what Jailer thought of this Kryptonian.

"He could have been great like his mother. Punished those who deserve it," Jailer replied.

"I'm getting tired of you aliens talking about my mom," Superboy said and Flash could see the look in his eyes. A look she knew well. He missed his mom. His dead mom. It was something they had in common she realized. Superboy took a step forward and Flash wondered if he was about to hit the Master Jailer. The next sentence surprised her though.

"You know, we could fight, or you could come quietly, back to your own cell in the D.E.O. What you've been doing on this planet are crimes against their own justice system. It makes you no different to the aliens and meta humans you've punished and killed," Superboy commented. He was trying to reason with him and Flash suddenly saw Superboy in a new light.

"I am not the one who deserves punishment!" Jailer shot at Superboy, chains flying out of his cuffs as Superboy barely dodged them, he instantly using laser vision against the man, which he barely avoided.

"I guess we're doing this the old fashion way…" Superboy commented with a sigh.

As Superboy kept Jailer distracted, The Flash used the disruption to free the other meta humans, taking them to Joe so he could get them to safety. She was aware of how… good Superboy was against the Jailer but didn't think about it until she turned. Superboy was dodging and giving hits easily enough. He fought well in a way that made Flash pause for a second.

In a second Master Jailer got the better of Superboy though, hanging him by chains. Before Flash could run to go help Jailer, a chain was around her arm and she was chained as well, suspended next to Superboy. The chains burned, but they didn't penetrate the fabric of her suit, or Superboy's for that matter.

"You've upped your game!" Superboy growled as Jailer looked on at the two. Curious.

"An alien and a meta human working together…" Jailer growled, but already Superboy was using laser vision on the heated chains, but they didn't break. He grunted in annoyance as Jailer shrugged and turned, just as Joe and his team moved in, but Jailer now struck out at them.

"No!" Flash shouted, as Joe was suddenly in chains. She didn't think as she phased through her chains with ease, not even turning to help Superboy as she ran around the shocked Jailer, pausing only to throw lightning at Jailer as she quickly freed Joe and his comrades. She turned to look at Jailer, now avoiding the chains again as she ran at him, distracting the alien.

Superboy had sent out both freeze breath and laser vision at his chains, managing to break free and grabbing Jailer before his chains hit into the Flash. He punched him hard, knocking the alien out.

"I could have done that," Flash mumbled when she stopped to see the battle was at an end.

"Emotional, are we?" the Super commented at The Flash's outburst. She had managed to save the cops though and distract Master Jailer in time for Superboy to knock him out.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Flash stated, a little smugly. "Means I treat you to dinner."

"You know we made a good team," Superboy commented.

"Whatever," Flash mumbled not wanting to admit Superboy was right. And with that, she was gone, leaving Superboy to pick up Master Jailer again and head back to National City to drop him off at the D.E.O.

-Gender Earth-

Flash arrived back at STARL Labs moments later to applause from HP. She had made sure Joe and his fellow officers were okay but that had taken mere seconds. She sighed as she whipped off her cowl and took a seat.

"Saw it all on CCTV," Cesca spoke up. "You were good. I mean well, Superboy was also amazing against Master Jailer as well, but I'm Team Flash all the way…"

"Yeah, he won," Flash raised her eyebrow at this comment, curious.

"You provided the distraction. It was a great team up," HP commented with a sly smirk.

"That's what he said," Flash smirked.

"You might want to see this. I tried facial recognition against Superboy. Didn't work completely. Had to use a more advance software than the normal one," Cain said, bringing up the results and Flash took a step back. "Anyone know a Kandar Danvers?"

"Kandar?" Flash stood up again, speeding to look at the screen. "He was that annoying photographer who interrupted Joe and… oh," It sunk in as Bailey looked at the face on the screen. She sighed, just as a rush of air announced the arrival of Superboy.

"Hey, so I wanted to…" Superboy stopped as he noticed the face on the screen and then looked to the now cowl-less Flash with her back to him. "I guess the jig is up." He stated simply.

"Kandar," Bailey Allen spoke, turning back to look at Superboy.

"Miss. Allen," Kandar nodded at the girl who went by The Flash, that annoying smirk on his face again.

"Glasses? You literally just wear glasses, and no one recognises you?" Bailey asked, a little taken aback now.

"You didn't," Kandar muttered.

"I suspected…" Bailey responded.

"Bet you didn't," Kandar smiled again.

"But glasses?!" Bailey tried to counter.

"They're thick-rimmed?" Kandar tried. "Besides, normal facial recognition software doesn't work with them on. A little Kryptonian trickery. That must be a pretty good program to get passed it."

"Oh, it's the best," Cain stated ready to go on but saw the look and shut off.

"Glasses," Bailey continued. "I bet your vision is perfect too," Bailey stated crossing her arms.

"Well, I do have x-ray vision…"

"Wait, you can see in x-ray?" Cain spoke up.

"Yeah, I can see through anything but lead," Kandar supplied.

"You can see anyone naked any time you wanted," HP spoke up idly, both Kandar and Bailey turning to look at her in shock at this comment. "What? I'm sure you were all thinking it," HP shrugged.

"My glasses are lead-lined, so it reduced my chances of seeing through things. Makes me little bit more human," Kandar stated simply. "But it's not just the glasses," Kandar said, turning attention back to him. "Yes, the glasses help put off detection but it's also the personality. When I am Superboy, I am larger than life and have the personality to go with it. When I am Kandar, I am mild manner and get bossed around by Cat Grant. No one will see the person taking pictures as the person who lifted a car."

"You saw through my mask, didn't you?" Bailey stated, ignoring the differences between Kandar and Superboy now. "You knew who I was right away…"

"Hey, not my secret to reveal," Kandar shrugged, going with the flow. "But it didn't surprise me."

"Why don't you two save some of this for your date, yeah?" HP spoke up, clapping her hands together loudly. "I can have a table reserved at El Miranda, like that." She snapped her fingers. "You like Italian, right?"

-Gender Earth-

It was the evening, and Bailey stood, waiting in the entrance of El Miranda, suddenly feeling nervous.

She had been on dates before, obviously, and she had been on blind dates, but she didn't know why she felt so nervous on this one. She knew Kandar, to an extent. Granted they had only met this morning and the day had flown by, even for her, it still felt like she was stating someone brand new. Something exciting, even.

True too, Kandar annoyed the hell out of her at times, but there was something intriguing and exciting about the man, about his attitude, which made her excited for this date… as well as nervous.

"Erm, hi," she turned to see the man in smart attire and his glasses standing behind her. He looked kind of goofy and yet completely adorable as he was now. Completely different to Superboy, who held himself with a sort of pride that Kandar didn't seem to have with the glasses on. It was what he had stated before; something she had not fully understood then, but now she could almost see it. She could almost tell why people couldn't see Superboy beneath this demeanour. Almost.

"Hi," Bailey smiled as Kandar stepped forward.

"So, table for two," he told the maître d', who had been seeing other people in while Bailey and a few others waited for their dates or friends.

"Booked under Harriet Wells," Bailey supplied. The maître d' smiling at this as he showed them to a table by the window, a candle already lit for them as Kandar did the gentlemanly thing and let Bailey take her seat before he took his. As the maître d' left, now both with menus in their grips, Bailey felt embarrassed, but Kandar seemed to be going red.

"How do you do it?" Bailey suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Kandar asked, curious.

"As… you-know-who, you're so confident, so brave, yet here you're almost normal, almost human," Bailey stated.

"Years of practice," Kandar stated, the ghost of a smirk on his chiselled features as he gave a polite cough and added. "When you're so far out of your element as a teen, when you have no one, everything is new… you put up walls. I made this persona to hide behind and was only really able to come out of my shell when I put on the cape. It was freeing, but also allowed me to separate the two people easier. Kandar and Superboy. When I want to be free, want to be myself…"

"Yeah… I get it," Bailey nodded. "Putting on the suit I get the same feeling. As the speedster I can do so much more than just as Bailey Allen."

They were getting more confident already with each other, and with that confidence came the ability to speak about their alter egos more publicly – after all, no one was going to overhear their discussion, everyone else deaf to the goings on around them. Besides, this was something Bailey only shared with one other person: Olive Queen in Starling. She understood the difference between the hero and the civilian, but only to an extent, since she didn't have powers at the Green Arrow. Kandar on the other hand understood her more than most.

"What happened to the red guy? To Jemm?" Bailey suddenly asked, the thought coming to her mind as Kandar frowned. "He helped Jailer escape, didn't he…?" It had been a bit vague as to who helped who get out.

"Oh. Well, Jailer actually only got out by accident during Jemm's escape. He followed Jemm here to kill him and decided to include metas on his war path," Kandar explained. "Alex is demanding the system be changed so we don't accidentally have more than one escapee again. Not like its normal for anyone to escape or anything though."

"Alex?" Bailey raised her eyebrow.

"My brother. He heads up the D.E.O. – the government organisation I work as part of." Kandar explained. "Well, since M'Gann left he's been in charge."

"M'Gann?" Bailey asked, suddenly curious.

"M'Gann M'orzz. She's a Martian," Kandar said. "Hid out on Earth for years to hide from her people. My foster father saved her life and she was looking out for us until she learned of the civil war on Mars and that she could help to free her people."

"Woah," Bailey commented. honestly finding the topic interesting but wondering if this was a power play to have an interesting, almost impossible story to break the ice.

A waiter turned up at that moment though, to take their orders and both were surprised to order the same, despite not talking about it – although neither wanted a starter and both wanted larger meals than those advertised; although with Bailey footing the bill, Kandar had to word this carefully as she smirked.

"So, tell me about yourself." Bailey was the first one to speak as the waiter left to get their orders sorted. "What's your life story? Your mother…?" she remembered Jailer's comment on Superboy's mom earlier.

"Oh." Kandar frowned at this. "My mom? She was a judge back home. She sentenced people who committed crimes to jail. Krypton had no death sentence like some countries here do. It's why Fort Rozz was a thing – a place to put criminals."

Bailey frowned at this. It wasn't the information she was expecting, as she knew from his look that he missed his mother, his parents. Something they shared as she had lost her mom at a young age – but she decided to let it go, not wanting to push it. Maybe they'd be a chance in the future?

"And what about you?" Bailey now asked, still wanting to know more.

"Ah, well, I suppose you know about Superwoman's home world? The history?" Kandar asked.

"Krypton, yeah. It blew up. She was the sole survivor until Superboy turned up," Bailey nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm actually her older cousin," Kandar started.

"You're older than her?! And I thought I'd age well with the speed force…" Bailey smirked.

"It's not like that," Kandar chuckled though. "So, when I was a child Krypton was dying." He kept close to Bailey, so she could only hear him "I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become Superwoman. I hid my powers until an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world." It was dramatic, Bailey had to admit. "To most people, I am photographer, exclusive to CatCo Worldwide Media, but in secret, I work with my adoptive brother for the D.E.O. to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm," he sat back at that, as Bailey remained in position, her thoughts running wild.

"The airplane incident…?" she started.

"Accident. My brother was on the plane, I had to act, or he would die," Kandar stated.

"Your pod got knocked off course?" Bailey now tried.

"Phantom Zone. Sort of like a pocket of space near Krypton where time doesn't exist. I was in there, unaware, for a long time…" Kandar stated.

"Wow…" Bailey sighed. "And I thought I had the dramatic life story."

"What's yours then?" Kandar nodded, curious.

"Okay then… I suppose it starts on when I was a child. I saw my mother killed by something impossible and my father almost went to prison for her murder. That's when it started for me. But then an accident made me the impossible… To the outside world I am an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and find others like me." Bailey tried for the dramatic too. "I hunted down the woman who killed my mother, but in doing so ended up creating more meta humans like me. And I'm the only one fast enough to stop them."

"The impossible, huh?" Kandar muttered, leaning back in his seat. "Another speedster?"

"Inertia," Bailey stated simply. "Claimed to be the complete reverse of me. Of course, impossible is in context with your cousin around."

"True," Kandar nodded. "Your father was almost arrested for her murder?"

"He was exonerated," Bailey stated simple. "No evidence against him. Allowed him to raise me and my brother solo; although I'm sort of like a mom to my little brother now."

"Huh, like my brother thinks he's like a dad to me," Kandar muttered.

"Hey, I raised that kid from when he was five," Bailey defended, Kandar raising his arms in defence.

"Sorry, it's just… different." Kandar stated. "I take it the accident was…?"

"The STAR Labs Dark Matter Machine explosion," Bailey nodded.

"That happened twice." Kandar pointed out. "So I guess that's what you mean by making more meta humans…" Kandar had heard about the machine's second explosion. "And yet your friends work at STAR Labs?" Kandar raised an eyebrow at that.

"The second explosion everyone knows was not STAR's fault. Inertia made that one clear, although she was responsible for the first as well – she killed Harriet Wells and took her face, made STAR Labs in the guise of Harriet Wells, and when I killed her, HP took her place. People don't know Inertia was Harriet and no one knows HP isn't the original," Bailey stated, confusing Kandar.

"So… HP isn't the Harriet Wells? Where exactly did this other one come from?" Kandar was confused, and Bailey smirked at the look on his face now.

"Another world," Bailey stated simply. "Well, I mean another Earth. The multiverse… don't ask," Bailey waved a hand dismissively. "But what Earth, she and Cesca are keeping secret. HP's done me no harm though, so I don't see why it would ever be an issue. Well, you've met her."

"Oh… kay…" Kandar muttered, just as their food came out – a large plate each. Both sped through their food though, Bailey remaining slower so as not to wolf it down so quickly. But both remained quiet regardless until their plates were clean.

"Super speed?" Bailey remarked when she finally surfaced from the food.

"Something like that," Kandar remarked. "I'm surprised you didn't finish yours quicker, speedster."

"I slowed down for you," Bailey winked. Kandar scoffed.

"So, Kandar?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah?" Kandar replied, as the surprised waiter came up to take their plates and hand out the dessert menu.

"I mean, why Kandar? Why not Connor or… I don't know, Callum?" Bailey tried, thinking up names that could sound like 'Kandar'.

"I was born Kandar, and I'll die Kandar," he stated simply. "The name is important to me." The look was in his eyes again. The look of someone lost. The same look when he talked about his mother.

"It's Kryptonian," Bailey guessed.

"Yeah, and sort of the name of our capitol city. Kandor. The most important city on Krypton, actually," Kandar stated.

"I get it," Bailey said with a nod. "All I have left of my mom is her old jewellery and some pictures. You have even less of your home. Keeping what you can is important."

Kandar smiled at that. "You know, even Claire had question why I didn't change the name to something more human. Besides, it's not the most unusual name out there, is it?" Kandar suggested.

"I suppose not. I mean there are people out there named Blanket…" Bailey remarked thoughtfully, as both decided on something chocolate-y for their dessert.

"So… erm, have you ever done this before?" Kandar tried as they waited for their next bit of food.

"What…? Oh. You mean date?" Bailey caught on.

"If you want to call this that…" Kandar almost blushed.

"Well now you mention it, yeah." Bailey stated thoughtfully. "Nothing serious until Rick though."

"Rick?" Kandar remained aloof at the name.

"Patrick Spivot." Bailey explained. "He worked for Joe in his meta human task force."

"Joe? The officer with you this morning?" Kandar asked.

"Yeah. He was the arresting officer when my mom was murdered. My brother and I stayed with him until dad was freed. We've been great friends since." Bailey stated happily.

"Nice. What happened to Rick, though?" Kandar didn't miss a beat.

"Oh. We were doing good until he decided to upend his life and move away." Bailey looked away at that.

"That sucks." Kandar remarked.

"Yeah, but he had his own things going on." Bailey shrugged, not wanting to get into it. "You?"

"Oh. No." Kandar shook his head. "Nothing serious, you know?"

"Nothing serious?" Bailey seemed shocked. "With your looks?"

He couldn't help but smirk at that remark, turning a slight shade darker now. "No. I've only done stuff like this. Dinner, movies… that sort of thing."

"So… you've never seriously dated anyone before?" Bailey voiced, unable to believe this.

"No. And don't you start – now that Alex has found his perfect boyfriend, he's expecting me to do the same." Kandar groaned. "Well, a girlfriend for me, I suppose; but every social occasion we have he makes it his life's mission to make me feel about one inch tall."

"Wow. brothers, eh?" Bailey almost whistled at this. "And here I was thinking three was an embarrassing number at my young age.

"Three?" Kandar seemed taken aback. "Who were the other two?"

"Oh. Erm, Joe's son and a journalist for the CCPN." Bailey avoided Kandar's eyes at this.

"Wait, so you've dated Joe's partner, and his son?" Kandar queried.

"It's not that weird!" Bailey defended herself, just as their chocolate desserts arrived. This time, they spoke through their food.

"Who was the journalist?" Kandar remained, coy as he kept on the conversation.

"Linda." Bailey stated simply.

"That's an odd name for a guy… oh." Reality hit Kandar as he realised: Bailey had dated another girl.

"Yeah." Bailey kept focus on her chocolate cake, trying to both not look at Kandar now or reflect on her past with Linda Park. "That was an… well it was my first serious relationship and I thought… well it was intense relationship, but I don't think again… after her."

Kandar nodded in understanding, not sure what else to say. "So, your brother… what's his name?" He had decided to change the subject and let Bailey not be so embarrassed. He remembered what she had said earlier, about Bailey being an almost-mother to her little brother.

"Arthur." Bailey stated, a little smile on her face as she thought of her kid brother. "I call him Artie though. I'm like a parent to him, I helped raise him after mom's death, after all."

"You said," Kandar nodded.

"But you have… Alex, was it?" Bailey tried.

"Yeah," Kandar nodded.

"An alien on a new planet… it must have been nice to have someone there for you, surely?" Bailey tried.

"I already had Clare…" Kandar pointed out thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, Superwoman." Bailey nodded, the conversation coming full-circle. "Speaking of, how did you become Superboy? Why not Superman?"

Kandar moaned at this. "Cat Grant…" he stated, simply. "In her infinite wisdom she chose the boy title. Something about empowerment, using herself as a 'girl' to help define the boy name. I think she just wanted something different and unusual and it stuck really quickly." He didn't look like he was overly fond of the title though, even if he had grown used to it.

"I'm starting to quite like this Cat woman." Bailey mused at this.

"I'm sure you'll get on like a house on fire." Kandar grimaced. "Man, she'd love writing about the Flash though."

"As long as she doesn't try to rebrand me, she can write whatever she wants." Bailey commented thoughtfully.

"I did hear mention of the The Blur once…" Kandar smirked once more.

"Shut up!" Bailey playfully kicked him under the table as the waiter came back to collect their empty dessert plates, presenting the bill as well. They were quick here.

Bailey sighed as she looked at the price and was about to reach for her purse in her clutch bag, when Kandar coughed and she looked up at him. He already held a credit card, which he placed on the little tray the bill had sat on.

"I thought…?" Bailey stated, a little cautiously.

"It's tradition, I think, for the man to pay for the first date," Kandar stated simply.

"First date?" Bailey picked up this phrase.

"Yeah," Kandar grinned now.

"You want there to be more?" Bailey tried, surprised they had got on so well.

"Only if you want to," Kandar stated, suddenly unsure.

"Yeah," Bailey replied, not even thinking about it. "I do."

Post chapter note: I hope you all enjoyed. It was a fun chapter to write and I'd like to return to Gender Earth at some point soon as there's a lot of untapped potential in this world. But for the moment, please REVIEW.

Captain Sigma out!


	7. Amazonian- A Warrior's Beginning

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or the CW shows.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Amazonian Earth

Diana expected death when the attack came. She had expected to die. She couldn't block the attack or move out of the way in time, but she didn't have to. In a flash a man ran in front of her and blocked the attack. She nearly yelled out his name, stunned as the villain they were facing turned his attention onto the third hero in the battle.

"No…" Diana moaned, kneeling before Jay Garrick, better known to the world as the Flash, and also her boyfriend, who was injured badly. A deep wound, going from just below his chest and through his stomach visible to her. It was a miracle his eyes were still open, that he was alive. He was still breathing shallowly, and that had to be due to his powers. "We can…" Diana tried, but didn't know how to finish that sentence as she looked at the man she loved. She and Jay had been dating for a year now.

"Take… take care of… of Rachel," Jay said, knowing he was done. He was feeling himself fading. His powers would not save him this time. His thoughts only on his daughter now while looking at the only other woman he had ever loved, besides his wife who had been dead for a few years – since the day their daughter was born… their now orphaned, super powered-daughter. "Take care of my daughter."

A rip opened before them, almost seeming like a portal and Jay looked over at it, knowing it was the speed force coming to collect him. It wasn't going to let him live, not with this injury. "Promise me, Di!" Jay looked at Diana earnestly now, wanting the promise.

"I promise," Diana said, tears in her eyes as Jay smiled at the words, his body suddenly falling apart before her as the pieces scattered into the speed force. Everything he was, was gone and Diana was left in the street, crying.

"Another win for Superman!" A cheery voice called, clearly not knowing what had just happened. Diana looked up at the face of the newest hero: only 19 years old, dressed in blue and red with a red cape and an 'S' on his chest that he told her was his family's crest. He was an alien, the last survivor of a planet known as Krypton and he had more powers on this Earth than even Diana. His name was Clark Kent but the world was calling him Superman. "This guy is going to… hey, where's the Flash?" Clark finally got off his high from defeating a major villain and noticed Jay was gone.

"Dead," Diana said quietly, and Clark took a step back, seeming shocked. "I need to…" She didn't finish her sentence. Clark could take care of getting the villain into jail. She needed to go somewhere now.

She flew all the way to Central-National City and to the house she knew was Jay's brother, Henry Allen. Walking in without knocking, she heard a commotion.

"Where's your brother?'" Nora was yelling, a baby was crying and so was Rachel – Nora and Henry had two children themselves, both boys – a 7-year-old named Barry, and a baby not even a year old, named Arthur. "He was right here…" Nora was moaning.

Before Nora finished, little Rachel had noticed Diana and ran right through the couch and jumped high. Diana easily caught the girl, used to this by now – she met Rachel when she was a year old, at the time she and Jay started to date. She knew the little speedster loved running. "Hi Di!" Rachel said in a cute little baby voice. Tears were in her eyes though, and Diana wondered if she somehow knew. If she knew her father was gone.

"Hi, my little warrior," Diana said, having called Rachel that for a while. "I'm sorry to walk in, but I didn't want your neighbors to see me."

"Please tell me Jay sent you to get her," Henry said, stressed and not seeming to be bothered by Diana just walking in. "You know she's a real handful. She keeps on running and breaking things. And Artie's vanished, and Barry friends are coming over soon, so we need her out."

"Found Artie," Nora called from the kitchen, coming out with the baby in her arms. He was giggling. Barry was sitting in the room just looking at the group.

Diana had to tell them; there was no way to sugarcoat it. "Henry, Jay… He's… he's dead," Diana said, and could see the stunned look on their faces at this. Diana hugged Rachel close now, wishing to take the girl with her, but she was not her mother. She had no legal rights. This was her family right here. Henry and Nora. Diana held the baby out to Henry. "I'd like to come by at times. To see her." She had a promise to keep. She would protect and teach Rachel.

She waited for Henry to come up as he looked to his wife holding their baby. She wanted them to take Rachel, basically their daughter now, in their arms, but they did not move. "We… we can't take Rae," Nora said quietly, and Diana had heard the nickname used before for Rachel. She preferred the full name.

Diana brought Rachel closer to her protective now, confused. "But she's your family. Your blood," Diana said.

"She's also a walking time bomb at times," Nora said. "Look around." Nora pointed around at the broken toys in the room. "A normal two-year-old is hard, but one with super speed is impossible! Especially when we do not have any powers ourselves. I love Rae, but I can't be her mother. It was one thing when Jay would come and take her, but her here forever? No, we can't."

"She's your brother's daughter," Diana said, turning to Henry.

"Maybe if we just had Barry…" Henry tried, looking at Rachel. "But Artie is a baby. She could seriously injure him. I have to think of my own kids."

"Henwy? Norwa?" Rachel said now, holding out her hand as though she knew – she knew was being abandoned and was trying to stop it, but Henry and Nora shared a glance, and both shook their heads.

"I'm sorry," Henry said putting an arm around Nora.

"Mom, dad," Barry said maybe wanting to change their minds but it was too late.

Diana could hear the hesitation and the sadness in Henry voice but she was not going to give him an opportunity to change his mind. He had just lost any right to his niece as far as Diana was concerned, and Diana left, Rachel in her arms.

-Amazonian Earth-

Diana had gone to Jay's and packed some of Rachel's stuff; technically none of it belonged to her and all of it belonged to Henry and Nora now, but they had abandoned their own niece. She felt right taking clothes, toys, and some essentials.

She had to do one more thing before bringing Rachel with her: She sent Clark a message and asked him to meet her on top of a building of his home city of Metropolis.

"Hey, sorry," Clark said appearing in his outfit as Diana waited, a now-quiet and tired Rachel in her arms. It was late and he was late. "I had to sneak out pass my roommate. You don't know how hard it is being a superhero and in college... Or maybe you do? Hey, what's with the kid?" Clark finally noticed Rachel in her arms.

"This is Rachel. She's Jay's daughter," Diana said, shocking Clark. They had not told him Jay had a kid.

"Oh. Is she…? I mean you two…" Clark tried, not seeming sure how to ask the question.

"No. Her mother died when she was born," Diana said, "and her only other family does not want her." Diana held Rachel close. She had been crying since they left the Allen house but she had finally stopped.

Rachel was looking at Clark as Clark got near, reaching out her hand to point at his chest – at the 'S' on his outfit. A smile on her face as she seemed to like the symbol and the man wearing it. "So what's going to happen to her?" Clark asked, smiling at the toddler.

"I'm bringing her home with me," Diana said. "To my island. I'm going to raise her there."

"Oh?" Clark said, and then seemed to realize what that meant. "Wait, if you're leaving and Jay's dead that makes me…" Clark paused as he took it in.

"The only superhero left," Diana finished for him as Clark took in his new role with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have a new responsibility. I am all she has left now."

"Yeah," Clark said, getting it. "Don't worry. I got this." Clark puffed out his chest a little, as if to show bravo. "You take care of her." Clark turned to leave but paused. "Hey Diana. If you hadn't been going out with Jay I so would have asked you out."

"I am hundreds of years older than you," Diana pointed out with a small smile.

"So? It didn't stop you and Jay," Clark reminded her as he flew off and Diana moved as well.

-Amazonian Earth-

Diana was very aware that no one knew she was coming home as she landed on the island. Rachel had slept through the night as Diana flew over seas, but now she was wide awake. The sun was in the sky and Rachel seemed to be impatient. She didn't want to be carried around anymore and Diana didn't have a choice as Rachel phrased through her arms and jumped down the moment she landed; going to run around the unfamiliar place.

"Rachel!" Diana yelled, running after her but Rachel ran right in the worst possible direction, interrupting a morning training session. Diana's sisters were practicing their swordplay, and all of them stopped, confused as the little bolt of light ran at them.

Before Diana could get there, one of her sisters had ran and pushed Rachel down, holding her sword about to swing, only pausing at what she saw. Rachel had stopped running when she had been pushed down, laying on the ground looking up and started to cry.

"Rachel!" Diana yelled again, coming onto the training ground and directly to Rachel, who was still crying on the floor. "You're okay." Diana whispered, picking her up and rocking her, rubbing her back. "You're not hurt..."

"Princess Diana?" The woman who had attacked Rachel said, putting the sword down in confusion.

"What type of monster is that?" Another Amazonian said; a young blonde holding out her sword to them. Alone in keeping up her defenses.

"Monster?!" Diana said, getting angry. "She's no monster! She's a child." Diana turned to the Amazonian. "And she's my daughter, so if you're going to call names at her you're going to have to fight me, Emma." Diana was so angry at the younger Amazonian that she didn't even realize it was the first time she had called Rachel her daughter.

"I'm… I'm…" Emma said dropping the sword. "Sorry, Princess Diana."

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on," another voice said, and Diana turned to look at her mother.

"Mother," Diana said, and she moved, Rachel now holding her hands as they walked with Hippolyta.

"So, a daughter?" Hippolyta said as they came to a cliff top and looked out over the bright blue ocean. "Care to explain?"

"She's… not really mine… well, she… I was seeing her father. Her mother had died when she was born. I spent the last year with her, changing her diapers, helping raise her," Diana told her mother. "In a way, she is mine."

"And her father?" Hippolyta asked.

"Dead," Diana said, tears coming to her eyes as she looked down at Rachel. Rachel had seemed to get scared by the earlier attack and stayed close to Diana, "saving my life." Hippolyta put a hand on her daughter's back but did not say a word. "He made me promise to protect her before he… left. And I did. But then his brother abandoned her, and I had nowhere else to bring her."

"Well, you must keep your word to her father. And we seem to owe him a debt for saving you," Hippolyta said.

"Her power is great," Diana spoke. "We can make my little warrior the greatest warrior this world has known."

Hippolyta nodded. "What's her name?" Hippolyta asked.

"Rachel," Diana said.

"Then I will accept her as your daughter, and my granddaughter," Hippolyta said. "Princess Rachel of Themyscira." Diana smiled as she followed her mother down. They had to make an announcement to the Amazonians.

-Amazonian Earth-

It was five years later.

Diana smiled as she watched Rachel training with one of the Amazonians.

"She's getting big," Hippolyta said, coming up to her daughter.

"She'll be an adult before Donna is a teenager," Diana commented. Normal mortals aged quicker than Amazonians, and Donna was her younger sister who, right now looked older than Rachel, but that would change in the years to come.

"Hey!" The Amazonian said as Rachel phased through the sword. "That's not fair!" Rachel had dodged every attack with a smirk as she used her own sword to take the sword out of her opponent hand.

"You all have super strength," Rachel commented. "How is that fair?"

"She has a point," Diana spoke as she came up and put an arm around her daughter. "But Rachel, to train you we need you to slow down. Let us show you…"

"Okay, mom," Rachel said with a smirk.

Rachel had started calling Diana 'mom' a couple of months after they arrived there. Diana had made sure to tell her of her true mother and father, of her family back home but Rachel was still happy to call Diana 'mom'. "Hey… What's that?"

Rachel was pointing at the sky and Diana looked up. Shooting down through sky, and through the barrier between here and the world of man, was some type of flying machine. It was burning up in the atmosphere but remained solid as it crashed landed in the sandy beach below. Before anyone could react, the little seven-year-old was running.

By the time they got to the beach, Rachel was standing with a shocked-looking teenager with long blond hair and blue eyes. It was the white shirt that gave Diana pause: on it was a familiar 'S' symbol she remembered from years ago. The ship was clearly not human made though; it was made for space travel, and when the girl spoke, it was in an unfamiliar tongue.

"We are meant to know every language spoken on this planet," Hippolyta frowned, surprised that she didn't understand the language of the girl.

"She's not of this planet," Diana said knowingly. This girl was Kryptonian. "We can't learn hers, but we can teach her ours…." Diana bent down and held her hand out to the girl. The scared girl looked to Diana and couldn't help but smile at her as Diana lead her away from the beach.

…

They had managed to gift the child with Earth language using artifacts the gods had given them long ago, and when Diana heard the girls story – how she was Kara Zor-El, how her parents had sent her to protect her little cousin here on this planet while their home world faced destruction – Diana knew what happened. "Kal was supposed to be here. Where is Kal?" Kara finished.

"Oh sweetie," Diana said. "I think you're too late…" Kara looked up at Diana, confused. "I know your cousin and he is a grown man now."

Kara looked lost at the reply as Rachel hugged the girl, Diana surprised by their instant attachment.

It was the first time since she had brought Rachel to the island that she left again – and she had left both Rachel and Kara on the island in the care of her mother. It hadn't taken her long to find Clark; he was working as a reporter for the Daily Planet now.

When she had found him entering the Daily Planet office incognito. He was flirting with some other woman who was at a computer.

"Diana?" Clark paused as he saw her and then brought her into a hug. "Wow. Diana, this is Lois. Lois this is Diana, an old friend." Diana smiled at the woman before her.

"We need to talk." Diana stated simply to Clark, to which he nodded, bringing her into a private unused office where he closed the door.

"So… are you back?" Clark didn't waste a moment. "Wonder Woman? We could be a good team, Wonder Woman and Superman."

"I'm glad you're doing well as Superman but that is not why I am here," Diana said simply. "Does the name Kara Zor-El mean anything to you?"

The words alone forced Clark to take a step back, shock on his face.

"My cousin," Clark said simply. "She was supposed to come here with me but… she never showed. I only know of her because of the Fortress. I thought she had died in space."

"She's on my Island," Diana told Clark. "Her ship crashed there a couple of days ago; she's still a teenager. I was going to bring her with me but… well, we thought it might be better to bring you to her instead. You're the first man formally invited to the island in… well ever."

"On it," Clark wasted no time himself as he left the office, Diana following as he went to his boss, called Perry White, to request immediate leave, citing a family emergency which wasn't too far from the truth. He barely said two words to Lois Lane when he passed her, his mind obviously elsewhere as she now chatted with a blonde woman in glasses. Diana simply followed the man, waiting for the moment in which she could take him back to Themscyria.

When they arrived at the Island, Diana showed him to a training area where Rachel and Kara were already training together – both with swords and it seemed they were having fun.

"Rachel, Kara," Diana called, making the pair turn to her.

Kara dropped the sword as she looked at the man with the symbol on his chest, shock in her face. "Uncle Jor…! No… Kal?" Kara said, realizing who this was; realizing Diana was right. She had failed. But Clark didn't give her time to think about that as he picked her up and hugged her close.

"Let's give them some privacy," Diana said to her sisters and took Rachel by the arm, Clark and Kara walked off together.

…

It was a few hours later when dinner was being readied that Diana noticed the sad look on Rachel's face.

"What's going on?" Diana asked her daughter.

"Is Kara going to leave?" Rachel asked quietly.

"More than likely," Diana said with a nod. "She belongs with Clark."

"But I liked having her," Rachel said, and Diana realized Rachel was looking for a friend on the Island – the closest to her age here was Donna, but Rachel would grow up faster than Diana's little sister. Kara would grow the same as Rachel if Clark's maturity proved the same for her and Diana had to pause, wondering if maybe it was time for both her and Rachel to return to the world of man.

"It's too bad she has to leave," Hippolyta spoke, surprising Diana. "She would fit in well here. Kryptonian culture and ours are very similar. We could train her well."

It was then that Clark and Kara joined them, one smiling the other looking a little downcast.

"Thank you, Diana," Clark said, an arm around Kara who seemed down. "And your Island is beautiful." Diana nodded. "I'm going to have to make some calls soon, to figure out who will raise Kara. I'm hoping an old friend of mine might help. Jere –"

"You're not going to take her yourself?" Diana interrupted, curious.

"I would love to, but I don't have the time or money needed," Clark admitted, and Diana could tell he genuinely felt bad about that. "She deserves someone who could give her a life like my adoptive parents did for me."

"She could stay here," Diana was saying before she knew it, but it felt right as she spoke it. "We could train her well, with her powers. And she and Rachel have gotten close already." It was true Kara had already left Clark's side to go to Rachel. "They can be sisters."

"I don't…?"

"Please," Kara said, looking up at that. "I like it here."

"Well… I guess that says it all," Clark said with a sad smile. "As long as I get to visit every so often." Diana turn to her mother at that.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter and then at Clark. "One man on the Island every so often is not the worst thing," she said in agreement.

And that's how Kara became a second daughter to Diana, and an honorary Princess of Themyscira.

-Amazonian Earth-

Fully grown Kara sat on the cliff watching the sun go down, a faraway expression on her face.

"Hey sis," Rachel said, running next to her and sitting down. Kara smiled; she had gotten used to Rachel running since they were young. Now both were in their 20s, and both were on the verge of a new adventure. "I'm going to miss this." Rachel nodded back to the Island, to their home.

"Me too," Kara said, looking out from the Island. She had grown to love this place, just as much as she did her home planet. "Having second thoughts, Rachel?" Rachel shook her head. "No one would blame you if you did… I mean, I have Clark and his wife and kids I've never even met. You don't exactly have anything waiting for you in the world of men."

"That's where your wrong," Rachel said looking out. "Mom has tried, but she only knows very little of my father and my birth mother. Everything else was taken away from me. My aunt and uncle… they might have not wanted me when I was a kid, but I want something from them now." Rachel paused. "Besides, our sisters might consider us one of them. An Amazonian. A Princess. But we're not… not really. And I just feel something is waiting for me. Something bigger."

"Me too," Kara said with a smile. "And we'll always have each other."

The two watch the sun setting until it was no more and darkness started to take its place. "So, which one of us are telling mother?" Rachel finally asked.

"Tell me what?" They heard a voice, and both nearly jumped. Diana was standing behind them, a curious look on her face. "Tell me that you two have decided to leave the Island?" They looked at each other, unsure how their mother had known. "I am your mother. You are my daughters. I know. And I have been preparing – come with me."

Rachel and Kara followed Diana to their home where they had lived for years. Diana took out two bracelets. "Here. Put them on," Diana instructed, and the confused girls did. "Kara touch yours where your house symbol is. Rachel, where the lightning bolt is."

The two did as instructed and suddenly they were in new outfits: Kara had a red skirt and blue top that felt, and looked, like Amazonian armor. She had on red gloves and a red cape, and boots very much like Diana's. On her chest was her house symbol. It reminded her of the armor Diana and the other Amazonians wore, only shifted a bit to match Clark's.

Rachel took off the helmet that had appeared on her head, surprised. The helmet itself was red and had glass in front of the eyes. It was slightly pointed, too. The boots she wore were red and so were the gloves, but she had dark blue on the inside of her legs going up into the armor-like top and on her arms. There was also a golden lightning bolt on the front of her suit.

"Lightning… for Zeus?" Rachel asked. She had been raised to believe in the Greek god and worship him, after all.

"Yes, and for you father," Diana said. "He wore a similar outfit. Put the helmet back on." Rachel did as she was instructed once more. "Touch your wrist, where the bracelet is, and the outfit will disappear." Kara and Rachel did as instruct and they were left standing in the clothes they had on before. "I contacted Clark who had a friend, a Lex Luthor, who made that for you. It's a science that's almost magical."

Diana took out papers now, separating them and handing them to each girl. "Human identities. Rachel, you technically already have one. We made a paper trail to show you were adopted by my human identity and taken out of the country. Kara, you're going to be Kara Prince. Also, my adopted daughter. I also gave Clark your swords already. They are waiting for you there. Plane tickets." She passed them tickets now, both girls surprised at the efficiency of their mother. "Figured you should go in the human way. You leave the island in the morning for the airport."

"Are you coming?" Rachel asked, wondering if her mother would return to the world of man. She knew Diana loved it there. It was how she had met her father, after all.

"Maybe soon. I shall let you find your paths without me first," Diana said, putting a hand on each of the girls' shoulders. She took a breath. "Girls, when I left this Island the first time, my mother told me the world of men did not deserve me."

"And she was wrong?" Kara guessed where this was going here.

"No," Diana said, shaking her head. "She was right. They did not deserve me and they do not deserve you two either. You're too good for them. But they need you. They need you more than they know. Make me proud, my girls." Diana brought them into a hug.

-Amazonian Earth-

Kara and Rachel walked out of the plane, both with a bag over their shoulder – the only things they had were in their bags. They followed out and through customs and, waiting for them was a man neither knew. He had a little beard and was waving a sign for Kara and Rachel.

"Hey," he said as they walked up, confused. "Sorry. Clark sent me." He explained as he held out his hand for the bags and the two gave them. "He wanted to come but he had a thing…" The man was smiling at Kara, and Kara could not help but smile back. This was the first man she had seen who was not her cousin since she left Krypton. He was cute. "So, you've got to be Kara. You look a little like Clark in this area." The man was pointing at her face as he talked. "Which makes you Rachel." He turned to her now.

"Do you have a name?" Rachel asked, seeing the look her sister was giving the man and chuckling. He was leading them outside to a waiting car.

"Ah, sorry, it's Mon-El… former Prince of Daxam," Mon whispered that part, giving Kara a look. "Hope that's not an issue…?"

"Um…" Kara said. She was enjoying this man's fun personally and his big goofy smile. He was clearly a friend of Clark's too. "You know what? No. no, it's not." Kara decided, not wanting to bring up the old feud of their planets, both now long dead.

"Good," Mon said, opening the trunk of the car and putting the bags in it.

"Are you done flirting yet?" a new voice asked. The front passenger side door opened, and a woman was sitting just out of it. She had long dark hair and a bored express, but then smiled giving Rachel a look.

"That's Imra," Mon said, rolling his eyes as he went to the driver door. Rachel and Kara went to get in the back, assuming that's where they belonged on this ride. Neither had ever been in a car before; both had ridden horses though. "Former member of the Legion of Superheroes." Mon continued explaining once everyone was in the car. "Until she got stuck in the 21st century, that is."

"I'm from the 31st century," Imra explained, giving Mon a light slap. "And from Titan."

"Are you two…?" Kara didn't know how to finish it. She wasn't even sure why she was asking.

"No," Imra said, seeming to get where Kara was going. "Mon's not my type?"

"Then what is?" Kara asked, curious.

Imra turned to look at them and then pointed directly at Rachel. "Her," Imra said with a smirk.

"Oh, she would be into that," Kara said, laughing as Rachel lightly shoved her. Kara had seen Rachel with a couple of Amazonians on the Island throughout the years.

"Good to know," Imra said, turning back around as the car continued to move. "So, Clark says you might want to join us in the superhero business? More than willing to have two more heroes around. Lois is already thinking names. Kara, you'll probably end up as Super Woman or Super Girl. Rachel, everyone assuming you will want to take after your dad and be the Flash?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, nodding, knowing her power was the one connection to her father she had now. Sharing the title would be something else. She was smiling at Imra though finding the woman attractive.

"You know," Rachel spoke after a moment, "there's only one thing in the world of men I do not like so far." Kara gave her sister a curious look. "This vehicle! It's making me nauseous…" The other three in the car laughed, and Rachel gave Kara a smile.

They would find their place in the world of men. And maybe, just maybe, they had found two new people to share this experience with.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoy this new world. I'm thinking of writing more for it soon and will be involving a character from this earth more and more in the Millma Verse.

Please Review and let me know what you think.

Karry Master OUT!


	8. Survivor- Ignorance is Bliss

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: I only own the idea.

Ignorance is Bliss

"Slowing down, Krypton is within sight," the male sitting on the helm of a ship said looking out at the stars. "I'll be home in a few hours." The man looked down at the panel and pushed a button. "Start a personal log."

There was a noise that told the man he was starting a log. "I've never done this before, but I have some things I need to get off my head. My name is Gal-El, the youngest son to Jor and Lara." Gal stopped. "Okay here's the story. Years before I was born Krypton was going through a disaster event. It was going to blow up. In a last-minute effort to save their children my parents and Aunt Alura and Uncle Zor sent my older brother Kal-El and cousins Kaylar Zor-El and Kandar El to a primitive planet called Earth. At last minute, right before the planet blew a young scientist managed to save it. Krypton was saved but my brother and cousins were gone."

Gal took a breath. "And then Krypton made new laws. The planet might have been saved but earth quakes caused major damaged and death. Cities were destroyed. So, Krypton isolated itself. No one was allowed to leave the planet. Security systems posted around the planet to make sure no one left or came in without permission. My parents tried to get them to allow them to get their children but Krypton refused. Said they needed them there to rebuild. I was born a few years later and always heard of my brother and cousins sent away. A few months ago, Krypton finally gave permission for us to go to Earth to get them. Almost 40 years after they were sent. My parents and aunt and uncle were too old so I made the trip."

"Krypton defensive systems. Identity yourself," a voice said and Gal sent over his code. "Gal-El of the House of El. You may land in Argo."

"Now I have to tell them what I found," Gal spoke into the computer again. "End log. Transfer to my personal computer."

….

"Gal," Lara said hugging her son as Gal came into the house. The ancestral home of the house of El where her Aunt and Uncle lived. "Where is Kal? Where is your brother?"

"And Kandar and Kaylar?" Alura said coming up to hug her nephew.

"They….. they are on Earth,' Gal said surprising the four.

"They did not come back?" Zor asked confused.

"When you told them we were alive they should have been….."

"I never told them," Gal told the group.

"WHAT?" The four yelled out and Gal raised a hand.

"Let me show you what I found out," Gal said putting a device down. "Kal-El." A holographic image of his brother showed up. He had black hair and blue eyes. They were clearly brothers, but Kal was wearing glasses. "He goes by Clark Kent. He's a reporter, a newsman, for a place called the Daily Planet." Gal took a breath. "And he's married. To a fellow reporter called Lois. Their kids are named Jason and Ella." The holograms of Lois and the kids appeared. "They were…. Happy."

Gal remembered when he was on Earth and he saw them telling his family the memory.

…..

Gal was almost stunned looking at the man who looked so much like their father. He was in a park playing with two little kids. He was laughing and smiling as he picked up the boy who was laughing himself. "Daddy," Jason called out as Clark picked them up.

"Your mine," Clark joked kissing the top of his sons' head.

"Clark," Lois said holding up a phone and showing Clark what was on it. Clark gave a nod.

"Sorry buddy. I got to go," Clark said putting his son down and kissing his wife and then daughter. Clark turned and walked right towards Gal.

Gal went to talk to him causing them to bump into each other. "Sorry my bad," Clark said giving Gal a smile before running off. Gal looked at him and then turned back at the family. The boy who was his nephew and the girl who was his niece. They didn't know him at all.

…..

"Kal…. Clark, is a man who never knew Krypton. He's human basically," Gal said. "And he's happy." Lara and Jor were still looking at the images of their grandchildren. Almost not believing it.

"What of Kandar and Kaylar?" Alura asked wanting to know of her children. Why they were not here. They were teenagers when they were sent away. They would remember the planet. Their home.

"According to information in the fortress they made with the technology you sent with them their pod got off course. It ended up in the ocean and for their safety they were frozen in status until they were found by a science expedition from a place called STAR Labs. The head of STAR labs took them in."

The hologram of Clark and his family disappeared. To be replaced by Kandar and Kaylar. Two blonds wearing glasses. Around them came an older man and woman. Then a boy around their age and a younger girl. "They are Kandar and Kayla Wells now. Their adoptive parents are Harrison and Tess Wells. They also have siblings. A brother named Jess Wells and sister named Belle Wells." Gal pointed out the hologram of the people who he was mentioning as he said their names. "Kandar is to be wed to a girl named Bailey Allen." Bailey hologram took the place of the other Wells and Gal remembered when he saw them.

….

Gal had gone into the little coffee shop called Jitter. Sitting at the table was Kandar. His blonde hair and a smile on his face as he talked to his soon to be wife. Gal ordered a drink and sat at a table near to them.

"Boo," a new female said to the two Gal taking a seat close enough he could listen. She was around the same age as them only a bit younger. She had brown hair. She was wearing a uniform and a name tag. "What's my favorite couple doing?"

"What do you think Rae?" Bailey asked. "Talking locations. Who's being invited. Cake."

"You're not doing the cake tasting without your maid of honor," Rae warned and Bailey laughed at that. "I could probably make a better one, but I got something to ask you Kandy," Rae was looking at Kandar. Kandy clearly a nickname for him. "Who's the best man?"

"My cousin Clark," Kandar said.

"Nice," Rae said with a smile.

"He's married," Bailey reminded Rae who had to laugh. "And too old for you."

"I know that," Rae said with an eye roll. "But I prefer to be dancing with someone I like for the dance and me and Clark have gotten along well for a long time." There was a hidden meaning there Gal did not get. Why would this girl know Clark for a long time?

"If you're looking for a date I think Frankie likes you," Kandar commented to an eye roll from Rae

"I'll find my own date." Rae commented back. "Anyway, my break is over."

"Don't want to get fire from Jitters," Bailey joked.

"Haha," Rae said. "Soon, hopefully, thanks to your fiancée and his sister I will be out of here."

Rae walked away from the two and Bailey turned her head to Kandar. "Cat Grant is looking for a personal chief. Me and Kayla have some connections there. Brought Cat some leftovers from Rae. She wants to meet Rae and have her cook a meal for her."

"Ah that's sweet," Bailey said leaning over and kissing Kandar cheek as her cell rang. "But I got to get back to work. New crime."

"Why did you become a CSI again?" Kandar asked. "You could have been great working for Harry."

"Oh, a lab job would be interesting," Bailey said putting her arms around Kandar and kissing his cheek. "But I want to help people. Besides figuring out what happened to Rae dad is important to me and her." Bailey whispered that part into Kandar ear and if it weren't for Gal advance hearing he wouldn't have heard it. Bailey kissed Kandar one more time and headed out the door.

Now with Kandar alone Gal turned around. He was about to say something, but Kandar was looking down at his phone. "Rae," Kandar called out. Rae was by a table writing down an order. "Got to go. Bye."

"See you Kandy," Rae said with a wave as Kandar took out money and tossed it down on the table.

Rae finished with her table and then collected the money Kandar left. "Can I get you anything else?" Rae asked and it took Gal a moment to realized Rae was talking to him.

"Um….no," Gal said shaking his head. "I don't have much money." Gal took the money he had out of his pocket. Krypton didn't use money in this way so it had been weird for him to find some and know what to do with it.

"You know what it's on me," Rae said smiling at Gal and then took her pen. She wrote something on a piece of paper in her little book and ripped it out. "Give me a call sometime." Rae handed the piece of paper to Gal who was confused as Rae walked away.

"Did she just try to court me," Gal mumbled looking at it.

….

"A human tried to court you," Jor said almost giving a smile at that as Gal shrugged. "But what does Kandar do for a job?"

"He's a photographer for a news company called Catco," Gal told them. "They all work for news companies." The four elder Els look at each other. The house of El was known for their scientist and not one of their kids became a scientist. They instead all went into reporting. "Kaylar, now known as Kayla, also works for Catco. She's what they call an adventure blogger. She does extremely dangerous activates…. Well at least dangerous for a human and does video reports about them. She also has a mate or as they call it boyfriend. A Winn Schott." A hologram of Winn showed as Gal remembered seeing them inside the Catco offices telling the group of the event.

….

"I hate when you leave," Winn said using Kayla hand he was holding to bring her closer. "Going river rafting. Traveling to Africa for safaris. Your barely here."

"I know," Kayla said kissing Winn. "But it's my job."

"And you love it," Winn said knowing how much Kayla loved going on these adventures. She was an adventurous woman. Gal watched them not sure what to say.

"Why don't you come?" Kayla asked a smile on her face. "Nerd Goes to Wild. People will love it. Me showing you the ropes."

"Mountain climbing," Winn said knowing Kayla current blog was her climbing up a mountain.

"Okay, maybe something smaller. A camping trip. I will run this idea by Cat when I get back. But I need to pack," Kayla said kissing Winn cheek and grabbing some papers off a desk.

Kayla came walking right towards Gal and Gal went towards her. The two bumped into each other and Kayla dropped her papers. "I'm sorry," Gal said going to help Kayla pick them up. Kayla bent down.

"It's okay. Was an accident," Kayla said not looking at Gal as they picked up the paper. Kayla then looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I do…."

"I got it. You look a little like my cousin," Kayla said as she straightens out her paper.

"Yeah and…."

"Kara," a voice called out and Kayla turned around. "You have to be out by tonight. Get going."

"Yes Ms. Grant," Kayla said with a nod and Cat Grant went back into her office. "If your meeting with Cat Grant she never calls anyone by their right name. Uses the right first letter and sometimes the last. For some reason I am Kara. My brother is Kyle. Just go with it. Don't correct her." Kayla gave Gal a smile. "Maybe I'll see you around I'm Kayla Wells. But I got to go. Bye." Kayla turned to head to the elevator leaving Gal alone in the offices he had no business in.

…..

"So, you just gave up?" Zor asked. "Never told them."

"I didn't tell them because they are happy," Gal said. "And I know this doesn't make you happy, but when you put them in those pods their life on Krypton ended. They started a new life on Earth. If I told them Krypton was alive there were two possibilities. One they come back and never able to leave. Their kids and love ones on Earth are lost to them since only pure Kryptonian are allowed on Krypton and they spend the rest of their lives miserable here without them. Or they stay on Earth and are miserable because they know family is on Krypton they will never see. There was no win for them telling them we were alive. Besides taking away Earths greatest heroes could be a crime in itself."

"What?" the four said.

"Clark, Kayla, and Kandar are superheroes. They use the powers the yellow sun gives them to protect the planet," Gal pushed a button and the hologram changed to show Clark, Kandar, and Kayla all in similar blue and red outfits with the house of El symbol on and capes. "Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl." Two other holograms appeared. "Kandar fiancée is a meta human, a human with an ability, she can teleport. They call her Blink. And her cousin, basically sister, there Rae has super speed and is called the Flash. They keep Earth safe."

"Heroes," Lara whispered looking at them.

"I didn't see them being heroes, but I got videos and news articles from Earth for you to see what they do," Gal said. "Can't you see. This is better for them. Let them live happily in ignorance bliss not knowing Krypton exists. Let Earth have their heroes. And now you know they are safe and happy. You can live knowing your kids are good people. Honoring our family and having a happy life."

There was a moment of silent before Jor spoke up. "You did the right thing son," Jor said with a nod. "They are happy. It would be selfish of us to take them away from that and if you had told them they would have returned to a Krypton out of duty. Krypton so different from the one they knew. The one who they remember or heard about. Krypton is not what it once was. They would have been miserable. Your right. They can live in peace."

Those words from the head of the house seemed to get the other three to agree and want to see the articles about their heroics. "Ignorance is bliss," Gal said.

"I like that," Alura said with a smile as she and her husband looked at the hologram of Bailey again. "Interesting saying."

"Yeah," Gal said stepping away remembering when he heard that quote.

…..

Clark walked into the fortress. "Kandar," Clark said seeing his cousin there. "What's going on?"

"Well I guess Kayla will tell us," Kandar said as the door opened again and Kayla walked in.

"What's the big emergency," Kayla said. "I was getting ready to start climbing a mountain tomorrow."

"You can fly," Clark said blinking at that.

"Got to do things the human way for my blog," Kayla said with a smirk. "So why did you call me here?" Her eyes were on Clark.

"Kandar called us here," Clark said pointing at his cousin.

"No Kayla did," Kandar said.

"No I didn't," Kayla said all three starting to get something was up.

"I called you here," Gal said from his hiding place where he had been able to remain unseen and he came out to see the three. "Do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm." Gal held up his hands as he talked. "My name is Gal-El. I am the younger son of Jor and Lara and Krypton lives."

The three looked at each other. "We know," they said together surprising Gal.

"You know," Gal said his mouth going up.

"We fight aliens sometimes," Clark said. "A Daxamite a few years ago told us about how it was a near destruction. How Krypton is still there."

"About the security not allowing people to leave the planet or come in. Rebuilding. The giant differences," Kayla said.

"Our parents and yours managed to finally get them to allow me to come and get you. Our ship awaits," Gal said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clark said. "From what that Daxamite said only Kryptonian are allowed on. I cannot leave Lois or my kids for a planet I never knew. I am the son of Martha and John Kent. They raised me here on Earth. I will not leave my home."

"Neither will I," Kayla said. "Krypton is not what we remember. It's not home. This is. This beautiful planet I love exploring and blogging about and then there's Winn. Things are going well with us. I love him. I'm not leaving him."

Gal eyes desperately turned to Kandar who had been quiet. "I got a fiancée I am completely in love with," Kandar said. "I will not leave her."

"Your parents….."

"Are old," Kayla said. "And we haven't seen them in so long. We will not leave our lives for them. To go to a planet that is not home."

"You can live here knowing Krypton is still there. That home is still there," Gal said.

"You're not getting it brother. This is home," Clark said putting a hand on Gal. "Not Krypton."

"Clark is right," Kandar said with a nod.

"We've known Krypton was there for years and it barely came to our minds," Kayla said. "We are home. With our families."

"You can stay," Clark said offering his brother the chance to live with them, but Gal shook his head.

"I must go home. To our parents," Gal said wanting to meet Clark's kid and be able to stay but he had to tell them what he had found. He could not leave them not knowing what happened to four kids.

"I got to go," Clark said. "Got an article to hand in and kids to put to bed."

"I got to get back too," Kayla said giving Gal a nod and the two left the sad Gal behind without even looking around.

"I don't know how to tell them this. It will break their hearts knowing you know and did not care. Did not want back," Gal said.

"You know," Kandar said stopping before he left. "There's a saying around here. Ignorance is bliss."

Gal looked at his cousin. "I am sorry," Gal said not understanding.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Kandar said. "Tell them something that will make them happy. That they can live not knowing the truth."

"Lie to them," Gal said staring at this cousin.

"Or tell them the truth and hurt them," Kandar said with a shrug. "Your choice." Kandar turned and walked away leaving Gal to think.

…..

Gal sighed looking at the four happy and knew Kandar had been right. Lying to them and telling them he never told them was the way to make them happy. They can live in happy ignorance thinking if the three knew they would have come back. Gal had saved them from being sad by not telling them. The three can live their lives happily on Earth. It was just him who had to deal with the burden. Something told Gal he would be making a lot more personal logs.

"Ignorance is bliss," Gal whispered wishing he had it now as he walked out of the room.

Post Chapter Note 1: so obviously this Millma Verse Tale has introduced you to a new Earth. There are some Earths that me and Sigma make and cannot do too much with but we want to have a lot of differences in the system. Krypton not dying but them being on Earth was an interesting concept. We also wanted an Earth without Kara but with Kandar and Kaylar/Kayla

Post Chapter Note 2: before you argue Kayla is Kara there are always some differences between them besides name. For example, Kaylar is more adventurous then Kara. The different job.

Karry Master OUT!


	9. Twin- New Beginnings

Millma Verse Tale

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. No stealing.

Note: This chapter is set before Karry Universe's final Darksied battle. If you've forgotten the finer details of this world, please go back and read the Twin Earth story I did a few months back.

Twin Earth- New Beginnings

Winn smiled nervously as Lena got in the car. Since they had met a few weeks ago the two had hit it off and gone on a couple of dates. But what he had to do now was completely different. "I heard you got your job back at CatCo?" Lena asked as Winn started to drive.

"Yeah," Winn said with a nod. Things with the DEO were awkward now. He was going to switch to Lucy's DEO base, but in the end, it had been better for everyone to separate ties, meaning, he had to go back to Cat Grant and beg her for his job back. She relented to his plead, but only after a few minutes of begging, and even called him 'Witt' once more.

"Any reason why?" Lena asked.

"You know what, you're about to find out," Winn said. "Keep an open mind." Lena raised an eyebrow as Winn drove.

-Twin Earth-

Kara was in her Supergirl outfit in the L-Corp warehouse. Mon was there in his outfit as well along with Cisco, Caitlin, Astra, Kayla, Barry, and Grodd. They were all waiting for Winn to show up with Lena.

"So, how's the houseboat going?" Kara asked, sitting next to her sister, and Kayla showed her a picture of a good-looking boat. Kara whistled. "Good price. Nice deck. Good bedroom, actually has a couple of rooms, and kitchen. We got a nice spot for it at the docks." Kayla smirked. _Mon can give you dreams now. We'll be far enough away I can block our nightly activates._

 _Good,_ Kara joked, sitting next to her sister and putting an arm around her. "And work?"

"I started at the museum," Kayla said. "And Barry has decided to become a handyman. Started doing jobs." Kara gave Barry a look who merely nodded.

"Ah," Cisco said with a smile. He had been working on Astra's wheelchair, given that she had been paralyzed from the waist down. "Okay, so you should have no problems with the controls. I added a gadget or two in to it, just in case you're attacked or something."

"I still have my heat vision and freeze breath," Astra reminded Cisco.

"But… this is cool," Cisco said with a frown causing people to laugh as they heard the door open.

 _Showtime,_ Kayla thought to Kara and in walked Winn with a confused Lena.

"This is an L-Corp…" Lena stopped when she saw the equipment in the warehouse and the people. Her eyes going to Grodd. "Is that a giant monkey?"

 _Gorilla,_ Grodd said telepathically, showing his teeth.

"Grodd," Kara said, holding out a hand. "It's okay. He doesn't like being called a monkey. And does not like bananas." Lena nodded and Grodd calmed down. "Hello Lena." When Lena had first arrived in National, Kara had been sent to take pictures of her; the two had formed a friendship and now, since they needed Lena, it was time to tell her the truth.

"Supergirl," Lena said. "Valor." Mon gave a nod. "Super… sister?" Lena looked at Kayla who rolled her eyes. Cat had tried to get Power Girl going for her but with no outfit she was mostly called super sister or super twin, nothing too official. They had got 'The Flash' going for Barry though. "What…?"

"Lena," Kara said, taking out her glasses and putting them on. She then put her hair up with her hand. Lena took a step back.

"Kara?" Lena asked as Kara removed the glasses. "but… Monroe?" Lena turned to Mon, saying his human name. Mon gave a nod. "Mr. Ramon?"

"Hey boss," Cisco said with a wave.

"What?" Lena asked confused.

"Can I explain?" Kara asked.

"Please," Lena muttered.

"You see, I worked with a government agency, The DEO," Kara told Lena. "But one of the heads, a man I trusted, lied about my Aunt being dead." Astra held up a hand as she was mentioned. "They handed her off to another government agency where she was tortured. We rescued her, but… well…"

"You can't work with the DEO anymore," Lena remembered hearing Winn asking Cisco for help in finding Supergirl aunt. "I assume you set this up?" Lena turned to Cisco who gave a smile and put his hand behind his head.

"We needed a place to run our team out of," Kara said. She had personally talked to Lucy about switching there too, but Lucy had said it was probably a bad idea. With the way they attacked ARGUS, Lucy and even J'onn had made sure the government wouldn't try to arrest them but working with the government was out of the question now.

"And money," Lena said, emotionless at this.

"And several of us were working for the DEO. Jobs," Winn said, and Lena gave him a look.

"Ah, so that's why you went back to CatCo," Lena said. "I'll put money to an account. Give Mr. Ramon access to it." Cisco punching the air. "You can keep this location, but as for jobs… who?" Caitlin raised her hand. "And you're…?"

"Doctor Caitlin Snow. A doctor and a scientist," Caitlin said. "Bio engineer. Also, good with surgery."

"I can use you," Lena said with a nod. "In fact, with everything in Central City, I have the perfect project for you." The particle accelerator had completely ruined Central with building destroyed, and people, including Harrison Wells and Iris West, dead. Harrison's brother, Harold Wells had taken over the labs to clean up the mess. Dinah and her cousin Sara had been in the hospital for a while but were now out. Cesca was currently still in the hospital but was getting better and Crystal had been okay but had left the city. No one, not even Cain, had heard from her. The bigger thing was the explosion seemed to be giving people powers, making them meta humans like Barry.

Alex raised her hand. "Alex Danvers. I was a field agent. I'm also good with science, biology as well," Alex said.

"Field agent?" Lena said with a smile. "I had to fire my head of security. He turned out to be a plant for my imprisoned brother. Might have been trying to kill me. I could use someone I trust protecting my back. Would give you enough time to help out here as well. Interested?"

"Sounds fine," Alex said nodding.

"Aunt Astra," Kara said.

"Little one," Astra said, shaking her head knowing what Kara wanted.

"You need to make a life," Kara said, kneeling before her aunt. She knew Astra had some post-traumatic stress from her time in ARGUS. "You might have been a General, but you could also be a scientist. You can add to Lena's company. With the knowledge of Krypton, you would put L-Corp on top."

"I could use that," Lena said smugly, agreeing. Knowledge from an advance race of beings was too good to pass up.

Before Astra could answer though, a blue portal opened in the room.

Everyone jumped. Kara and Kayla joined hands, ready to attack, as a lone figure came out of it.

"Green Lantern?" Kara asked, looked at the older man who had come out, when the portal closed. He was clearly dressed as a Green Lantern but Kara had not seen one since she was little.

"Kara Zor-El," the man said looking at the two of them. "Twin… oh?"

"Who are you?" Kayla asked, not removing her hand from Kara.

 _Answer mommies,_ Grodd spoke and Ha turned to see the large gorilla behind him. He took a step back.

"I mean you no harm. It's me. Ha," Ha said.

"Ha?" The two said together.

"No," Astra said turning around her wheelchair. "Ha-Pri? But it's not possible. Ha is dead. He died when we had entered the military…" Ha turned to Astra. "But it is you. Somehow." She recognized him anywhere.

"I'm from another universe. Another earth. In the multiverse," Ha said.

"Multiverse?" Mon asked, looking around but everyone seemed confused.

"The theory that there are multiple universes existing at different frequencies," Lena said, making eyes turn to her. "I have a Martin Stein working for me. His research is directed at the multiverse. It's really interesting."

"That would be it," Ha said, kneeling before Astra, barely noticing the chair. "Astra, my Astra, died a long time ago. She died in the line of duty as a Green Lantern." Ha took Astra's hand. "I couldn't save her, but I want to try again. Cisco, our Cisco, said you could maybe use me."

"I'm not your Astra," Astra said, removing Ha hand. "My past is different and not so heroic."

"I don't care," Ha said. "I want to get to know you. And see if maybe we could have something. Me and you. Ha and Astra."

"Aunt Astra?" Kayla said, lifting up her sleeve and taking off a bracelet. Kara had their mother's necklace while Kayla had the bracelet. When they had been younger, they had switched back and forth but Kayla had left with the bracelet and they had never switched again. Not even since Kayla had returned to National City. "Mom said this was given to you by a boy. One you loved more than anything. She never gave us a name."

Kayla held out the bracelet and Astra had tears in her eyes. She had not known Kayla has the bracelet. "I think you should have it back," Kayla said, putting it in Ha's hand. "It sounds like you never got the chance with our Ha. Maybe you can see what happens with this Ha."

"What do you say?" Ha said, smiling at the bracelet holding it out to Astra and Astra held out her arm. Ha put the bracelet on her and then kissed the top of her head. "I am retiring from the Green Lantern Corp. We can live on both worlds if you want. I am sure Alura would love to see you."

"What?" Kara and Kayla asked together.

"Excuse me?" Astra asked after them.

"Your mom?" Mon asked.

"Krypton lives on in my Universe," Ha said knowing that it was unusual for Krypton to live. "Kara is head of the council, but not a twin." Ha looked at Kayla as he said this. "And… King Mon." Ha recognized the younger face of the ruler of Daxam.

"Prince," Mon said. "My brother went back to be king."

"There's a good reason this world is being called Twin World then," Ha joked with a nod. "We can go to Krypton. Kara and…"

"Kaylar," Kayla said, going with her real name, knowing Ha didn't know it from the information that his Kara was not a twin in this other universe.

"Kaylar, yes, can come as well to see home," Ha said.

"Don't take my wife away," Barry suddenly voiced, putting an arm around Kayla and Ha smiled.

"Come as well," Ha said. "For a visit. My universe's Barry Allen has already been to Krypton. It's pretty much open house now. You too Mon. I am sure no one would mind a visit."

"I would… Like to see home," Astra said thoughtfully, "But I can't leave my girls."

"Go," Kara said as Mon put an arm around her. "We will be fine."

"And we can come back here all the time," Ha said. "Like I said, live on both." Astra smiled. "Cisco, can you send us back?"

"Why would I be able to send you back?" Cisco asked, seeming confused.

"The Cisco on our Earth is a meta human who can open portal between worlds," Ha said, concern suddenly in his voice, but this Cisco shook his head. "Well he said he would be sending a communication device. We will have to wait for that so he can open the portal for us."

"Well this got very interesting," Lena spoke. "But Winn, I think you owe me a date." Winn smiled. "Cisco, I will message you the account number. Should be enough for state of the art equipment."

"Oh, and need to make a Super shirt for Grodd," Cisco said. "Super Gorilla is coming out."

"Okay. You two show up at my office around five to fill out paper work," Lena said and Caitlin and Alex nodded as Grodd gave a toothy smile and Lena and Winn walked out.

 _It's nice to see Aunt Astra smile,_ Kayla thought to Kara who agreed. At that, another portal opened, and a device came out of it. Cisco grabbed it.

"Oh, plug in instructions and how to use instructions," Cisco said, taking a piece of paper attached to it and connecting the device up. "Um… what world are you?" Cisco looked through the list of worlds that came with the software.

"I think… they said Prime," Ha said, not sure but Cisco called that number, finding it the right world. Another portal opened.

"Little ones," Astra said, and Kara and Kayla came up, giving their aunt a kiss. "I will be back soon. And Kaylar I will bring you something to replace the bracelet." Astra and Ha went through the portal and it closed behind them.

"I got to move things into my new home," Kayla said, and she and Barry were out in a moment.

"Photos," Kara said having to get to her job and both she and Mon left.

"This is so cool," Cisco said, looking through the worlds on the system. "Prime, Wells, Alien, SuperEarth, Karry…. What's a Karry?" Cisco turned to Caitlin who shrugged and then to Alex, who shrugged as well. "I am going to play. Hey… this must be us. Twin Earth. Wonder who doesn't have a twin on the other Earths." Cisco had a smirk on his face and Caitlin and Alex shared a look before leaving him alone with his new toy.

Post Chapter Note: Hey, I hope you like this follow up to Finding Astra and part of the 2nd chapter of Karry Prime.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	10. Broken- Finding Superman

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: same as it always is.

Broken Earth- Finding Superman

In a room a bag was on a backpack was on a bed and a girl was tossing some papers, money, and clothes into it. "Why are you doing this Rae?" A voice said and Rachel Garrick turned to the face of her father. Jay Garrick stood at the door.

"Because I have to," Rae said tossing the backpack over her shoulder.

"But… your tossing away everything we worked for," Jay said.

"We?" Rae said seeming angry. "It's my life dad."

"But we…." Jay started.

"Stop," Rae said holding up her hand. "Stop saying we. You trained me. Taught me everything I know. I am grateful for that but you're not the Flash anymore. You have not been the Flash for a long time. It's my role now and I have to do it on my own. The way I want to. I can't be you anymore. I need to be myself."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Jay asked with a sigh.

"What I have always been looking for. I'm going to find Superman," Rae said pushing pass her father to get out of the room.

"Your trying to find someone who is probably dead," Jay pointed out.

"He's not dead. I know it," Rae said with a smirk knowing her father didn't know. He didn't know she had formed a friendship with the Wells. Or that Jesse and Belle Wells were her new Team Flash along with their father Harrison and his sister Harriet. That they had recruited STAR Lab employee Caitlin Snow into the team as well. That they had found proof. She had done this all behind his back.

"When you come back here," Jay started following Rae out to the living room where her mother Joan and younger sibling John and Jonnie were. The two were only 11 years old and had no powers. Jay having lost his speed long before they were even a thought.

"Whether I find what I am looking for or not I'm not coming back here," Rae said causing everyone to look up at her.

"Rae?" Joan asked so shocked by this statement.

"It's time for me to find my own path," Rae said. "Time for me to be my own Flash. Away from you." Rae turned to her father. "You taught me. Now it's time to let me use what I learned. To stop reliving your glory days through me and let me run. Which is why I am moving out."

Jay opened his mouth. "We get it," Joan said with a nod to her daughter. "Go. And I hope you find what you're looking for." Rae smiled at her mom as electricity seemed to come around her. When it was gone Rae was no longer in the outfit she had been in. Red pants leading into the yellow belt. Red shirt and yellow shoulder pads. There was a lightning bolt on the front and a mask covering her face. In a second, she was running through the door and out.

"Joan," Jay said seeming upset.

"It's time to let her go," Joan told Jay putting a hand on her husband shoulder. "Every hero has their own journey. You have been guarding her from hers for too long. Hoping she would just do as you say. She'll never be great unless she goes."

"But Superman?" Jay asked her. "I mean Supergirl is right in National she could…." Jay stopped with one look form his wife and sighed. "I just hope she's not disappointed."

-Broken Earth-

As Rae ran onto the farm she paused seeing the man standing there above the pigs throwing food into the pin for the hungry animals. The man turned around and she had to smirk at the face. "Your pretty far from your normal hunting grounds," the man said.

"What?" Rae asked not sure what it meant.

"Your usually seen in Central Ms. Flash. What brings you all the way here?" He explained his sentence.

"Looking for someone," Rae said.

"Not many interesting folks around here," He said putting the bucket down.

"I wouldn't call you uninteresting Clark Kent. Or should I say Superman," Rae said and Clark looked up.

"I think you got the wrong man," Clark said fixing his glasses on his face.

"Those glasses are very good. Toss off facial recognition," Rae said. "But you didn't always wear them." Rae took a picture out of her bag and showed it to Clark. There were two pictures on it. One Clark recognized as his high school picture. The other was clearly a computerized version of the picture aging him up and doing it well. "Ran facial recognition between Superman and it came up with a 99 percent match."

"What made you even think of looking into Clark Kent." Clark asked not even bothering to hide it anymore. Even taking off the glasses.

"Lois Lane," Rae said making Clark give her a glare. "Famous for being the one Superman went to. Being a hero, I knew there was more there. So I looked into who disappeared around the same time she died. Found out her husband, fellow reporter, Clark Kent quit his job and went back to Smallville. Easy deduction from there."

"Congratulations, you figured it out," Clark said tossing the pictures at her. "Now leave."

"No," Rae said with a smirk.

"Look… what' your name. and I don't mean Scarlett speedster or Flash junior or whatever they call you over in your city," Clark said.

"Rachel," Rae said letting her costume disappear around her. "Rachel Garrick, but everyone calls me Rae."

"Look Rachel, I don't want anything to do with this life anymore. I'm a farm boy and that's it," Clark said

"I came a long way to find Superman." Rae stated.

"Superman is dead," Clark yelled. "He died when Lex killed my wife and my son." Lois Lane had been pregnant when she died. Rae knew that from reports. The sex of the baby had never been revealed though.

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "He's not dead. He's broken, but he's there." Rae was stubborn. "And I am saying here until he comes back."

"I could call the cops and have them make you leave," Clark said.

"You'd have to explain why the Flash is on your property," Rae said with a smirk summoning her costume back from the speed force. Clark groaned as he walked towards the house.

"You'll be waiting out here for a long time," Clark said. "And don't you even dare come into the house." Clark slammed the door and Rae smirked going to a large tree on the property. Placing her bag down and sitting down leaning against the tree.

"I can rough it for a bit," Rae mumbled looking at the house.

The next day when Clark woke up he was surprised to find Rae still there. "You're still here," Clark asked.

"Told you I am not going anywhere," Rae said running besides Clark.

Clark gave her a look but went running doing his chores and everything he needed to do at super speed. When he was done he closed the door leaving Rae on the outside. For the next week it continued like this. Rae would be there. Sometimes she would run off but she would then return. Clark at first found it annoying but after a while he found himself looking for her. She becoming comforting. He wouldn't dare let her know as he slammed the door at the end of every day leaving her outside.

It was a little over a week after Rae showed up that their routine changed as Clark got visitors. Rae was at one of the times she was gone when a little man came running at him. "Un Clawk," the little boy yelled.

"Topar," Clark said hugging him seeing his cousin in her superhero outfit. Kara Grant was supposed to be his older cousin but due to an accident with the pod she arrived late. She was now younger. He had entrusted his good friend Cat Grant in taking care of her. When he had chosen to stop being a hero she had stepped up in his stead.

Next to Kara was her husband Mon-El, former prince of Daxam. He had shown up on Earth several years ago and interestingly enough Kara was meant to marry him. If Krypton and Daxam had survived it was going to be an arranged marriage to bring the two worlds together. No longer having to go through with-it Kara had been curious about the man she should have married and found she liked him. The two had decided to go through with the marriage after all and had their own little boy about two years ago.

"Uncle Clark," a little girl said who was standing by Mon. This was Romana, Mon little sister. His parents had shown up not long ago on the verge of death. They had their new daughter with them. Mon and Kara had easily adopted the girl who got used to being raised by her brother and his wife. Also had liked Clark when they had seen each other. Clark brought the girl into a hug as well smiling.

"Thought we would surprise you," Kara said to her cousin.

"Let me go get cleaned up. We can go out," Clark said putting down his work and going into the house.

"What's with this?" Mon asked picking up a backpack under the tree.

Before Kara could say anything there was a flash and the back was out of Mon hand. "That would be mine," Rae said stopping. "Supergirl and Valor. Was wondering how long before I would meet you."

"Flash?" Kara asked. "What are you…."

"I see you met my Imp," Clark said coming out.

"Hey," Rae called out as Topar and Romana laughed. "I'm not an Imp."

"A small mischievous creature that won't go away. Seems to fit you," Clark said and Kara noticed he tried not to smile but he was happy as Rae stuck her tongue out at him. Clark didn't laugh but Kara could see he was holding it back. There was something different about her cousin. "I got to make a delivery and then we can go out to dinner."

"Going out you…"

"Not you," Clark said cutting Rae off.

"Mon go help Clark. I'll stay here with Flash," Kara said and Mon gave her a look but changed into normal clothes and went with Clark in his truck. "So Flash… you have a name?"

"Rae," Rae said. "You Supergirl?"

"Kara," Kara said with a smile. "So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Superman to return," Rae said. "I know he's there. He just needs a push." Rae gave a smirk and Kara smiled as Topar came up to Rae.

Rae smiled bending down. "Hey there little guy," Rae said. "Watch this." Rae held out her hand and lighting seemed to come to it but it died down and a ball was in her hand. "Want to play?"

"Yes," Topar called out.

"How fast can you run?" Rae asked.

"Fast," Topar said.

"Think your faster than the Flash." Rae toss the ball and Topar started running for it at his super speed. Rae waited a second before running after him and catching it before he could. The boy laughed and pouted as they continued to play. Rae letting Topar catch it at times. Romana had asked Kara if she could join and Kara easily agreed. Romana running into the game and Rae easily letting the girl join in.

Kara watched laughing as Rae had now grabbed hold of Topar and Romana. The ball disappearing in light as Rae ran with the boy and girl. Up the side of the house and around the farm. The two were having fun with the speeds. "Your good with kids," Kara said as Rae put Topar and Romana down slowing down herself.

"My brother and sister are 12 years younger than me," Rae commented.

"Why such a big difference?" Kara asked.

"When I was born my dad was a speedster," Rae explained. "But the fight with Zoom… he lost his speed. Became just a normal Joe. But I had mine. Two normal parents. One speedster kid."

"They waited until you were old enough to control your powers before having more," Kara said with a nod. "Are your siblings like you?" Rae shook her head to indicate they were not speedsters. "So do you want your own someday?" Kara was pushing but she was curious.

"Yeah," Rae said not even hesitating and Kara smiled as then Mon and Clark returned.

That night as Rae was laying under the tree she heard something and looked up to see Kara. "Sleeping bag," Kara said putting it down on the floor. "Pillows."

"Thank you," Rae said not having thought of doing that. "But why are you?"

"I was meant to protect him. When I came here. I never got the chance and now… well my cousin is broken," Kara said. "And I can't fix him but I think you can." Rae raise an eyebrow. "Don't give up on him. Stay here. Don't worry about Central either. Me and Mon got it."

Rae smiled as Kara flew away Rae got settled into the sleeping bag. The next morning when Clark came out he saw Rae still sleeping there in the bag. He smiled for a moment before straightening up and tossing a bucket near her head waking her up. "You know as long as you're going to be an Imp and stay around here you might as well help. Go feed the chickens."

Rae shrugged grabbing the bucket of food and going into the chicken coop. Forgetting to shut the door behind her and a chicken got out. "Damn," Rae mumbled shutting the door as she went to chase the chicken but somehow the chicken ended up chasing her.

"Seriously?" Clark asked and Rae turned to see he had the chicken. The stupid thing calm with him.

"So I'm not good with birds," Rae said with a shrug. "Give me something else." Clark then directed her on how to pick vegetables. Which one were ready and with her speed it was easy to do.

So the next week went with Rae helping out on the farm and sleeping outside. Until one night when it started to poor and the wind picked up sending her backpack flying. She caught it fast as she went to grab everything else. Clark saw it from his window and opened the door. "Imp," he called having been using that for her. Rae had gotten use to responding to it. "Get in here."

Rae smiled as she grabbed the sleeping bag and pillow and went into the house. She had never been allowed inside the house until now. She was dripping wet and looking through her backpack the zipper had been open. Everything inside was soaked. "Everything soaked," she voiced.

"What about that suit you summon?" Clark asked.

"Speedforce suit and it's not that comfy," Rae said.

"Go to the bathroom. Dry up. I'll get you something," Clark said and Rae easily found the bathroom getting out of her clothes and taking a quick hot shower. "Here." Clark opened the door throwing some things in without looking in.

"Are those boxers?" Rae asked picking up the boxers with the Superman and Supergirl symbol on it.

"Kara bought them online as a joke and they came several sizes too small. Don't fit me but will fit you and you're not hanging out in my house without underwear. Since yours are wet use those," Clark commented.

Rae put the boxers on along with a long shirt Clark had. "The extra room is packed with junk. You're going to need to sleep on the couch," Clark stated having put blankets and pillows on the couch.

"Thank you," Rae said taking the couch happily.

The next morning Clark woke up to the smell of something cooking. When he went into the kitchen he found Rae at the stove and a mountain load of food on the table. "Ah hi," Rae said. "Didn't know what you liked so made a little of everything," Rae said. "Pancakes, French Toast, was going to make waffles but your waffle iron wasn't working. Omelets, several different types. Eggs sunny side up. Bacon, sausage…."

"Everything I get it," Clark said sitting down and taking a little bit of everything on his place. He took a bite of the omelet and paused. "Are you some type of chef?"

"I wish," Rae said. "Always loved cooking and experimenting with food. I mean I have to eat 10,000 calories a day so why not love what I eat. I wanted to become a chef. Maybe even a pastry chef, but my dad wanted me following in his footsteps. Sort of guilted me to going into college and majoring in science. I flunked out. Did meet the people who helped me find you and became my Team Flash."

"Well it's been a long time since anything this good was made here," Clark said as Rae sat down. "Did you say 10,000 calories a day?" Rae nodded. "Basically, what I have to eat." The two together went through the entire breakfast.

As Rae was collecting everything to wash. "Why are you here?" Clark asked.

"Why did I come or why did I stay?" Rae asked not turning around as she continued to wash.

"Why did you come?" Clark asked.

"When my dad lost his speed, he lost part of who he was. And he wanted me to become him so he could live through me. Become the Flash to continue what he was. But that's not why I became the Flash," Rae told Clark. "I became the Flash because of you. I was young but I remember when you were around. How you inspired people. I wanted to be like that. Bring hope. Save people. When you left and people thought you dead I always said you weren't. I just knew it somehow. I needed to find you. Just something in me said it was important."

"Why did you stay?" Clark now asked.

"Because you claim who you were is gone but he's not. He's hurt, but he's still there and I want to see him again. Want to help you," Rae said.

Clark didn't say anything. "My mom use to make Chicken Pot Pie." Clark suddenly said making Rae turn from the sink to look at him. Not sure where the sentence came from or where it was going. "It was her specialty. Since she died I never had any as good. Think you can give it a whirl?"

"I can try," Rae said. "Although might need to go shopping."

"Money in the cookie jar," Clark said pointing at a normal looking cookie jar. "You can use my truck."

"I kind of don't drive," Rae said making Clark raise an eyebrow. "My feet can hit up to mach 2." Clark chuckled.

"Don't get caught running then," Clark said. "It's a small town after all."

Rae gave a nod and got to her day of restocking the house and making a chicken pot pie for Clark. When it was done and she had given Clark a piece she watched him take a bite. Waiting for his verdict. "Well not my moms, but it's good," Clark said with a smile. "Best I have had since. Your father was an idiot for making you go into science. You belong in the kitchen."

"Thank you," Rae said.

"If you want to clean out a spare room you can take a bed there," Clark commented not even looking up as he continued to eat.

"Thank you," Rae said again taking a piece for herself to eat.

Rae did clean out a room and got sheets for her bed. They spent the next week or so in a bit of a routine. Rae cooking as Clark did his work. They were getting comfortable. One day Rae noticed on the TV two people in Metropolis causing trouble. Both meta humans. Seeming to be trying to get money out of an armored truck.

"Is Kara going there?" Rae asked Clark.

"Her and Mon are off world. Topar and Romana are with Cat," Clark said Kara having sent him a message they had a mission for the DEO on another planet.

"Then I got to go," Rae said summoning her Flash outfit. "You coming."

"No," Clark said and watched as Rae ran out. He should go back to his farm work but he had to watch the TV. To see how Rae did.

Rae appeared on the scene. "Hey," Rae yelled out at the two. They were both men and similar enough looks they might be related.

"Flash," the one with the scythe said and tossed some energy at Rae through it. Rae using her speed to dodged as the brother used electric attack. Rae dodging that as well. "I'm Rupture. This is my brother Electro. And we'll be your end.

Rae went to continue dodging attacks going to get close to the two. Getting a punch in on Rupture and tossing lightning bolts at Electro. Rae kept her speed up looking for an opening to knock the two out. Electro shot out some device at her. Rae dodged the device easily enough but the device turned around to follow her connecting to her leg knocking her over. "What the hell?" Rae asked trying to phase through the device but she couldn't. She also couldn't run.

"I studied your powers," Electro said. "And now time to have a little fun." Blue electricity in his hands which he used on Rae. Seeming to have fun with it. Rae used her extra strength to kick at his feet. Electro dodging it and kicking her several times.

"We have a fighter," Rupture said he grabbing the money from the truck. "I think it's time to put an end to this." Rupture took his scythe and went to used it on her but it was caught before it hit her.

Clark had been watching on the TV and he couldn't stand it. He had flown out without any superhero outfit on. He grabbed the scythe from Rupture and broke it in half. "Stay away from her," Clark said.

"Who… who are you," Electro said after Clark took one of his attacks without even flinching.

"Me? I'm Superman," Clark said and both their eyes widen as Clark used his freeze breath and knocked them both out. His anger making the power even stronger. He bent down and broke the device on Rae legs and crushed it into unrecognizable pieces.

Rae was unconscious. A combination of the electrical attacks, getting beaten up, and whatever had been on her feet. Clark pick her up and flew up bringing her back to the farm.

The speed force outfit had disappeared by the time they got home and Clark went to change her out of the clothes. Smirking when he saw she was wearing those boxers he had given her. He put her in the pajamas she had been using as he tucked her into his bed. Sitting there staring at her as she slept.

Clark watched her the whole night until she woke up. "You came for me," she said when she opened her eyes.

"Well… I like my Imp," Clark said. "Your usually better than that. I mean you took down Weather Wizard easily enough. And more than enough meta humans and other criminals"

"Been looking me up?" Rae asked with a small smile.

"You've done well," Clark said. "People notice." That was the only answer he gave.

"Well it's been a while. I guess I need to start practicing again," Rae said and Clark gave a nod. "Maybe I will call my team and get some practice in today." Rae sat up.

"After getting a butt kicking?" Clark asked worried.

"I heal fast," Rae said. "I'll be back later." Rae smiled before summoning her outfit and running off.

Clark stood there for a minute before going to fly out. He got to National and saw Kara and Mon. They had arrived back early in the morning and had Topar and Romana with them having just gotten them from Cat. "How's Rae?" Kara asked having seen the battle. "You went out to help her. I saw…."

"I think I am falling in love with her," Clark said.

"I'll get them breakfast,' Mon said right away not wanting in on this conversation. This was Kara area.

"Okay," Kara said bringing her cousin aside. "And your freaking why?"

"I'm betraying Lois," Clark said.

"Lois has been dead for what 8 years now?" Kara asked. "She would want you to move on. To be happy. Not be this hermit." 

"She was my bonded," Clark said.

"I grew up on Krypton. I saw people lose their bonded. It was hard. But they learned to move on. Some even bonded again," Kara said. "Never as deep as the first but it's possible. Clark it's time for you to be happy again. If Rae is the one who makes you happy I think Lois would want you to go for it."

"She's much younger than me," Clark pointed out after a moment. Seeming to agree with Kara about Lois wanting him to be happy.

"So?" Kara asked. "It's not like you look your age. Besides if you go for a girl your own age they have what? A few child bearing years left. Rae is at the prime of her life. And it would be a crime for you to never be a dad."

"I am a dad," Clark mumbled sadly thinking of his dead son.

"I mean really father a kid. Hold them in your arms. Watch them grow," Kara said. "Name them. Your son never even got a name. Clark make a life for yourself. Make it with Rae."

"She will never stop being the Flash," Clark said seeming defeated. As if surrendering to Kara being right.

"No," Kara said knowing Clark was right. "That girl is a superhero. But look at the bright side. You are too." Kara went to go eat breakfast with her family letting Clark think.

"I like Rae," Romana pointed out as Clark got up to go home. Clark paused turning to the girl. "Just so you know." Clark gave a smile as he left through the window.

Later that day Clark was in the house. His Superman outfit hanging one a rail. He had taken it out to fix it up. "Okay so training went well," Rae said as she came in through the door. "Jesse even figured out how to stop similar…." Rae paused. "Is that what I think it is?" A huge smile on her face. "Does this mean…"

Rae was cut off as Clark kissed her. It was a moment before she kissed back. When they separated Rae was stunned. "I was not expecting that," Rae said still stunned and Clark was worried. Rae then kissed him taking the worry away.

Clark hugged her close and moved hair away from her face. "Thanks for sticking around my Imp," Clark finally said after a moment of silence.

Post Chapter Note: so I hope you enjoyed this Earth. Rachel Garrick has a thing for members of the house of el and well aliens in general. Actually I don't think there's a single Rachel Garrick who's not with an alien.

Review

Karry Master OUT!


	11. Crossover- The Worldkillers

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: Same as every time.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: This is the crossover between three Earths (which coincidentally were all my, Millie's, Earths) chosen by our Facebookers. Hope you enjoy.

Note 2: For both SnowAllen and Twin, this takes place after the Darkseid battle in Karry Universe. It also takes place after Prime and Mutant got SnowAllen Cisco back.

The World Killers

-SnowAllen Earth-

Cisco sat in the Warehouse, wearing the goggles that Prime and Mutant Cisco's made keeping him sane – the only way he could control his power now was wearing the goggles all the time, without them he would lose it. The other Ciscos had tried other means, but as yet couldn't; the goggles were the only option and Cisco would never be able to take them off; Barry had offered to look into more comfortable options than wearing the goggles all the time, however.

However, he felt out of place. Harrison Wells, Jesse, Belle, Barry, and Caitlin had a smooth dynamic going in the years since he had been in the asylum, having alliances with Sara in Starling and with the multiverse – it was like he was not needed here.

"Cisco?" Caitlin said, making him look up. "It's time to test your power."

"I don't know," Cisco said; even with the goggles he was afraid to use them, afraid of losing himself once more. The group had let him get used to normal life again, but now they were trying to get him to experiment with his gifts.

"Ignoring your gifts is never the answer," Barry appeared. "Those goggles only lessen the powers to a point where you can control them – it does not suppress them completely. You need to learn to use them, to keep control, even with the goggles. Which is why opening a portal to another world is a good test run."

Cisco was relieved at least Barry was the same. Still as unsocial and unaware of people's feelings as ever. Caitlin though put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Me and Barry will be right with you," Caitlin assured him.

"And we have a whole system of worlds to choose from," Jesse stated. "Someone, choose a number."

"How about a perfect 10?" Caitlin said with a smirk.

"Earth 10 also known as SuperFlash Earth," Jesse said, at the computer. "Six years ahead of us in time. According to the system, no real problems there. Seems like the perfect quiet Earth to go to."

"Cisco?" Barry said, and Cisco moved over to Jesse to looked at the information in the system. Nodding, he went to open a portal – his portals were not as wild as the one his alternates made; they were rounder, and you could see what you were stepping into. In this case, they could see just an average city street.

-Twin Earth-

In the L-Corp warehouse, Cisco, Winn, Caitlin, Kara, Kayla, Barry, Mon, and Grodd were there with their newest member: Cisco's twin sister, Cesca. They had recruited her into the team after realizing she had the same powers as Cisco counterparts after the explosion in STAR Labs. Cisco and Winn had managed to make her the same goggles as Cisco counterparts, with some help from Cesca herself – since she reminded the boys she was just as smart as them.

"Okay, time to test out your world hopping sister," Cisco said, turning to Cesca.

"So, you just want me to open a portal to another world?" Cesca frowned. She had been seeing into other worlds fine, but she was nervous. She'd never done this before. "What if… something goes wrong?"

"That's why myself, Kayla, Barry, and Mon are going," Kara reassured Cesca. It was originally just going to be her and Mon, but Kayla and Barry had been around and while the two still refused to be everyday heroes, they were helpful and agreed to come anyway. Barry himself was wearing his NASCAR outfit he used, with matching red helmet.

 _Grodd come with mommies,_ Grodd thought.

Both Kayla and Kara gave a smirk at the same time at this. "Okay, Grodd comes too," Kayla said. "See nothing to worry about."

"Except us leading an invasion with so many of us," Cesca tried to joke as Kara frowned at this.

"So, someone pick a number," Winn said, ignoring Cesca's comment, he by the computer.

"How about a perfect ten?" Caitlin offered.

"Oh, Earth ten," Winn said, bringing up information about the Earth on the computer. "Also known as SuperFlash Earth. We can assume like most of the multiverse, Kara and Barry are together." Barry put an arm around Kayla, easily able to tell who Kayla was, as Kara was in her outfit and Kayla just had on her normal red leather jacket with the House of El symbol on it. "Six years ahead of us in time. Seems like a nice Earth."

"Cesca?" Cisco said and Cesca looked at the computer, taking in the information.

Nodding she put on her goggles and held out her hand. At first nothing happened, but she persisted as a blue ripple extended from her fingers, expanding quickly enough for a person to step through. The group looked at each other before Kara stepped forward first, followed by Kayla, Barry, Mon, and Grodd. Cesca took a breath and stepped through her own portal…

-SuperFlash Earth-

On the empty street two portals opened practically side by side; one was a perfect circle, able to see through to a warehouse on the other end, while the other was wild and blue, that was until the five people and one gorilla came out. From the round portal, at the same moment, a Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco stepped out, both portals closing, leaving the groups looking at each other in shock.

"Did you just come here?" Kara asked as the other group eyes' seemed to go to Grodd. "It's fine. He's good."

"Yes, I remember you from Karry Universe. You're the one with the good Grodd. Twin World, right?" Caitlin asked, remembering the event when they'd all gone over to help with some Dark alien.

"Yeah," Kara said, seeming to be taking the lead. "And your?"

"SnowAllen," Caitlin said. "Me and Barry are together." She explained the name as her Barry put an arm around her. Twin Barry made a face at that, as he once again took his wife's hand; Kayla smiled at that. SnowAllen Barry gave Twin Barry a look at that, still not understanding why his counterparts did not seem to want to be with Caitlin. "What are you doing here?"

"Testing out Cisco's power," SnowAllen Caitlin continued. "We chose this Earth as it was the perfect 10."

"Really? That's what we did!" Cesca spoke up. "Perfect 10."

"Huh. It seems we just did the exact same thing at the exact same time," Mon voiced out loud. "What's the chances of that?"

"Actually…" SnowAllen Barry started, "considering the similar people and personalities and the similar circumstances the probability of any two Earths doing a similar or the same events at the same time is pretty high. I could do the math if…"

"Barry," Caitlin said, interrupting her husband and noticing the looks he was getting from the Twin World people. "The question was rhetorical. They didn't actually want an answer."

"Oh," SnowAllen Barry said. Rhetorical questions always got him. When he asked a question he always wanted an answer.

"Guys," Cesca said drawing attention to her. "Why is there no one but us on this street?" The group finally looked around. They were in National City, on a perfectly normal block, except that they were the only ones on it. No people. No cars on the road. The city did look more advance then normal, but the group had just thought that was because they were six years ahead.

That was when a loud noise and sounds of explosions hit their ears. "I think that answers that question," Kara said as Grodd instantly jumped up to climb the building.

 _Big fight,_ Grodd thought. He was wearing his super-shirt. _Another mommy and speedy daddy fighting three women. Mommies, should Grodd help?_

"Yes Grodd, help!" Kara yelled out and Grodd went charging towards the battle, leaping across buildings. "You heard me. We help." Kara flew up right away and Mon jumped up to the top of the building Grodd had just climbed.

"Go," Caitlin told her Barry and SnowAllen Barry put his mask up and ran off. Caitlin used her own powers to summon plants to follow on them.

"What about you two?" Cisco asked Kayla and Barry who looked at each other.

"Come on," Kayla sighed to her Barry, wanting to make sure her sister and gorilla were safe anyway. "You two, stay." Kayla was pointing at Cisco and Cesca as she said it.

"We're getting way too use to this hero thing," Twin Barry said putting his helmet on and running up as Kayla flew up.

…

SuperFlash Barry and Kara were fighting three women – all of them dressed in black; the leader was a white woman wearing a mask who had the same powers as Kara, then a black woman who could fly and had a supersonic scream, and the last was an Asian woman with yellow eyes and long nails.

They were shocked when the gorilla in a super-shirt joined them, ploughing into the three villainous women. "Is that Grodd?" Barry asked out loud, confused.

"Oh, a big monkey," the woman with the long nails said, she was flying like the other two and only just avoided the attack by the Gorilla, but now came closer to him.

"He's not a monkey," Twin Kara's voice called before Grodd could, and she used her heat vision on the woman's nails, figuring they were the dangerous part of this woman. SuperFlash Kara and Barry didn't have time to take this in as the other two women rejoined the fighting as they noticed others joining in – a Mon-El, another Kara, a Caitlin controlling plants and another Barry.

Finally, another Barry showed; only he was wearing a helmet and different outfit. Kayla landing next to her sister. "And he's ours," Kayla finally said, smirking as Grodd pounded his chest, ready to attack when his mommies said.

"Then you will die as well," the woman not in battle with SuperFlash Barry and Kara said, her nails growing longer, a glint in her eye. "For you cannot destroy Pestilence! My virus will burn through the Earth. Killing all. Everyone who deserves it. Everyone will suffer."

"We can destroy you," Kayla said looking around, as her Kara kept an eye on Pestilence. Everyone else had joined in the fight with the other two, and even with the giant team up the two powerful women were easily overpowering the group, so she had to assume this one was just as powerful. Sharing this thought with her Kara, the twins agreed. "We can kill you unless you back down now." They had to give her a chance.

Pestilence laughed, obviously finding this offer ridiculous. "You cannot even touch me!" Pestilence called.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Kara said, holding out her hand and Kayla took it. Both knowing they had no choice here. As Pestilence moved forward, from their combined hands came a large blast, hitting right into Pestilence. Pestilence seemed to try to go through it, fighting the blast, but the two could see it was hurting.

 _Stronger,_ Kayla thought back and the two put everything into it; the blast getting more powerful and finally going right through Pestilence. The two stopped when they saw the body falling, and both dropped to their knees on the ground below. Grodd leaped to them, picking up both his mommies for protection and ready to run them to safety if needed.

Unnoticed by Kayla and Kara, or Grodd, when Pestilence's body fell, her two comrades cried out, as if killing Pestilence physically hurt them. Both though shot up into the air and flew off – fast.

"You killed Pestilence," SuperFlash Kara panted, coming up to see the body dead, and looking her over.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kayla asked, still weak as she put her head on Grodd's shoulder. He was soft.

"No," SuperFlash Barry said, going to pick up the body. "No. This is a very good thing."

"Get that to the DEO right now," SuperFlash Kara told her husband who ran off. SuperFlash Kara turned to their visitors, all now lining up near Grodd; including the Cisco and Cesca left behind out of the battle. Mon, and the Barry with the helmet on, went to check on the twins in Grodd's arm. "What do we owe this visit to?"

"We both decided to test our world hoppers at the same time and choose this Earth," Mon said. "Don't ask him what the chances of that are." Mon added, pointing at the SnowAllen Barry.

"Well, good timing," SuperFlash Kara said. "You can follow me to the DEO."

….

SuperFlash Kara ran into the DEO with the world hoppers behind. Grodd was able to get through the door with both Twin Kara and Kayla in his arms.

"Pestilence," an Alex addressed her sister, Barry waiting for them with Pestilence's body now in a medical bay.

"You got the DNA. Can you make the cure?" Kara asked her sister.

"We don't have to," Alex said.

"What do you mean you don't have to? Clark…"

"Is fine," a voice said and SuperFlash Kara grinned at her cousin, who appeared in the medical bay doorway.

For the World Hoppers though, this Superman wasn't quite right – he had a similar look to the man Twin was used to, but not completely the same. This must be their Clark Kent. SuperFlash Kara hugged him.

"What happened?" SuperFlash Kara asked.

"It seems the virus was connected to Pestilence's life," a voice said and both Twin Kara and Kayla recognized it in shock.

 _No way!_ Kayla thought to her sister as Zor-El walked into the room with Alura by his side. There was a small boy with them as well, who ran to SuperFlash Kara while Alura was holding a little girl, no older than one – likely this Earth's Kara and Barry kids, although why the children were in the DEO was anyone's guess. SuperFlash Barry wasn't far behind the group, too.

"When Pestilence was killed the virus was killed with her," Zor explained.

"Everyone all over the cities is waking up healthy." Alex said, her eyes turning to the world hoppers. Kayla and Kara had asked Grodd to put them down, which he did, but seemed to be worried. "We are in your debt, it seems. You just saved thousands of people."

The two were not looking to her though; both were looking at Zor and Alura. "Mom?" Twin Kara finally said as Kayla stated: "Dad?"

"You're from another Earth," Alura said, kindly. "Kara has told us of the multiverse."

"But… how?" The two asked together.

"And who exactly were those women?" Caitlin added, interrupting the group. She, her Barry, and Cisco had been standing, back listening.

"World Killers," Zor said solemnly, resolutely, but SuperFlash Kara put a hand on her father's shoulder.

"You two clearly need solar lights," Alura said to Kayla and Twin Kara. "How about we bring you all to the medical area? Get the lights set up and explain."

"The monkey will have to stay here," Alex said. The main room was more than big enough for Grodd but the medical area had lower ceilings and was more confined.

 _Grodd, a gorilla,_ Grodd thought, showing his teeth.

"He does not like being called a monkey," Mon said playfully, helping Kara as Barry put an arm around Kayla. "And do not show him a banana…" They followed into the medical area though, where the solar lights were already set up for Kara and Kayla. The twins went under it together – taking out Pestilence had completely drained them.

"So…?" Caitlin said, again.

"World Killers are a Kryptonian experiment," Zor said. "A project I was a part of. We had fought off a Harvester invasion but it had been hard. We wanted to find a way to make powerful soldiers should the attack happen again. We needed warriors who were strong, powerful and with super-Kryptonian powers." He used the term super-Kryptonian in the same way they would 'super-human', as they were Kryptonians, after all.

"You were looking to make meta humans," SnowAllen Barry said. "Or, well in your case meta Kryptonians…. We don't have Kryptonians, or aliens, on our Earth really. You know we never did do experiments on mutating normal human DNA. Caitlin we…" SnowAllen Barry had gotten into his science mood, which Caitlin noticed made some people frown at him. Her Barry did tend to go into a tangent at times and this was not the time for him to get lost in his own little world.

"What's wrong with you?" Twin Barry asked, making his SnowAllen counterpart shut up and frown. "Please, continue." Twin Barry could see Kayla and Kara wanted an explanation.

"We went a step further then metas. So that they did not have their powers all the time, we thought of using a function used in some moles – they would be completely normal until the powers were needed and their bodies would transform completely. Unfortunately, with the transformation, also came deadly personalities. Wild, dangerous… killers. There was no way to control them. We were ordered to execute them, a failed experiment, but it was hard because… well one of them was made with mine and Alura's DNA." Alura took Zor's hand as he said this. "The one you saw today. The leader. Reign."

"She's our daughter," Alura said, hugging the baby she was still holding. The baby who must have been one in age and did not know the emotions just laughed. SuperFlash Kara whispered something in her son's ear and the boy went to hug Alura. Alura seemed to smile at the action.

"They were clearly not all destroyed," Cesca and Cisco said at the same time. Cisco looking at her, curious.

"Who are you?" Cisco asked. She was the Twin group world hopper Cisco knew, but hadn't gotten a name.

"Cesca," Cesca said. "We're twins… on my Earth, at least." Cisco stared at Cesca for a moment in surprise before turning back.

"A cult got hold of Reign, Purity, and Pestilence," Zor said, continuing his story. "They were the youngest of the World Killers… just babies at the time. It wasn't long before the destruction of Krypton so we… we had other things to worry about. The Kandor project. Getting Kandor safely away."

"I'm sorry, what?" Twin Kara asked.

"Years before Krypton's destruction a being tried to take Kandor city. We managed to stop him, but the device was still in place. We choose to use that device to shrink Kandor, to save a part of Krypton. It wasn't 100% effective though, which is why Alura and I sent Kara away separately," he looked to his Kara at this, but there was no regret in her eyes, even if there was in his. "There was a problem though: As we were putting Kara in her pod I got a call I was needed; I told Alura to stay but she wanted to be with me. We left our daughter and went to activate the device. We thought we would not be inside, but we were. The device… we were stuck in a time loop – the last minute of Krypton, until Kara and Barry found us."

"About a year ago, not long after this system was put in we received the shrunken city from an alien and discovered what it was. With our little genius here," SuperFlash Barry said, rubbing his son's hair, Damien laughing at his father antics, "we unshrunk the city of Kandor – found a nice place for it in the Nevada desert, in fact."

"Never expected to find my parents within," SuperFlash Kara said with a smile.

Twin Kara and Kayla looked stunned at all this; Mon and Barry put their arms around their respective girlfriends. "So you have a whole city full of powerful Kryptonians?" Kayla asked.

"Oh no," a man in the room said. Alex had went to stand by him and he had put an arm around her now. Kayla and Twin Kara were now so used to seeing Alex with Dinah they had to take a moment to process seeing her with a man. "The shrinking and unshrinking of Kandor radiated our cells; we can't take in the solar radiation like Kara or Kal."

"You're a Kryptonian?" Twin Kara asked.

"Dex-Em, from the House of Em," he said, seeming proud of it, and that was when the two noticed the symbol on his chest; remembering the symbol of the House of Em. It was encased like all Kryptonian symbols in a diamond-like border but was completely different to the familiar 'El' symbol, this involving various swooping lines and a few circles. "I requested to work in the DEO. My family has been Military Guild for a long time. I was in the Military Guild myself so it felt only right to protect my new planet the same way I would have Krypton."

"Can we go back to the World Killers?" SnowAllen Barry asked. He finding what Zor did to be amazing and wanted a word with him. It was rare for Barry to find someone as brilliant as him – Caitlin was the only exception he could think of.

"Yes, they were living human lives here on Earth, but something activated Pestilence and Purity. We don't even know who their human identities were. They gave completely over to the new one by the time we were able to confront them," Zor said.

"But Reign... Sam… she was my friend." SuperFlash Kara spoke. "When Purity and Pestilence came for her, she fought the transformation but… well… she failed," She had not known Sam was technically her sister until it was too late. "But she's still inside, in her head, and with Pestilence now dead the hold should be weaker."

"Pestilence and Purity were made to be a trinity, with their leader being Reign," Zor said. "One dead will weaken the whole – and I think I can save Sam. I was looking into ways to remove their powers, to keep the good identity and destroy the other before Krypton's destruction, but with impending death coming… I never got to finish. I think I found it though; I just need more time and some help."

"I can help," SnowAllen Barry said instantly. "I got my PhD in record time. I am considered the expert on meta human…"

"My husband is very smart," Caitlin cut off for Barry. "He would be of use."

"Why does no one let me finish here?" SnowAllen Barry frowned again.

"Well, I'll take all the help I can get," Zor said, putting a hand on SnowAllen Barry's shoulder. "But that's not all we need. We need to get Purity away from Reign."

"We can't do it again," Twin Kara and Kayla said together, shaking their heads. Even with the solar lights on them, it would be days before they could combine their powers like that again.

"We don't need you to," SuperFlash Kara said. "With Pestilence dead and her virus gone, it's not as major to kill them. If we can capture Purity and then free Sam of Reign then Purity would be on her own. We could maybe find her human identity. But we need a physic to free Sam. Alex, any word from J'onn on New Mars?"

"No," Alex said, shaking her head. "The new Martian colony…"

"You don't need J'onn J'onnz," Twin Kara and Kayla said together. "We've got your physic."

"Grodd!" SuperFlash Barry said, realizing who the two meant. "Will he…?"

"For his mommies and daddies, yes he will," Twin Kara said. "Grodd is a hero. Mon, just tell him what to do."

"Okay, so me, Mon, and Grodd will work getting Sam back," SuperFlash Kara said, determined now.

"I'll see about capturing Purity," SuperFlash Barry added.

"I'll join," Caitlin said, making SuperFlash Barry turn to her. Caitlin smirked as plants started to grow around Barry as if the floor he was standing on was suddenly soil. "In my experience, not too many people like messing with Mother Nature."

"As long as you don't bring the city down," her Cisco mumbled.

"Could use one more," SuperFash Barry said, looking around. "Where did Clark go?" He turned to his Kara at this who looked around too – Clark Kent was no longer in the room. SuperFlash Kara shrugged as then Superflash Barry's eyes went to Twin Barry, who had not said anything so far. Twin Barry seemed to notice the eyes on him.

"I'm not a hero," Twin Barry stated holding up a hand, knowing what his counterpart wanted.

"You agreed to help with major things," Twin Kara pointed out to Barry. "You jumped in before to help."

"On our Earth," Twin Barry pointed out. "And I went before to keep Kayla safe."

"You take Grodd to Reign and I'll go after Purity," Mon said, rolling his eyes, used to his Barry's non-caring attitude. Kayla gave Twin Barry a kiss though, and whispered something in his ear.

Twin Barry gave a nod. "Fine, I'll be there with Grodd. To tell him what to do," Twin Barry said.

"Seems we have a game plan," Alex said. "Now go. Zor, I'll send Winn to help you as well." Zor nodded as he put a hand on SnowAllen Barry's shoulder again, leading him away. Damien Allen followed his grandfather as well – the little six-year-old having a meta human ability that made him a genius.

Twin Barry kissed Kayla before heading towards where Grodd was, following by SuperFlash Kara. Mon gave his Kara a kiss before standing up.

"Come on," SuperFlash Barry said. "I'll show you two the armory. See if there's any gadgets you want." The three walked away at that.

 _Guess we'll just recharge,_ Kayla thought to Kara, who smirked as they laid back. The two were feeling better already.

…

SuperFlash Barry had brought the two world hoppers to the armory. Caitlin was looking at a pair of glasses that apparently enhanced eyesight and gave the wearer information on their surroundings. Mon, on the other hand, was testing out a sword, seeming to like it.

"A Mon came here to set up that system," SuperFlash Barry said. "And he liked this." Barry took out a small device which expanded into a shield. "It deflects attacks as well."

"Nice," Mon said, taking the shield and playing with the sword; at a certain position a beam of energy shot out of the sword and Barry grabbed another shield fast to stop it from hitting into another weapon.

"Yeah… I should have warned you that sword sends out a laser beam. Feel free to use it," Barry said, tossing a belt at Mon. "You can put it in that." Mon put the belt around his waist and put the sword in it; it seeming to disappear with only the hilt staying visible. "We're six years ahead of you guys and now have Krypton." Barry explained to the look on Mon's face. "Oh, ear plugs. They worked against Purity at first but when all three got together it wasn't enough, but now with Pestilence dead they could help again." Barry took the ear plugs giving them to the pair before turning to Mon. "By the way, what's up with your Barry?"

Caitlin looked up at that too, curious to find out why Twin Barry wasn't committed to the hero game. Mon shrugged, however. "He's just not into the hero thing," Mon said simply.

"Did his mom not die?" SuperFlash Barry asked; it was the only reason he could think of on why his alternate would not care about being a hero, if she hadn't.

"She did," Mon said. "It's how he got his powers – he got hit by a stray lightning bolt from the attack and in a coma for nine months. Woke up with powers and no memory of his life. His twin sister Bailey wanted him to be a hero, to find the man in the lightning and get their mom's killer, but Barry didn't want to. Didn't know or care about the woman he didn't know."

"Is there a Particle Accelerator on your Earth?" SuperFlash Barry asked and could see Caitlin was thinking the same thing by the look she gave.

"Exploded," Mon said. "Destroyed the city. Made meta humans."

"Be careful of Harrison Wells. Don't believe his paralysis," SuperFlash Barry warned.

"Or Tess Morgan," Caitlin chimed, in making SuperFlash Barry look at her. "That's the way it was on my Earth."

"Harrison Wells is dead," Mon stated, cutting off the conversation. "His twin brother, Harold, took over the labs but he's not in a wheelchair. And who's Tess Morgan?"

SuperFlash Barry and Caitlin looked at each other, both not sure what to say to that. Was it possible the Reverse Flash had died in his own explosion? "Wait, exactly how many twins does your Earth have?" Caitlin asked. "The blonde aliens, Barry and Bailey, Harold Wells, and clearly Cisco and Cesca."

"Me too," Mon said. "A brother, Mik. He went back to Daxom with my parents though. And our Caitlin is part of triplets."

"There's a good reason your world is called twin," Caitlin said after a moment, nodding impressed.

"Hey," Alex interrupted them over the coms. "Reign and Purity are back in the city; seem to be taking revenge for their sister's death. Grodd, Kara, and the Barry with the helmet are ready to go."

"Is Zor ready?" SuperFlash Barry asking, putting his cowl up.

"They are working on it," Alex said as the three moved out.

….

Reign and Purity were causing destruction in the city and causing nearby people to run. They were holding hands, like Twins Kara and Kayla had, but a burst of light hit into their hands causing them to split.

"I like this!" Mon said, jumping up with the sword in his hand. Before either World Killer could retaliate plants grew up and around Purity, physically moving her away. Mon moved to go after her.

Before Reign could go for her sister SuperFlash Kara was between them, eyes lighting up. "Sam! I know you're in there!" Kara called.

"Oh, Sam is long gone," Reign replied, her voice echoing and almost robotic.

"I don't think so," Kara said as Twin Barry ran up to the top of the building, his helmet on. Grodd jumped up next to him and Kara flew right into Reign to bring her down to the building, crashing next to Twin Barry and Grodd. The two rolled around, fighting, until Reign got the upper hand.

"Now Grodd!" Twin Barry said, using his arm as a tornado to get Reign off Kara. It didn't seem to faze Reign at all.

 _Sam,_ Grodd said in her head. Reign laughed as she realized what was happening.

"You think this will do anything?" Reign said, going to punch Kara but glaring at the gorilla.

Grodd looked at Barry who nodded. _Samantha Arias. Sam, fight. Fight against Reign. Look at her,_ Grodd continued as Reign was punching Kara but Reign's fist stopped, surprising the World Killer. _Look at your friend. At your sister. Fight Reign. Come back to us. Come back to your family._ Grodd sent a mental image of Kara, Barry, their kids, and Alura and Zor to Reign. _Fight for them. Fight for yourself._

"Kara…" Reign spoke, but her voice sounded different and her eyes were no longer red.

"I'm here," Kara said, standing up wiping the blood off her face. "Sam…"

"No!" Her eyes went red once more.

"Sam, fight her!" Kara said.

 _Fight!_ Grodd commanded again, sending it into her mind with all the power he could muster.

"I'm here. Come back," Kara said, seeing her eyes go back and forth, from red to normal blue. "Sam…"

"Get out of my head!" Sam yelled and then she dropped to her knees, now her eyes normal and tears coming to her eyes. "Kara, kill me. End it now."

"No, I'm going to save you," Kara said, putting an arm on Sam and looking to Barry.

"Now Cisco," Barry commented, knowing that SnowAllen's Cisco had been looking in, waiting for his moment. A perfect portal opened to the DEO and Barry grabbed Sam from Kara and headed through.

Kara sighed as the portal closed. She got up and glanced to Grodd before the pair moved off, going to help with Purity – they could see the battle going on nearby

…

Meanwhile SuperFlash Barry, Mon, and Caitlin were battling Purity. The ear plugs were helping with Purity sonic scream somewhat, but with Reign still powerful their connection made the plugs only partially effective. They could still hear the scream, and it hurt, but not as bad as it could have been. Mon had the sword in one hand and shield in the other, using the latter to also protect himself against the scream – the special material the sword was made of, along with its laser, and adding Mon enhanced strength made the weapon super-effective.

Caitlin was using her plants to try to hold Purity back while Barry was using his speed to try to get punches on her. Purity was using her screams to break apart the plants and to stop Mon from getting close.

"We will avenge our…" Purity stopped, her eyes going in the direction of where Reign was with Kara, Barry and Grodd on the rooftop. "No, Reign I need…" Before Purity could finish, the distraction let Mon hit her hard, causing her to fly backwards. Caitlin had vines circle Purity, bringing her down. Barry ran up and put the device he had around her neck.

Purity tried screaming out, but she couldn't – the device blocked her power. "Oh, shut up," Barry said. "With your sisters gone that will easily hold back your powers. No more power boost for you."

"May I?" Mon asked and Barry nodded. Mon hit Purity over the head with the shield, weakened without her sisters, she was knocked out.

Kara and Grodd came running over. "Nice work," Kara said and Barry noticed his wife was injured. "I'm good. We got Sam."

"I know," Barry said. "Reason why we got her." Barry went to kiss Kara and Caitlin had to turn her head. Mon giggled.

"You're with your Kara," Caitlin said. "Them kissing is not weird."

"I see Kayla and Barry kiss all the time," Mon commented with a shrug.

"I'm here," a new voice said and everyone turned around to see Clark flying up and landing. "I came back… and I'm too late, aren't I?" Clark noticed Purity knocked out with no sign of Reign.

"Where were you?" Kara asked, rounding on her cousin.

"I told you, I went to go tell Lois I was okay," Clark said.

"You didn't tell us anything!" Kara said; she had been concerned for her cousin.

"I didn't?" Clark questioned, and everyone shook their heads. "Oh, okay, my bad." Kara rolled her eyes but then started to laugh.

"We should get her into lock up before she wakes up," Kara said, nodding back to Purity. "Just in case." Kara trusted Winn and her father devices, but Purity had once broke out on them – that had been due to Reign though.

 _Grodd got her,_ Grodd said, taking the unconscious World Killers and jumping off the building, the group going to follow.

-SuperFlash Earth-

SuperFlash Kara ran into the lab; Sam was in some machine, a device on her head and the rest of the machine connected to different parts of her body. She was screaming out.

"Is she okay?" SuperFlash Kara asked, her father. SnowAllen Barry, Winn, and Damien were in the room, watching. Damien ran to his mom and leaned into her legs. Apparently, the screaming was too much for the little boy.

"In about an hour she will be free of Reign forever," Zor said. "The device on her head will keep Reign from taking control. The electros are eliminating the portions of her DNA that causes the change. Reign will be gone. It is a painful process, however."

"How did you figure it out?" SuperFlash Kara asked.

"Well, I got to tell you I like our Barry and his videogame thing. This Barry is a genius. He found the last clue we needed," Zor said.

"The transformation was similar to a meta human I have seen on my Earth. So, using that information I was able to…" Snowallen Barry started, but his Caitlin came in. She still had the vision-enhancing glasses on her.

"Sweetie, you did the smart thing. No need to explain," Caitlin said, kissing her Barry. "And Cisco wants to head home." SnowAllen Barry nodded. "Can I keep these?" Caitlin held up the glasses. She liked using them against Purity.

"Well, it's really Alex decision as Director around here, but I don't think she will mind," SuperFlash Kara said. "Go. And thank you for helping." The two nodded as SuperFlash Kara picked up her son and headed out of the room with her husband and the group.

Cisco was standing there with Cesca, playing with the goggles on his head. "Don't take those off," SnowAllen Barry warned.

"I know," Cisco complained as he opened up his perfectly round portal to the warehouse.

"Well, this was fun… I think," Caitlin said. "We're SnowAllen Earth. Come by sometimes."

"Oh yes I would love to further study alien powers and how they differ from meta humans as we don't seem to have any aliens..." SnowAllen Barry said before pausing, understanding that people didn't seem to like him going into details here, besides Zor when they had been working on how to cure Sam. He liked the man. Barry nodded and simply turned and left, without even a goodbye as the portal closed behind him.

"That Barry was odd," a voice said. Kayla and Twin Kara were walking out besides Alura, who had Hazel in her arms still. Grodd smiled seeing his mommies up and healthy, and Twin Barry and Mon went to their respective girlfriends.

"You two are looking better," SuperFlash Kara commented. "We have to thank you two."

"And Mon, keep the sword, belt, and shield," Barry said and Mon gave a smile. "If there's anything else we can do…?"

"Actually," Twin Kara said; the two had been talking about it in their minds – they weren't feeling one hundred percent yet, but good enough to walk around. "We want to see Kandor…" SuperFlash Kara gave a smile.

"We have a teleport pad," SuperFlash Kara said and moved off, heading the way of the teleport pad. "Mom?"

"Have fun," Alura said waving her hand, indicating she was not coming. "I'll wait for Zor." Her Kara nodded at that.

SuperFlash Kara, Twin Kara, Kayla, Mon, and Twin Barry all went to the teleport pad; the thing lighting up, and a second later they were in Kandor.

Twin Kara and Kayla's breath was taken away as they saw the sights the buildings, the people. Beyond the addition of a few new buildings, the place didn't look different, except for the yellow sun in the sky, instead of red. Even Mon was in shock at the place – as Prince of Daxam, he had seen Kandor before, but he had never thought he would see it again.

"Since when are their three daughters of the House of El?" A passerby asked, smiling, and Twin Kara and Kayla realized this woman had to be Kryptonian. She wore a house symbol that neither could place. They didn't know of all the families on Krypton, after all.

"They are from another Earth in the multiverse," SuperFlash Kara answered and the woman gave a nod. "Come." SuperFlash Kara acted as a tour guide that was unneeded. Kara and Kayla had been to Kandor as a kid, they remembered the roads, the places, the parks – all the sights. It was different under the yellow sun, but the same as well.

The group went for lunch in a little restaurant in the heart of the city before heading back to the DEO. When they got there, Zor and Winn were waiting with an exhausted-looking Sam.

"Reign is gone," Zor said proudly; Alura was not far off. SuperFlash Kara moved forward and hugged Sam.

"I just… All those lives," Sam said into the hug.

"It's not your fault," SuperFlash Kara said, pulling away but holding on to her sister still.

"Sam?" Alura said coming up. "Zor and I are technically your parents..." Sam nodded as if saying she knew. "We would like to be your parents. We would like to help you, get to know you." Sam and Alura looked at each other for a moment before Sam leaned into Alura, and Alura hugged her close.

The twin group looked at the scene for a bit before clearing their throats to interrupt.

"We're, erm, going to go," Twin Kara said. "Thanks for… well showing us a piece of home."

"Thanks for coming at the right time and saving everyone," SuperFlash Kara replied, with a smile.

"Cesca?" Twin Kara said and Cesca put on her goggles and opened the portal. The twin group went in, one by one with Cesca being the last one to go – the portal closing behind her.

"You know, I liked those two Earths," Barry commented. He had their daughter now as Damien was next to them.

"Me too," Kara commenteD with a smile but turned to her family. Now that her sister was saved it was time for some family bonding.

-Twin World-

The group came out of the portal and Grodd went to head to his sleeping spot. "You were gone a while!" Cisco commented. "We were about to call and see what's going on."

"They decided to help out," Cesca said, taking a seat. "But first world hop went good. I think…"

"Alex?" Kara said seeing her sister was there and smiling at her. "They have Kandor there, alive and well. Mom and dad are alive. I'm married to Barry and have two kids." Barry gave Kara a look as he put an arm around Kayla. "The world… was… perfect."

"Well besides, the world killers," Kayla joked.

"You have a lot to explain…" Alex mused.

"I'm putting SnowAllen and SuperFlash down as close friends," Cesca commented to her brother as Kara did start explaining to Alex, while Kayla and Barry moved off. Mon went to check on Grodd.

"All worlds are friends though," Cisco pointed out to his sister. She was new to this after all.

"When was the last time you guys looked at this system. They have an area where you can list the Earths your closest too. Just added. Sort of like a favorite list. You can see who other Earths put down too. Seems Prime, Karry, and Mutant are a trio. They have each other down as close. Also considering the amount of times they call each other and visit," Cesca said bringing up the list and all the accounts of Prime, Karry, and Mutant calls and visits that had been entered into the system. "Why can't we be like them with SnowAllen and SuperFlash."

"Toss Prime on as a close friend. Astra basically lives on both worlds anyway," Kara stated with a smile as Cesca went to add close friends.

Post Chapter Note 1: I hope you like this chapter. I know Twin and SuperFlash had more of a plot than SnowAllen, but three-way crossovers are trickier, and I had more thoughts for the other two than SnowAllen anyway.

Post Chapter Note 2: I know the world killers were off from the TV Show. When we started to include them in the stories it was before the TV show made all their history known so now we have a history for them that is off from the shows, including Sam and Kara being sisters. Also I just did not want to give Pestilence powers to the others. As for why Kandor was used instead of Argo this was written before Argo came back and the history of Kandor is a repeat of Karry Universe history for Kandor with some slight changes. Although you might be seeing our take in Argo soon though

Please review.

Karry Master OUT!


	12. Canary- A History

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

Note: so I'm going to be making a history of one of our newer worlds. Probably going to be doing this a bit.

Canary Earth- The History

-Barry Merlyn (Allen)-

He was born Bartholomew Henry Allen, but everyone took to calling him Barry. It wasn't long though that his parents' marriage fell apart. Both falling out of love with each other and into love with someone else.

For his mother, Nora, it was a handsome dark haired widow named Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm had a son Tommy who was a couple of years older than Barry. For his father, Henry Allen, he fell in love with Cat Grant, who also had a son Barrys' age named Adam. Barry parents were divorced by the time he was four. Then came what was happening with Barry.

Malcolm had a business and life in Starling City. One Nora wanted to join with Barry. Henry wanted to start a new life with Cat and fast so he had given Nora permission to move Barry across the county and Malcolm permission to adopt him and change his last name. So Barry Allen was no more. Instead he became Barry Merlyn. And several years later Nora and Malcolm had a son of their own, Jack.

Henry and Cat also had children of their own. First a daughter Amelia Dawn Grant-Allen who they called Mia and then a son named Carter. Barry barely saw his father side of the family. His father sent money to him on birthdays and Christmas and sometimes called. He went to stay with them once or twice but really Malcolm was his father. The person he was closest to on his biological father side was his cousin.

Barry grew up happily in Starling. His brother Tommy was good friends with Oliver Queen, the local playboy, and Barry himself had become friends with him and his younger sister Thea. He grew to love science and thought of becoming a CSI but Robert and Moira Queen had offered him a position in their company and he had jumped at it. He grew very fond of the youngest Lance sister as well. Oliver would joke he needed to get the courage to ask her out. Which he did do eventually.

But the most exciting part of his life came after Oliver came back from the dead. After five years on a hellish island he came back wanting to be a vigilante. Wanting to protect his city. He became the Green Arrow. Thea the Red Arrow and Tommy the Black Arrow. Barry became their tech guy. Making them equipment and running the computer.

The problem though Starling already had a superhero team. Team Canary made up of four females all of who had superpowers. One of them was a Kryptonian and Superman little cousin. Team Arrow and Team Canary didn't get along. Instead of joining together they fought. Barry didn't know how this would end.

-Kara Lance/Super Blue Canary-

When Kara Zor-El was a child her planet Krypton had been dying. She was sent to Earth to protect her cousin but an accident had caused her pod to go off course. By the time she arrived her cousin had already grown up and revealed himself to the world as Superman. Kara job was done. She had failed.

But Clark Kent, her cousin human name, would not let her think she failed. He had helped her learn English and told her he wanted her to live a human childhood. That he wished he could have given it to her but he did not have the money or means to raise her.

Instead he had a friend in Starling. He had helped this cop out with a few cases and had become friends when he had learned their kids were meta humans. Quentin Lance and his wife Dinah Lance agreed to protect and raise Kara. Kara Lance was born on that day. The youngest Lance sister.

She loved her sisters. Sara and Laurel had become protective of her. They had powers too. They were called meta humans, no one knew why human DNA started to mutate and give some powers and others not, but it was something people kept secret when they were if they could. Laurel was unique in the way she had two powers. She had the ability to fly and a canary like cry. Sara had one power. It was sonic in nature as well and she was able to use it to manipulate object. Open locked doors and stuff. Kind of like the sonic screwdriver on Doctor Who. Then there was Dinah Drake, their cousin, who also had two powers. She had the same canary cry as Laurel and she could also use some type of smoke that came out of her mouth to manipulate people's memories.

Kara grew up happy with the Lances. Not even thinking of using her powers and joining Clark until disaster struck. The Queens ship sank with Oliver, Robert, Laurel, and Sara on board. When Kara heard the news she took to the sky right away but only could find Laurel. Laurel power to fly had let her survive. As far as they knew everyone else was dead.

The death of their sister and Laurel fiancée drove the three to become heroes. Kara got on a blue outfit. Dark blue on the sides, light blue in the middle, yellow on her pant leg, arm, and the side. Clark gave her his baby blanket to use as a red cape. The house of El symbol was on her chest in yellow but smaller than her cousin since Laurel and Dinah used no symbol. She became Super Blue Canary. Laurel in her black outfit became Black Canary and Dinah choose to dawn gray and become the Gray Canary.

For five years they protected the city. Doing good and Kara started to date Barry Merlyn. Then a miracle happened. Oliver was found alive having been living on an island. Laurel was happy as she ran into his arm. Not having dated anyone else since his death.

But another miracle happened around the same time. Sara also came back. Having been saved from death by Nyssa Al-Gaul she had joined the League of Assassins. Not being able to kill though she decided to betray them and had contacted Superman sneakily to have him take them down. Laurel, Dinah, Kara, and the Flash had joined Superman in this take down and they had gotten Sara back.

With the League of Assassins gone Sara dawned a White Outfit and joined them as the White Canary much to her sisters and cousin delight. The four of them moved in together. The Queens giving a job in security to Sara. Kara working temp jobs so she was freer during the day and Laurel a lawyer and Dinah a cop everything seemed to run smoothly for them.

That was until they realized the new vigilante problem they had. Three people with no powers calling themselves Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Black Arrow decided to start taking out criminals in their city. The canaries clashed with them right away. Who needed vigilantes when the city had four superheroes?

-Rachel Allen/The Flash-

James Allen, or Jay, was the original Flash of this world. The fastest man alive they called him. He protected Central City and he had fallen in love with a woman named Joan. Joan had married him knowing his secret identity and being happy with it and they had been thrilled when Joan had gotten pregnant with twins.

But Jay was never to meet his twins. On the day they were born another speedster known as Zoom appeared. Zoom challenged him to a fight to see who was the fastest of them all. Jay had accepted not wanting Zoom to torture people the way he had been doing. Zoom had won. Had beaten him to within an inch of his life and parade his fragile body around the city.

Only for the speed force to open a portal and take it's dying child away. Jay didn't want to leave but the speed force told him his race was done. So as Jay was checking out of this world his children were checking in. Jay never set eyes on his son or his daughter.

Joan heartbroken had decided her children would never follow in their father footsteps. She had nothing to worry about with the boy. Roland James Allen, or Rollie, as he was commonly called had inherited his father smile and charm, but not his powers. There was nothing meta about the boy.

On the other hand though Rachel Rory Allen, known as Rae-Rae to friends and family, and Rae to everyone else had become a speedster. Her powers starting to show before she could even walk. Taking her first steps at super speeds and laughing about it. Joan was strict with her daughter. From a young age telling her that her powers were bad. Punishing her for any use of them. Rae was grounded for most of her childhood.

But Rae didn't see her powers the way her mother had wanted. She saw them as a gift that needed to be used to protect. And she got her chance when she met Francisco 'Frankie' Ramon and his boyfriend Winn Schott. Frankie was a meta human himself with an ability to sort of see into other worlds and get visions. They had come to Rae telling her they could help her become the Flash and Rae had latched on to her new friends.

For a few years she did it in the shadows so her mother would not know. Then the unthinkable happened. Zoom who had disappeared after killing her father had returned. Apparently having heard of the new speedster and had to prove he was the fastest. Rae had her official Flash debut fighting and defeating him. Taking revenge for her father and the world was thankful for her being there.

Her mother though not so much. If she was going to live under her house she would live by her rules. So, Rae choose not to live in her mothers house. At the age of 16 nearly 17 she walked out and had not spoken to her mother since. The only person she spoke to in her biological family was her uncle wife Cat Grant who had been the only supportive adult, her cousin Mia, and her other cousin Barry Merlyn who lived in Starling. She didn't tell Barry about being kicked out though. He didn't need to know.

She lived with Frankie and Winn and then started to make her own super family. Because Superman came to find her and had taken her under his wing. He had introduced her to his cousin Super Blue Canary and the Canaries. She had helped them with the League of Assassins which brought back Sara or White Canary. Kara had become like a sister to Rae and so had the other canaries.

But Clark had also introduced her to the man who would become the love of her life. Two Daxam Prince, Mon-El and his little brother Mor-An, or as they were known on earth Monroe and Morgan Masters. Both had been into Rae but it was Mon who had won out. Mainly because Mon grew from a spoiled prince who only wanted to party into a real man. A real superhero going by the name Valor and he also had a real dream for the future. He wanted to own a night club. Rae had gotten on board with the idea and helping Mon plan out food and entertainment. So when Rae turned 21 that's what they did. Opened a nightclub together they called Red Sun in honor of Krypton and Daxam.

And then Mon had proposed to her. It was not hard for Rae to say yes. She wanted to be with this man for the rest of her life. She was happier than she had ever been in that moment when she had said yes.

Rae didn't know that her wedding would be more than her and Mon joining together for life. She didn't know her best friend was dating her cousin. She didn't know her cousin was the tech guy for Team Arrow. She knew nearly nothing about the Team Arrow and Team Canary rivalry besides what the news said. The Canaries always told her it was nothing. She didn't know her wedding would reveal secrets between lovers and end a feud that should have never happened. With the help from some unexpected guests. But that's a story for another time.

Post Chapter 1: I know this one is short but it's only a history lesson about Canary Earth. Hope you like.

Post Chapter 2: as hinted at the end there you will be seeing Canary Earth again soon. Inside Karry Universe in fact. In the Karry 10.

Karry Master OUT!


	13. Amazonian- A Family Reunion

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Amazonian Earth- A Family Reunion

Rachel paused as she looked at the door. Since she had come to the world of men she had learned how to be a hero. Taking the name of the Flash after her father. She had started dated Imra and learning how humans dated. It was Kara who reminded her after a couple of months the reason why she originally came to the world of men. She had wanted and still wants a connection to her biological parents. She had to go see the people who abandoned her.

Now she was outside their house. Both Kara and Imra had offered to come with her, but she had decided she needed to do this alone. So she knocked on the door.

-Amazonian Earth-

Nora and Henry Allen were setting the table when they heard the knock. "Iris, can you grab the door?" Henry asked Iris West, their foster daughter. When Joe and Francine had died they had taken in Iris right away.

In the house was also their sons Barry and Arthur and Barry girlfriend Caitlin Snow. "Got it," Iris said being the closest to the door anyway and opening it to an unfamiliar girl. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the home of Henry and Nora Allen?" Rachel asked confused at the girl.

"Yes," Iris said.

"Can I speak to them?" Rachel asked getting annoyed a bit.

"Henry, Nora," Iris said moving aside to let the unknown girl in and closing the door behind her

"Who's' at the door?" Henry asked coming into the room and pausing at the girl. She seemed familiar. "Do I know you?"

"You did once," Rachel said. "But I don't blame you for not recognizing me. I was 2 when you abandoned me."

Nora put an arm on Henry as Henry took a step back. "Rae," Henry mumbled. They had figured the new speedster that was going by the Flash was Jays' daughter but they had not expected her to come here.

"You're a speedster," Arthur said looking at her. His power letting him know her powers. "Oh yeah." Arthur with a smile said. "Our cousin, Rae. Flash Daughter." Barry stood there stunned looking at his cousin. He remembed Rachel unlike his brother, even though everyone in the room knew about her. Barry gave his brother a slap as Rae glared at him.

"No one calls me that," Rachel said not sure of the nickname. "I am Rachel, daughter of Diana. Princess of Themsycria. The Amazonians took me in as their own. No blood needed." Rachel didn't know why she went so far. It would have been enough to say she was Rachel, but maybe she wanted to rub it in their faces a bit. Maybe make them feel a bit guilty. Or let them know despite them not wanting her she had a good life. "And I am only here because you have something I want."

"What?" Nora asked confused.

"My mom has tried. She told me all she knows, but she does not know too much about my parents. Their things. The stuff that belonged to them. It belongs to me," Rachel said. "I want…." Rachel didn't even know how to ask. "I want something of them. Even if it's just a picture."

Henry backed away into the kitchen and came out with a key and a little book. "It's to a storage locker. In place called Lock and Safe. We packed up all of Jay's stuff and put it in there. Jay liked to keep journals. There are pictures. It's all yours." Henry held out the key with Rachel took. "And this is a bank book…. Where money is kept. It's all of Jay's money, plus interest. There are some stocks and stuff connected. We never felt right spending it. It's in your name. It's not going to make you rich or anything but it's something."

Rachel took the book. She had to ask Mon, Imra, or Clark about that. She had no need for money on the island and since being here Clark and the others had provided for both her and Kara. Until they could figure out a way to make some money. "Thanks," Rachel mumbled.

"Rae…. Rachel," Nora said making Rachel turned. "We regretted not taking you in almost right away. By the time we changed our minds…. Well you were already gone."

Rachel gave them a glare not sure how to respond to that. "You shouldn't have needed to change your mind," Rachel said. "Family protects each other but thank you anyway. I got a much better life and family than you." Rachel knew everyone here knew about her power so touched her bracelet. Her outfit appeared over her shocking the group. By her side was now her sword. It fitting in whatever type of science allowed her outfit to fit in the bracelet. She then ran out leaving the group here.

"It's okay mom, dad," Arthur said wanting to comfort the two. Barry didn't move though. Barry had always been mad about the way his parents had reacted to his uncle death.

"Arty, Caitlin, Iris," Barry said nodding his head letting his parents finish with dinner and talking to each other. Barry taking the group upstairs. "She's a speedster."

"Beat you to the Flash title," Caitlin joked with her boyfriend and kissing him.

"It belongs to her anyway," Barry said unphased by the fact his cousin was going by the Flash. "And she can help me." Arthur had the power to looking into a person and give them a power of their choosing from the ones they had available. He could also spy on and world hop to other worlds. He called himself Accord. And he had been using his powers.

Caitlin he gave the power to control the weather to. Barry he had made a speedster. Well put his DNA in the way he could be a speedster and then shocked him so he would create a connection to the speedforce. Iris had refused all powers but instead would use her position as a beat cop to pass leads onto the team. Or would once they were a team.

Barry had trouble being a speedster. He had trouble starting to run and when he was running sometimes he had trouble stopping or he would just randomly stop. "She could train me," Barry said. "Help me."

"She didn't seem too interested in you," Caitlin said. The encounter wasn't exactly friendly. Not exactly hostile either.

"We'll go talk to her after dinner," Barry said kissing Caitlin cheek.

-Amazonian Earth-

Rachel was in the storage locker looking through all the boxes. There was boxes of journals, photos, clothes, and other personal objects in the locker. She had been reading the journals at super speed almost smiling. That was when her eye caught a framed picture that had just been sitting in the locker on top of some furniture. It was of Jay and her and her mother. Not Joan, she had been dead without ever holding Rachel. No this was Diana. She had to smile at the picture as she picked it up. Maybe she should give this to her mother.

That was when a blue portal opened and Rachel quickly pushed her bracelet. Taking out her sword before the people she recognized as Barry and Arthur came out along with the other woman who had been at the house. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked not putting the sword down.

"We wanted to talk," Barry said holding up his hand. Rachel put the sword away and pushed for the suit to go back into the bracelet. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She listened as they explained Arthur power to her also having to explain what a multiverse was.

Then they explained about Caitlin and Barry. "And you came to me why?" Rachel asked.

"I need help," Barry said. "Help learning. Help with control. You're the only one…"

"No," Rachel said glaring at them. "No."

"Rae," Barry said taking a step forward. "We're cousins. I remember when you were little. I used to play with you. You used your speed. Used to throw toys at me. It hurt but I was never mad. Please, help me."

"We're not family," Rachel said. "My name is not Rae. I don't know you. And I am not training you. Get out. Leave me alone." Rachel just wanted to continue looking through the journals and everything in this locker.

"We'll go," Caitlin said putting a hand on her boyfriend and then whispered "for now. Let her have time with these things." Barry nodded understanding as they heard a phone ringing. Rachel taking out a cell phone but seeming to have trouble answering it. Poking it and saying hello. "Let me." Caitlin said moving over and sliding the correct bar to answer it.

Rachel didn't say anything as she said hello into the phone and Arthur opened a portal for the group to leave. "You finally figured out how to answer a cell," Imra voice said. "So did you get what you wanted?"

"More than I thought. Can you, Kara, and Mon come to a storage place called Lock and Safe," Rachel said thinking she was done with her cousins, but she didn't know that was not the last she would see of them. They had not given up trying to get Rachel to train Barry at all.

Post Chapter Note: a short one but I hope you like this continuation of the last Amazonain Earth MVT.

Karry Master OUT!


	14. Monararry- Long Lost Aunt

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: as always.

Monararry- Long Lost Aunt

Barry speed around the kitchen preparing a breakfast. He had no shirt on and was only in his underwear. "Nice job speedy," a voice said and Mon-El came in wearing only his underwear and a t-shirt. Mon grabbing one of the pancakes Barry made and taking some eggs onto a plate.

"Why do you wear the t-shirt?" Barry asked slowing down and sitting on the stool next to him. "I like seeing my boyfriend shirtless."

"Ah but I like the shirt," Mon said. "But you look good shirtless." Mon leaned over and kissed Barry as Kara walked in all dressed.

"There's my boys," Kara said putting an arm around them kissing both their cheeks.

"Now why are you all dressed," Barry complained but with a smile saying he was joking as Kara took breakfast. "You know you're the only girl in this relationship."

"You know I have a little thing called work," Kara said. "The thing that pays for this entire house and everything." Kara circled around as she joked with the boys. Working for Lena Luthor as one of her top scientist made Kara the most money of the three.

"Hey my bar does pretty well," Mon said. He owned a bar in the city.

"I guess that leaves Mr. Suspended here," Kara joked around Barry who made a face.

"I still can't believe the Captain suspended me," Barry moaned. He worked as a CSI but was suspended a few weeks starting yesterday and now he didn't know what he was going to do besides fix his boyfriend and girlfriend meals and fight some crime as his superhero counterpart.

"Well you know for a speedster your usually late places," Kara joked. "I guess that makes you… the boy toy of this relationship."

"Oh really," Barry said running up and putting his arms around Kara shaking her. Kara laughing as he did as Mon came up putting his arms around the both of them.

The group was so busy laughing and kissing as they did they didn't notice the green glow of someone else teleporting into the room. She cleared her throat but it didn't interrupt the three lovers. "Okay you three, cut it out," the voice finally said louder and the three separating to notice Rachel Garrick in the room.

"Rachie," Barry greeted his little sister. Jay Garrick has two wives. Barry was the son of Jay and Nora while Rachie and her twin brother Roland were the children of Jay and Joan. While Barry and Roland had inherited their fathers speed Rachel did not. Instead she had been chosen by the Green Lantern corp.

"Your back," Kara said with a smile. Rachie had been on a secret mission for the corp and been gone from Earth for a while. "Claire must be excited." Claire Kent was Kara's older cousin and Clark Kent twin sister. She was also Rachie girlfriend. It had been weird at first when they started dating not just because of the age different but because of Kara and Barry relationship. In the end though they all found happiness the way they were so they ignored the weirdness. Only thing that seemed to raise eyebrows with the two is that they didn't want to find a third. Happy to remain a twosome.

"Actually, have not been there yet," Rachie said. "Um… Kara I need to tell something…. Well you and Zac, but I don't know where to find him." Zac was Kara's little brother. About five years younger than her. He had been put in the same pod as Kara when they left Krypton so was basically the same age as Rachie. Zac though was a partier. A lot like Mon used to be before Kara and Barry changed him.

"Who knows where to find Zac," Kara said with a shrug. "So what do you need?"

"The thing is… I was on a long mission with an older Green Lantern. One who is actually about to retire. He's been around for like forever," Rachie said confusing Kara where this was going. "And he's Kryptonian."

"Okay," Kara said knowing that Kryptonians had entered the green lantern corp.

"And he brought me back to the planet his been living to introduce me to his wife and sons. And well… his wife was familiar looking and I realized why." Kara wasn't sure where this was going. "It was your Aunt Astra." Kara dropped the glass she was holding as Mon and Barry both put arms around her.

"My…. Aunt Astra," Kara said tears in her eyes. She thought her aunt was dead. Dead before Krypton even blew. "I… um…. Did you… tell her…. About me?"

"No," Rachie said shaking her head. "I figured I would let you decide." Rachie could see the looks on the face and figured it was better leaving Kara with her boyfriends. "I'm going to go see Claire." Rachie used her teleportation device to leave the room.

"I'll call Lena and tell her you're sick. I'm sure whatever needs to be done on Gilbert can wait," Barry said going for the phone as Mon brought Kara into a hug. Gilbert was the AI Kara was creating.

Later that day Kara was laying on the couch tossing a ball up into the air and catching it. She threw it up but it never came down as Mon caught the ball. "You've been like this for hours," Mon said moving Kara so he could sit on the couch and have Kara head in his lap. Barry came on the other side and moved her feet so he could sit down. "Have you gotten in touch with Zac?"

"Yeah," Kara said having spent a while trying to find her little brother. The only Kryptonian on Earth who was not a superhero. "He doesn't care. He barely remembers Astra as it is."

"I don't get it. You found out you have more family alive. Isn't this a good thing?" Barry asked. He could not understand why Kara was not jumping for excitement that her aunt was there and alive.

"You don't understand Barry," Mon said. "Sometimes discovering more of your people are alive is not a good thing." Mon thinking to his own experience with his people not long ago.

"You don't understand either Mon," Kara said sitting up so she was between the two boys. "Aunt Astra was not like your parents. She wasn't evil. She was never bad to me. She was like a second mom. I loved her. I think I spent more time with her when I was young than my real mom. She was married to a green lantern. My Uncle Ha. He saved my life when I was 5. Then a few years before Krypton was destroyed Ha was reassigned and Astra went with him. She kept in contact for a while but then contact was lost not long before Krypton was gone. We thought she was dead. And she wasn't. She's alive and never bothered to come looking for me."

"Can I make a point," Barry said after a moment seeing tears in his girlfriend eyes but he had to say this. "You didn't know she was alive. Maybe she didn't know you were alive." Kara turned to him. "You have half a story. Maybe it's worth it to get the second half. And I think it's definitely worth it to get the second half before our wedding." The three had been planning their wedding for a while now.

Kara stared at him for a moment as Mon put his arms around her. "Your right," Kara said. "I need to know." Kara jumped out and at super speed was soon in her Supergirl outfit.

"Do you want us to come?" Mon asked.

"No I need to do this alone," Kara said. The two boys nodded and Barry leaned into Mon. Mon putting his arms around his boyfriend as Kara left.

-Monararry-

Rachie came into the living room with only a robe on. Claire was on the couch. The two had spent a while celebrating Rachie return. "You know I'm going to be on Earth a lot more now," Rachie said making Claire raise an eyebrow. "Hal decided to retire. And with Alan age and how close I am to the heroes of Earth they decided to make me the head lantern of this sector. As head I don't really leave Earth unless something very big comes about."

"I like," Claire said going to kiss her girlfriend. "And there's something else we need to talk about." Rachie raise an eyebrow. "I know your young but I'm not. I waited a long time to find someone I love the way Clark loves Diana and Lois. Or the way Kara loves Mon and Barry. I want to know where your head is at. Where we're going."

"Where we're going?" Rachie asked not sure what Claire meant. "Claire, I love you. We're going good." And then Rachie realized what Claire meant. "You want to know if I think about marriage." Claire nodded. "Claire I think about being with you forever but I don't think about an actual ceremony to be honest. I just don't have the time to take that stress."

"I know," Claire said knowing Rachie life as a Green Lantern was hard. "Maybe we can think about it when things are more settled for you."

"And not now," a new voice said and the two turned around to see Kara there.

"Kara," Claire complained.

"Rachie, I need…. I want to see my aunt," Kara said. "Can you take me?"

Rachie nodded jumping up and going into the bedroom to get changed into her Green Lantern outfit. "Come on Kara," Rachie said taking her hand after giving Claire a kiss goodbye. Then they teleported away.

…

Kara blinked as she suddenly felt powerless and she knew why. Looking up she saw a red sun. "Sorry, should have warned you," Rachie said as Kara looked around. They were in what appeared to be a meadow with one house. Despite the alien sun and yellow grass it almost felt like earth. "How about letting me go in first? Just to…"

"Yeah," Kara cut Rachie off knowing where Rachie was going.

They walked closer to the house and Rachie knocked hearing a come in. "Ha, Astra," Rachie said coming in.

"Rachie, I thought you left," Ha said. He wasn't in his Green Lantern outfit anymore.

"I did," Rachie said. "But I came back… well Astra…." Rachie turned to the woman. "The reason why I was so weird with you before is well… I recognized you." Astra raised an eyebrow. "And I have someth…. Someone… to show you. And just know if you hurt her I don't care how respected your husband is in the corp. Revenge will be gotten."

Astra was taken back not sure what was being said as Rachie opened the door. But Astra couldn't even speak as she saw who walked in. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the House of El symbol proudly on her chest. "Kara?" Astra asked standing up. Ha mouth was opened wide.

"Aunt Astra," Kara said looking over the woman. She was older. A lot grayer hair than Kara was used to but this was her aunt.

"Oh my Rao," Astra said walking forward. "It's a… miracle." Astra put her arms around Kara brining. "You're so young."

"Mine and Zac pod got stuck in the Phantom Zone on the way to Earth," Kara said.

"Your brother is alive too," Astra said shocked.

"Mom, dad, and Uncle Jor sent us all to Earth before Krypton was destroyed," Kara said.

"Jor's kids as well," Astra said. "Oh my…. I didn't… if I had known I would have found you. I would have torn apart this universe to get you and Zac from the Phantom Zone. To get Jor's kids from Earth. I would have taken you all."

Kara gave a sad smile tears in her eyes. She could hear her aunt was sincere but she had to know. "I thought you were dead. Before Krypton was even gone…. You didn't answer."

"I know Little One," Astra said. "This planet…. Well it was not always the paradise you see it. It was torn by war. The Green Lanterns before Ha killed. When Ha was transferred here I figured my military experience could help as well. I didn't want to be away from him for so long. Communications got cut. We didn't even know Krypton was gone until a month after it was. I cried so hard. Thinking I lost you forever. Then I put all my energy into fixing this planet. Ha and me made a home. Had kids of our own. I'm so sorry my little one. I wish…."

Kara hugged Astra. Astra had not known. She could understand. "My life is pretty good,' Kara said and Astra smiled at that. "Kids?"

"Three boys. They're away at the moment but I'll introduce you soon. Them and the grandkids," Astra said as Kara smiled. Seemed Aunt Astra had a large family and it made Kara happy. Also made her wonder if she fit in it now. "Glad I never had a girl now. It would have been pretty awkward since I was going to name a daughter after you." Kara gave a smile at that. "Do you have a mate?"

"I am marrying two wonderful boys," Kara said making Astra raise an eyebrow. "They are marrying each other as well."

Ha chuckled. "I heard Earth was a little stranger with relationship than most," Ha said. "Kara you remember your Uncle Ha."

"How could I forget," Kara said hugging the man who once saved her life. "And did Rachie tell you she's dating Claire. Uncle Jor daughter." Kara clarified.

"No," Ha said giving Rachie a look who shrugged. "Tell us about your boys."

"One is actually Rachie brother. Barry," Kara said making the two look at each other. "He's very sweet and smart. A CSI when he's not suspended. He's a meta human with super speed like most of his family besides Rachie." Rachie stuck out a tongue at Kara and took a seat figuring she would be hear a while. "And the other is Mon-El, former prince of Daxam."

"Daxam?" Astra asked.

"At first he was a normal Daxamite but he has grown so much. He's charming and handsome. He helped us stop his parents from invading Earth and making it New Daxam," Kara told the two. "You'll love him. And you'll love Clark and Claire. My cousins. Clark is married to two wonder woman. Lois a normal human and Diana an Amazonian. They have three kids. Two biologically Lois and one with Diana. Jason, Ella, and Lara."

"What about Zac?" Astra asked.

"He's more like a Daxamite than Mon. The only member of the House of El not a hero," Kara stated. "But I love him. We were taken in by a wonderful woman when we showed up. Cat Grant. Reminds me a bit of mom. And I'm a scientist."

"Really?" Astra asked never having expected that.

"I work for L-Corp. I'm making an AI. We call him Gilbert," Kara told her and continued talking endlessly about her life and Astra told her about her. It was night by the time Rachie asked if they could go home.

Astra hugged Kara as they got up. "Ha should soon be completely retired and then we will come visit Earth. I want to meet everyone," Astra told Kara as Rachie took Kara hand and they teleported away.

-Monararry-

When Kara entered her bedroom she could see Mon and Barry snuggled together. it was late and they were asleep. Mon had his arms around Barry who was snuggled up to him. Kara got on the bed and kissed Barry lips.

"I don't mind being woken up that way," Barry said surprising Kara. "But what did I do to deserve that."

"You were right," Kara said. "Aunt Astra did not know we were alive. And the reason we thought she was dead was she was in a middle of a war zone and all communication was lost. She… I loved seeing her again. She has three boys and grandkids."

"Sounds like you have a lot of family," Barry said.

"She wants to be at our wedding," Kara said.

"And we want her there," Mon said surprising Kara as Kara thought she was asleep. "Now get off your clothes and join us in the bed." Kara gave a smirk as she got out and joined her two boys under the sheets.

Post Chapter Note: hope you like Monararry Earth.

REVIEW

Karry Master OUT


	15. Alien- Kara's Long Day

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: The same thing we always say.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: Sigma and I are together this week, so we decided to give you guys a special treat by finally writing this special chapter set on Alien Earth. I hope you all enjoy.

Alien Earth: Kara's Long Day

"This is where we're meeting?" Kara asked as she flew into the base. It was an old League of Assassins headquarters set in the United States near National City. It was partially underground and had an unusual feel to it; like it was not meant for superheroes which, to be fair it was not.

"Well, since none of us our millionaires…" Nyssa spoke airily. Nyssa Al Gaul, the daughter of the late Ra's Al Gaul and sister to Talia, had joined the Legion, helping them take down her sister after Talia had set off the nuke that had destroyed Gotham. The League of Assassins, too, was dead besides Nyssa. "I am taking all our old bases for the Legion of Superheroes." She added, pleased of her new endeavor.

The Legion of Superheroes was very new – when a visitor from another world had shown up and helped them defeat a major threat, she had suggested making a team like her world had. She had called them the Justice League, but Mon-El had quickly rebranded it to Legion of Superheroes he, Clark and Kara had been quickly made its leaders. Now it was just gaining members and making bases, the latter thanks to Nyssa.

The Legion was so far composed of Clark/Superman, Kara/Supergirl, Mon-El/Valor, Jay Garrick/The Flash, Malcolm Garrick/Impulse, Nyssa, Laurel Lance/White Siren, and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman. J'onn was also considered a member, but only when he could be around.

"And thank you Nyssa for that," Clark commented with a nod, liking the leadership role. "Although a redecoration might be in order..." the décor indeed left little to be desired.

"I'm sure Winn would love that," Mon added, giving Kara a smile as he put an arm around her, he and Kara being a couple.

"But we do need to talk about membership," Diana pointed out. "If we are going to act as a team, we do need more members after all."

"My sister Sara is pretty good at the vigilante thing," Laurel added thoughtfully.

"I agree," Nyssa said, smirking slightly at this. "On Laurel's request I have been training her. She would have made a fine member of the League of Assassins." Nyssa had a grin on her face and Kara didn't want to know what that grin was for.

"What about that friend of you two?" Jay asked pointing at Kara and Clark. "Um… James…? Isn't he going around as this Guardian persona?"

Kara gave a nod but was hesitant at this. She wasn't the biggest fan of vigilantes, but had grown to accept them. But there was always something about James being a vigilante that felt wrong, especially when he started making comments to Kara about how Mon shouldn't be a hero because he got into it for selfish reasons, that being to be close to Kara. Kara though couldn't help but be offended by that, since the only reason she started being a hero was to save her sister. On the other hand, James did help out when possible so Kara was not sure how she felt.

"Both good suggestions," Clark nodded. "But it's not too urgent right now. Why doesn't everyone think about them? Find other suggestions. We will meet back here, maybe not tomorrow but the day after with our thoughts and suggestion on who can join us, then figure out who gets to join the team."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kara said with a nod in agreement.

-Alien Earth-

The sun shone in the room as Kara opened her eyes. Music suddenly started as she blinked to see Mon sitting on the end of the bed, barely clothed and dancing.

"Hey, morning Kara," Mon had looked back to see her awake.

"Wayward Son?" Kara muttered, recognizing the music on the stereo and smiling.

"Hey, it's a great song," Mon stated as he got up, moving over to the bathroom. "Have you thought any more about new members to the Legion?" He called as Kara switched off the radio. Mon stuck his head back out into the room, pouting.

"What?" Kara asked to this.

"I liked that song…" Mon muttered, moving back into the bathroom as Kara laughed, jumping out to the bed to join him in the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to watch him brush his teeth.

"And no, no other suggestions," Kara stated. "I don't really know anyone else outside of the Legion who could be part of it."

"Well, Gotham had some good ones, yeah. Well before the city went boom," Mon muttered, spitting into the sink as he looked thoughtful. "What about Jay's suggestion? James?" Mon turned back to Kara at this and Kara knew he, too, was torn.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think that man should never have got into the vigilante game," Kara muttered as she thought this out loud, "but other times I think he has potential… and still other times I wonder if he did not have Winn in the truck and the suit Winn made, would he even still be alive? I mean, without Winn, James would have no chance at all. It's… confusing. I don't know Mon. I really do not know."

"Hey, shame Winn doesn't make at suit for himself," Mon stated as he moved back into the bedroom. "He would be a fun addition to the Legion."

"Yeah," Kara chuckled, kissing Mon's cheek. Mon turned to grab her at this, kissing her back.

"You know, I am sure we have time for a little fun before you have to go," Mon now said with a suggestive grin.

"Maybe another time," Kara teased him with a smile, patting him on the back as she changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew out of the window.

…

Kara walked out of the elevator at CatCo, adjusting her glasses.

She was now a reporter for CatCo, Cat having promoted her after the thing with Non. Then Cat had left to 'find herself', leaving James in charge. Cat now though was working in the government, but in her absence, James had almost destroyed the company – thankfully, Lena Luthor had come in and taken over before Morgan Edge could, putting James back into his place as a photographer and majorly fixing the company.

"Kara!" James called, running up to her, a smile on his face. "Am I really up for membership?"

"I'm sorry?" Kara asked, not sure what James meant by this.

"The new Legion," James said, under his breath now. "Superhero."

"Who told you that?" Kara asked quickly, grabbing him and dragging him quickly to a side room.

"I got other friends in the Legion besides you," James stated, not fazed by this maneuver as Kara sighed. It seemed Clark had mentioned it. "But he only said my name was mentioned... Come on Kara, you gotta tell me. Am I in?"

"There's nothing to tell," Kara said, gritting her teeth. "We have not confirmed anything."

With that, Kara left the room, wishing Clark had kept silent and not noticing where she was going as she walked headlong into Eve Tessmacher who was rushing in with a couple of coffees in her hand.

"Sorry," Eve said, doing a slight turn, but as she did, she tripped barely stopping herself. The coffee dropping out of her hand, crashing onto the floor even faster than Kara could react, surprised by the entire thing. "Oh damn," Eve cried to this.

Before Kara could comfort her, Lena's voice was heard: "Someone call a janitor!" Lena yelled. "Eve… it's fine. Just go get me another coffee," Lena added more softly, Eve gave a nod, turning back to the elevator. "Olsen, don't you have something to be doing?"

"I was talking to Kara," James had followed Kara out of the side office and now pointed at Kara.

"I need you to do your job," Lena stated, waving her hand. "Kara, my office." Kara gave a nod, moving into the office; Lena was already looking around the desk. "I read your article on the Flash rescue. Just trying…" Lena was still moving papers opening a draw. "Oh, I got it here." Lena grabbed the article. "I love it, but I wish we had some good pictures to go along with it. You know, for the millionth time I have no idea where James was during this, but he was not taking photos."

"Um…" Kara paused, knowing James had been Guardian at the time, trying to 'help' Jay, but had been unneeded for the speedster– especially with Malcolm helping him too. "I don't know."

"I don't know how your friends with him," Lena said.

"Well he's my cousin's friend," Kara waved this off not wanting to explain about how she had a crush on him a few year ago. Looking back, she could not figure out why she had liked him.

"Hm yeah, Clark Kent. Anyway, there was one thing in the article: You mention the Guardian was there but there was not much else. What did he do?" Kara gave a shrug at this; still unsure what James had done that day. "Just remove the Guardian references then it can go to print." Kara nodded. "Oh, and Kara..."

"Yeah?" Kara asked.

"On a personal note," Lena said, turning from boss into friend mode. "Your friend. The cute one." Kara raised an eyebrow. "The one good with tech. Winn, right?"

"Yeah… what about him?" Kara asked, not sure where Lena was heading with this.

"You think there's a chance he might be…?" Lena moved her hand, the implication stating itself.

"Oh!" Kara said, getting what Lena wanted. "I don't see why not. I can ask."

"Thanks, you're a good friend," Lena nodded. "And a good reporter. I need you on that Legion of Superheroes thing too. People are a bit confused by this new group Superman told Lois about. It would be good if we could clarify it. I bet, and I know you always have an inside scoop with Supergirl."

"I'll see what I can do," Kara said with a smile and a nod.

…

The article was ready for print and it was lunch. Mon-El had turned up at CatCo and he had brought lunch for himself and Kara. Kara was pleased, even if she could simply fly to a place for food. She liked hanging out with Mon though, even at her desk. They were facing the window just chatting when Mon went silent as he looked on.

"That's not good," Mon stated as Kara frowned, turning in her seat. It was dark outside in the middle of the day. She looked back at Mon, a knowing look in her eyes as she stood, moving over to the window as so many other employees were doing.

There was a spaceship above the city. Kara sighed as she turned back to Mon-El who was behind her now. They nodded to one another as they moved toward the staircase, and once out of sight, running and flying to the top of the building.

Once on the roof, they got a better view as a gust of wind announced the arrival of The Flash and Impulse.

"Seems we have some visitors," Jay stated, turning to Kara. "Lucky we have the Legion now."

"Grab Nyssa and Laurel," Kara stated simply as both speedsters gave a nod and vanished.

"What are we dealing with?" Mon asked, moving to the roof's edge.

"Aliens," the new voice replied as Kara and Mon looked up to Superman, Kara smiling at her cousin despite this. "At least ten have just beamed off the ship," Clark added. "Best not to stay here and chat…"

"On it," Kara stated, jumping to the air as she flew off the roof, heading in the direction of screaming now. When she arrived on the spot where indeed ten large aliens with weapons and tentacles were attacking, she had to pause. James was there in complete Guardian outfit, using his shield to block a beam from the aliens' weapons.

"Hey!" James called. "Where were you guy?"

"What are you doing here?" Kara called as Wonder Woman arrived, not even taking time to register the Guardian as she went to attack the nearest alien. A rush of wind announced the arrival of the Flash and Impulse, joined by Laurel and Nyssa. The vigilantes paused at the appearance of the aliens as they glanced to one another.

White Siren screamed, knocking an alien back as the Flash and Impulse worked together to take on another alien. Nyssa joined with Wonder Woman to attack, as Superman now used freeze breath against another alien.

Kara meanwhile had been distracted by weapons fire as Mon cleared the area of the people, joining to help when he could. Kara couldn't focus though as she alone seemed to be concerned for James – his own weapons and shields were good, but they didn't seem quite as effective against these aliens.

"James, this isn't the place for a vigilante," Kara stated, jumping in front of an attack from an alien that James didn't notice, distracted by another one.

"I can help," James pointed out. "I can be in the Legion."

"Not now," Kara stated simply as she used heat vision on another alien.

Another shot and James' shield suddenly shattered, shocking the man as Superman jumped in to help his friend. Kara sighed as she joined Mon now. if James wanted to fight she guessed he could but she had to help lead this battle.

That was when she heard the cry as she looked over to see James' suit shatter from another laser blast, narrowly avoiding Nyssa who was saved by Impulse. James stood for a moment in shock before he crumpled to the floor, in what Kara only say as slow motion. She blinked in shock as her realization was made real.

"James!" Clark called, not even able to come to his friend's aide as there was another shout and something hit into Kara. Everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Sunlight streamed onto Kara's face as she blinked herself awake, wondering what had happened to the aliens, and to James and the Legion. She was in a soft bed as a familiar song came on – the same song she had woken to the morning before.

She opened her eyes to see Mon in nothing but boxers dancing on the end of the bed.

"What…?" Kara asked, confused. Had she missed something vital since the alien attack?

"Hey, morning Kara," Mon smiled back at her as Kara frowned.

"What?" Kara asked, her head spinning.

"Hey, this is a great song," Mon stated as he got up, moving over to the bathroom. "Have you thought any more about new members to the Legion?" He called as Kara switched off the radio. She liked the song, but she was beyond confused now. Mon stuck his head back out into the room, pouting.

"I don't…?" Kara asked to this. "What just happened… what happened to that alien invasion and on the street… and James…?" Kara was completely confused.

"Alien invasion. What are you talking about?" Mon asked, frowning. "We haven't had an alien invasion for… well for at least a few weeks." Mon gave a grin and a laugh at that. "Sounds like you had a weird dream. Don't worry about it. So, what about James? For the Legion?"

"I… I'm very confused," Kara said; Mon taking that as an answer. "I'm going to head to work."

"So soon?" Mon pouted again. "I could make you breakfast and then we could have some…"

"See you at lunch," Kara said determinedly, changing into her outfit and flying out.

…

Kara exited the elevator of CatCo, still very confused. The TV screen was playing the same news as the day before, while people were wearing the same clothes – even saying the same things.

"Kara!" James yelled out, running up and all Kara could see was him dying from the alien attack. She almost cried out herself, glad he was alive. "Am I really up for membership?" James added.

"I'm sorry?" Kara seemed to repeat herself from the day before.

"The new Legion," James said, under his breath now. "Superhero."

Kara dragged James to the same side room, still not wanting this conversation out loud. "Haven't we had this conversation before?" she asked. "I swear we have done this before."

"Like… Deja-vu?" James said.

"No, not Deja-vu, like we lived this before," Kara said.

"But… isn't that Deja-vu?" James said, frowning but moved on before she could debate this. "But Clark just said my name was mentioned for the Legion. But he didn't tell me everything. You got to tell me Kara. Am I in?"

"We haven't confirmed anything," Kara said as she left the room annoyed

As Kara walked out, Eve Tessmacher was rushing with the coffees in her hand and again they walked headlong into each other. "Sorry," Eve said, doing a slight turn. Kara prepared for it as it happened, catching her before she could fall and saving Eve and the coffees.

"Nice reflexes, Kara," Lena's voice was heard, as she had come to the door.

"Yeah, thanks," Eve said, giving one of the coffees to Lena as she took her seat at her desk.

"Olsen, don't you have something to be doing?" Lena asked James and Kara just stared at this.

"I was talking to Kara," James said, having come out of the room after Kara.

"I need you to do your job," Lena stated, waving her hand. "Kara, my office." Kara gave a nod, again looking Lena. "I read your article on the Flash rescue. Just trying…" Lena was looking through papers again.

"Try your desk draw," Kara suggested, Lena opening the draw and taking out the paper that was the article. She gave Kara a strange look. "Lucky guess."

Lena gave a nod. "I love it, but I wish we had some good pictures to go along with it. You know, for the millionth time I have no idea where James was during this, but he was not taking photos."

"You'd have to ask him," Kara said, going with it. "But I was thinking of taking out the Guardian references anyway. He didn't really do anything. I am also working on an article about the new Legion of Superheroes to help better explain it. I just need to get an interview with Supergirl."

"It's almost like you can read my mind," Lena smirked at this. "I was just going to ask you to do all that." She put the article down. "But on a personal note. Your friend. The cute one..."

"Winn," Kara said, knowing where this was going. "Do you like him?"

"Am I that obvious?" Lena asked, seeming embarrassed.

"I'll have a word with him," Kara said with a nod.

"Thank you. You're a good friend and a good reporter. Get to work," Lena said with a smile and Kara backed out of the office, taking out her cellphone as she did. If this day was somehow repeating itself, a call to the DEO wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Hey Winn," Kara said when he picked it up, still not sure how, but knowing she was reliving the same day, knowing she had gotten a second chance. "Scan the skies. I have a feeling an alien ship will be coming in today."

"What?" Winn asked. "How?"

"Just do it," Kara said, not sure if she should explain this to him. She probably could, but this would be quicker. "Oh, and by any chance would you want to go out with Lena Luthor?"

"What?" Winn asked. "Yeah, um… definitely." Kara smiled as she said bye to her friend.

….

Kara sat at her desk as Mon came in with the same food from today's-yesterday. Kara though was more than happy as she dug into her personal pizza and garlic knots, wondering if the DEO had managed to stop the alien attack as she waited.

That was when her phone rang. "I don't know how you knew it," Winn said when she answered, "but yeah, there was a ship. J'onn called them Harvesters – he knew their species – and they were heading this way. Could have been bad if they had gotten to Earth, but we managed to get some new space defenses on them. They are gone."

"Thanks Winn," Kara said, letting out a breath and hanging up the phone. "Hey Mon… Have you ever gotten a second chance at something and not know how it happened?" Kara asked.

"I got a second chance with you," Mon smiled, cheese from his pizza still hanging from his mouth. Now Kara was in unfamiliar territory. "You know, when you found out about my parents. I never was sure how that happened."

"Ah," Kara said, leaning over and kissing Mon's cheek. "But it's just… you know what, I will tell you all about this tomorrow. It's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Oh, weirder than Mxy?" Mon joked with a laugh.

"Yes," Kara said as they continued their lunch.

When they were about done, and with no ship appearing in the air, was when James came up to them. "Hey Kara, you never answered my question from before. Am I in or not?"

"James, we will tell you when we have an answer," Kara said politely, about to say more but had to pause as a flash came into the office, followed by another flash.

Two speedsters; one was Malcolm Garrick, the other was a new speedster Kara recognized as The Rival, a speedster Kara knew of from Jay who was supposed to be in jail. The fighting duo must have been too busy facing one another to not realize where they were going.

Before any of them could react, or Mon and Kara could figure out how to help their fellow Legionnaire the Rival jumped left, but Malcolm dodged. James was right in the line of fire though, and got thrown into the glass wall. The two speedsters ran out, continuing to fight.

Kara stood up, looking over at James. A crowd was forming. James was on the floor, glass sticking out of his body and blood coming out of him from everywhere. People were now yelling to call 911, but Kara saw James stop breathing.

"Not good…" Kara moaned as she turned to Mon, but everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara woke up, the sun streaming on her face. This was getting familiar.

The same song was playing as she opened her eyes and saw Mon-El dancing on the edge of the bed. She groaned to herself as she sat up.

"Hey –" Mon started.

"Morning Mon," Kara sighed, jumping out of bed as she looked at her phone. It was the same day! She groaned to herself as Mon frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused, never seeing Kara wake up so grumpy before.

"Nothing," Kara didn't know if she should tell Mon she was repeating this day or not, although figured it would be pointless given he wouldn't remember it. She looked back at her phone though as she pulled up Winn's number, switching off the music as she did so. Mon frowned.

"Hey Winn?" Kara asked in the cell.

"Hey, what's up Kara?" Winn called.

"Check the skies for an alien ship, don't ask me why. See you later," she hung up before he could respond as Mon frowned at her from the bathroom door now. "See you later, Mon," Kara stated, rushing into her clothes as she left the bedroom.

She knew where she had to go if this was going to be the same day. James was killed the first time by those Harvester aliens, and the second time by The Rival; she had to get to Central City. Stopping in the air above the place, wondering where to find the Rival, she didn't need to wait long as she noticed the yellow streak running below her; she shot down, stopping the streak in its track, and smiled as she recognized Impulse in his outfit, he was alone as he paused.

"Hey Supergirl," he smiled at her too, his visible lower face was still covered in stubble. The Barry Allen of this world now.

"Where's the Rival?" She now asked, determined.

"Urm, last I knew he was in Iron Heights?" Malcolm stated. His father had stopped him before.

"Go check on him," Kara stated, Malcolm frowning as he turned. Kara followed, glad she did as they witnessed The Rival's escape. But with Kara there too, both she and Impulse were easily able to stop him.

"How did you know?" Malcolm asked once the Rival was dealt with.

"Call it intuition," Kara sighed as she took the air, heading back to National, hoping that whatever was repeating this day was over now. The Harvesters and the Rival. Surely there couldn't be anything else?

She was wrong.

Living past her lunch with Mon, Kara found herself in the DEO. J'onn had asked her in, having captured a Harvester escape pod before destroying it. He wanted her to explain how she had known and she wished she could be in CatCo instead, but knew she had to do this.

That was when James appeared. She had been avoiding him all day; even making sure he couldn't stop her to ask about his possible Legion membership and thus even stopping Eve from tripping.

She watched as James moved over to her, grinning as she knew the question he was going to ask. She sighed to herself.

"I don't know, James," she stated, and he paused, frowning. "The Legion of Superheroes? Yeah, I don't know. We have made no decision yet either way."

"Oh," James frowned. "Well I was thinking of asking Winn to modify my helmet. The view piece is too small, and it would be nice for the people to see there's actually a person behind the hero."

"You do that," Kara nodded, forcing a smile as James nodded, moving off over to Winn as she turned back to J'onn. "I don't want to explain how I knew about the Harvesters, J'onn, but I just want to get back to work. This day has lasted forever."

"Yeah, you helped with the Rival this morning," J'onn nodded, that having been news in Central and the DEO.

That was when she heard a gunshot and froze, J'onn frowned beyond her as she slowly turned on the spot, dreading what had happened.

Agent Demos had been trying out a new weapon and James had got in the way as he was bleeding on the floor, Winn was shouting out as a medic came running but Kara sighed as she turned back to J'onn.

"This day's getting longer," she muttered to the Martian, who frowned at her as everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara snapped her eyes open as she woke to the same music, to Mon dancing on the edge of the bed. She groaned as Mon looked to her in confusion, but she didn't even speak as she rushed into her suit and left the apartment.

On her way to Central City, Kara stopped off at the DEO, wasting no time in telling Winn in person about the alien invasion before turning to Demos and punching him, shocking the surrounding agents as she turned to Alex who had appeared at that.

"Don't let him near a weapon today," she stated simply as she flew off, ignoring Demos' complains of a broken nose. She hadn't held back after all, getting rather annoyed by this repeating day and glad to take it out on someone.

Kara didn't even waste time as she flew directly to Iron Heights, stopping the Rival's escape without even Impulse's help as she didn't even wait for the thank you.

It was barely 9am when she arrived at CatCo. She knew she couldn't avoid James this time. She knew he was linked to something with this repeating day as she dragged him into the side room.

"You want in the Legion?" She stated, not wasting time as he blinked at this.

"Urm," he stated.

"Be careful," she stated as she turned, leaving the side room before Eve came across. She sighed to herself, unsure what to do now as she moved over to Lena's office.

"Kara," Lena grinned. "I was…"

"I'm going to remove the Guardian references from my article," she stated as Lena's mouth fell open. "And my friend's name is Winn, here's his number." She opened her cell to send the number to her boss.

Someone screamed, there was a crash and she turned on the spot, wondering what had happened as people ran to the window. She and Lena followed as Kara noticed the skid marks on the carpet nearby.

"I lost… I lost control…" it was the food trolley person; someone Lena had hired on to the company to provide food on the go.

"James," someone stated as Kara groaned, putting the picture together as she moved over to the window to look down. James was down there. He was dead.

"Oh, for fu-!" Kara shouted, but everything, again, went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara woke up to Mon dancing and automatically shut up off the music. "I am so sick of that song!" Kara complained before Mon could say anything. "Look, Mon, meet me at the DEO and tell Winn to scan the skies for an alien ship. Harvesters. Then get James to the DEO. Oh, and take all weapons away from Agent Demos." Mon seemed confused by this. "Mon, please, trust me and just do it. I'll explain later. I hope."

"Okay," Mon said with a nod and Kara had to smile at how loyal Mon was. She had just given him the weirdest request to date and he was not questioning it.

Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew to Central, stopping the Rival's escape the minute it happened. "Nice timing Supergirl," a guard said.

"Yeah, almost as if I knew it was happening," Kara said sarcastically before flying off to the DEO where Mon, Alex, James, J'onn, and Winn were waiting.

"How did you know a Harvester ship was coming this way?" J'onn asked.

She had to tell someone as she explained, "I am re-living this day, J'onn," they all looked at each other. "I'm in a... I guess, a Time Loop. I have re-lived this day four times already. This is my fifth time on this day. Everyday I wake up to Mon dancing to Wayward Sons. I go to work, James asks about whether his getting into the Legion – by the way I don't know." Kara's voice was a little angry at this. "Lena asks about dating Winn; I'll give her your number later, then James dies, and I wake up."

"I die?" James asked, in the DEO too.

"Yes, and then it's the same day over again." Kara finished.

"So like Groundhog Day?" Alex said.

"Sounds more like Supernatural's Mystery Spot," Winn commented, making everyone look at him. "What? It was when Dean was dying every day and Sam kept on re-living the day. It's a good show..." Winn noticed the look. "So… what am I going to say now?"

"I don't know. We haven't done this before," Kara stated, and Winn pouted at this.

"Well, this seems highly unlikely," J'onn stated, and Kara tuned to him. "I mean, re-living the day. I have never heard of something like that before."

"Just because you've never heard of it, doesn't mean it's not true. I believe Kara," Mon stated with a nod.

"J'onn, I am not making this up," Kara said, putting her hands together and looking at J'onn.

Something in her eyes must have convinced him as he nodded to this. "Okay, let's lock James up for the day. If we get him to tomorrow, maybe this loop will break." J'onn stated.

Kara sighed, relieved. Locking James up in a DEO cell for the day really was the only way to keep him safe.

"I'm not dying today," James stated, putting his hand up. "And you're not locking me up. I'll be fine." James took a step back and walked straight into a computer panel. Unfortunately for him, the DEO was doing some electrical work and there were live wires there. James was electrocuted.

Kara gabbed him, but it was too late. This body fell to the floor.

"Crap," Kara groaned as Alex look down in shock. "Don't worry, I'm about to wake..." Kara never finished the sentence as everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara woke up to Mon dancing again. Kara flopped back down on the bed, feeling defeated.

"You okay Kara?" Mon asked from the bathroom. Kara had not interrupted his normal routine. "You need to get up." Mon noticed Kara was not moving so he made the volume higher. Kara groaned, taking a pillow and putting it over her head. "I love this song."

"Shut it off… please," Kara said.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Mon asked, shutting off the music and Kara could feel his weight on the bed. "Maybe I can cheer you up?" Kara knew what Mon was talking about, but she had another idea as she sat up.

"Okay Mon, here's what happening. I am in a time loop," Kara said.

"I'm sorry? What?" Mon asked confused.

"Like Groundhog Day or Supernatural's Mystery Spot," Kara said, remembering Winn's reference in what only felt like a few minutes ago, but seeing Mon's confused face. "Have I never showed you Groundhog Day? Wow, we need to watch. Point being though, I am reliving the same day repeatedly – it always ends with James dying. I think if I stay away from him maybe it will end but we also must make sure he does not die. I am texting Lena and telling her I am sick and calling the DEO to stop the Harvesters, then heading to Central to stop the Rival break out. I need you to keep a distant eye on James. Okay?"

"Okay…?" Mon stated with a nod, clearly still confused but willing to go along. There was a reason Kara loved this man. Mon gave her a kiss and then was out, leaving in his Valor outfit.

Kara texted Lena saying she had a cold but would fix the Flash article to take Guardian out and gave her Winn's number. She then called Winn and told him to stop the ship, she heading to Central to stop the break out of the Rival. After, she went back home. Staying away from James was the best bet.

It was late at night, the longest Kara had lived this day, and Mon was back.

"He went home. Everything was good," Mon said, and Kara smiled, relieved as she noticed Streaky was eating her food. Kara wasn't sure where her cat had been on this repeated day but was happy to finally see her. Maybe the repetition was over…?

That was when the doorbell rang. Kara answered it to see James there. "Hey Kara, I wanted a word, but you never showed up at work," James said, and Kara groaned. The Legion thing. Before she could say anything though, a neighbor cried out.

A large dog came running up and jumped right at James, attacking him, and biting him in the neck. Streaky hissed as Kara just stared and Mon looked on in shock.

"Bad dog…" Kara manage to mumble before everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara's eyes snapped open as she grabbed the stereo and threw it at the wall, destroying it as Mon jumped in shock. She didn't even bother to answer his questions as she flew out of the window, not even bothering to put on her Supergirl outfit.

What was the point? She'd just repeat this day again.

That was when she landed in James' apartment, shocking the man as he was getting himself breakfast.

"Kara…?" He asked shocked at his friend's appearance in his apartment so early.

"Why?" She replied, confusing him. "Why is your death linked to my day repeating?"

"My death? What?" James was more confused than before now.

"You keep dying!" Kara shouted, her eyes lighting up as he back up. She was angry now, confused and tired. Not physically tired. She seemed to be full of energy like she had slept, but she was emotionally tired. She could not take this anymore.

"Whoa Kara, I'm still alive…" He stated clearly seeming stunned.

"Oh, what's the point?" Kara struck him with her heat vision, he flew back at it and smashed into the wall. It felt good to release some of this anger out. Especially when she knew there would be no consequences. Everything went black again.

-Alien Earth-

She couldn't escape it. Every day ended the same way: James dying. The only thing she could think that linked it was his Legion membership and each repeat was getting to her.

At one point she had punched the man to death, knowing it would be pointless and having no clue if she could ever escape this day. She didn't know how many different ways one man could die – he died as the Guardian sometimes, as himself other times. Animals killed him; a piano fell on him; he was shot, strangled, blown up, hell even trampled on at one point. She should keep a record on this if something could repeat the day with her. She just wanted it to end as she lost track of how many repeats she was going through.

She was almost like a zombie when she 'woke' to Wayward Son and, after killing the Rival and heading to the DEO to stop the Harvester ship, she wanted to cry.

"Come on Kara, what's going on?" Alex asked, pulling her aside.

"It's pointless. Completely pointless," Kara moaned as Alex frowned. "I'm repeating this day. Constantly repeating it." She stated.

"I'm lost?" Alex stated. Kara sighed. She'd had this conversation before.

"Groundhog Day. It's happening to me, every time James dies." Kara stated.

"Urm, that's impossible," Alex stated, but Kara said it at the same time as Alex blinked at this repeat. "Kara, what…?" Both Kara and Alex said. "Kara, stop!" Alex and Kara said as one. Alex paused, then said quickly: "Kara Danvers slept with a night light when she first came to Earth." Kara said at the same time as Alex, knowing Alex was about to say random things. "She had the biggest crush on Daniel Radcliffe." Alex blinked, Kara repeating it word-for-word. "She knows all the… oh, forget it." Kara even repeated Alex waving her arms in frustration.

"Pointless," Kara sighed when Alex was done.

"I don't…?" Alex stated, but Kara waved her off. "Okay, so you're repeating this day. How many times?"

"Too many," Kara shrugged. "I lost count after 150. By the way, did you know someone can die tripping over the toilet? I have seen it. Also, can drown in the shower."

"So… you know what I'm thinking…?" Alex asked, frowning.

"Just say it," Kara sighed.

"Maggie was a bad influence," both Alex and Kara said as Alex took a step back, shocked. "Okay, so you are repeating the day, how?" Both women stated as Alex moaned.

"Winn's about to come in," Kara stated monotonously, not even turning around.

"Hey, it's like Supernatural's Mystery Spot," Winn had walked into the room at that moment, Alex's eyes wide now as she said his words at the same time. "I am going to download... whoa, okay that is creepy. You know everything I am going to say?" Kara kept saying these words with Winn. "Did I show you Mystery Spot already…? Okay now stop it. Kara!" Winn and Kara stopped.

"James dies. I wake up in this morning," Kara stated, moving the topic along. "I don't even need to physically see him die, it just –" but as she said it, everything went black. James had died again, and she hadn't even seen it.

-Alien Earth-

Kara groaned as she woke up with Mon singing. "Can I just stay in bed?" Kara mumbled. "Streaky!" Kara yelled out and her cat ran to her side, Kara petting her for comfort.

"Are you okay?" Mon called, having gone into the bathroom. "I love this s…" Mon never finished as Kara both mouthed along to 'I love this song' and used heat vision on the clock. Mon came back into the room. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"To think I got to do this all over again. This day keeps repeating," Kara said, hugging her cat who didn't complain, sensing she was upset. "This Earth just keeps… this Earth…" Kara had a sudden realization, something she hadn't done during the previous repeats. "This Earth... what about others?"

"I am so lost," Mon said, confused.

Kara jumped up, taking a piece of paper and a pen out. She wrote a quick explanation of what was going on and a check list for Mon to do. "Do that. To the letter," Kara said, handing Mon the piece of paper. She had written it enough times. "Promise me."

"Okay," Mon said, looking over the list as Kara got into her Supergirl outfit and asked Streaky to join her. "Lock James up in a DEO holding cell?" Mon asked, but Kara had already grabbed the world hopping device Prime gave her from a draw and opened a portal, she and Streaky disappearing into it. "…what are Harvesters?" Mon asked himself.

….

"Prime," Kara cried, relieved when she showed up in the Prime Cortex, glad the repeating day wasn't limiting her to her world.

Barry, Kara Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin looked shocked at her appearance.

"You have to help me!" She now stressed, noticing that there were two dogs in the Cortex; Streaky gave them a look but stayed near her mistress.

"Okay," Barry said. "What's going on?"

"I am stuck in a time loop," Kara said, petting her cat as she explained to the Prime group about her repeating day; how James dies, how she wakes to Mon dancing to Wayward Son – she even went into detail on some of the ways James died. "I need out. Tell me how to get out."

"Time loop, that's a new one…" Barry said, thoughtfully.

"Like Groundhog Days," Caitlin nodded, and Kara rolled her eyes, annoyed at hearing that film's name. She wanted to burn all copies on her world now.

"Or Supernatural's Mystery Spot," Kara Wells was the one who said it and Kara Danvers gave her a look. "What? The boys are cute." Kara Wells said with a shrug. Danvers noticed she looked a little bit larger than other Karas, but she didn't question this. There was no time or point right now.

"Or TNG's Cause and Effect," Cisco added his Star Trek reference which caused Kara Danvers to pause – that was a new one. "But usually time loops have a reason behind them, a lesson; well at least in TV Shows, and yours definitely seems centered around James."

"The only thing I can think about is the Legions of Superheroes vote," Kara said. "He was mentioned for membership. What's going on with your James?"

"We don't have one," Kara Wells answered. "Although the closest to him got beat up by Wally once." Barry chuckled at the memory from so long ago; he had flirted with Jesse and Wally hadn't liked that. "But we can call other Earths."

"Starting with SuperEarth," Cisco said simply, calling SuperEarth. It didn't take long for SuperEarth's Kara to tell them that their James was killed by a woman named Enchantress when was trying to be a hero.

"Karry," Barry said, pushing the button and putting the code in to contact Kara Allen. She informed them her James was killed by the Reverse Flash as he was just with Kara long ago.

Mutant didn't know who James was, while Kryptonite's Kara was annoyed when James was mentioned, but when she heard he went by the Guardian title on other Earths she said informed them that hers was a Guardian who kept getting beaten up. He was currently in hospital, reflecting on his own position as a vigilante.

Dark Earth explained James Olsen died when Metropolis went down. SuperFlash was the first bit of good news: He was married to Lucy Lane and had kids. But he had never went to become a vigilante. Gender they skipped, since they did not want to know about a female version or even know who to ask about; SnowAllen knew no one named James Olsen; on Twin he was alive and well, and also not a vigilante.

They skipped Hero, since they were too new, having been added recently, and the next was New Justice. There they learned James had stolen Kryptonian battle armor and when the smart tech realized he was not Kryptonian, it had put him into a coma. He was still brain dead and on life support.

"I get it," Kara Danvers moaned as they disconnected, holding out her hands in defeat.

"Good. The next few Earths are really new, so there's no point contacting them," Cisco said simply. "But I think you got your answer."

"Yeah," Kara Danvers said with a head nod. "Thank you. Can you open me a portal directly to the DEO?"

"Sure thing," Cisco said, putting goggles on his face and opening a portal back to the Alien Earth DEO for Kara and Streaky.

….

"Kara, will you explain this time loop thing and the reason we're locking up James Olsen?" J'onn asked as Kara appeared, but Kara didn't listen to him as she went to the cells. James Olsen was sitting on the floor and gave Kara a nasty look.

He had food in front of him though. "Will you explain…?" James started as he took a bite of the food but then paused. Before Kara could say anything, she watched James choke to death.

Kara sighed right before everything went black.

-Alien Earth-

Kara woke up to Wayward Son playing again and she punched the clock, breaking it.

"What?" Mon asked, blinking and shocked.

"I hope today is the last day I have to hear that," Kara said, taking out her cellphone and alerting Winn to the Harvester ship. "Mon, call a Legion meeting. I'll be there just as soon as I take care of one thing." Kara put on her outfit and flew out, going to stop the Rival's escape.

By the time she got to their former League of Assassin headquarters, everyone was there.

"I thought we were meeting tomorrow?" Malcolm complained at this.

"There is no tomorrow without this meeting," Kara said dramatically. "Long story short, I've lived this day almost 200 times now and it always results in one thing: James dying."

"Time Loop? Just like..." Jay started.

"Groundhog Day, Supernatural's Mystery Spot, Star Trek: The Next Generation's Cause and Effect… if that last one exists here," Kara listed those off. "Yes, a time loop. But for me, it's always reset by James dying. He's died more ways than anyone else in the entire universe by now but in my last repeat I went to Prime Earth and found out something interesting: James always has more bad luck when as the Guardian than just James Olsen. In fact, he has a better life when not as the Guardian. He's not meant to be the vigilante and certainly not meant to do more than that. So, we need to decide to reject James for the Legion, and never allow him in. He also needs convincing to give up being the Guardian before it kills him permanently."

She took a breath at this as her fellow Legionnaires looked at each other.

"I'm not so sure about the time loop," Diana said simply, "but the evidence from other worlds is too compelling. I agree to James not ever being a member."

"I don't like the guy. He treated Lucy like crap," Malcolm said with a nod. Kara blinked, knowing Malcolm got on well with Lucy, but that sentence made her wonder how close they had gotten since.

"You said Rae from New Justice had really negative things to say about him?" Jay asked, and Kara nodded. "Two of my kids don't like him. I am on board."

"I trust Kara," Mon said, putting an arm around her. "Time loop and all."

"Me too," Clark said with a nod as they all agreed. "Okay then. James Olsen as the Guardian is out. And while we're here what do we say about Sara?" This was an easier one as Sara Lance was easily in.

"I think everyone can head home." Clark said after this vote. "Kara…?" Clark got Kara's attention. "I'll have a word with James. I think I can convince him to stop being the Guardian."

"Good." Kara gave Clark a smile.

"So… what do we do now, normally?" Mon asked.

"Well, this meeting I've never had before, but otherwise I have to go give Lena Winn's number," Kara said, confusing Mon. "See you at home… Hopefully." Kara kissed Mon's cheek and flew out.

The entire day Kara was worried about James dying, continually stopping ways she had seen him die before. James was trying to avoid her though; apparently upset since he had spoken to Clark.

Kara was concerned even when she was at home and going to bed. She was so sure she would wake up to Wayward Son again…. but when she did wake up it was not Wayward Son playing, it was a song called 'What Ifs' by Kane Brown.

"By the way, I bought a new clock," Mon's voice met her ears, coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and just a towel around his torso.

"It's not Wayward Son," Kara said, not sure whether to laugh or cry with relief.

"I know... this one sucks," Mon said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me? I love this song!" Kara said, jumping up and kissing Mon. "Dance with me."

"As the lady wants," Mon said, more than happy to dance around the bedroom with Kara.

It was a completely new day.

-Alien Earth-

Looking over Alien Earth in of void above it was a man wearing a red bowtie and suspenders. Or he would be if he had a true form.

"Really?" A voice said, and Mr. Mxyzptlk appeared next to the man. "Why did you do that...? What do you call yourself now?"

"Music Meister," the first man said. "And this world needed a lesson regarding James before James followed all others who died. And I like teaching lessons. Too bad I could not add some real music into it. But it was fun finding new ways for James Olsen to die every day."

"You are weird sometimes," Mxyzptlk said.

"And how is it going finding a Kara who will love you?" Music Meister retorted, and Mxyzptlk gave a frown. "I thought so." Music Meister gave a laugh, but the two disappeared, Music Meister's job done.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this long day for Kara. It was inspired by Mystery Spot from Supernatural, not to mention the Legends of Tomorrow episode. We had this planned for a long time and we had real fun killing James more than once and finding the most unusual ways to kill him.

Please REVIEW!

Karry Master and Beta OUT!


	16. Allen-El- Moments of the Past

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: The same as always

Note: So, this Millma Verse Tale is in celebration of 150 likes on Facebook. The Facebookers got to pick the world and the plot and they chose our newest world into the Millma Verse: Allen-El, which is also considered future Karry; a world that followed Karry's history very closely. The plot they choose was 'Moments of the Past' – a story that shows the differences Karry and Allen-El have in their past as even though this is future Karry, it does include some OCs existing on Allen-El when they do not on Karry (And it's not Amelia or Rae…)

Moments of the Past

-First Day of College-

"Seems your roommates are already here," Joe said. He had driven Barry and Iris across country to Metropolis University and they were moving Iris' bags into her room. She had a three-person dorm, so was rooming with two other girls.

"Considering we moved Barry in first, I'm not surprised," Iris joked back.

"It was closer to the car," Joe joked.

Iris laughed, putting her stuff on her bed and Barry's eyes went to the door. A beautiful blonde was standing there, she took his breath away.

"Um… hi… I'm um… I'm Barry," Barry introduced, finally getting the words out and turning Iris and Joe's attention to the door. "Barry Allen."

"I'm Kara Z… Kara Danvers," Kara said, her eyes on Barry.

"You must be one of Iris's roommates," Barry stated, and Iris waved.

"Have you met our third?" Iris asked.

"She sure has," the voice that sounded like Kara spoke, but Kara had not said anything. Pushing pass Kara into the room was an identical version of Kara.

"This is my twin sister, Kayla," Kara said, and Kayla waved.

"Nice to meet you two," Iris said with a laugh, noticing Barry looking at the two, but somehow his eyes kept going back to Kara.

…

When the two Wests and Barry had left, leaving Kayla and Kara alone, Kayla was laughing. "Didn't believe in love at first sight until now," Kayla now joked.

"Shut it," Kara said, blushing. "I don't love him." He had been very attractive.

 _You can't hide your feelings from me,_ Kayla thought to Kara; as twins, they had a full mental bond, but Kara tossed a pillow at her sister, making Kayla laugh.

-Senior Year-

"It's not possible, Kayla," Kara said, annoyed with her sister. The last few years had been packed: she and Barry had been called heroes twice, Kayla once with helping with a fire; Clark and Lois had gotten married and now had a son Jason and a little girl on the way; Alex had developed a drinking problem and disinherited them as sisters, and they had told Barry the truth. Kara and Barry now had a little apartment together for their senior year.

"I checked," Kayla said. "It's very rare but it can happen, and you cannot deny Barry has been able to feel our emotions and we, him."

"You think I developed an empathic bond with Barry while having a full bond with you?" Kara asked, but she could not deny Kayla was right. She and Barry's passion had been intensified in bedroom and they seemed to know what the other wanted lately. When Kayla was with them, she seemed to know as well, feeling it through her bond with Kara.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Barry asked, just coming in. "You both seemed annoyed." The two turned to look at him.

"Not helpful Barry," Kara said. _Okay, you might have a point._

"See, let's go to the fortress," Kayla said. "That will tell us for definite."

"Do you know where it is?" Kara asked. Neither had been there before, but Kayla gave a nod. She had asked Clark. "Barry, grab a winter jacket. We're going on a trip." Barry seemed lost at this but nodded.

…

"Oh man, it's cold," Barry complained when they landed.

"I did say grab a winter jacket, not a slightly warmer jacket," Kara snapped, watching her boyfriend shiver. "Open the door before Barry freezes."

"I don't know where the key is," Kayla stated, making Kara look at her. "Clark said it was under the matt…?" Kara raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why are you two not cold?" Barry asked, holding himself against the cold, and the two turned to look at him at the same time. "Seriously? Now I'm jealous."

"You find it cool?" Both Kara and Kayla said at the same time.

"That's still freaky," Barry muttered, walking around to generate heat, only to end up tripping and falling into the snow. "Hey… I think I found the key," Barry stated, cleaning the snow off a large yellow object. He then trying to pick it up but found himself unable to. "Damn this thing is heavy. You would have to be Super…" Barry started but then noticed the looks the twins were giving him. "Okay, I am still getting use to this."

Kara giggled as Kayla picked up the key and let them into the fortress. Kara and Kayla looked around at the objects inside as Barry geeked out over the robot, Kal-X. It was then that a hologram of Jor-El appeared. It soon confirmed Kara and Barry had developed a minor bond on top of Kara and Kayla full bond.

"So… I can feel Kara's emotions?" Barry asked. "But what about you?" His eyes to Kayla.

"I'm connected to Kara so you can feel me through her," Kayla said. "And vice versa. It's a weird little three-way thing we have here, and no you never will actually get a three way with us, so do not even think it."

"Ew…" Kara muttered at that.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to," Barry stated as Kara laughed.

-Reverse Flash's Defeat-

Kara walked into STAR Labs in her Supergirl outfit with Krypto her Superdog by her side.

When Barry had been hit by a lightning bolt from this place she had stepped up and became a hero. Kayla did not wear a costume but would help when she wasn't running around on her own. When Barry woke up with super powers and became the Flash, the two worked with STAR labs employees Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, who had become their friends. The owner Harrison Wells though, freaked her out.

"Who's this?" Kara asked, noticing the extra face who looked a lot like Caitlin.

"My little sister," Caitlin said. "Daphne, meet Kara." Daphne waved. "She has a power too. She can read minds. And well…"

"Wells is not here," Barry said, running in and Kara could feel his worry. "But to be safe I think we should go elsewhere." Kara knew to grab Daphne and Caitlin while Barry took Cisco.

Kara followed Barry's mind to a little apartment he had rented out for them; Kayla was there with Powie by her side. Kara had gotten her Kryptonian dogs from a smuggler, while Kayla's dog had just dropped out of the sky in a pod. Krypto and Powie got along well.

"So why was I called here?" Kayla asked searching Kara's mind but Kara was clueless.

"My sister has… seen some weird things in Dr. Wells' mind," Caitlin said, and let Daphne take the explanation. As Daphne explained what she saw, how the mind of Harrison Wells did not match the persona the name was attached, how the speedster within couldn't hide himself from her, Kayla, Kara, and Barry's anger grew; all three of them bouncing off each other did not help.

"Okay, we all need to calm down," Kara said, taking deep breaths. "Krypto and I will go to Starling and see if we can find the body of the real Harrison Wells. Kayla, see if you can find this Hartley guy and see if what Daphne saw was true. Barry, find Firestorm."

"Caitlin?" Barry asked, but Caitlin shrugged, not knowing where her fiancée was.

"I can't use our system to find him without alerting Wells we are on him," Cisco said. "Maybe the DEO…?"

"No," Kayla, Kara, and Barry said together.

"Okay, this bond thing is freaky," Cisco said with an eyeroll.

"We do not want Aunt Astra or Alex involved until we know," Kara said. "Winn, we'll have to ask him."

And everything lined up. Hartley confirmed Wells knew the accelerator would blow; Kara found the body of the real scientist; Barry found Firestorm; Kara, Kayla, Barry, Clark, Oliver, and Firestorm together took the Reverse Flash down, with Alex and Caitlin making an anti-speed formula to do it. Barry ending up killing him to save Kara, though.

Hope of getting Henry out was lost as Barry and Kara moved ahead with their wedding plans, but the fake Wells had one last surprise for them: He left Barry everything, along with a confession. They got Henry out of jail and reopened STAR labs.

Kara and Barry got married and headed to Disney for their Honeymoon.

-Cadmus-

Kayla took in the DEO with Powie by her side.

"Hey, it's okay," she was saying to the half-clone of Clark and Prince Mon-El of Daxam. She had joined to save Superboy from Cadmus, since the entire Justice League could not go, thanks to having to be secretive thanks to a mole.

Hers and Kara full bond came in handy – they had found more than one clone, since Cadmus had a few failures, although one had blown up and one that was mindless and just being kept imprisoned.

"You're safe with us. You're family." Superboy was having no problem; Astra having taken him home to be with Karen, her and Kara's teenage clone. This clone though seemed to be different… special and more afraid.

Powie barked to calm the boy. "Doggie," the clone said, eyeing Powie.

"You like dogs?" Kayla asked. "You know, Powie had a litter of six a while ago." While Kara had been pregnant with her twins, Nora and Alura, Krypto had also gotten Powie pregnant. Ella and Jason were happy, having taken one who looked a lot like her mother and naming her Musty; Karen also took one that was exactly like Krypto, who she had named Junior. They did not know what to do with the other four, and for now Karen had been keeping them in her own apartment with their mom. "You want one?"

"Yes," the clone said, going to pet Powie.

"There are four who need owners. You can choose. I have been calling them some names, but I am sure you can rename. Although… you need a name," Kayla pointed out.

"That girl who talked to me," the clone said.

"Jesse," Kayla said; she tended to travel the world for her job with CatCo as a photographer and she had been in London when a meta human attack happened. She found Jesse and her connection to the real Harrison Wells. They had told her the truth and Jesse, in return, had come to work for STAR labs. She had become a speedster through an experiment with some Velocity stuff, along with a handy lightning bolt from Barry. "Jesse Morgan or Liberty Belle?"

"I like," the clone said.

"You cannot have the same name," Kayla laughed.

"Morgan," he said. "Morgan Belle."

"Okay," Kayla nodded. "I will take you to mine and you can see the dogs." Kayla did not know why she liked this clone so much.

Alex came out of a room at that moment, with Caitlin with her.

"Hey, so… Mon-El?" Kayla asked, wondering if the Prince of Daxam was dead.

"We saved him," Caitlin said. "Thought we were going to have to send him to the Phantom Zone, but we managed to cure him. Alex and I make a good team. But he's as good as new."

"Dad will live?" Morgan asked, grinning.

Caitlin and Alex did not seem to know how to answer. "Your second dad will be fine Morgan," Kayla said, making Caitlin and Alex blink. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's awake," Caitlin commented, and nodded. Kayla walked into the room, seeing the handsome man on the bed. It was true; Mon was awake and sitting up.

"Your doctor are miracle workers," he said. "Judging from the symbol on your chest, I would say you're Kryptonian?"

Kayla looked down. She did not wear a real super outfit, but when she joined in she had had Cisco make her several different shirts with her symbol on it in with different types of pants and belts with some weapons. She was called Super Sister at times and Kara had given her a part of Hero Corp., so she made some money off the hero franchise as well – she, Kara, Barry, and Clark owned it together.

"House of El, if I am not mistaken," Mon said.

"You know your symbols," Kayla said.

"And I know you saved me. You and the others who wear your symbols," Mon said.

"My sister and cousin," Kayla nodded.

"Why?" Mon asked. "We were rivals."

"We don't have to be anymore," Kayla decided. "Don't you think Krypton and Daxam spent too much time hating each other? If we had allied ourselves and learned from each other, maybe both societies would still be alive today. A mighty alliance." Kayla as a kid had always been fascinating with their sister planet; something her mother did not like, but her father Zor had been supportive. She missed her dad and her Uncle Jor.

"Strangely, I agree," Mon said. "I tried to get my parents to save Krypton." Kayla blinked.

"Save Krypton?" Kayla asked.

"We could have," Mon said sadly. "We had the tech, but my parents said no – they made sure I did not leave with it. Joke was on them though as our calculations were off. Krypton exploded sooner than we thought and took Daxam with it because of it. I barely got out – I had to steal a Kryptonian ship that was on Daxam from a diplomat." Kayla was silent, not sure how to take this information in, and she felt Kara in her head shocked as well. Barry did not know what was going on, but he was sending calming emotions to Kara and from Kara they got to Kayla. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate the man who tried to save my people?" Kayla asked slowly, sitting down on the bottom of the bed. "You're more than welcome to stay on Earth. Although some of Daxamite culture might clash with human culture."

"I might need a teacher," Mon smirked. "Any volunteers?"

"Sure," Kayla said with a smile as she heard Morgan yelling he wanted to see his dad – apparently Powie was not a good enough distraction anymore. "By the way, Cadmus made a half clone of you and my cousin Clark. Be nice." She added quickly as the boy ran in

Morgan jumped on Mon, yelling for his dad.

"Erm, Hi," Mon said, giving Kayla a look who shrugged. They would have to get use to this clone who was not like the other clones she knew.

-Daxam Defeat-

Kayla was in Kara's Penthouse, playing with her nieces as she heard the stomp and saw Mon walk in from the balcony.

"Hey Mon, how did it go?" Kara was the one to ask. Earlier, a ship had crashed with Mon's parents and a new five-year-old little sister. When Mon heard about his people's revolt against them, he feared for his new planet and his new sister he had reached out.

"Heard your dad survived," Barry was the one who said. "Sorry about your mom."

"Thanks, can I talk to Kayla? Alone?" Mon said, and Kara gave him a look. "Okay I forgot. You have a freaking three-way thing."

"Four with you," Barry joked, having hoped Mon and Kayla would form a bond, but both Kara and Kayla had been resilient over this.

Mon sat down, putting Nora on his lap as she did. Nora blew some air into his face. "So?" Kayla asked.

"The Daxamites are willing to follow me," Mon said. "If I become King they will follow me and I think… I need to. I need to become King. I must make a future for my people. There are a few thousand of us left. Not many, but enough… to restart, to remake a better Daxam. My dad is stepping aside. He might have lived but is seriously injured and will never be the same. I am King now."

"Then I guess you better go. It's a long way back to Daxam," Kayla said, suppressing the tears she felt now; she had grown attached to Mon.

"We're not going back to Daxam," Mon said quickly, surprising Kayla. "The planet might hold life now, but the place is in ruined. The planet itself is off its axis, the gravity is constantly in flux now… It's not a good home anymore. Even our technology would do little to make it better. We're going to settle in this solar system." Kayla's mouth opened in shock. "We're looking at all the planets and moons and we are thinking the moon of Jupiter you call Ganymede…. it's perfect for terraforming."

"Terraforming?" Kayla repeated.

"Krypton could do it too," Mon said, "to make a planet or moon that does not support life sustainable for…"

"I know what terraforming is," Kayla cut Mon off. "So, you're going to Jupiter?"

"One of the moons," Mon said. "And I want you to come with me." Kayla was so in shock all she could do was hold onto Alura. "I want you to be my Queen. Queen of Daxam-lite." Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it needs a name change probably."

"And your species would be okay with a Kryptonian being Queen?" Kayla asked.

"I already told them I think it's time we change, and that we bring some Kryptonian traditions along with us," Mon said. "Daxam and Krypton… together. Kayla, come with me please. We can do a Kryptonian ceremony. Your dad can conduct it." Zor's return had been one of the happiest moments for Kayla and Kara – finding their dad again through the shrunken city of Kandor.

 _Do it,_ Kayla heard Kara in her head, and turned to her. Kara and Barry were standing silently, watching the scene. _You feel for Mon the way I feel for Barry. I know you do. Go and be Queen. Terraforming a planet. Helping remake a culture. That's a big adventure and you love adventures. Go._ Kara then switched to out loud. "And maybe we can get the zap tunnels to work between planets? To make it easy to come back here."

"I always get lost when you do that," Mon said about the bond, and Barry laughed. His bond with Kara made him sort of know what they were saying. He got a good impression at least.

"Mon?" Kayla said. "Let's do it."

"Really?" Mon asked.

"Yeah," Kayla said with a smile. "Me and you."

"And my little sister Romana. Dad's not really able to care for her anymore," Mon stated.

"We might have to take Morgan with us," Kayla added, and Mon gave a nod but then brought Kayla close, kissing her. Alura and Nora yelled out, not liking being in the middle of hugs and the two laughed.

 _Kara, with this Darkseid enemy about, will you and Barry be fine without us to help?_ Kayla thought.

 _We'll be fine. Go,_ Kara thought happy for her sister.

-Stein's Death-

"No!" Caitlin yelled out, watching as she was unable to save her husband. Martin had died and they had tried, tried to make Jax viable as half of Firestorm, but it had not worked. Jax had barely gotten away from Darksied a few weeks ago and since then his matrix hadn't been as reliable. He was incompatible with Ronnie Raymond.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said, putting a hand on her stomach as she helped her friend grieve. Jesse was very pregnant – she had been against having a kid, but it had been an accident and she wasn't going to get rid of it. Jax was happy though, but Barry had a feeling Jesse was not entirely.

Caitlin cried out as Gar yelled out for his mom. Caitlin was now a single parent. Kara put her arms around Caitlin as Barry went to calm the kids. Ronnie Raymond was dead. The second person Darksied took from them after Martin Stein.

Kara and Barry shared a look. This enemy was not going to be easy to defeat.

-After Darksied Defeat-

Kara paused, not going up to the room. Doctor Fate's helmet was sitting on the desk and William had left. It was Nyssa and Constantine who told them about Doctor Fate, finding the helmet in the same museum Barry and Kara had saved from being robbed when they were in college. Doctor Fate had made Darksied feel their emotions and, with a part of Diana's soul in him now, it defeated him. But Darksied had still managed to kill Roy, Nate, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory, and seriously hurt Crystal Snow before he was gone.

 _Kayla…_ Kara thought as Kayla appeared in the room. _You're here._

 _Of course,_ Kayla thought back. "When I heard what happened…" she spoke aloud. "Why did you not contact us? Mon and I would have come, we could have brought a Daxamite army with us."

"It needed to be the Justice League," Kara said simply. "But I'm glad you're here." Kara brought her sister into a hug, and Barry retreated upstairs, knowing when to leave them alone.

"How's Caitlin doing?" Kayla asked.

"Pretty good. She's thinking of adopting a five-year-old from the Meta home. Jenny," Kara said. "That girl is a mother at heart, she's surviving without her partner. Cisco though… he's not taking Lisa's death well." Despite it only be a few hours, Cisco had gone a bit mad. He had said he was done being their tech guy and that with Gideon they did not need him anyway. He might quit STAR Gaming as well.

Kayla gave a sad nod. "If you ever need me. Just… say the word," Kayla said and Kara nodded.

"How's Ganymede?" Kara asked, curious, and Kayla shared memories with her; showing her the terraforming and the city that was being built. The first thing that had gone up was a castle for the royals, followed closely by other buildings. The lakes that were forming and the animals they were integrating.

 _They managed to find samples of Kryptonian animals and Daxam animals DNA. We are integrating it into the terraforming. Edited a bit to lessen powers under yellow sun,_ Kayla thought as Kara smiled at the memories. "You know, if we can figure out how to unshrink Kandor we can terraform a neighboring moon for Krypton."

"We'll keep that in mind," Kara said. "I'd love to see Ganymede soon."

"Bring the girls anytime." Kayla said

"Maybe soon. As a vacation after this. Although me and Barry are thinking of trying for another," Kara said.

"Me and Mon are thinking of trying," Kayla said. "I mean, we have Morgan and Romana, but we would like a kid of our own. Maybe two."

"You and Mon will make beautiful kids," Kara said.

There was a silence at this, neither needing to talk. "Remember when we were kids?" Kayla finally asked. "When Grandpa Seg use to tell us that because we were born to the House of El we were meant to be great?"

Kara smiled, remembering her grandfather's stories well. About how every member of the House of El did great things. The stories of his youth. "Yeah," Kara said with a nod.

"He was right," Kayla said. "Look at us. Clark is Superman and a famous reporter. You're Supergirl, leader of the Justice League, and building an empire with STAR Co. And I am Queen of Daxam. Rebuilding a culture. It may not be what grandpa had thought, but it's still greatness."

"Maybe there is something to the old stories," Kara said with a nod. "Spend the night Kayla. You can go home tomorrow. The girls would love to see you." Kayla smiled following Kara up the stairs.

Post Chapter Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this, and before any of you say, I did stress this would be the differences from Karry, not the similarities. I do like to think of this as Karry without multiverse interference with added Kayla and Daphne and of course Mon.

As usual, please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	17. Kryptonite- The Survivors of Rao

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: The same as always

Kryptonite Earth- The Survivors of Rao

Kara landed on the roof of L-Corp, annoyed at the Super Light being used to call her yet again.

"Seriously Lena?" Kara asked, folding her arms in agitation. She was exhausted – being CatCo's Superhero Correspondent, raising Jal, and being Supergirl was tiring but she loved it. "You seriously have my phone number," she added.

Lena gave smirk as she turned the light off, unfazed by Kara's attitude.

"Come on," Lena said, leading Kara to the door of the roof and down to the lab Winn used as the Supergirl Headquarters. Kara sighed as she followed.

"Ah finally!" Winn said turning around in his chair. "You're not going to believe this one Kara; L-Corp satellites picked up a weak distress signal."

"And?" Kara asked, unsure why she was being told this.

"It's Kryptonian," Winn said making Kara pause. "And as far as I can tell, we're the only ones picking it up."

"Kara, there could be more of your people out there! In danger," Lena turned to Kara.

"I have a location," Winn said as Kara stared at the computer.

"I have no way of getting there," Kara said after a moment, deciding she had to go.

"Actually, there's always your pod," Winn said meekly. "Jal's one we can't get started again, but yours is still functional."

"The DEO has it," Kara said, frowning. It was hers after all. With that, she left the room at super speed.

….

In the DEO Headquarters J'onn was surprised when Supergirl marched in – it has been a long time since Kara had come to the DEO, but weapons were on her for that reason. She had left the DEO after all.

"You have something of mine," Kara simply said to J'onn, unfazed by the weapons, "And I want it back."

"What?" J'onn asked, confused. He could not remember having anything of hers.

"My pod," Kara said walking right up to it and picking it up. The guns were still aimed at her, but Kara was not worried about them. "I'm taking it. Unless you want to stop me." Kara gave J'onn a look and J'onn knew it was a dare. He was still hiding out as Hank Henshaw and he couldn't reveal himself.

"Go," J'onn said with a nod unsure why Kara wanted the pod but not going to fight over it and Kara was gone.

"Director?" An agent said; Alex had since relocated with Adam Grant's Flash to Central City, after all.

"Leave it. The pod is technically hers," J'onn said with a sigh. "We weren't going to use it again."

…

Kara had brought the pod back to L-Corp, putting it on the roof as Winn came up to look it over. Kara called Cat, to tell her she would be gone for a bit and ask her to watch Jal. This was important.

"The ship is good to go," Winn said after a few minutes, "and I made you this." Winn took out a box and opened it to show some type of bracelet. "Yellow sun bracelet. It will mimic the sun here on Earth to let you keep your powers."

"Oh, good job Winn," Kara said, smiling now and taking the bracelet, putting it on. Leaving Earth, her lack of powers had been on the back of her mind. The bracelet was warm to the touch, and Kara had to smile. She was impressed with her friend.

She got into the pod, remembering the last time she was in this and finding it slightly cramped – she had been a young teenager the first time. Winn handed her a bag with some food and supplies in it for the trip. The roof was put down and Kara pushed the buttons she knew too well, and the ship started, lifted and moved off.

Lena and Winn watched it go.

"You stole that idea of the bracelet from the multiverse," Lena commented, knowing her boyfriend who nodded. Lena had to smirk as she kissed him.

…

Flying the pod was easy; Winn had given her the location, she knew how to fly the thing, and Winn kept in touch to keep herself from getting bored. It was lucky the ship could travel at speeds as this type of journey could take years just to get past Mars.

When she got near the location though, the communication signal dropped, and that was when Kara saw what looked like a meteorite. Getting closer, realizing the thing has its own light emanating from the flat surface, she saw it. A city. A familiar city to Kara, but she could not place it.

A security system in the city seemed to activate automatically, alerting the equipment in the pod when she got close, but after scanning her, it didn't react, letting Kara's ship penetrate the dome that protected the city from the elements and land right outside the outskirts.

Kara pushed the button for the roof to open and got out. Taking a water bottle out of the bag Winn gave her, since she was thirsty, and walked into the city sipping it. She was cautious though.

Looking around she seemed to be in what appeared to be a market, but the people were not walking happily and looking at products, they were not buying… there was no chatting. Everyone looked sickly pale, with people coughing. One person she noticed coughing up blood. What had happened here?

Kara noticed a little boy staring at her and she wondered why. On Earth people knew her, some even worshipped her, but no one knew her here. Then she realized it was the water the boy was staring at.

"Here," Kara said, holding the water out but figured the boy did not know English. She put the bottle down next to him, and the boy grabbed, it and drank.

 **"Hold it!"** Kara heard a voice and knew they were speaking Kryptonese. **"Identify yourself."** Turning around, she saw the only healthy person she had seen since getting here: A tall man with dark hair and a beard. He was very handsome and took Kara's breath away, and for a moment she couldn't speak. He seemed to look her over as well. **"You wear the symbol of the House of El."** The man continued.

 **"Yes. I am… I am Kara Zor-El, of the House of El."** Kara finally replied. **"Daughter of Zor-El and Alura. I am here responding to a distress signal."**

The man paused. **"Kara…? Well then, welcome home Kara Zor-El,"** this Kara raise an eyebrow.

 **"Home?"** Kara questioned.

 **"You do not recognize Argo City?"** The man asked, and Kara's mouth fell open, looking around. The reason why the city felt familiar – some of the building were damaged, others in complete ruins, but it was there. The city of Argo.

" **Come."** The man indicated Kara to follow, and Kara walked passed the sick with him, wondering how she could help them. The man seemed to noticed Kara looking around. **"It's worse down here. We try to get everyone food and water, but supplies are limited."**

Kara saw a man who seemed of better health. He was standing up and Kara handed her bag to him. **"Food and water inside. Pass it around,"** Kara said, struggling to find the right words. She thought she remembered her language well, but she only did her prayers and talked to Clark occasionally. It took a minute to recall her original language. The man took the bag and smiled as he started passing around.

 **"Maybe you are Alura's daughter,"** the man who had been talking before smirked, and Kara turned to him. **"We'll see, one way or the other."**

 **"What does that mean?"** Kara asked.

 **"You'll find out,"** the man said, and Kara ran at super speed ahead of him – using her powers were odd. The sun was not giving them to her, only the bracelet on her arm gave her powers. The dome itself above her head gave light, but it was nothing like that of Earth or Krypton.

 **"Answer me,"** Kara stopped ahead of the man, lighting up her eyes and surprising him. **"Why are you…?** Ah, damn it." Kara switched to English, forgetting words.

"Would English be helpful for you?" The man asked patiently, and Kara raised an eyebrow.

"You speak English?" Kara asked.

"As Prince of Daxam I learned many languages. Although I learned this one here," he stated. "I am Mon El, former prince of Daxam. I have been living on Argo since the destruction of both Krypton and Daxam. It is the reason I am not sick, which I assume was your question as I am not Kryptonian."

"Daxam…" Kara said, remembering the sister planet and now recalling him from her younger memories. He was older, but not as old as he should be. "What are you doing here?"

"On the day of the destruction, I was here," Mon explained, "I was trying to save Krypton. We had the technology to stabilize your planets core; my parents refused to use it and as our scientists said Krypton would blow when Daxam and Krypton were not in line with each other, they believed Daxam would be spared and Krypton gone. I argued we should help, but my parents refused. I took the device and came to Argo City on my own, but I was too late. Our scientists were wrong. Krypton was more unstable than we knew. And because I was on Argo, I was saved like all on Argo."

"How?" Kara asked.

"You will be told if you are who you say you are," Mon said. "Follow me."

"And where are we going?" Kara asked.

"To the only person who can confirm your identity," Mon stated, causing Kara's curiosity to breaking point as she nevertheless followed him. But Kara recognized where they were going: To her ancestral home, and into where she once lived.

Inside, there was a thin woman with rolling dark hair, in a blue dressed. She looked sick, like everyone else, but not too bad. "Lady El? I need you to confirm the identity of a new arrival."

"And how…" The sentence was cut off by a cough "…would I do that?" She finally finished, and the voice made Kara freeze. She couldn't see the woman's face yet.

"She claims to be your daughter," Mon said, and the woman turned around. Kara thought her heart had stopped beating for a moment because standing in front of her was her mother.

"Mom?" Kara finally said, taking a step forward.

"My Kara…?" Alura asked weakly. "Is that really you?"

"Mom, yes!" Kara said, pausing as Alura was speaking English but did not say anything. "It's me." Kara knew she was a lot older than the teenager who left, so she went under her costume and took out her necklace, her mother's necklace. Alura looked at it for a moment and then brought Kara close to her, kissing her cheek.

"I saw your pod go into the Phantom Zone," Alura said. "I thought you were dead."

"I got out. With Fort Rozz… it's a long story," Kara stated.

"Astra?" Alura asked, and Kara looked down in sadness at that.

"She was killed without honor, by a woman I thought was my sister," Kara said, and Alura wiped away the tear.

"What in Rao's name are you doing here?" Alura asked, pushing aside the issue of her dead sister and coughed as she sat down, indicating for Kara to sit down with her.

"My team found your distress signal," Kara explained.

"I was unsure that got out," Alura said. "But you must leave! The sickness will get you too."

"I don't understand… what's going on?" Kara asked. "How is this even possible?"

"Your father created the dome around this city during the dark days. We didn't believe it would work…" Alura paused but was cut off anyway by another coughing fit. "It's the reason we sent you away. I'm glad we did. We spared you…" Alura coughed. "This… When Krypton blew, the dome protected us and launched Argo into space." Every so often Alura would stop to cough but Kara was patient. "We were protected by the dome. We traveled through a part of space where time went slower… It's the reason we all have only aged around 7 years. We resettled here but… there was this rock."

"Green?" Kara asked, wondering if this was all kryptonite poisoning.

"More yellow-ish," Alura said. "We were using it but… we did not realize the radiation. It started making people sick. Everyone but Mon."

"Dad?" Kara asked. Hoping to see her father again.

"He was one of the first to go," Alura said. "He was working nonstop to try to fix the poisoning, but it got the best of him. We sent out the distress signal, hoping someone would come to take us away but… it's not possible anymore. We are all dying. You need to go. You need to take Mon with you and go."

"No!" Kara said with tears in her eyes as she heard coughing coming from another room. "Who's that?" Kara got up, moving to the room to see Jor-El laying on the bed, weak with blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed. "Uncle Jor!"

"He had been trying to continue your father's work," Mon said coming to the door with her. Alura had sat back down, seeming too weak to get up. "It has gotten the better of him now."

"Kara?" Jor said. "Is that you?" Kara moved into the room and took her uncle's hands.

"Yes," Kara said.

"My… boys?" Jor said.

"They are both alive," Kara said softly. "Kal is a grown man, with a wife and child of his own. A daughter, Lara."

"I did… not think that… was possible," Jor said, coughing some more.

"It was hard, but possible," Kara said. One thing she had been curious about when hearing of the multiverse was why other Earths had such an easy time having kids with humans. But some DNA tests between worlds showed her universe's Kryptonians evolved slightly differently here; not so different that their looks or powers were affected, but just differently enough the having babies with humans was near-impossible. It had been one of the contributing factors to her and Adam not working out; that, and neither being able to get over the fact they were technically brother and sister with Kara being a Grant now.

"And Jal… his pod got side-tracked, we only just found him. I am raising him," Kara explained.

"Good," Jor said. "Tell them I… love them."

"You'll tell them yourself," Kara said. "Come back to Earth with me."

"Sweet girl," Jor said patting Kara's shoulder. "I love… you… too." And Jor started coughing up blood so violently that Kara had to take a step back so as not to be covered. Mon grabbed her and pulled her back more, but just as suddenly, Jor stopped coughing as his body bell back down to the bed

"Uncle Jor?" Kara asked, shocked as she didn't object to being held by Mon-El. She used her x-ray vision to scan her uncle's body, finding his heart was no longer beating and he was no longer breathing "No…" Kara cried. Her uncle had just died; she had thought he had been dead for so long, but she had found him again and lost him so fast.

"You have a ship?" Mon asked.

"I have my pod," Kara said, pulling herself together. "It's cramped, but it will only fit two at the most. I am taking my mother back to Earth." She had decided that.

"I don't need you to take me, I just need a power boost," Mon said, and Kara raised an eyebrow. "Come…" Kara followed Mon down the front and found a Kryptonian pod in what would be her home's front garden. She hadn't noticed it before. "I used this to get to Argo, but its drained. We had no way of powering it, but with your ship…"

"We can jumpstart it," Kara said, and Mon gave her a look. "Human term." Kara easily picked up the ship though, surprising Mon and flying up into the air. She came back a second later and picked up Mon, bringing him to the ships. "Do what you need?"

Kara flew back and into the house. "Mom?" Kara said. She had moved to a window, overlooking part of the city; Kara didn't know if she knew her brother-in-law had just died. It had been too quick. "You're coming with me."

"No, I can't leave them," Alura said, looking out over the city. "Their suffering is our fault. We tried to save them, and we brought them only death."

"But we will save them," Kara said, now determined. "But first, we save you." Kara picked up her mother. "And on my Earth, no one says no to Supergirl." Kara flew away from the house and back to the ships where Mon was working.

"Are you powered up?" Kara asked, putting her surprised mom in the ship.

"Yes," Mon said.

"Okay; one thing we need before we go," Kara said. "Where is this rock that is causing everyone to go sick?"

"Take me back to the city," Mon said, and Kara obeyed, flying Mon who directed her to a small building in a wooded clearing. She read the writing one the face of the building, honoring those who died in the destruction.

"We kept it all in here…. hoping to lessen the radiation." Mon took a small yellow rock out placing it in a bag. "This is only part of it, but I will keep it away from you and Lady El."

"Lady El?" Kara chuckled, picking Mon up again. "Why do you call her that?" The term 'lady' was not used like that on Krypton.

"She has been leading the city for a long time," Mon said. "The High Council are no longer able to keep order. It was only Alura who managed to keep the city together. We all felt an appropriate title was necessary, but she refused Queen, so Lady El it was."

Kara was unsure how to process her mother ruling the city, but they were back at the ship before she could. Kara wasted no time though, getting into the pod with her mom and telling Mon to follow her.

…

In the couple of hours to Earth, Kara spent the time telling her mother everything. About what happened to her since she was placed in that pod; about Clark, the Danvers her first family, about her new family in Cat Grant and Carter. Her life as Supergirl.

By the time she landed on the roof of L-Corp, she had told her mother everything as the woman, although still sick in the pod, took it all in.

"Hey, you doubled up," Winn commented, coming up. He had been worried since Kara had not contacted him since he lost her hours ago. "Oh and tripled. Hello! I'm Winn."

"Mon El," Mon said, getting out of his pod.

"Winn," Kara said carrying her mom. "You need to save her!" She had hoped the sudden exposure to yellow sunlight back on Earth would help, but Alura seemed unchanged as Kara had opened the pod and helped her out.

"Okay…?" Winn said. "I'm not really a doctor and… is that…?"

"My mom," Kara said.

"I was going to say Astra but that makes more sense… I think... wait, your mom?!" Winn asked, as Kara was already going inside L-Corp and to the lab. "What are you, her unknown brother?"

"No," Mon said with a head shake. "I'm not Kryptonian. I'm Daxamite. I was a prince, though."

"Of course, that makes so much sense. Kara want to catch me up?" Winn stated sarcastically, following Kara into his lab. Kara had put Alura down on a couch they had inside.

Kara told Winn, and Lena who joined, everything; she had barely got passed the poison rock before Winn had grabbed it from Mon to study it. Keeping it away from the Kryptonians in the room.

"Yes, it's Kryptonite," Winn sighed. "Seems to be along the same line as our common Green, although mutated… Deadlier." Winn looked up at Kara. "I don't know how to fix this. She should have gotten better on the ride. But…"

"What's that noise?" Lena finally asked, and everyone paused. There was a knocking coming from the room. The group looked around, and Winn turned to the safe in the room, everyone looking at it. The banging was coming from the safe.

Winn opened the safe and a small crystal-like rock came flying out and right to Alura. Landing right on her, there was a glow, and afterward Alura was holding the rock in her hand. She looked better as she stood up, surprised.

"The protecting Kryptonite," Winn said grabbing the small rock that had come with Jal's pod from Alura. "It healed you."

"I'm confused?" Alura said.

"I usually just go along with it," Kara said with a shrug, but she hugged her mother. "Can we fix all of Argo?" She turned to Winn.

"I don't know if this is powerful enough," Winn said, looking at the rock. "And even if it did the other Kryptonite is still there… Unless… I need someone who knows Argo and a computer."

"I can help… I think," Mon said as Winn was grabbing his equipment. Mon went to help, but then accidentally broke a chair.

"Super strength,' Kara said. "Takes some time to get used to."

Mon raised his eyebrow at this.

"Kara?" Alura said. "I want to see Kal, and… Jal… and this human mother of yours. Cat." Kara smiled. Despite being ill, it seemed Alura had been listening to her.

"Think you can fly?" Kara asked sending Clark a message to come to Cat Grant's house. Alura raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I'll show you." Kara took her mom hand and went back to the roof.

….

By the time Kara and Alura got to Cat Grant's house, Clark was already sitting there playing with his little twin brother.

"Kara, who's this?" Clark asked standing up.

"Well… um, this is Kal," Kara said, pointing at Clark and making Clark raise an eyebrow. "And Jal. My little brother Carter. And my mom… well human mom, Cat Grant." Kara made introductions to her birth mother. "Everyone this is… Alura Zor-El, my mom."

Carter dropped the toy he was holding, while Cat's mouth opened. Clark held Jal closer to him. "I… um... Aunt Alura?" Clark finally asked, stunned.

"Kal," Alura said, coming up and putting a hand on Clark's face. "You look so much like your father…" Jal yelled out. "And Jal? Almost the same as the last time I held you. A bit bigger, I think," Alura took Jal, kissing his forehead as she did.

Alura then turned to Cat. "And you are Cat?" Alura asked, and then to the surprise of the queen of all social media, Alura brought Cat into a hug. "Thank you for always being there for my daughter."

"It's been my pleasure," Cat said after the hug. "Kara, can you explain a bit more?"

Kara told them about Argo; the distress signal, the people dying. She even told Clark that his father had been alive until that very day. Kara felt bad for leaving the body the way she had, but they could honor him when they saved Argo. Clark seemed stunned.

"I need in… I need to help. Save Argo," Clark said once Kara was done.

"I got Winn on it," Kara said.

"And Mon," Alura added, making Kara look up. "He might be Daxamite but he has done so much for the city. He's one of us now, Kara." Kara nodded, remembering the way he had been. It seemed this Daxamite prince was a good man.

After Cat had treated them to some food, Kara got an alert on her phone. She was pleased they hadn't used the Superlight for her this time.

"Seems Winn's got something, mom… um… Cat… Cat-Mom," Kara said after a bit. She had gotten so use to called Cat her mom that it seemed weird now not to call her mom – but with Alura here it also seemed weird to call her mom now. "Can you watch Jal?"

"Go, save your people," Cat said. "I've got my grandson."

Kara gave Cat a smile as she, Alura, and Clark left. "Mom, I…." Kara didn't know what to say to Alura now.

"I am glad you found a strong woman to guide you. To mother you," Alura commented, smiling as the group flew off.

….

"Adam?" Kara asked when they entered Supergirl headquarters. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving us this," Winn said, holding up two large teal rocks. "Wishing Kryptonite. It's going to power our teleporter."

"Wishing Kryptonite?" Kara questioned.

"Adam wanted answers, this Kryptonite gave him answers. Even transported him to another world to find the truth," Winn explained, purposefully leaving out the Alex part of Adam's adventures with the Wishing Kryptonite.

"The one I used broke apart, but there was boxes full of them," Adam explained. "One wish in them. I kind of took these two out of DEO headquarters – they are under lock and key but… well let's say the Flash is helping Supergirl this time," Kara gave a small smile at her former boyfriend and mumbled a thank you.

"The plan is," Winn said. "Using L-Corp teleporter tech normally would not be able to teleport this far but being powered by the wishing Kryptonite with a wish to teleport the city… well it should be able to work. Meanwhile, we are also going to connect the protecting Kryptonite in the teleport. The energy from the protecting Kryptonite should heal all Kryptonians at the same time."

"What about the Kryptonite that did this?" Clark asked.

"It's all in one building, well apart from the bit I brought back with us. I found every piece of it and moved it myself," Mon said. "We're teleporting everything but that building."

"The one problem is where are we teleporting them?" Lena asked. "Bringing a whole city of Kryptonians to Earth, giving them powers. That could be dangerous for us."

"We should have our own planet," Alura said with a nod, getting her daughter's friends' concerns. "Maybe another one in this solar system?"

"Mars is the only other one able to support life and that kind of has a White Martian problem," Winn said.

"We do not need a planet that can support life," Alura added. "We have devices that will change the planet. Add gravity, atmosphere, make it livable. And the dome will protect us until the planet is ready."

"What about the moon?" Kara asked, making eyes go to her.

"Your planet's satellite?" Alura asked, curious.

"Yeah. It's the same distance away from the sun as us. It's small, but it would be perfect. The perfect New Krypton." Everyone in the room seemed to agree.

"I'm going to need both pods," Winn said. "The teleporting technology has a lot of equipment and I'm going to need Adam to come with me. He knows how to set up the tech and he is fast enough to set it up fast. We're not going to have room to take anyone else."

"You're going to need to wear our symbol," Alura said, and Alura was running at superspeed around the lab; the area where Winn kept equipment to fix Kara outfit if needed. She stopped with two patches done. "Put this on your outfit, since you're not born of or married into the house, the symbol is altered a bit. To show you are representing the House of El."

"It's the symbol servants of the House of El would wear," Kara clarified, noticing the patches as she helped attached one onto Winn. The symbol was her normal symbol but there was a little extra part on it. Almost like a star on the main S.

"Servants of the House of El? Seems about right," Winn said with a smirk, and Adam chuckled in agreement as the two started collecting the equipment and the needed Kryptonites and headed for the pods. "Someone is going to have to go to the moon to put the receiving device."

"And how are we supposed to get to the moon?" Kara asked Winn as Winn went into the pod and Adam the other one.

"I have a ship in the Fortress," Clark spoke.

"You do?" Kara asked, turning to Clark. She had not known that.

"Yeah. Also got a space suit and stuff so we can walk on the moon," Clark said with a nod. After all, they couldn't breath in space, even if they could hold their breaths for longer. So the suits would be needed.

"I'll come," Mon said, and Clark gave a nod, picking the man up and taking the device Winn pointed out. Clark flew away to go to his fortress.

"And I think it's time for CatCo's Superhero Correspondent to go to work," Lena commented, and Kara nodded, knowing Lena was right.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alura asked confused.

"My day job mom. The world needs to know about New Krypton," Kara said to her mom. "Come. I'll show you. I need my laptop."

…..

Clark and Mon got to the fortress and to a separate room in the back where Clark kept a small ship.

"Where did you get this?" Mon asked, looking it over. It was not Kryptonian.

"There's been several alien invasions," Clark said. "So, once I…."

"You took it," Mon concluded with a smile and Clark smiled back.

"Well, they did lose the fight," Clark shrugged as he opened the ship door. "It's not huge but big enough for the two of us. Space suits inside."

"Kal… Clark," Mon said, having heard both names. "I think you and I will be good friends."

"Depends," Clark said, walking into the ship. "If those eyes you were giving Kara and she was giving you turn into anything, that means you become her boyfriend." Mon raised an eyebrow. "And I become her oldest male relative. Get what I mean? No one hurts my baby cousin." Mon blinked for a second, standing there in shock, not sure what to do. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, erm… Yes," Mon said walking into the ship watching as Clark started it up.

He was surprised as the top of the fortress opened and they flew the ship went out. Mon found the space suit Clark had been talking about and got into it as Clark flew.

"Where do we want Argo to be?" Clark asked when they reached the moon, Clark naturally avoiding the American landing site from the 1960s.

"Over there," Mon said pointing at a location, a crater big enough to house Argo itself. "Perfect." Clark stated, parking the ship and letting Mon go out and turn on the device. "Now it all up to your two scientists."

"Our two nerds," Clark smirked, closing the door. "Want to hang out?" Clark backed the ship away, so Argo would not form around it.

"Well it's only us two," Mon pointed out with a shrug.

"It will take several hours before the transport." Clark added. "We can watch Star Wars. I have the movies downloaded here."

"What's a Star Wars?" Mon asked; Clark smirked as he started the movie on the ship's view screen.

…..

Kara had been explaining her job to her mom as she typed up that article.

"It basically comes down to me. If it's superheroes, I report it," Kara stated. "I get videos, take interviews, shoot pictures…. That's all on me."

"But you're a superhero," Alura stated, and Kara nodded. "So, you make money and a living by reporting on yourself and your friends?" Lena laughed at that. Kara was working from the lab and Lena was on the phone, making some phone calls. Kara frowned at her mother's comment.

"I still get the best information. Well, besides Lois who has Clark give her the information," Kara muttered, somewhat distracted by her work.

"Actually, Alura – can I call you Alura…?" Lena asked Alura.

"A friend of my daughter's, of course," Alura said with a nod.

"Okay, Alura. Now Argo obviously has advance technology, but you're going to need a relationship with Earth, and I am sure you would want to help your neighbors," Lena was all business as Alura frowned at this statement.

"She wants a deal that L-Corp can create Kryptonian technology for humans," Kara summed up, knowing Lena by now.

"Ah, well I guess it would only be right. We're taking your moon," Alura nodded. "We will talk." Lena gave a smile and signaled for Alura to come over to her, so they could start negotiations. Kara though, chuckled sending her articles and a promise to live tweet more information as she got it to CatCo. This would be a breaking story.

…

Winn and Adam arrived at Argo in the two ships. Winn started handing the equipment to Adam to set up around the city. The first thing they did was find where Mon put all the Yellow Kryptonite – using radiation signatures, it was easy to find. They put devices around the building, so it would be sure to be left behind. Then, Adam doubled-checked to make sure it was the only place that Kryptonite was, using the radiation detector, and found Mon had been thorough when collecting the Kryptonite.

Adam then went around setting up the correct devices around the dome; even with his speed and Winn helping it took a while though. "Okay, now all we need to do is add the Protecting Kryptonite," Winn said, he had been having trouble making sure the protecting Kryptonite did not go around too soon to help the citizens of Argo as he put it in the right place.

Then gave Adam one of the wishing Kryptonite stones to Winn. "Remember, we need to wish for Argo to be teleport as far as needed," Winn said, taking the other stone.

Adam gave a nod, and went to where his Kryptonite needed to be put in. Both put the Kryptonite into place and made their wish as Winn turned on the machine. Stepping back, before their eyes Argo City faded from the meteorite, leaving behind them, the ships they came in, and the building with the Yellow Kryptonite.

"It worked…" Winn breathed, having been doubtful it would, despite his confidence.

Adam ran back to Winn though. "We did it," Adam said with a smile.

"Let's hope they are all cured, too…" Winn said as they headed for the pods to fly back home.

…

Clark and Mon had gotten through A New Hope when they saw the city fade into existence in the crater.

"And that's Argo!" Mon cried, happy to see the city. "Welcome home, Kal-El. We have to go in, check everything is okay." Clark nodded, moving to the controls and maneuvering the ship outside the city, sending Kara a message too that the city was there as Mon put on the space suit again.

"I got an extra go," Clark said, and Mon walked the short distance back into the dome. Taking off the suit, he took a breath. The dome was producing oxygen for everyone. That was good. Mon looked around.

The people were all standing, looking less sickly and seemed surprised; unaware the place had been transported though. He grinned to himself.

Clark followed, taking his suit off once inside the dome as well.

"Wow," Clark whistled, looking around. "We did it. New Krypton…" Clark patted Mon's back. "Maybe you can date my cousin." Mon gave Clark a look at that.

….

The next day Kara walked into Cat Grant's house and picked up Jal, giving him a hug. "Well, you did good live tweeting everything," Cat said. "So New Krypton. How is it?"

"Want to see?" Kara asked, with a smile. She hadn't stopped grinning since.

"Really?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I want to show my little brother and my human mom my home," Kara said, giving Cat a smile. "What do you say, mom?"

"I thought with…" Cat started.

"You'll always be my mom," Kara said to Cat. "And my mom understands." Kara took a deep breath. "Although there is something we need to talk about..." Cat waited for Kara to continue as Kara kissed Jal's head. "New Krypton needs a diplomat for Earth. Someone who knows Kryptonian culture and Earth culture. A sort of in-between person."

"You?" Cat summarized, and Kara nodded.

"It makes the most sense. I know Earth well and I know Krypton, and everyone in Argo knows the name Kara Zor-El. There's no way to keep it from Earth and there's not a far leap between that and Kara Grant. It's coming out, sooner or later. The only thing we can do is control it, explain everything ourselves. Tomorrow, everyone will know Kara Grant is Supergirl and I know that's brings risk to you…"

"We can handle ourselves," Cat said with a nod. "We stood beside you through everything Kara. We will stand beside you through this." Carter gave a nod and a smile.

"Well, then I think it's time for my human mother and my little brother to see my home," Kara said. "You're honorary members of the House of El now anyway."

"How can we say no to that?" Cat asked, and Kara smiled, first flying Carter and Jal to where the ship was waiting, then returning for Cat.

"Clark's ship, so we can all fit." Kara told them, going in and going to start it.

"So, your tweet said they do not have powers. True, or making Earth feel better?" Cat asked.

"True actually. It seems all the radiation from all the Kryptonites made it they cannot take in the solar lights. They have some enhanced strength, but not like Clark or me. The only ones with full powers are me, Clark, Jal, mom, and Mon has some powers – he's Daxamite though, so doesn't exactly have all the powers," Kara explained as the ship came up to Argo, landing next to the pods right outside the dome. "Hold on a second. Let them connect a tunnel so we do not walk out onto the moon."

There was a noise and then Kara opened the door, showing the dome seemed to extend into a short tunnel to cover their ship. The group walked through the tunnel and exited into the main dome.

"Mom!" Kara called out, seeing Alura talking to some Kryptonians. "How's the terraforming going?"

"It's going to be a long road, my daughter." Alura sighed. A lot had happened since the time Argo had been transported and healed. "Long, but our people are strong. We are ready for this," Alura noticed Cat. "Hello again." Alura smiled at Cat, Carter, and Jal. "And we are getting the last preparation for Jor's funeral ready. As the oldest female family member blood-related to him, you actually need to perform the rites." Kara nodded, knowing that was her responsibility. "We have also sent messages to all Earth countries, saying we will be stating our diplomat tomorrow."

"What's the terraforming like?" Carter asked. "Can I see?"

"Yes," Alura said, pulling a device from her pocket, it presented a holographic image of the moon. "This is what your moon looks like now." Alura moved her hands and things started changing, color came as did foliage as she explained, "first we will be making an atmosphere; heat, and solid gravity. Once the atmosphere is within reasonable tolerance, we can start forming water. Considering the size of the moon, we will mostly just need a large lake – some of the bigger craters naturally help with that," The holographic moon showed water started forming on it. "And once the water levels are acceptable, we can start growing plant life."

"Very impressive," Cat said with a nod. "Can you do this elsewhere?"

Alura gave a smile. "There are some planets too different to change, but there are several in this solar system able to be terraformed," Alura stated. "We noticed your planet has a lot of life on it. We are planning on sharing this technology, helping humans create colonies nearby could be a bonus of our presence; Kryptonian and human colonies. Humans got thrown into this before they were ready, a little thanks to us; for keeping our children safe, it is the least we can do to help you."

"I think this might be the start of a good relationship," Cat said.

"It's too bad we don't have all the samples from our home to integrate into New Krypton. We have several plants, some fruits and vegetables, some Kryptonians dogs – obviously – but not many other animals." Kara had been playing with what appeared to be a golden retriever. "It seems Pal-E likes you, Kara." Kara smiled as the dog licked her.

"Oh wait, did you just say you wanted Kryptonian animal and plant life?" Winn asked. He was nearby, having been playing with some equipment and had been on Argo since this morning. "I think the multiverse can help with that…" Kara groaned as Alura looked confused.

"Multiverse? The theory of multiple different universe existing at different frequencies on the same plane?" Alura asked.

"It exists. We've had visitors and on a multiverse system, but Winn knows I am not a big fan of the multiverse," Kara stated, giving her friend a look.

"But you're going to like this one," Winn said, turning his laptop. "This is directly connected to my computer back on Earth to help with the deal Lena and Alura made. So… connected to the system." Winn brought up a file as Kara sighed and sat down, making sure to be distracted by Pal-E. "New Justice Earth. They have a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary where they brought back Kryptonian animals on Earth under a red sunlight dome. Now, they could give us DNA samples and I think we can find a way to make sure they do not get powers."

"A sanctuary?" Kara asked, looking up at that. "And you did not tell me."

"You never expressed interest in the multiverse," Winn stated. "How about we call them?" Winn turned back from Kara's glare and used the video chat. He was connected to an A.I. named MIA who transferred him to Kara Lane.

"Hey Stopwatch, why are you calling me?" Kara asked on the screen, making Winn raise an eyebrow. "You're not from our Earth, are you?" Winn shook his head, since it was a video chat she could see him.

"Kara?" Alura asked, walking into view.

"Mom?" Kara Lane asked, shocked.

"Long story," Winn interrupted Alura. "Cliffnotes version: We found Argo City had survived Krypton's destruction…"

"Thanks in part to your father," Alura interrupted now.

"They were dying though, so to save them we relocated the city and population to the moon where they plan to terraform it and make it into the New Krypton," Winn continued, "but we have a snag: They have very little in the terms of plant life and animal life…"

"You were hoping I would help?" Kara Lane asked, still taking that in.

"Yeah… if you can," Winn stated, looking up over at his own Kara, who was watching them now as Pal-El licked her free hand that wasn't still holding Jal.

"Um… yeah," Kara Lane said right away. "Of course. New Krypton. I can spare some DNA samples for that. And maybe… me and Chris can visit? Along with my girlfriend." Alura smiled.

"I would like that," Alura said as her Kara stood up and walked away with Jal in her arms, indicating for Carter and Cat to show them around. Pal-E moved back to Alura at this.

"Kara?" Mon asked, seeing her and coming up. "Is this Jal?" Kara nodded. "He's cute. Mind if I hold him?" Mon held out his hands and Kara easily handed Jal over to the former prince. "So… you're a mom?"

"Yes," Kara said.

"Well maybe some time you, Jal and myself could…?" Mon paused, not sure how to continue.

"Mon, are you asking me out?" Kara asked, and Mon seemed confused. "Do you want to mate with me Mon?" Kara translated, making Cat and Carter turn their heads.

"Um… maybe," Mon said with a small smile. "If you… well… would you want to mate with me?"

"Hum… don't know… Lets' see where it goes," Kara said, confusing Mon until Kara kissed him. Mon was stunned for a moment but kissed back. After they separated, Kara smiled.

"Yeah I think we can mate." Kara turned to continue showing her family around. Mon smiled for a moment before following them.

Post Chapter Note 1: I hope you liked my Argo. We needed to include Argo somewhere after the TV Show saved them, and thought Kryptonite was perfect. Although, after making Jal and giving him to Kara, I couldn't bring back Jor or Lara, which I kind of wanted to. But it would have been weird to then give Jal to Jor to raise after Kara was already dedicated to him, so this was the solution.

Post Chapter Note 2: There's only one week left for entries to our latest Karry Challenge. Please submit by Sunday. Rules are on our Facebook page, or on Karry Universe's last chapter (it's a post chapter note there too). Thanks.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	18. Amazonian Earth- The Broken Speedster

Millma Verse Tale

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: if anyone did not see I started a special Karry Universe writing challenge for Karry's anniversary. Go to Karry Universe to check it out.

Amazonian Earth: The Broken Speedster.

"Ugh," Barry Allen said as he sat back in the chair. His knee was scrapped from a bad fall when his power had just stopped working. His speed had the tendency to do that.

"It will heal," his girlfriend, Caitlin Snow said, soothingly. With his powers fluctuating, sometimes Barry healed instantly, but other times it took a while. He was still quicker at healing injuries than normal humans though.

They were on the field of STAR Labs with Cisco, a friend of theirs and Caitlin's coworker, who wasn't far off. This is where Caitlin and Barry practiced with their powers, with permission from Harrison Wells – as the man seemed not to care so long as they didn't interfere with the Labs' businesses.

"I wouldn't need healing if Rae would train me," Barry complained, seeing his little brother, Arthur, not far off. "I mean, I don't get it. Why won't she? She doesn't even want to know me!"

"Well… maybe annoying the hell out of a person who has said she doesn't want anything to do with you isn't the right way to go," Caitlin said, personally not fond of the way Barry was handling this situation. "And maybe continuously calling her by a nickname she has constantly told you not to use also does not help win her over."

"But…" Barry started, trying to come up with the words to explain, but could not find them – not when his girlfriend was being logical. Rae was an easy step from Rachel though, much like Bar was for his own name.

"Barry, I know you have fond memories of Rachel when she was a kid; that you remember a little girl who loved you… you even remember playing with her, but that little girl is gone. You have a woman now who has no memory of you, who grew up with a very bad impression of her biological family, and you're not doing anything to help that," Caitlin reasoned, trying to make her boyfriend see where he was going wrong.

"But it's not my fault. I'm suffering for something my parents did. It's not fair," Barry stated.

"I know. But life is not fair," Caitlin stated, thoughtfully.

"Okay then…. how would you suggest getting through to her? I mean, I could start calling her Rachel?" Barry asked as Arthur came forward. Cisco was packing up equipment, leaving the field, having been on a call with Harrison back in the labs.

"Well, that's a start," Caitlin frowned, "but I think you need someone else to talk to her. An intermediary. Someone she trusts, who might be willing to talk for you."

"Who though? Saturn Girl?" Barry asked. It had been known for a while that Saturn Girl, Imra, and the Flash were dating.

"No," Arthur said, breaking his silence as he listened in. "Supergirl." Both turned to look at him like that. "My powers… I spy a bit… they're sisters."

"Rae has no sisters," Barry said, and then hit himself – calling her Rae was just habit.

"Wonder Woman raised them both," Arthur said reasonably, and the two nodded, getting where Arthur was going with this. "Rae – Rachel and Kara, Supergirl, are close. They are truly sisters. Rachel will listen to Kara."

"Great. A stranger gets to be close to her, but her own cousin…" Barry muttered, but Caitlin shot him a look at this comment.

"How do you expect Barry to get through to her sister?" Caitlin asked Arthur now, personally thinking Saturn Girl might be easier to convince to their side.

"Throw on whatever charm your counterparts have," Arthur said to Barry, making both Barry and Caitlin look at each other in confusion. "Oh. Barry and Kara have a bit of a thing through the multiverse. The two…" Arthur looked at Caitlin, biting his lip now. "Well, let's just say they are always close."

"How close?" Caitlin asked as Arthur opened a portal, never giving her an answer as both Barry and Arthur moved going through and Caitlin jumped in last, deciding it was better to go with them.

-Amazonian Earth-

Kara was in Mon's apartment. Her boyfriend was out but his little sister, Romana, was there watching some Pokémon show. She tried to explain it to Kara, but Kara was confused so she just sat there smiling at the little girl, pretending to enjoy the show. TVs were still strange to her; in fact, a lot of the world of man was. Even in her past on Krypton they didn't have boxes showing broadcasted pictures like these TVs did.

That was when the portal opened, and Kara stood, wondering if it was another world – since helping one world out with a Nazi invasion, Kara knew of the multiverse, but since the initial visit to set up that phone line, things had been quiet with the alternate worlds.

She recognized her sister's cousins, however, and the girlfriend of one of them.

"Kara!" Romana said, impatiently, unfazed by the portal and wanting Kara's attention.

"Continue watching your Poke-a-man show," Kara said, waving her hand and not wanting Romana in on this.

"Pokémon," Romana, Barry, and Arthur said as one.

"Love the fact they brought Misty back," Barry said with a smile to the little girl who smiled back. But Barry noticed the annoyed look Kara gave him and instantly wondered if this was a bad idea. Their multiverse counterparts might get on well, but this Kara was different. "Look, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk."

Kara moved into the kitchen area, away from Romana and indicated for the three to follow.

"Speak," Kara said, the moment they were away from the girl.

"Okay. I want my cousin back…" Barry stated; Caitlin put a hand on Barry's shoulder and Barry sighed. "I mean, I get it. She doesn't like us, but we're family."

"Your parents gave up the right for any of you to call her family," Kara said simply, knowing that was how her sister felt. Kara could see the point: In Kryptonian culture, family not taking care of family was a big no. "I'm her family. Our mom, the other Amazonians, my cousin. That's her family. Try again."

"I shouldn't have to be blamed for what my parents did. I had no choice in abandoning her to the Amazonians," Barry stated, choosing his words carefully. "I've tried to explain this to Ra – Rachel," he almost called her the wrong name at that, even if she wasn't present, "but she doesn't want to know. I just want my cousin back. I miss her."

"She gets that," Kara stated, surprising Barry, "but that doesn't mean she actually wants to know you, Barry. You must understand, apart from occasional visits by my cousin, men were scarce on Themyscira, Rachel grew up surrounded by women, mothers, sisters, aunts, grandmothers. Men are… she doesn't get on with them as well." Barry was taken aback at this, but it seemed Kara had discussed this with Rachel before – or she just knew Rachel enough to get this information.

"You seem fine with men," Barry said then. It being the only respond he had.

"I did not go to Themyscira until I was 12. I grew up with my father and uncle and other boys around. Rachel never has and she's just sometimes uncomfortable with them. The only men she feels comfortable with are my cousin and Mon, but even then, she prefers the company of woman," Kara stated.

"Okay," Barry frowned, unsure where to go from here. The idea that Rachel had never been with men had never came to him but it made sense for Rachel to be uncomfortable with men. "But… she's a speedster, like me and I… well, I don't," he didn't quite know what to say now as Kara folded her arms, impatient now.

"Turn on the charm," Arthur whispered, and Barry gave him an eyeroll.

"I think what my boyfriend wants to say," Caitlin started, deciding to get her boyfriend started on Plan B, "is that they are both speedsters, if no longer family. Maybe Rachel could put aside what she feels and try and just see him as a person, a speedster? Not cousins, but another speedster who needs her help."

"Your girlfriend talks sense," Kara said, giving Caitlin a nod. "Obviously, girls are smarter than boys in this world too." Caitlin had to chuckle as Barry and Arthur gave each other a look. "But if I convince my sister to train you, how can I be sure her words are yours? How do I know you won't try to guilt her into being family? That you won't use that nickname?"

"I won't," Barry stared firmly. "I grew up thinking of her as Rae though, and even though I never imagined meeting her again, it seems strange that she wouldn't like the name."

Kara frowned at this, but Barry had to go on. He had to tell someone, even if Rachel's excuse was valid. "You know how angry I was with my parents when they abandoned her?" Barry asked now, and Kara shook her head. "I tried to chase after Wonder Woman the second she left, but she was already gone. Rachel was gone, and I hated my parents for that, for abandoning her. I pictured her coming back – less so as I grew older – but coming back to me because she knew it wasn't my fault. But when she did… I guess what returned was not what I was expecting. And I tried to get her back and… I guess it's not getting to me that my cousin is gone. The little girl is, essentially, dead." As Barry said the words, he started to realize the truth. It was what Caitlin had said earlier, in a manner of speaking. "But what I need is her; I need a teacher. So please, tell her if she teaches me… I'll keep it professional. And if she decides she wants to know me better after… well, we won't need to be cousins, but maybe we could be friends."

Kara was silent for a moment, quite taken by Barry's words now.

"I have to wait for Mon to get back," Kara said finally. "And then I will talk to her." Barry gave a small smile. "Don't get too excited, though. I make no promises. My sister is stubborn. But having another speedster hero would be invaluable."

"I get it. Arty?" Barry said, and Arthur opened a portal letting the three leave.

-Amazonian Earth-

Rachel took the brownies out of the tray as she heard Kara come in.

"Kara!" Rachel said with her mouth still half-full of chocolate. "Try it! I made this. I like this cooking… and these sweets."

"The world of men has some wonders with food," Kara agreed, taking a brownie. "I think Clark brought these once when he visited the island? But you added something extra into it. What is it?"

"Nuts," Rachel said. "Well, nutmeg too. Also added them into these cookies. I have a cake in the oven and Imra says I should become a baker. She also says I am going to make her fat, so I told her I would share with you instead."

"More than happy to share these. Got milk?" Kara asked, knowing by now that the combination of brownies and milk was too good to miss. Rachel nodded, taking a milk carton from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard.

"Wait. Were we supposed to go out?" Rachel asked, realizing she had not known Kara was coming today. On the Island the pair spent every day all day together. In the world of men, however, they still spent a lot of time together, but now there were other thing that got in the way. "It's not that I am not happy to see you, but I thought you usually did movie night with Mon and Romana on Fridays?"

"I got a visit from your cousins today," Kara said, ever to the point, and Rachel sighed taking a sip of her own glass of milk.

"I'm sorry you got sucked into this," Rachel said. "Next time Barry comes to annoy me I will tell him to stay away not from just me but from you too. Not like he ever listens though."

"He's actually rather sweet," Kara stated, to a frown from Rachel. "He's lost and bitter at what happened when you left, but I understand your feelings about your family," Kara said, Rachel frowning even deeper at this. "But I think he's starting to get it. I explained how you felt, to a degree, and I got him to agree that if you train him, he will be strictly professional. He won't call you Rae, he won't try to be your cousin. So why not try? Just once. If it doesn't work out, then maybe he will leave you alone afterward."

"I can't Kara," Rachel said, shaking her head. She didn't sound angry this time at the mention of her cousin needing help.

"Why not? If he leaves the family thing out…" Kara started.

"It's not that," Rachel said. "I don't know how to train him. I don't know how to help him."

Kara was confused at this. "But you're great with your powers," she pointed out. "You run amazingly. You know how to start and stop, to phase. You do that lightning thing…"

"Do you really think the Amazonians taught me that? Our sisters are great, but they know nothing about being a speedster. It all comes naturally to me," Rachel said. "Mom tells me dad was able to do something and then I was able to figure it out."

"Kryptonians have a word for you," Kara said, saying a word in Kryptonese that sounded a little like 'master' to Rachel's ears. "There's not an exact English translation, but it means a person who needs no training. What about your dad's journals? You said he wrote everything."

"He never had this problem," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Rachel… Why didn't you tell Barry this?" Kara asked after a moment of silence. "If you can't help him, and if you told him flat out you didn't want to know him instead of running away…"

"I didn't realize until after that Nazi thing," Rachel said, truthfully. "But after that I tried, he took I can't as I won't and…"

"Was persistent," Kara finished, putting her head in her hands. "Okay. I'll tell him… somehow. Maybe after this he won't be a problem," Kara took another bite of brownie. "Can I bring him some of these?"

"Sure. Take some cookies too," Rachel said, opening the can she put her cookies in. "Want to wait for cake?"

"Don't mind if I do," Kara said with a smile, glad her sister found something she loved to do in the world of men.

-Amazonian Earth-

Barry was sitting on the STAR Labs field now, watching Caitlin use her weather powers.

"You know, your name should so be Weather Witch," Cisco was saying, back out on the field and monitoring his friend. "Let's see a lightning bolt?" The sky started to darken over the field, rumbling with the sudden mini-storm brewing inside, and Caitlin went to shoot lightning at a target on the ground, but as she let it go, Kara appeared through her clouds and it hit into her instead.

"Oh my!" Caitlin called, the sky instantly returning to normal as she ran to where Kara landed. "I'm so, so sorry. Do you need…? Well… I am a doctor."

"It didn't even hurt," Kara said patiently, waving it off. She didn't even look singed.

"Oh," Caitlin sighed, seeming relieved and frowned for a moment – it seemed that, while strong, her power was not getting to a Kryptonian any time soon.

"So?" It was Arthur who asked, but Barry was on his tail.

Kara held out a tin. "Brownies, cookies, and three pieces of cake. Rachel made them," Kara said, confusing Barry as he took the tin. "But she still can't train you."

"What? But…" Barry started.

"She has no idea why you're having trouble," Kara stated. "She's always been just able to do something speed-related, never having to train. You cannot teach when you never had to learn."

Barry sat back down, feeling disappointed and taking one of the cookies. It had been a long shot with Rachel not wanting to even know him, but a small piece of him had hoped… he took a bite of the cookie. "Huh. She somehow knows how to bake really well too." He wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic at this or not.

"Oh really?" Arthur said, taking the cookies. "Oh yeah... good… If she won't be our cousin can she be a friend who bakes?" Kara had to laugh at that.

"I doubt she'd even want to be our friend," Barry stated, still downtrodden as Caitlin sat down by her boyfriend and put a reassuring am around him.

"I'm sorry Barry. You're on your own with figuring out your powers," Kara said, putting a hand on his shoulder now. "I wish I could help some more."

"Thanks for trying," Barry said with a smile and nod. "At least you allowed me some time."

Kara didn't say a word to this as she just gave a nod back before taking back to the sky, flying away.

"Well, what do we do now?" Barry looked to Caitlin and Artie; Cisco was keeping his distance from the family drama.

"There's always the multiverse?" Artie stated as Barry glanced to his brother at this. "There are other Flashes out there. Maybe they can help?"

"If any of them are like Rachel, I doubt it," Barry sighed.

"Hey, you called her Rachel," Caitlin smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"It's the least I can do," Barry shrugged as he glanced back to Artie. "So, the multiverse, huh…?"

Post Chapter Note: And that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	19. Kryptonite: A New Era

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: Same thing as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kryptonite Earth: A New Era

"Director!" Alex voice was heard as she marched into the DEO. Since her transfer to Central City she had not stepped into the National City branch for months, but she had made a special trip – she needed to have a direct conversation with J'onn.

"Director Danvers," J'onn said, smiling at her appearance "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want answers not being given on the phone," Alex was to the point but she did give her old boss a small smile. While she was a Director too, J'onn as Hank was technically the senior and to Alex's confusion was the one who gave the direct order to all DEO headquarters not to make a move on New Krypton. "An alien race has systematically invaded us and taken our moon. The United States has to respond – hell, the Earth in itself has to respond."

"The moon does not belong to the United States, nor does it belong to Earth in the way you're thinking. It belongs to no one country," J'onn simply stated, the truth of the statement. Even though the United States had been the first to land there, the moon was not owned by any one country and had been about longer than the human race anyway; longer than his own race, too.

"But it belongs to Earth," Alex countered. Ever since her relationship with Kara Zor-El had broken down, she had grown a great mistrust to Kryptonians and having that reminder in the sky each day and night was not going to make this any better on her. She was surprised her mom had taken it all on her stride though, but Eliza had long since accepted her failures and moved forward – Alex was having a harder time.

"Not anymore it seems," J'onn said, calmly as ever. "Every country has made it very clear: The policy is hands-off New Krypton."

"Why?" Alex sighed now, trying to get an understanding.

"With the amount of times Superman and Supergirl have saved the entire world, it seems many want to repay them by accepting the last of their people," J'onn explained. Superman had always been very active in protecting the planet, and since leaving the DEO Supergirl had joined him in worldwide protection. All countries across the globe have to admit Superman and Supergirl had saved them at least twice.

"So, for them," Alex said, the bitterness apparent in her voice. Not only was the daily reminder in the sky of her failed relationship with Kara gnawing away at her, it was also that symbol – the House of El, the Super Symbol, had been representative of everything about the Kryptonians now and she hated it. Hating their symbol. Hating when people mention it. Even her and Adam's relationship had started to deteriorate due to him technically being Kara's brother now and having a mutual respect for each other these days; although it didn't help on her part she has taken a liking to one of her own female agents.

"It's not like we were using the moon," J'onn added with a frown. "Besides I had a look at what New Krypton is offering in exchange and well… the news conferences is about to start."

"News conference?" Alex sighed, pinching her nose.

"Yeah, you have timely arrival Alex," Agent Vasquez spoke up at that, she having not noticed the woman until now, being so single-minded in her exploration of answers.

"Yeah, almost like it was planned," Alex shot back sarcastically as Agent Vasquez pulled up a news feed on the main TVs.

It looked as though it had been decided that the New Krypton press conference would be held in front of a United Nations building – a strategic move to show no preference to one country. J'onn was obviously pleased by this as he took it in but Alex was instantly distracted.

"Is that…?" Alex asked as she took in a face she thought she'd never see again. A very familiar face that haunted her to this day. A face she had killed… The older dark haired woman was in a blue dress wearing the god forsaken House of El symbol.

"I think it is," J'onn said.

"She was alive after all this time," Alex took in a deep breath, unsure what to think, as her former sister's mother took to the stage.

…

Alura Zor-El took a deep breath, not unfamiliar to talking to large groups of unknown people, but this was different in a way too. "Good afternoon. My name is Alura Zor-El, and I am the head of the House of El and the colony now called New Krypton," Alura started. "I will be leader of New Krypton, until we are strong enough and stable enough to remake a high council – a government, if you will – I have made a few, shall we say, notes."

Alura paused for a minute here thinking of the speech she had spent all yesterday working on with Kara's help, she didn't know if she was getting the human tone right despite Kara's best efforts. "Long along Krypton was a powerful force in the universe, but we made mistakes. Mistakes that led to our planet's destruction – however, before that destruction, my family choose to send three of our children to this planet. Two of them you know as Superman and Supergirl, the other is still a baby due to unusual circumstances." Alura paused for a minute as there was a whisper on this third child of Krypton. "There were many reasons why we chose this planet, the main being that we looked like you – it would be easy for them to hide from anyone who would wished them ill, and live out their lives as they chose fit. Of course, your sun gave them incredible powers which they could use to defend themselves and others. I know by sending them here it played a part in your world being known to more aliens – to them seeking you out and wishing you harm, and for that my people are truly sorry."

"You see," Alura continued, "we brought you into a universe-sharing stage before your planet was ready. But our children stepped up for you and I am proud of the work my daughter and her cousin have done for you. And due to some miracle of our god, Rao and the genius of my husband, one city, my city Argo, survived. And those children we sent here found us and brought us here. Krypton is being reborn on your moon."

Alura took another breath. "I know some of you might be suspicious – worried, even – but our people want only the best for both Krypton and Earth, for we can no longer exist without you. When word of New Krypton spreads to the universe more species will come and it's important for New Krypton to be ready to retake the place our original world left…. And we need Earth by our side as I see Humans and Kryptonians having a bright future working together. We have the advance knowledge and expertise. You have the people, resources, and a spirt to go further. We have already started working with L-Corp, giving them directions on how to make nano bots that will improve the lives on this planet. We are studying the companies, to figure out which ones will be the best to produce what and if they are willing to work with us."

Alura was on a roll now. "We also have key designs to make space ships that will travel faster than light," at this, Alura waved her hand and a holographic representation of a ship appeared besides her. "By joint calculations the best countries on this planet to produce said ships are the United States, Russia, and China but others can surprise us. And what we are doing to your moon… making it able to support life, we can do elsewhere. The moons of Jupiter, Saturn, even Pluto. We can claim this solar system in the name of Earth and Krypton. Working together to bring the distant future so much closer."

Alura took a deep breath and waved her hand for the hologram to disappear. "I know we have two very different cultures. To make this alliance work, to bring us together, we need a diplomat for Earth who knows us both, who has lived in both worlds. There is only one person who fits that description: You know her, my daughter..." At that Kara flew in and landed next to Alura. She was wearing her Supergirl outfit.

"Hello. Thank you, mom," Kara said, giving her mother a hug as Alura stepped back to take a drink, Kara taking the microphone. "So… for the last few years I have been protecting this world as Supergirl. I am proud of what I have done and I am proud to be your hero. To have saved this planet and to make Earth my home." Kara gave a smile as she remembered her life as Supergirl. "But I am not only Supergirl. I have two other identities I am just as proud of. My first identity. Who I was born as. Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura and Zor, Heiress to the House of El. I lived on Krypton from the time I was born for 12 years until it was destroyed. My home, my culture from Krypton has made me who I am today. I took Krypton in my heart into that pod and I kept it alive here." Kara pointed to her heart to emphasize this point. "But just as I am proud of my Kryptonian heritage I am proud of my adopted human heritage. I am proud to call Earth a home. I am proud of my human life as Kara Grant, CatCo's Superhero Correspondent." Kara let this pause as people seemed shocked – then there was a growing mumble.

"I am proud to be the daughter of Cat Grant," Kara called over the chatter at this, "and big sister of Carter Grant and mother to my little cousin Jal. Human culture has a place here in my heart as well. I love this planet just as much as I love my home world. And when I brought Argo City here I knew I was needed. To bring my birth culture and planet together with my adopted culture and planet is something I never imagined I could do but I'm so thankful I can. So, I stand here today happy to become diplomat to Earth, for New Krypton. With my help, we can bring about the future my mother and Earth's finest leaders see for both our people. And of course, I will continue to be Supergirl. To use these powers that me, my mother, my cousins, and Prince Mon of Daxam are lucky to have under this sun to protect this planet and New Krypton alike. Thank you."

And with that both Kara and Alura stepped back as the familiar face of Cat Grant took to the podium, obviously having agreed to take questions reporters were yelling out in Kara and Alura's place – she having the experience to deal with any fallback. Cat was grinning.

…

"Well… that," Alex said abruptly after it was over and the news reporter was excitingly talking about Kara revealing her identity while still covering Ms Grant in the background. "You know, everything she has done as Supergirl is technically illegal. Vigilante justice. We could arrest her."

"No we can't," J'onn said. "She has diplomatic immunity. So does Clark, since his part of the ruling family of Krypton at the moment. Alex… please for your own sake, just let it go. Earth wants to move forward and it looks like New Krypton and the House of El will play a big part of it." J'onn could tell Earth was on the edge of something big here. From intel, New Krypton might be stopping wars between humans, bringing the planet together and into a new era. Not to mention his telepathy helped him get a feel of the mood nearby. "Your feelings towards Kara don't matter. Besides, you have bigger problems. So does your mother," he was frowning now as he realized this.

"What?" Alex asked confused, suddenly protective for her mom now. Kara had promised to reach out to Eliza once and she had kept the promise but from what Alex understood it had been awkward. Alex doubted Kara would reach out to Eliza again. Especially now her biological mother was alive.

"Kara didn't exactly think of you when she revealed her human identity," J'onn said.

"She wouldn't," Alex muttered, J'onn ignored this.

"Supergirl has a lot of loyal fans. How long will it take them to realize Cat Grant was not Kara's first human family? That she had another one she disowned. How do you think they will take that? You might want to think about protecting yourself and your mother." J'onn stated. He had to make Alex let go of her hate for a minute to think about the bigger implicated of what Kara coming out meant.

Alex groaned as she realized J'onn was right. "She doesn't even talk to me anymore and she's screwing me over!" Alex complained as she turned to head back to her DEO headquarters, taking out her phone to call her mom at the same time.

J'onn sighed as he looked back up at the TV. He was wondering what place he, as a Martian, would have in this new alliance if he revealed himself. Would New Krypton defend him? They seemed to have taken the Prince of Daxam in as their own, maybe it was worth reaching out to Kara and see if there was any old loyalty there? Kara had forgiven him before she left the DEO for good and J'onn was getting a little tired of being Hank Henshaw these days…

-Mutant Earth-

Cisco Ramon of Mutant Earth – more commonly labelled Vibe Junior – was sitting in his chair in the warehouse headquarters, spying on the multiverse. His Earth seemed to be quieter than the others, not that that was unusual, and it led him to being bored a lot. He liked looking in on others, simply because he could.

He generally looked in on the ones he didn't visit, as he knew Karry quite well and was BFFs with his Prime counterpart, even having attended their Kara and Barry's wedding earlier in the year.

He didn't often spy on Kryptonite, though – that Earth not being the most welcoming to the multiverse in general, but he decided to see what they were up to.

He was happy he did when he saw Alura's speech, surprised too at how far that world had come since he last checked in on them.

"Haha. New Krypton, Kara will be interested in that," he said to himself as then he saw Alura announce their diplomat on that Earth as Kara. He nearly jumped up when he heard Kara reveal her human identity to the world though.

"You got to be kidding me!" Cisco said, turning to the computer and calling Prime right away.

"Hey, so you will not believe what I just saw." He said before even seeing who answered.

"I think you want to talk to Vibe," Caitlin Snow smirked on the screen as Cisco blushed.

"Yeah… sorry," Cisco chucked apologetically. "Hey, how's the baby?" While the SuperEarth jailbreak fiasco had been a few months back a couple of positives had come from that, including Mutant's Caitlin's engagement and Prime Caitlin's pregnancy – and given Prime Kara was expecting too, the two women had been teasing about being 'baby buddies' ever since.

"Exhausting," Caitlin shrugged as Prime's Vibe appeared next to Caitlin.

"He's been spying on the multiverse again," Caitlin told her Cisco, who just went by Vibe, before Junior could even say hi to his alternate.

"Hey!" Junior did however manage to complain as Caitlin wheeled away on her chair, leaving the two Vibes alone.

"We really have to get you something else to do." Vibe smirked to his double. "Hey, how about making Mutant an A.I. instead of spying on everyone? I'm sure my Barry would give you some of the blueprints to our Vis."

"Hey, spying on the multiverse let me join New Justice in a Star Wars marathon," Vibe junior said as a defense.

"I know. I was left out of that," Vibe pouted at this.

"Not the point," Vibe Junior said, waving it off. "Kryptonite Kara, she just revealed herself to the world."

"What?" Vibe asked, as he took a sip of water. Seeming not to understand what his counterpart meant. "I know that Kara is a little different but that way too risqué for any version of her," Vibe obviously got the wrong end of the stick with the term 'revealing herself'.

"No," Junior didn't know whether to laugh or sigh at this reaction. "She revealed her identity to her world – she told people she is Supergirl," Vibe Junior explained; Vibe started to splutter on the water and Junior waited for a moment as Vibe got his senses together.

"She did…?" Vibe was obviously shocked. "Okay… we… might need to put a warning in the system. In case other Karas end up there." Vibe turned to the computer as he said it to start typing. "Why did she expose her identity?"

"To be diplomate to Earth for New Krypton," Vibe Junior said.

"New Krypton…" Vibe said airily. "That would be kind of an awesome name for the Earth if it wasn't already Kryptonite. Seems this Earth is very different to the rest of the system. Even if our Mars is being made into a Krypton colony. Might be worth avoiding that Earth you know. According to this, that Kara's not very interested in the multiverse anyway."

"Well, unless a Kara wants to visit New Krypton and see a version of their mom I don't see any reason to go there," Vibe Junior added.

"We have Krypton alive here and an Alura alive," Vibe added to back this up.

"Yes, you do," a familiar voice said and Alura appeared with a white cat on her shoulders.

"Impeccable timing as ever," Vibe didn't even bat an eyelid to her appearance. "Do you just wait until you're named and appear like some sort of Mary Poppins?"

"Of course, I have ears everywhere Mr. Ramon," Alura was obviously joking on his one. "Who are you talking to?" She motioned to the monitor where Vibe Junior could see most of what was going on.

"My Mutant Earth counterpart," Vibe said as Junior smiled and waved to the woman he had technically only spied on a few minutes ago – even if this wasn't the same Alura.

"Extraordinary! You know, since going to Karry I have been wishing to visit Mutant Earth. I've only just found the time and reason to come here," Alura said and turned to the computer. "Mind if I come for a visit?"

"Well its December so not that much farm work. Yeah, come on," Vibe Junior waved his hand in invitation for her to come over. Vibe opened a portal at this for Alura.

"Check out my notes, Junior. Add in any details you feel are needed – have to give other worlds fair warning. Have fun Alura," Vibe waved from the computer.

"Oh, I will," Alura smiled as Vibe turned off the video link.

Vibe Junior turned to Alura now.

"You going to explain the cat?" Vibe Junior asked, seeing the white cat in person now – the animal hadn't moved from her shoulder, despite the portal across.

"It's a present for this Kara. Karry's Kara suggested it," Alura said, petting the cat who was rubbing Alura's face at the interaction. She was getting used to the multiverse terminology now.

"With their hyperactive dog, this should be interesting," Vibe chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you to the farm." With that, he opened another portal to the farm, a smile on his face.

Post Chapter Note: As usual, I hope you enjoyed and liked the Mutant/Prime ending. Sigma had fun expanding on it – although I'm sorry it wasn't a complete Kryptonite chapter, but I had little stories I wanted to tell for Mutant's future which fit here.

Please review.

Karry Master OUT!


	20. Betrayal Earth- The Real Reverse Flash

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

PLEASE READ THE NOTES

Note 1: So, some backstory with this worlds' Legends of Tomorrow team given the nature of this story – the second season of Legends onwards became a little bit different to the one we know. Instead of Eobard Thawne, Eve Baxter (the time agent from season 1, who I have used as a villain in other stories) recruited the familiar team to find the Spear of Destiny. Where this story starts, the Legends had to break time to set the timeline right after Eva won the Spear (much like the show anyway), and now face the threat of Mallus and Anachronisms. Also Rip never made the legends stop. He instead let them continue even after the Time Bureau created.

Note 2: This story's Legends Team consists of Sara, Ray, Stein and Jax (no Crisis on Earth X event here so no separation of Firestorm or Stein death), Amaya, Nate and Zari. First world Zari fits on.

Note 3: The Totems. Much like the show, some have found new barers – obviously the Spirit and Wind Totems are with Amaya and Zari, while Mick and Sara have the Fire and Death Totems respectively; Kuasa is still in possession of the Water Totem, while the others remain unclaimed.

Betrayal Earth- The Real Reverse-Flash

Before the Legends of Tomorrow could get a fix from the mountain of Anachronisms they had to face, one of the familiar Time Bureau's space/time doors opened in the ship, and out walked Rip Hunter, head of the Time Bureau itself, with an unknown, but familiarly-dressed speedster and the familiar face of Harrison Wells.

"What is he doing here?" Martin Stein, a member of the Legends, instantly snapped, glaring at Harrison.

"He's not who you think he is!" Rip said quickly, holding up a hand, knowing this reaction would come.

The speedster removed his mask though, to reveal a young man with dark brown hair but completely unfamiliar to the group.

"This is Andrew Allen, Barry's grandson," Rip continued, as the Legends paused at the interruption.

"Well he does look like Barry. Only with brown hair," Sara said thinking of their blonde speedster friend. "But what's with him?"

"Andrew messed up history so badly, we had to fix it together – including Harrison Wells, here. The real Harrison Wells." Rip put a hand on Harrison Wells as he said this.

"That's actually Harrison Wells?" Stein practically repeated. "Not Eobard Thawne?"

"There was no Eobard," Andrew said simply. "Well there was, once, but… I sort of… I accidentally killed him – right after he killed my great-grandmother. When I went back home, and I tried to go back to stop myself… but I couldn't. It was all too fast."

"What's going on?" Mick asked, confused the interruption.

"I think we're about to get a long-winded explanation as to why we have a speedster and the real Harrison Wells here," Amaya stated, frowning at the three newcomers.

"If we are, I need a drink," Mick already had a half-empty beer bottle in his hand, however.

"Anyway," Rip spoke up, looking at the Legends with concern…

-The Night Nora Allen Died-

"Andrew Allen?" Rip Hunter said, coming out of the portal as it closed behind him, Andrew in his speedster outfit watched helplessly, not having been able to stop himself. He had hoped his accidental stopping of Thawne wouldn't affect his own timeline, but when he had gone back to his time time was different. He didn't exist.

He'd ran back to the past, to that fateful night, but he literally couldn't stop himself. That was when Rip had turned up.

"You've certainly made a mess this time," Rip continued.

"I didn't… well I…." Andrew kicked the ground, not making eye contact with Rip. "Can you fix it please?"

"The change is not cemented in," Rip confirmed. "We have time to fix this, but if we don't, well the cracks in time would be too much for even the Time Bureau. But stopping you from killing Eobard seems…. impossible."

"How? I wasn't meant to stop that – it was an accident," Andrew stated, now looking at Rip.

"That part is cemented, it's fixed as it should be now. Eobard Thawne is done, but –" Rip started.

"So, it's done. My grandparents…" Andrew turned from Rip at this.

"They will still meet," Rip stated determined. "We don't need Eobard. He killed Nora Allen already. Now all we need is a Reverse Flash. We need to go forward in time and make you the Reverse Flash. You can go through with Eobard's plans and time will be fixed."

"There's one problem," Andrew said after a moment, thinking this through. "Harrison Wells."

-Betrayal-

"Why was he your problem?" Zari asked; she and Amaya being the only one who did not know the story of The Flash.

"Eobard was supposed to kill Harrison Wells and take his face," Stein commented, still looking over Harrison Wells suspiciously.

"Martin," Harrison said. "I am not Eobard. They recruited me to help fix the timeline."

"It was the only way," Rip continued. "To keep the timeline intact. We needed a Harrison Wells to create STAR Labs and go through with getting Barry out of his coma."

-Betrayal/Flashback-

Andrew had grabbed Harrison Wells the moment before he was going to go propose to Tess Morgan. The man had been shocked as someone like Andrew was not common yet – even Superman was at the beginning of his run at this time, only having been around for a few years.

That was when the speedster took Harrison to Rip Hunter, and they explained everything about what was supposed to happen and why it didn't – his own death at the hands of Eobard Thawne; the speedster taking his face; STAR Labs; Barry Allen... – came to light.

Harrison, being the brilliant man that he was, understood the concept of what he was facing, and was easily able to catch on. There was one thing that gave him pause, however.

"I understand what you're asking of me – that my destiny has been set, sort of but… Tess. My soon-to-be-fiancée." Harrison pouted.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but you can't marry her," Rip said, all-business. "It's not supposed to happen. You're too important now. Time will crack. And these cracks…"

"But Tess is supposed to be dead too!" Harrison pointed out. "Wait… are you going to kill her?"

"There is some lee-way with time," Rip said, after a moment of thought. "Because of Eobard, Harrison Wells is important, but Tess Morgan necessarily is not. Her life would have little effect on the timeline. I can even do a little manipulating of my own and get her a nice job somewhere far away. She can live a happy life, but only so long as you break up with her. And never see her again."

"You're asking a lot of me," Harrison Wells said.

"Mr. Wells," Rip realized there was some similarity between the himself and the scientist. "You know, we're not too different – I lost my wife and son some time ago, and even though I did everything I could to save them, in the end it didn't matter. Sometimes, there are some sacrifices far greater than yourself." Rip implored.

Harrison bit his lip at this.

-Betrayal-

"It was hard, but I did it," Harrison stated, although given he didn't seem too bothered by this now, it seemed time had long since passed from this break up. The Legends though, were waiting to find out what this had to do with them – they did have some big Anachronisms to deal with, after all.

"He broke up with Tess," Andrew continued, "Rip set Tess up nicely in England, and Harrison started the work we put him on as we hopped ahead in time to the next big event."

"Mr. Wells here did everything exactly to plan: Setting up STAR, making the Accelerator, setting it off at just the right time, pretending to be paralyzed, and helping Barry out of his coma. The Flash, Zoom, and Back Siren were made on that day… sorry Ms. Lance." Black Siren, or as she was really known as, Vanessa Lance; Laurel's twin sister, was also a villain. She been working with Hunter Zolomon, her boyfriend, on his evil plot.

Sara waved her hand. Vanessa was the reason she was never the bad seed of the family – she might have been a rebel, but Vanessa was ten times worse than her. Even when Sara joined the League of Assassin, Sara had at least felt guilty over killing. Vanessa never cared.

"We didn't have to do anything on Hunter and Vanessa's side. Once they got their powers, they started their plot – and we didn't need to touch Wally. A couple months after gramps woke up, Wally was in the race car accident and got his powers, then went to meet his father and sister when he realized life was too short... But we needed a Reverse Flash. Which is where I came in," Andrew explained as his suit seemed to change into the family red-and-yellow of the Reverse Flash. "By my time in the future, making a speedster outfit out of the speed force is easy; copying it so we could make a replica for Harrison was a little trickier, but Rip had the technology – and his own Gideon."

"You have Gideon?" Sara looked to Rip now, frowning.

"You can't expect me to leave all of her behind," Rip almost blushed.

"What Director Hunter has of me is mediocre compared to the Waverider itself," Gideon's voice suddenly spoke, making Andrew and Harrison jump. "A basic communicator and a replicator in his office at the Time Bureau."

"Wait, you're not linked…?" Nate spoke up.

"I have not been keeping an eye on you through Gideon, if that's what you mean," Rip folded his arms now. "But we're not talking about Gideon, we're on about our Thawne-Wells plan."

"And the night of the big fights – and our biggest problem," Andrew spoke up now.

"Opening up the speed force?" Stein had been there, after all.

"I see the change has caught up with you," Rip smirked, making Stein raise an eyebrow. "Creating an army of speedsters was not Eobard plan. Eobard used the energy of the fight between Hunter and Barry, and of Wally running towards him to open a portal in time and space. A way for him to get home. Unfortunately, no one has ever been able to figure out how he did it."

"It was me who noticed opening up the speed force would produce the same results. Having gone the long way to the plan and knowing of the one problem, I did a lot of research into it," Harrison said. "And I figured out how to open the speed force."

"And everything went as planned," Rip said. "Eddie Thawne killed himself to get rid of Eobard; we did a little future trickery and speed force powers to make it look like it worked, Ronnie Raymond and yourself, Martin Stein, went to close the speed force and Ronnie died. And then of course, Harrison made the will leaving Barry everything, and a confession to Nora Allen's murder was left with his lawyer."

"And grandpa was too busy taking out Zoom and Black Siren to help," Andrew added.

"Do you know what that day did to Barry?" Stein said after a moment as everyone took this in. "That betrayal he went through? How Eddie's fiancée and Ronald's husband reacted? Let me fill you in…"

-The Day they Defeated the Reverse Flash-

Barry stood, stunned after what Caitlin told him happened.

He had seen the portal in the sky. Had known the man who killed his mother was up to something, but Hunter and Vanessa would have destroyed the city. Their plan being to make more meta humans to make an army and take over the city together. He had left the Reverse Flash to his friend as he ran a race with Hunter. He had easily beaten Hunter and taken out Black Siren, bringing them to the meta human section of Iron Heights.

By the time he went to go help his friend it was over; Cisco, Ronnie's husband and Barry's friend was crying. Iris was crying into her brother as Caitlin told Barry explained what happened.

"Where were you?!" Cisco suddenly screamed the second Barry flashed into the room. "You should have been here."

"Zoom. I had to…." Barry was cut off by Iris.

"You didn't want to save them," she accused.

"What?" Barry asked, shocked by Iris' words – the girl who was like his sister.

"You wanted Eddie dead because you thought you would get me with him gone!" Iris accused.

"Iris, I don't…" Barry started. "Eddie…" he was slightly lost for words.

"You've always wanted to be with me! Always in love with me," Iris shouted, Barry trying to correct her but unable to get a word in. It had been true, he had crushed on her at one point but that hadn't been real love. Iris and Joe had taken him in when his father had gone to jail and mother died – he had been like a puppy, attached to the only people who showed him kindness. It was Caitlin who had showed him he wasn't really in love with Iris. That it was nothing serious. A couple of dates and they had decided they worked better as friends; but Caitlin had helped him work through the complicated emotions he had for his sister.

"I think we all need to…" Caitlin started, but Cisco cut her off.

"We lost who we love because of you!" Cisco snapped, not caring about Iris's selfishness now, but mourning himself.

"Let's remember, Mr. Allen was fighting Zoom," Stein said reasonably. He had just lost a partner too, the other half to his Firestorm, but he was thinking with a clear head too.

"Get out!" Iris said, seeming to ignore Stein. "I don't ever want to see you again, Barry Allen."

"You heard her," Wally spoke up, stepping forward between his sister and Barry. He had never liked Barry and was almost smiling now the tables had turned for his adopted brother.

Barry took steps back, lost and confused; he turned to Joe, but the man himself seemed lost and confused for words at his children's action.

Turning, Barry ran before Caitlin and Martin could stop him.

-Betrayal-

"It took me and Ms. Snow hours to find Barry at a STAR Lab owned warehouse," Stein explained. "He was upset, betrayed by his family and friends – and they didn't take it back. They said even more horrible things to him; he had to move in with Caitlin until he was told Wells left him everything."

"Yes, I am aware," Rip Hunter said. "And I am very sorry for Mr. Allen but understand this Martin: It had to happen. Barry had to be betrayed. Because that betrayal brought him on a new path to his life – making him meet his future wife. Those two have to meet, they need to have their children and their grandchildren." He indicated to the silent Andrew now. "It's one of the most important things in history. If Barry had not met and married who he was supposed to, the cracks in the timeline would have been enough to let Mallus out already."

"Sounds like they did what they had to," Amaya spoke up.

"Which brings a question… What exactly are you doing here and why explain all this?" Sara asked, having been silently calculating everything up until now.

"Ah, well you see… our plan did have one thing we never completely accounted for," Rip stated. "That being, Harrison Wells alive and well. He can't live in his own timeline – he admitted to Nora Allen's murder, and Team Flash need to think his dead. He's an oddity – an oddity in time – and there's only one place I can think of where oddities go. Some might say they become Legends." He winked at this.

"You want us to take him with us?" Zari frowned, being the most straight forward.

"Yes," Rip said with a nod. "I filled him in on everything that's going on."

"He is brilliant," Ray was the one to supply.

"And very down to Earth. Can bring…" but Rip Hunter was cut off.

"Say that again," Sara said sharply.

"Down to earth?" Rip said, the Legends giving each other looks.

"You don't think…?" Jax said pointing.

"Only one way to find out," Ray said with a goofy smiling, disappearing into another room and returning with a case. He took it out and handed it to Harrison.

"If you really are a righteous warrior, you have nothing to fear," Amaya said.

Harrison raised an eyebrow but opened the case, confused.

"A necklace?" he asked.

"Oh, very clever," Rip smirked as Harrison took it from the case.

"Put it on," Zari insisted, to which Harrison did. It was a moment be the necklace glowed and the nearby pot plant shot upward in sudden growth.

"Whoa," Harrison stated, making it stop. "This is… very much beyond the realms of science."

"Tell me about it," Ray smirked, the other scientist in the room, besides Stein.

"Well that settles that," Sara said. "Welcome aboard, Harrison."

"Call me Harris," he said with a nod.

"Good, now time to get you home Andrew," Rip said, pointing at Andrew.

"Hold on a second," Stein said. "All this fuss to make sure Barry didn't romantically entice Iris… Who is your grandmother?" Stein was curious, and the Legends were intrigued themselves.

"When you're done saving time, head to 2018. They will be solid by then," Andrew said with a smirk as he and Rip left through one of the Time Bureau's portals.

It had been a long time since the Legends had gone back to their own time, not having stopped saving the world, but they had work to do...

-Betrayal/Central City 2014-

"I can't believe we're doing this," Barry said, but he was happy.

He sat in the coffee shop with Caitlin, his father, and Laurel Lance. Harrison Wells had left him everything, along with a confession to murdering his father. It turned out Joe had helped speed up his father's release, telling Henry he could not lose his kids, but Barry still needed a parental figure – Henry had to be Barry's father now. It made Barry happy the man who had raised him didn't really betray him or blame him. At least with his speed he could still visit Joe at the precinct without the new Team Flash coming along to beat him up.

It was Henry and Caitlin who had looked through everything Wells had left him and realized he had the rights to every superhero emblem known – Harrison had been very smart there!

The Flash, and by extension Kid Flash's emblem; Supergirl and Superman's emblem, Arrow's basic arrowhead, even Batman's bat symbols – and a ton more were now his property. He also owned the rights to the villains too, which Harrison had scooped up.

Henry pointed out to Barry that when he was a kid, he wanted to design video games and Barry had brought out a prototype he had been making along with a Flash game. He was going to make money from this – and was in the early stages of legally going against Wally and Iris using the Flash symbol. They'd need to reinvent it and claim copyright over their new one at the same time.

Caitlin had then pointed out Luthor Corp had offered millions for STAR Labs since the explosion. So, Barry had contacted Laurel and, while this was not her specialty, she had asked a friend for help and was helping Barry sell STAR Labs – new Team Flash be damned.

"We will sell STAR Labs and go to National." Henry now stated. "Start the business there – a fresh start for all of us… Even the Flash," he whispered that last line so only Barry and Caitlin could hear him. "I already started apartment-hunting and there's a nice three bedroom… If Caitlin wants to live with us for a bit, that is?"

"What's your hurry to get to National?" Barry asked. They had all agreed moving to National was the right move, but his dad seemed eager now to get there.

"No hurry," Henry said, a little too quickly.

"Oh yes, there is – and I think it's a girl," Caitlin said with a smirk and Henry seemed embarrassed. "Well, woman… I hope," Caitlin frowned.

"Dad?" Barry asked with a smile.

"An old girlfriend lives there," Henry admitted, avoiding Barry's eyes.

"From before mom?" Barry asked.

"Not exactly," Henry sighed. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you this now, but when you were four, me and your mother separated for a bit – marriage is hard work after all. I started dating someone else for about a year over there. I loved her. I was going to divorce Nora and marry her."

"What stopped you?" Barry asked, shocked at this history.

"You got sick. I ran home and well… I remembered why I loved your mom when I saw how much she cared for you – we decided to make it work for you. So, I broke up with the other girl. She understood. But when your locked up you get a lot of time. I spent a lot of time thinking of my life; of what could have been and well… I still love her. She's a big-shot now though. I don't know if Cat will give me a chance again."

"Wait, wait, wait," Laurel spoke up now. "Cat? As in Cat Grant? CatCo Worldwide Media's Cat Grant?"

"That's the one," Henry said with a nod.

"Hey, it would be her loss if she didn't take you back," Barry said with a smile, accepting his parents' difficulties from long ago without a care. His mom was long dead after all and his father should be happy.

"Mr. Allen?" A voice drew the table's attention. Barry had not been paying attention to the place around him, concentrating on his dad, but looked up to see a beautiful blonde wearing glasses. She took his breath away. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sorry?" Laurel stood, seeing Barry seemed to be lost for words. "I thought we were meeting with the owner of Luthor Corp?"

"You are," the blonde said.

"Beg my pardon, but you're not Lex Luthor," Laurel said.

"I see the confusion here," the blonde said with a nod. "Lex is my father. He has given me and his sister Lena all rights to run the company on this coast. I'm Kara Luthor." Kara held out he hand, and Laurel took it, followed by Barry. "Now, I have looked over the contract along with our lawyers and we're ready to sign off on it; but we have a few questions."

Barry nodded, unable to find his voice and Caitlin smirked. "The field in the city. Why exactly do you not want to sell it?" Kara asked.

"Mr. Allen has already gone through the process of donating that field to the city. To make a park for the kids," Laurel explained.

Kara gave a smile as she looked over Barry, neither saying a word as they stared at each other.

"That is very sweet and something we can agree on," Kara said after a moment. "As for needing to continue to store your things in the warehouse, we just ask you mark your boxes well and let us know before you come to take them."

"Can… can do," Barry said, finally finding his voice. He sounded like a squeaky teen who had just hit puberty.

"And firing Francisco Ramon? I have heard of a request to keep staff on, but a demand to fire someone…?" Kara said. "I'm just curious."

"That was my add in," Caitlin said. "After what he did to Barry, he does not deserve the job."

"I won't ask further," Kara said. "Well, that handles STAR Labs, but there is something else I wanted to throw by you while we had your lawyer present. Harrison Wells owned the rights to Superman and Supergirl's symbols, which now belongs to you. We are willing to pay a lot for those rights."

"They are not for sale," Barry said, very fast. "I need those…" Barry paused, turning to Caitlin who nodded. Luthor Corp did not do videogames. They were no competition, so telling them would not hurt. "I need them for my gaming company."

"Gaming company?" Kara asked.

"Mr. Allen is in the process of making his own company called BA Games," Laurel said. "We have already started the process," Laurel had helped him with copyrights for his gaming system and start a small company.

"And Superman and Supergirl are the most popular heroes. I need them," Barry said. "So… they are not for sale."

"I understand but know Luthor Corp has a special relationship with the Supers," Kara explained. "They are worried about what someone they do not know can do with the rights, how they will portray them. Your making videogames about them will not ease that worry."

"Ms. Luthor, let the Supers know I respect them. I have the greatest respect for them and what they have done for us. I will never do anything that hurts them. I invite them when I am done with their game to come and play it – to give their opinion. Please pass that on to them and tell them I will never harm them." Barry had definitely found his voice now.

Another long moment of silence passed as Kara and Barry stared into each other eyes, and then Kara gave a smile. She nodded. "I think they will appreciate that," Kara said. "Okay, I guess that's it. The price is acceptable to us. We will have the contract signed and delivered to your lawyer by the end of the day with your first check." She nodded back at Laurel.

"Thank you," Barry said holding out his hand and shaking Karas.

"If we're done, we have enough time to get to National and check out that apartment," Henry said.

"Moving to National?" Kara asked as the group all now stood. "National City?"

"Yes," Barry said, turning around to look at her.

"That's where I live," Kara said taking a napkin and writing a number down. "Text me when you're settled in. I would be very happy to take you to dinner."

"Um… yeah… I mean… I can…." Barry stated. Did Kara just ask him out?

"He will," Caitlin said, interrupting Barry's rambling as Barry took the napkin.

"Seems Henry is not the only one with a girl in National," Laurel commented when they were out of the coffee shop. She was practically giggling. "Well you two would have beautiful blonde babies."

Barry blushed though. "Thanks for doing this Laurel," he said, trying to change the topic.

"I was glad to. Barry you're my friend," Laurel said, knowing of the betrayal Barry had suffered. Oliver had wanted to help, but there wasn't much a former playboy-turned-vigilante could do, while Laurel had a whole law degree in her back pocket. "Besides I do expect payment," Laurel added, and Barry seemed stunned, "in the form of a Black Canary game."

Barry laughed. "On it," he nodded.

"Come on, let's go to National and check out that apartment," Caitlin said. "And maybe I can find myself a boy or girl there too…" Barry nodded at his one true friend. The only one who had decided to come with him and help him create a business. "And maybe in National we can find a solution for Stein's Firestorm problem."

As the group all went to their business, they would never know there was no Eobard. That the whole thing was staged to get Kara and Barry to meet.

To get Supergirl and the Flash together.

Post Chapter Note: So, a nice little chapter there for you all. I hope you like.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	21. Betrayal- BA Games

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: I own the idea. Not the characters.

Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: so this is the only thing I had to post. I decided to post it today as a thank you to everyone who came out to help me with the troll last week. You guys are amazing. Hope you all enjoy this. Might not be Karry but includes Karry romance.

Betrayal Earth: BA Games

Barry took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror nervously playing with the tie. "Lose the tie," Caitlin voice was heard as she walked into the office. Barry had rented a little space for his business BA Games, so he wasn't tinkering and messing up the apartment him, Henry, and Caitlin shared. "This isn't a business meeting. It's a gaming convention. If we want to sell our system and games it will be better for the gamers to see your one of them."

"Oh," Barry said losing the tie and tossing it aside. "Is this too fancy."

"Well you'll be doing interviews so just unbutton the top button," Caitlin said. "Not too business but also not too…. Gamer slacker." Caitlin took her hand and messed up Barry's blonde hair a little. "Better."

Barry followed Caitlin's orders. "What would I do without you?" Barry asked. Almost a year since the betrayal of his former team and things were looking up for Barry. Caitlin surprised him by also having a minor in business, so while Barry perfected the system and made games she was taking care of the money, set up, and advertisement. She had handled the many millions Barry had gotten from Luthor Corp for the sale of STAR. Putting what needed to be put towards the business in the right direction, making some investments, and putting a lot into savings. Also handling the income Barry got from owning the rights to every superhero and villain there was.

Caitlin wasn't the only one helping on business side. Oliver had called more than once to help out and Kara Luthor had been a big help. Barry was dating her, even if they couldn't see each other as often as they would like. She was more than willing to give some advice. Barry had to smile just thinking of her.

Even his dad had gotten the girl he wanted and so much more. Cat Grant had more than willing to let Henry back into her life and given him a surprise. Apparently when Henry had left her she had been pregnant. Barry now had a half sister named Amelia Grant, better known as Mally. Cat even commented if she had known about Henry jail time she would have taken Barry so he could be with Mally.

Even his superhero life was looking up. He had changed his outfit not wanting what the betrayer Cisco had made anymore but made it clear he was still the same Flash. He had been worried about National not wanting him since they had Supergirl but the city had welcomed him and so had the local hero. The two had taken on her uncle Non together and won.

"Crash and burn," Caitlin joked. "So, we have this event and then next week in Central. We have 100 systems made for each event." Barry was nervous wondering if that was too much. "The same amount of games and Bensons." Benson was an A.I Barry had made for the gaming system. He had really loved making that A.I. and finding unique ways to connect him for use in the games.

"Barry if this goes well we can move into a bigger place and hire more game designers," Caitlin said. "Make more systems." Right now, the company was just Barry and Caitlin with a contract with some factory to make the system. "And bit of good news. Remember we had that CatCo reporter and Dailey Planet reporter come to test the system. Well both gave it a good review. Just be your charming self in the interview today at the event."

"It's not this event I am worried about," Barry said truthfully. "Next week will be the first time I go back to Central since I moved here."

"I doubt you'll see them. And I'll be with you," Caitlin said with a smile. "Now come on or we'll be late." Barry smiled and nodded as he followed Caitlin.

….

Barry stood in front of the display. They had one system connected to the TV for people to come over and play the Flash video game. Right now, several teens were playing. He was with a reporter who was doing her intro in to the segment.

"So, Mr. Allen can you tell us about you're the system," the reporter started. "I see there are two controllers."

"Yes," Barry said. "You can hold them in each hand and use them with motion detection. If you don't want to you can put the two sides together and play like a normal console."

"And what's with this A.I.? What does it do?"

"Benson," Barry said. "Does many different things for different games. He can function as an opponent. He can give tips. Do a play back. Show holographic maps. Its endless what he can do."

"Very interesting," the reporter said. "Now I understand there are only two games finished."

"Yes the Flash game which comes with every console and a super game starring Supergirl and Superman," Barry said. "But over the next few months more games will be released including a Green Arrow game and a Canary game staring Black Canary. And a time traveling game called Legends of Tomorrow."

"A lot of superhero games. From my understanding Harrison Wells left you the rights to every superhero. Is that why?" The reporter asked.

"Because I own the rights it's easier to make those games but I have exploring other types of games," Barry said.

"You should make a civilization game," Barry was surprised at the voice and saw Kara standing there. She was smiling at Barry and Barry saw camera turn. Lex Luthor was always big news, especially now he was going into politics, but since taking over the company Kara and Lena had gain pubic eye as well. "Have you sold one yet?" Barry shook his head. '"Well consider this your first sale then."

Kara took out a roll of cash. "The console, the super game, and Benson," Kara said. "That should more than cover it. Keep the change." Barry was stunned as Kara put the cash in his hand. "Is it that?" Kara pointed.

"Yes," Caitlin said jumping up. She had been watching over the demo, but everything had paused a little when Kara Luthor came up. Caitlin putting the three boxes together and putting it in a bag. Kara taking the bag with a smile and turning to leave.

"I want one," a man finally said and a woman followed. Caitlin gave Barry a smirk as Barry got over his shocked and turned back to the reporter to finish the interview.

….

"You bought Barry's system," it was Lena walking into the house her and Kara shared in National. Kara was at the TV with the system on, remote in her hand in its connected form, and the super game on. Kara looked over at her and because of the distraction she was killed.

"Thanks a lot," Kara said putting the remote down to turn to Lena. Lena was technically her aunt since Lex had adopted Kara and her younger brother Zac, but the two had always been more like sisters. "But yeah I did. You know I wanted to see the super game."

"Barry would have let you play," Lena pointed out but smirked anyway. "Although this ended up working out for him. He sold out of the game systems at the event."

"He deserves it," Kara said. "This is really good and I'm usually not a videogame person."

"But I am," a new voice said. Kara hadn't heard the backdoor open, but Clark came in with his outfit on along with Zac. Zac didn't do the superhero thing and Kara barely saw him lately. The two weren't as close as Kara would like. "We came to check it out."

"Well Clark dragged me," Zac said but gave his big sister a smile.

"It's a two-player game but I only have one remote," Kara said.

"That's fine," Clark said taking a seat and Zac came next to him.

"I got the food," another new voice said and Mon came in with his valor outfit on. Arms full of food. "Hi Lena." Mon gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek before joining Clark and Zac.

Lena moved her hand indicating for Kara to move over to the next room with her. "So how are things with you and Barry moving forward?" Lena asked and Kara had to smile. "Come on."

"He's… I think I'm falling in love with him," Kara said. "He's so busy though and so I am. It's going slow but good." Lena smiled.

"When are you going to tell him?" Lena asked.

"It's too soon," Kara said knowing what Lena meant.

"I think he'll understand more than you know," Lena said. Anything else Lena was about to say was cut off when Kara's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil." Kara said when she saw the caller ID and asked with "Barry, heard you did well."

"After you bought yes," Barry said as Lena indicated for Kara to put the phone on speaker phone. "You didn't have to do that though."

"I wanted to," Kara said. "Besides I needed the system anyway. To see the super game."

"I would have just let you play," Barry said.

"Where's the fun in that," Kara said.

"Well… um… what do you think," Barry asked nervously.

"It was very good," Kara said. "Superman and Supergirl liked it too." Kara knew her cousin was enjoying it by the three boys talking. Then she heard the sound of something breaking.

"No need to worry. The controller still works," Clark was saying.

"Do you sell extra controllers?" Kara asked at that.

"Of course," Barry said.

"I'm going to need at least five extras," Kara said.

"Five? But there's only a two-player game," Barry said.

"My cousins and little brother tend to break the controllers," Kara said and heard Barry laughing.

"I'll put the order in and get it delivered to your house," Barry said. "And maybe we could go out tomorrow?"

"I'd love that," Kara said with a smile. "Night Barry."

….

The next week Barry found himself back in Central for the first time since he left. Caitlin was there as well and his game system seemed to be hot topic. After the sell out last week the people who bought posted online and posted videos. More and more reviews came out. There was always some negative comments, but overall more positive than negative.

"So, you return," Barry froze as he heard the one voice he never wanted to hear again. it was Cisco and Wally behind him. "After what you did underhandly selling STAR. We need that satellite and we don't have it because of you. You should stay out of…."

"There was nothing underhanded," Caitlin said jumping to Barry's defense right away. "Barry owned STAR Labs. It was his to do with whatever he wanted. You got no say in the matter. You were just an employee."

Barry took a deep breath getting his confidence. "Unless you're buying leave," Barry said to them.

"Like I would ever buy from you after what you did to Iris," Wally said coming up and pushing Barry a little. Barry didn't react. "How about we take this outside?"

"Security," Caitlin called out to a nearby security guard. "Could you remove these two? They are causing a scene and threatening us."

"Sure thing Ms," the guard said. "Come on." The guard indicated for Cisco and Wally to move and the two did giving Barry a death glare.

"You should have Kid Flash die in an upcoming game," Caitlin whispered to Barry and Barry had to giggle at that. As they went back to selling their system.

….

After the event Barry and Caitlin were in the parking lot in the truck they had rented. "I thought 100 systems for each event was too much but we sold out both times," Barry said. He was sitting in the trunk of the truck with the trunk open so his feet was hanging out

"We got a couple of super games left and some Bensons since not everyone bought one," Caitlin said. "But overall we did well. And there are a lot of orders on line already. Look." Caitlin handed over her tablet to Barry who took it to look at the orders. "Pre orders for the Canary game too. It's a good start Barry. Also means we can hire a couple of game designers. Get games out a little quicker and also put some money behind that portable system you wanted to make."

"This… is a dream come true," Barry said with a smile. "Thank you…."

Barry never finished his sentence as he heard Cisco and Wally again. Turning around they were both there in their superhero outfits. Cisco had electricity around his hand indicating to Barry he was an electrical meta now. "We have a score to settle Allen. Right here right now," Cisco said. "Where's that new outfit of yours? You should have kept the old one. The new one looks awful."

"I like my outfit," Barry said standing up but not moving. "And I'm not fighting you. You can punch at imaginary enemies all you want. Come on Caitlin lets go."

Barry turned to close the trunk when he saw an electrical bolt head right at him. He used his speed to dodge it. Before he could say anything Wally came running at him pushing Caitlin aside. Caitlin falling to the floor hard. "Don't you dare hurt her," Barry said pushing Wally back with his speed.

None of them noticed Caitlin eyes changed to white or her hair start to change. Not until an ice attack hit right into Wally throwing him aside. "Now boys," Caitlin said but her voice was different. Barry was shocked as he saw her. "This doesn't seem like a fair fight."

Cisco and Wally backed up. Wally deciding to grab Cisco and the two ran. "Caitlin?" Barry asked shocked at his friend.

"No," she said. "I'll get her for you." Caitlin's hair changed back to brown and her body going back to normal. "Barry?" Caitlin asked once she was back. "What just happened?"

"Not sure," Barry said and then indicated for Caitlin to go into the car. Once Caitlin was in the drivers seat and Barry the passenger Barry told Caitlin what had just happened to her. Caitlin looked ahead putting her hands on the wheel but didn't seem shocked.

"So that's what's with the blackouts," Caitlin said surprising Barry. "And money randomly being gone…. I thought I was crazy… I guess I am."

"Caitlin how long has this been going on?" Barry asked.

"For as long as I can remember," Caitlin said. "Since my dad gave me his cure. It's a long story but I guess he made me a meta human that day. She's been with me almost my whole life."

"If it's comforting," Barry said. "She didn't seem to be dangerous. It was like she wanted to protect you and me." Caitlin gave Barry a smile. "And I have been wondering who Killer Frost is?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "The rights, from Eobard, one of them was Killer Frost. There's even a picture."

"I'll have to look at that," Caitlin said starting the truck and getting out of the parking lot.

"Hey mind if I run over to see Kara?" Barry asked not wanting to leave Caitlin if she wasn't okay.

"I think some alone time would be good for me," Caitlin said with a nod. "Go." Barry gave his friend a smile before vibrating out of the car and running ahead.

….

Kara was finishing up an interview with a man named Winn Schott. He was currently working at CatCo as an IT but wanted to move on. That was when Barry entered. "Oh sorry," Barry said. "Your assistant wasn't here and I…."

"It's fine, this is over anyway," Kara said with a smile.

"Your Barry Allen," Winn said making Barry raise an eyebrow. "BA Games. I want that new system but I couldn't make it to the gaming events and its back ordered online. The videos I have seen online though is awesome. I've done some game designing myself. Took a lot of classes."

Kara hearing Winn talk had an idea. "You know Mr. Schott your more than qualified for the position here, but I think you'd be happier working for Barry and if I'm not mistaken Barry is hiring," Kara said.

"Um… I am actually," Barry said remembering Caitlin saying they could bring a couple of more game designers on board. Winn's eyes went wide. "And if Kara was going to hire you then you have to be good. I'll take your resume and look it over with my manager if you want." It was the title he had given Caitlin.

"That would be great," Winn said. "I don't have an extra resume on me."

Kara held up the piece of papers towards Barry who took it. Barry glanced at it for a moment. "You work for Cat," Barry said. "She's my dad's girlfriend. And the mother of my little sister." Barry made a mental note to ask Cat about Winn. Who said something back to that before thanking them and leaving.

"You sold out again," Kara said and Barry nodded kissing Kara's lip. "You're really coming into your own."

"Yeah, thankfully, if BA Games had failed… well I would have been heartbroken. This has been my dream since I was a kid," Barry said. "I know I have a long way to go but it's a good start."

Before Kara could say anything Lena came running into the office. "Good you're here," Lena said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"If you weren't here you would be the number one suspect as former owner of STAR," Lena said confusing Barry even more. "Someone is trying to hack into the STAR Lab Satellite. Whoever it is, is getting through our defenses and I can't stop them. Neither can our team."

"What?" Kara said turning to her computer.

"I know someone who's really good with computers. Maybe she could help. She works for Palmer Tech which I know is your big competition," Barry said already grabbing his cellphone waiting for Kara or Lena to tell him to go.

"If she can help we need it now," Kara said. "That satellite has been reprogramed and is preforming an experiment. Well to make a long story short if the hacker gets in it will cancel the experiment and force the satellite to reset knocking it off its orbit and have it explode dark matter all over…" Kara took a second to look at the computer. "Central City."

Barry dialed the number fast and quickly told Felicity the situation. "She's coming on," Barry said knowing Felicity was fast to get onto the computer.

"Your friend is good," Lena said seeing the computer. "But it's too late. It fell and will explode…" The group paused as things shook. "Well that has to be bad to feel it here in National."

"Um… well I…" Barry said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah… it…" Kara said trying to as well.

"Oh, she's Supergirl, you're the Flash, now go," Lena said making both look at her.

"How did you know I was the Flash?" Barry said and then put his hand over his mouth.

Kara turned to him her eyes wide. "It was easy to figure out. Well besides to Kara here no matter how many clues I gave her. Now go," Lena said and the two superheroes gave each other a look and then ran out.

Post Chapter Note; I hope you enjoyed this continuation to Betrayal. The third time you see it will be inside Hitchhikers Guide to the Millma Verse.

Karry Master OUT!


	22. Other Karry Gender- A Lost World

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: The same as always.

Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Fun fact: This story was actually written over a year ago, but it was never a priority for Sigma to edit... until now. SilverInfinite, as you did our latest Karry Challenge, this is for you.

Note: We've seen some of Karry's Amelia Allen's past in Karry Universe before, now we can see the rest of it, or at least how Amelia ended up on Gender Earth.

Gender Earth: Amelia Origins – A Lost World.

"Cisco!" Amelia Allen, more commonly known as Millie, called out as she came into STAR Labs that night.

She took a seat in the room which only had Caitlin and Cisco in it – it was a place she had come to a lot since she was teenager and had been cured of her brain tumor; the side effect of her life saving procedure though had been the power of telekinesis. It kept her coming back and she had formed friendships with Caitlin and Cisco, the latter of which was in fact her ex-boyfriend, but the two stayed close beyond the mutual break up.

"Hey," Cisco called to Mille; he and Caitlin worked in the meta human department of STAR Labs. Caitlin, since she had made meta humans, and Cisco because he was born one. "I saw the Flash and Supergirl's takedown over in National City. They have to come over to Central soon." The two knew her brother was the Flash; they had in fact woken him from the coma when he was struck by lightning in college and got his powers. Supergirl though, they all found out was Kara when Kara and Barry had got pregnant right after they started dating.

"Well, you know their company and the girls keep them busy," Millie said with a smile.

"They better do something soon because this one is thinking of going out as a hero," Caitlin said, joining the conversation and putting down what she was doing, indicating Cisco.

"What?" Millie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I made an outfit and everything! It enhances my powers. Look," Cisco got up, leaving the room and returned a moment later in a dark outfit with goggles. "I'm Vibe." Cisco grinned, throwing his arms out and opening a portal behind Caitlin.

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled in shock as he closed the portal.

"Sorry," Cisco muttered, but smirked regardless.

"You know, it wouldn't be the worst idea to test out your powers further…" Millie voiced. Despite Cisco having his powers his entire life, he hadn't learned all about them, especially the ones that made portals. He was quite good now at vibing a situation, though. "I mean, the multiverse could be interesting."

"With these goggles, I can see the multiverse better," Cisco pointed out to the surprise of Millie. "I can now Vibe on command." He opened a portal behind Millie this time, but miscalculated as it appeared much closer than the portal he had used for Caitlin.

"Cisco…" Millie started, but was suddenly pulled into the vortex, much to Cisco and Caitlin's shock.

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled now, but the portal closed. She slapped him over the head as he took the goggles off. "Get her back."

"Let me figure out where I sent her," Cisco sighed now, going to reach for Millie's backpack, to Vibe her whereabouts, just as the ground shook violently. "What was that?"

Alarms went off across the labs as Caitlin went to the computer. "The entire Earth just shook!" Caitlin said as the shaking continued. "There's some type of energy hitting into the Earth... It's coming from everywhere surrounding us. Is this an alien attack?"

"Not just the Earth…" Cisco stated now, still in his goggles he could see the multiverse more clearly, he could see it was more than just their one planet…

"Oh, my god," Caitlin called, bringing up an image on the computer. Birds were falling out of the sky as the ground beneath their feet began to crumble.

"I think it's coming from the multiverse –" Cisco, though, never finished his sentence.

-Millma Verse / Gender Earth-

Millie was dropped right out of the portal and landed flat on her butt in the grass, in what appeared to be a park.

"Ow, Cisco!" she yelled, standing up and rubbing her head.

"How did you do that?" Millie heard a voice and turned around to see a man with some kids by a park. "You're a meta human?" The man seemed angry; Millie knew there was some anger at meta humans on her Earth, so had to assume it was the same here.

"I'm not here to cause trouble! My friend should get me any second…" Millie said, expecting Cisco to appear at that moment to bring her home. But when nothing happened, she looked up at the sky. "Cisco?" She called at the sky, almost as though she was on Charmed and was calling for Leo.

"Is there a problem here?" Millie looked back down to see a woman with long brown hair standing near the concerned parent. Her outfit was completely blue; she had red boots on and a yellow belt around the waist. She wore a red cape with yellow trim, and on her chest, was the House of El symbol Millie knew so well.

But this was not Kara – while there were some similarities, the woman looked more like Clark.

"Superwoman," the concerned parent sighed, glad at the hero's appearance. "She's a meta. She…"

"I saw," this Superwoman said as Millie mouthed the name 'Superwoman?'. "But it's not illegal to be a meta and she has caused no harm. There is no need to be concerned." The man seemed shocked for a moment before nodding. "You, come," she indicated to Millie.

It took Millie a moment to realize that this Superwoman was talking to her, but she had no choice but to follow as she was picked up anyway and brought on top of a nearby building.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the Superwoman said when she put Millie down. "I just wanted to get you out of there. You've got to be more careful. There are some people who are not too nice to metas or aliens around here. Why didn't you just portal out of that situation?"

"That's not my power. My friend was goofing around," Millie sighed, once again looking up at the sky. "Cisco!" She yelled still, waiting for him.

"If you need, I can fly you somewhere," Superwoman said, not sure why she was still here. There was something about her that made Superwoman stay… something familiar about her.

"You can't fly me back to my Earth," Millie said, looking around for a portal.

"Oh, other worlds like HP," Superwoman nodded, and Millie raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Millie asked, once again looking over Superwoman. "Are you like Clark's sister or something?" It made the most sense to Millie that this woman was a sister to Clark. Her age, her affiliation with the House of El and her whole look reminded Millie of her Superman.

"Clark?" Superwoman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clark Kent. Superman?" Millie tried, confused and a little scared at this.

"There is no Clark Kent," Superwoman said. "But I'm…" Superwoman paused but nodded. "You seem somewhat in the know… I'm Claire Kent."

"Claire… Kent? You're Clark's counterpart," Millie groaned, the realization coming to her mind. "What about Kara?"

"Kara?" Superwoman asked, shaking her head. "My Kryptonian name was – is – Kara."

"Okay," this worried Millie. "What about your cousin?"

"Oh, Kandar," Superwoman said, and Millie's mouth dropped open.

"So, the Supers are gender-switched," Millie voiced, both intrigued and worried now.

"Who exactly are you?" Superwoman asked, folding her arms, wondering about the girl who apparently knew her counterpart.

"Amelia Allen," Millie said. "But people call me Millie."

"Allen? Any relationship to Bailey Allen?" Claire asked.

"Bailey… Wait, Barry? My brother Barry?" Millie asked, stunned into silence after that.

"You said gender switching… would that make you Arthur?" Claire asked. "Bailey's little brother."

"What? Cisco!" Millie yelled up at the air again at that, scared as hell at this revelation. She needed to get off this world now. "Francisco Ramon, answer me!"

"Cisco Ramon… Cesca," Claire seemed to to get what was going on now. On this girl's world, everyone was the opposite gender than they were here.

Millie just gave her a look at this though. "Cisco should have come gotten me by now," Millie said taking deep breaths, she looked like she was about to cry. She was sure she was about to have a panic attack.

"Okay, come on," Claire said. "I'm taking you to my Central City apartment." Millie raised an eyebrow at this, but was picked up again as they sored into the sky.

The quick flow of air was good on her, allowing her to calm somewhat, and soon found herself in an apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable," Claire stated, putting on a simple pantsuit now to cover her Superwoman outfit. Millie barely moved though, unsure of anything now. "I'm going to order pizza," Claire added. "You like the normal, right?"

"I um… what's the normal?" Millie asked.

"How everyone takes their pizza," Claire said and Millie raised an eyebrow.

"Plain?" Millie asked, thinking that could be the only thing considered a normal.

"No," Claire said shaking her head. "Shrimp." Millie just looked at her, eyes wide mouth open.

"On pizza?" Millie finally asked and Claire nodded. "You put shrimp on pizza and that's considered normal?"

"It is for me and my friends. You know what, I'll order a plain," Claire said, picking up her phone and dialing, muttering about having Shrimp in the fridge instead. Millie just watched her as she ordered though. "You can put on the TV." Claire said when she was done with the call.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Millie quietly asked, curious. This Claire Kent didn't know her; she had just appeared out of nowhere. She had no reason to be nice.

"Because you're either an alternate world friend who is lost, or a very tricky foe. And I saw you, I saw your confusion – your fear, the look in your eyes. I've gotten very good at telling who an enemy hiding as a friend is, and it's not you," Claire said taking a seat. "You're good – and you're lost and need a friend."

Millie smiled at this. This Claire was completely Clark's counterpart.

"What are you doing in Central? My Clark lives in Metropolis," Millie asked.

"I do too," Claire said with a nod. "But the Dailey Planet is setting up new offices out here and I was asked to come here for a few months to help set it up and get going. I jumped at it – get to spend some time with my cousin. And it's good money and I can easily fly home to be with my husband and kids whenever I want."

"Oh, I got to ask," Millie started.

"Louis Lane," Claire said and Millie raised an eyebrow. "Really famous reporter."

"Lois Lane," Millie muttered, and Claire nodded, getting it now. Different genders. "And your kids. Jason and Ella?" Millie was hoping for one thing normal

"Jamie and Ellis," Claire said and Millie sighed. Close enough.

"What about Kara and Barry's counterpart? You said Kandar and Bailey?" Millie asked, wondering now what had happened to her nieces.

"What about them?" Claire asked.

"Their girls? Are they twin boys here instead?" Millie asked.

"Whoa! Wait, your Kandar and Bailey… Kara and Barry, they have kids?" Claire seemed shocked. Millie wasn't sure whether to be relieved or sad that alternates of her nieces didn't exist here. "Go them." Claire seemed to be smirking as she spoke.

"Where is Cisco?" Millie asked, sitting down and Claire put a hand on her back.

"Hey, I'm sure something popped up and he'll be here soon. Until then you're safe here," Claire said, reaching the remote and turning on the TV. "And look Friends is on. You like Friends?"

"Yeah," Millie said, looking at the screen. It was mid-episode. "Urm… Who's that?" Millie pointed at the female on the screen, not recognizing her, but then Joey famous line "how you doin'?" came out her mouth. "Oh god, please tell me that's not Joey?"

"It is," Claire said, and Millie sighed and almost laughed.

"Is everything on this Earth the opposite?" Millie asked, wondering if she was curious or not about this altered Friends.

Claire changed the channel and Millie looked up at the voice that she heard from the screen; Claire was about to change it again, but the remote flew out of her hand and into Millie's.

"Mom!" Millie called, looking at Cat Grant on the talk show. "She's still the same!"

"I thought you were Artie's counterpart?" Claire said, confused on why she was calling Cat Grant her mom.

"Cat Grant is my step-mom," Millie clarified as Claire decided to let Millie watch the news. Cat Grant seemed to be calming her down. "My biological mom died. Dad was already married to mom and she was the one who raised me," Millie nodded to the Cat Grant on the screen.

They sat in silence as Cat Grant spoke, and after a few minutes the doorbell rang, and Claire answered it to get the pizza. The two ate as they waited for Millie's Cisco to hop in and take Millie home. While they waited, Claire showed Millie some of her favorite TV shows which Millie was pleased to find weren't all gender-flipped. There were a few medical dramas and a cop show that were the same as her Earth.

Millie fell asleep on the couch though, and Claire put a blanket over her and tucked a pillow under Millie's head before going to bed herself.

…

The next morning, Claire shook Millie awake.

"Garlic Bagel?" Claire asked, sounding sympathetic now.

"No," Millie said, shaking her head as she looked around. "Cisco didn't come for me." Claire shook her head, confirming this. "He's not coming..."

"We don't know that," Claire said, sitting next to Millie as she noticed the tears appearing in her new friend's eyes.

"He would have been here, or sent Gypsy here to get me by now," Millie said, letting the tears fall. "Something must have happened to him… or my world. Oh god, have I lost my world?"

"Hey," Claire put an arm around Millie now. "Why don't I bring you to STAR Labs. HP, Cain, and Cesca, they must know something about this. Especially HP. Maybe they can…"

"They can't get me home?" Millie asked and Claire shook her head. "Your Cesca doesn't have the power to open portals," Millie surmised, to silence now from Claire. "So, I would be stuck here with people who are so different from the people I know. No, I can't do it. I can't… I'm clever, I can figure out how to… track portals, maybe. I just need… computers, money… a place to live."

Claire bit her lip. She knew if she was in Millie's shoes, she too wouldn't want to be near her Lois Lane and never have the possibly of her being Louis. It would be too much.

"I can get you papers. A name, social number," Claire decided. "I go back to Metropolis at the end of the week, but the lease on this apartment is to the end of the month. I can sign the lease off to you and you can take the apartment over. It's cheap rent and I think there is a job open at Best Buy, which is in walking distance."

Claire wiped a tear away from Millie's face. "We will make this work," Claire said, getting up. "But I got to go to work. There's money on the table, and take out menus in the drawer, feel free to order anything you want." Claire gave a smiled as she walked out.

Millie looked at the money. It didn't look too different to the stuff she was used to.

"Weird world," Millie sighed, putting back on the TV. She had to see what Charmed was like.

Post Chapter Note: So, some of this might be weird compared to the Sliders chapter. We added Claire because we waved off how Millie got a life on this world in the Sliders chapter and going more into the background was needed, and with the way Kandar is on Gender, it makes sense Claire would never have mentioned Millie to her cousin.

Hope you enjoyed.

Karry Masters OUT!


	23. Alien Earth- Traditions

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: same as every story.

Facebook/Twitter: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Alien Earth- Traditions

Mon knocked on the door nervously. The door opened and Lois Lane smiled. "Mon," Lois said. "Come in." Lois stepped aside letting Mon into the apartment. "Is Kara here?"

"Um… no, I needed a word with Clark," Mon said as Clark stood.

"What can I do for you?" Clark asked smiling as he stood.

"Well I um… you know Daxam and Krypton were very traditional people," Mon said making Clark raise an eyebrow and he nodded. "And even though I am living here I thought being traditional on certain things are good. And I thought using Earth traditions for this would be something special. So looking it up online I got a lot of different suggestion on traditional but there is one tradition everyone agrees on. To ask the closest male relative first."

Clark paused blinking. "I'm sorry what?" Clark asked not understanding a word of Mon ramble.

"I think he's asking you for Kara's hand," Lois said.

Mon pointed and nodded embarrassed. "Yes, as Kara's cousin and only male relative I am asking you for permission to marry Kara," Mon said.

Clark paused for a minute and smirked. "Mon, I like you," Clark said but the tone made Mon nervous. "And I know Kara loves you. And I really like you came here to ask. So I'm going to give you my permission." Mon smiled "but I heard what you were like when you first got here. If that guy even comes back a little I'll beat your ass all the way back to Daxam. We clear?"

"Yes," Mon said with a nod. "That guy is gone. Kara made sure of that."

"Good man," Clark said patting Mon on the back.

"So," Lois said always ready for the gossip with a smile. "How do you plan to do it?"

"Well fancy restaurant seems very traditional," Mon said. "So nice dinner and then down on one knee. Diamond ring and all."

"Did you buy it?" Lois asked and Mon smiled.

Taking a little ring box out of his pocket and opening it. Lois mouth dropped open at the ring inside. "How the hell did you afford this?" Lois asked as the ring sparkled.

"Well as a bartender after you give people a drink they give you money as a tip," Mon said. "I worked whenever I could. Saved up all my tips and practically all my paycheck for 3 months. Kara usually buys our food and she pays for the apartment. I tried to put money to it once but she rejected it. When you don't have to spend your money on anything it adds up."

Mon gave a smile. "I went into the store and bought the best ring I could," Mon continued. "I have a great restaurant set up. It's this really fancy one. I also… well I considered buying a house. For me and Kara. Nothing official. Kara can say no and I would get my money back."

"You make that much bartending," Clark said.

"Yeah. It's a great little spot. Not to mention very big tippers," Mon said with a nod. "My boss plans on selling the bar though. Wants to retire to Florida. Any chance you two want to buy it with me?" Clark and Lois blinked. "I would have had the money but I kind of put it all into all this."

"Mon, I…." Lois started.

"Forget it that's not why I came here," Mon said. "Thank you two." Mon closed the ring box and put it away. "I'll be going. Big plans tomorrow after all."

"Wait, Mon," Clark called out. "How much money does this bar make?" Lois tilted her head at her husband. "I got a little bit saved up. Why not get an investment?"

"Seriously?" Mon asked with a laugh. "I can bring you to my boss."

"Let's talk about this," Clarks aid with a nod and Lois shook her head but laughed. Figuring let the boy's play.

…

The next day Mon was playing with the tie. This was something not used on Daxam and he still wasn't used to it. The ring box was in his pocket and Mon would put his hand in the pocket every once in a while, to check it was still there. Kara walked out of the room in her dress.

She giggled seeing Mon paying with the tie. "Let me," Kara said coming up and taking the tie. Tying it herself.

"How did you learn this?" Mon asked. "Krypton didn't have ties. And Jeremiah was gone not long after you arrived."

"I helped Clark once or twice," Kara said with a smile as she finished and kissed Mon cheek. "You look so handsome." Mon gave a smirk. "This was a nice idea. It's nice to get dressed up and go out to a nice restaurant."

"My thoughts exactly," Mon said. "Dancing and dinner." Kara gave a smile. "And we better…." Mon was cut off by their new Legion of Superhero communicators.

Kara sighed as she reached for it. "Do you need Supergirl and Valor?" Kara asked into the communicator.

"Sorry," Clark voice was heard. "We got dominators. A small ship but we need our strongest members. It's in your neighborhood. National."

"On our way," Kara said closing the communicator. "We're going to have to put this night on hold. Take care of this as fast as we can and then we can still make our dinner reservations."

"Yeah," Mon agreed running to change into his valor outfit. He paused for a second going to the pant pocket of his suit, taking the ring, and putting it in the secret pocket of his outfit. He would salvage this proposal.

….

By the time Mon and Kara got to the scene the fight was already underway. There were maybe about 8 Dominators fighting Clark, Jay Garrick, Malcolm Garrick, Diana, and Laurel and Sara Lance. Nyssa was missing. Probably too far out. Kara and Mon getting right into the battle evening out the numbers on all sides.

"Where is J'onn and the DEO?" Kara asked Clark as the two fought side by side.

"On their way," Clark answered as he ducked to dodge an attack. Kara turned to take on that dominator while Clark took the one Kara had been facing. The two giving each other a wink as they continued.

The battle continued for a while and then Kara saw Mon get thrown to the floor. She knocked out the dominator she was fighting and ran to defend her boyfriend from the battle while he was down, but before she could a portal opened. A speedster Kara recognized as Barry Allen ran out and stopped the attack.

Kara came next to Mon. "You okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Mon said with a nod. "Just had the… what the expression air knocked out of me."

"Wind but close enough," Kara said. "What Barry is that?" Mon shrugged but got up to rejoin the fight. Kara was about to as well but then noticed the little box right from where Mon had been. Kara recognizing a ring box picked it up and looked inside. Shocked at what she saw.

The battle continued for a bit around Kara but she was too stunned to rejoin. She heard the DEO finally join in and J'onn come. The battle was already almost over by the time the DEO arrived and now it was done. Dominators captures and being put into vans. Their ship would be taken by the DEO. J'onn was talking about space defenses but Kara was not interested.

"Valor," Kara said turning to him. "You dropped this."

She held out the ring box and Mon patted his pocket "But… no… I was… dancing and dinner," Mon said upset his plans were destroyed. "Oh, screw it." Mon said getting down on one knee knowing that was Earth tradition. "Let's join Krypton and Daxam together. My house to yours. Supergirl, heiress of the House of El, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kara said without hesitation. Mon getting up and going to put the ring on her finger. Then they heard clapping. It wasn't just their fellow legion members or the DEO. The public realizing the fight was over had come to see just in time to see the proposal.

"Nice one," a familiar voice said and the group turned around to see it was the Barry who had popped in. "I sang when I proposed, well that was like my third proposal, to the same woman. I should have taken the hint. I still don't know why I did it. Ugh she's just… never mind."

"What Earth are you from?" Kara had to ask.

"Oh you don't know it. I just hate being there and look for fun around the multiverse. This was a good one. Last time I fought the dominator it was melodramatic." Barry said. "See you around." The Barry ran to disappear into a portal not long later.

"I'm losing track of what's weird and normal around here," Clark said. "But that was weird right?"

"Even for us yes," Kara said with a nod. "And I think me and Valor have a night to celebrate. See you cousin." Kara hugged Clark and then nodded to her fiancée the two leaving.

…

Later that night after their dinner and dancing the two sat in their apartment. Mon had told Kara about the house and she wanted to see it. "It does need some work but I talked to Sara and Laurel. Their friend Tommy Merlyn does construction. He's going to do some of the work… if you like the house."

"Mon, I love that area," Kara said. The house was just outside the city and a beautiful little town not that far from the water. It wasn't rich person area but a nice area none the less. "I think we can make a beautiful home there. Me, you, future kids maybe." Mon smiled. "So, Tommy… the one who likes being an archer that Sara and Laurel are taking under their wing. What's he going by?"

"Green Arrow," Mon said and Kara giggled. "He's not that bad. Maybe a future member of the legion."

"Okay," Kara said. "We need to take a picture. To share to announce our engagement to everyone."

"I think I proposed in front of everyone," Mon said.

"Mon," Kara said with a pout.

"Okay," Mon agreed.

Kara took her cellphone and Mon went to kiss Kara cheek Kara grinned as she put her hand with the ring on it by her mouth. Taking the picture like that. "I like it," Kara said when it was done.

"Me too," Mon said with a smile as Kara put it on Facebook and then leaned into Mon.

"This was a great day," Kara whispered as Mon held her.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this little Alien Earth MVT.

Karry Master OUT!


	24. AllenEl- Overprotective Moms

Millma Verse Tales

Disclaimer: you know.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: so we are visiting AllenEl again or otherwise known as future Karry. This story will focus more on Alex and Sara's son Jeremiah and while I took a lot of inspiration from Chicago Fire I have decided not to use the characters from Chicago Fire though.

Note 2: also remember AllenEl is 18 years ahead of Karry with some differences (such as Kayla and Mon and no multiverse interactions). This takes place the entire 18 years in the future with Jeremiah being 18.

Overprotective Moms

Jerry took a moment looking at the front of the firehouse a bag over his shoulder as he went inside. "Hi, I'm Jeremiah Lance. Your new candidate." Jeremiah said to the first person he saw.

"Lieutenant," the man called and another man came out.

"Lance, right?" The lieutenant said and Jerry nodded. "I'm Mike Monroe. I'll show you to the locker room so you can change and then we'll do some drills." Mike led Jerry to another part of the house where the lockers were. "This is your locker. Don't take your time candidate. We'll be waiting."

Jerry opened the locker put his bag in it and started to change. "Here," another voice said and Jerry turned to see an older firefighter there with a roll of tape and marker in his hand. "Put your name up." Jerry took it said a thank you and closed the locker putting his lock on it. He took off a piece of tape and put it on the locker. Then wrote Lance on it. Putting the tape and marker above the locker before going back out for the drills the Lieutenant promised.

…

It was a couple of hours later and Jerry was doing drills when he heard a voice. "Is Jeremiah Lance here," Jerry groaned at that voice.

"Ma," Jerry said pausing for a moment and turning to see Alex Danvers. Lieutenant Monroe made a single for the drills to pause. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your phone," Alex said holding out a phone.

"No I couldn't find it," Jerry said taking the phone getting an idea. "Did you take it so you'd have an excuse to come here."

"No," Alex said but her voice was too high. "Jerry."

"Ma, I'll see you tomorrow after shift. Please, go," Jerry said feeling the others laughing. Alex gave a look but walked out. "I'm sorry Lieutenant. My ma is a little…. Not too thrilled with my job choice."

"We're all someone sons," the lieutenant said and the only female firefighter coughed. "Or daughter. We get overprotect mothers." The bells went off and a voice telling truck 61 and ambulance 90 to go to a scene of a car crash.

"Come on first call," Lieutenant Monroe said to Jerry and they all went to put on their boots and turn out clothes. Getting into the trucks a firefighter told Jerry where to sit. "Okay kid, stick close to me. Do whatever I say."

"Yes sir," Jerry said.

"And this might not be important for this call, but we should tell you about the superhero protocol," Lieutenant Monroe said. "Central City is the home to two of the most powerful superheroes as your aware, Supergirl and the Flash. Not to mention their kids those Tornado Twins and Kid Flash." Jerry tried not to smirk as his aunt, uncle, and cousins were mentioned. "90 percent of the calls we go on none of them show up. Especially little things. But if things get hairy they can show up. When they do we step back and only do what they say."

"Those two have saved my life maybe like 3 times. More," one of the older firefighter, a man named Christian Blake said. "And I helped save them once. When Bizzaro Supergirl, Livewire, and Silver Banshee teamed up." Christian had a smirk on his face at this.

"That was before he was born," Lieutenant Monroe stated.

The truck came to the sight of the crash. Two cars collided. One man standing there with blood on his face yelling at a woman inside the other car. "What happened here?" Lieutenant Monroe asked as they exited.

"She blew the light," the yelling man continued to yell and started yelling curse words at the injured driver. "You're going to pay."

"Sir," Lieutenant Monroe said. "Let us do our job and go see the paramedics." He pointed at the two paramedics who had parked next to them. They were in the same firehouse as the truck and Jerry had briefly said hello to them earlier.

"Who's he yelling at?" Jerry asked. "The girl unconscious." It was clear the woman inside the car was not awake.

"We get all types," Monroe told Jerry. "Door jammed." The next few minutes were spent getting the woman out of the car as someone got into the backseat to put a neck brace on the woman and then cover her while they broke the window. Jerry helping get the woman out and onto a backboard and to the waiting paramedics. He had to smile as the job was done. He was finally working.

…

Later that day Sara Lance walked into the firehouse with boxes of doughnuts. "I don't know who you are, but I love that," one of the men said.

"For the house. Just a little thank you for all you do. Where can I put them down?" Sara asked and was led into the break room.

"Mom," Jerry said. He was at the stove cooking. "What are you doing here?" Jerry then groaned. "Ma sent you."

"It was either I come down or she comes down again," Sara said with a smile to her son. "But I brought food and why are you cooking?"

"I am the candidate," Jerry said.

"Is there a backup plan incase everyone gets food poisoning?" Sara asking turning to the lieutenant who hid a giggle.

"Mom," Jerry said raising his voice a little.

"Okay, I can tell Alex your alive and make sure no other visitors come," Sara said giving her son a wink. She was more supportive of Jerry choice than Alex.

"Remind her that hers and your job is just as dangerous if not more," Jerry said.

"What do you do?" Christian Blake asked curious.

"FBI," Sara said fast taking out the badge she had. "And I will go." Sara eyes turned to the lieutenant. "Hey can…"

"I'll watch out for your son," Monroe said thinking he knew how that sentence ended.

"I was going to say tell me if he's slacking. I've been training him for years since he told me he wanted this and not letting him get rusty now," Sara said. "But that too. Bye boys." Sara turned to walk out.

"So you have two moms who both work for the FBI," Christian Blake said.

"Blake," Monroe said.

"It's fine," Jerry said. "Yes I have two kickass moms." Jerry had to smile proud at that. "And really this is done." Jerry said taking out bowls as he went to serve the dinner.

…

The next day Alex was in Kara's penthouse. "He got through his first shift without going to a fire," Alex said. "But it's only a matter of time. Kara you need to do something."

"What?" Kara asked blinking at her sister.

"I don't know. You have money and power and…. You, Barry and the kids. Can go to every call Jerry house gets," Alex said.

"No," Kara said. "Alex, you raised an amazing young boy who wants to serve his city in a very noble way. We're not going to babysit his house and he would see right through it." Kara put a hand on her sisters hand. "It's time to let him go and follow his own path."

"That's rich," Alura voice said and Kara rolled her eyes. "Since no one in our family seems to be able to do it. Morgana has to become queen of New Daxam. Tru trains to be king incase something happen and it falls to him. And we're supposed to inherit the business."

"Alura, no one is stopping you from making your own path," Kara said turning to Alura. "We're willing to train you to inherit a business empire. You want to be an actress instead go."

"You're not help," Alura said. "You could put me in movies for STAR Studios. You don't even allow me to use our family name to get elsewhere."

"You want to make your own path but also want me to pave it for you," Kara said giving her daughter a serious look. "I was willing to pay for acting classes. Send you to the best schools. You said you didn't need it. Fine, then you got to do it on your own. Without who your parents are influencing it." Alura pouted and stormed away.

"What name is she using?" Alex asked.

"Her stage name is Alura Danvers, actually," Kara said. "She couldn't get more creative then that. There's a betting pool going on for how long before she decides to give up and get into the family business."

"She holds out for another month and I win," it was Kent Daniel Allen, in his Kid Flash outfit. "Aunt Alex." Kent hugged his aunt.

"Hey kid," Alex said with a smile kissing his head. "It's nice Alura is using Danvers. Jerry dropped it from his name. Said Lance sounds cooler for a firefighter." Alex made a face at that too. Clearly not happy her son had gotten rid of her family last name. "Kara, I'm just so worried. I know I shouldn't be and what I do is dangerous, but he's my boy. And now Sydney decided she wants to be an EMT. Both of them just want to run into danger. At least Clara is going to school to be an English teacher."

"You know we can't follow them around but maybe there is something we can do to make the job a little safer," Kara said a glint in her eye that made Alex smirk. "When is his next shift. Not tomorrow but the day after, right?" Alex nodded. "Good more than enough time to prepare it. Alura, Nora." The twins came down the stairs looking at their mother. "You're coming to STAR Labs with me."

"Mom, I need to look for acting jobs," Alura said.

"You said until you got work you would work part time at the labs," Kara pointed out and Alura pouted again. "Nora, do you have any work for school?" Kara and Barry had bought and made Justice island. Part of it was a backup base for the Justice League besides their moon Watchtower. Recently they had formed the rest into a safe haven for meta human and alien children. They had made schools from kindergarten all the way to college and their college was forming into one of the best schools in the world and of course even normal humans were allowed in as long as they didn't attack meta humans and vice versa. Nora went to the college, commuted there. Kara and Barry had got her in but told the teachers not to take it easy on her and they had not been.

"No," Nora said.

"Good come," Kara said with a smirk as the three headed out.

….

A couple of days later Nora, Alura, Garfield, and Jenny were parking a STAR Co truck outside the firehouse. Nora and Alura going to the back and starting to take out the boxes. "What is this?" It was Lieutenant Monroe coming out.

"Where's your chief?" Nora asked taking the lead.

"That would be me," it was an older man who walked out of the building. "STAR Co." He read it off the truck.

"I'm Nora Allen. This is my sister Alura. On behalf of our parents and STAR Co we're donating our newest top of the line equipment to this firehouse. They have been tested in many situations they just need real world tests. All we ask of you is to use them and report back to us on how it works." Nora and Alura both had two of the big boxes as Garfield came out to help grab them. He had his hologram on so no one would realize he's beast boy.

"Lieutenant I finished…." Jerry said coming out and pausing. "No, Alura, Nora, they got you in on this too." The firefighters eyes went to Jerry.

"We're not here for you baby cousin," Alura said with a smirk and Jerry made a face at that. A couple of the firefighters whispered. "So where can we put this stuff."

"Look, we don't need donations because our candidate is related to the Allens," the chief said.

"Look Chief, there is two ways this can go. Either you take it now with a smile or my mom calls the mayor and your bosses, and demand you take it. Either way you get this equipment the only difference is you'll make us come back again. So where can we put this?" Nora asked.

"Inside," the chief said pointing. "Next to the trucks." Alura and Nora started to bring the boxes in there. Garfield coming up behind with one. Jenny stayed at the steering wheel as the three brought out all the boxes.

"Well that's it," Nora said handing a card to the chief. "Remember to let us know if you have any problems. We gave two sets of refills for the freezing devices but if you run out there's and you want more we work with discounts for police and firefighters. Oh and there is a program in there you can install into your Gideon with instructions on all the devices." Nora closed the truck back door. "We're good to go. See you tomorrow Jerry."

The three got into the truck and were soon gone. "Your aunt and uncle are Kara and Barry Allen. The Kara and Barry Allen. Like mega rich, STAR Co, terraforming planets, meta animal sanctuary Kara and Barry Allen."

"Yes," Jerry said with a nod. "My ma foster sisters are Aunt Kara and Aunt Kayla." There was a whistle as the firefighters starting going through the boxes.

"Your cousins are strong," the female firefighter commented lifting the boxes Nora and Alura had moved easily and Jerry tried not to laugh.

"They even included upgrades for us," the darker skinned paramedic said. "Look at this board. It has hover tech in it. Easy to get down and up. And to push. And it folds up smaller than our current boards."

"Everyone I think we have some new toys to try out," Lieutenant Monroe said as the bells rang indicating an apartment fire. "We're going to have to do it in the field maybe."

Jerry was by an open box and grabbed one of the devices knowing what it was as he put on he's turn out gear. "First fire kid," Blake said giving him a pat on the back as they headed for the fire.

Jerry could see it as they drove up. The building was already up in smoke as they got out. "Do a primary search," the chief shouted out.

"Lance with me," Monroe said and Jerry nodded following the lieutenant inside the fire putting the new mask from STAR Co on. "Stay on my hip." Monroe demanded. "We're doing a sweep room by room looking for victims."

"Lieutenant the masks has sensors in them," Jerry said. "It can sense humans. Also let you know their heart beats and how burnt they are. You just have to touch the side." Jerry put his hand to of the masks and turned it on.

"Your familiar with this equipment," Monroe said.

"Uncle Barry showed it off to me before I entered the academy," Jerry said as Monroe turned on his and relayed the information to the other as they started searching the rooms. Entering an apartment yelling "fire department call out."

Monroe found a man on the floor. "Lieutenant I found a kid," Jerry said seeing the kid hiding under a bed. "Come on. Come to me." Jerry held out his arms and the little boy slowly came into them.

"Let's get out," Monroe said dragging the man, the kid's father. As they got back into the hall they noticed the hall was on fire. "We're blocked."

Jerry took the device he had taken before out of his pocket. Shook it a bit and pushed a button aiming it at the fire. a cold breeze came out and put the fire out. "STAR Co is useful," Monroe said with a nod as they headed out of the building. Handing their victims over to the paramedics.

"Chief, that place is going up," Monroe said.

"All firefighter evacuate," the chief said over the coms as there was a small fire sound. "We need to get water on this now."

….

The next say Jerry entered the penthouse. "Aunt Kara, Uncle Barry," Jerry said seeing the two there. Barry paused the show they were watching. "Thank you."

"For?" Barry asked.

"Not going to that fire. I know it was bad enough you would usually show," Jerry said.

"What fire?" Kara asked.

"Don't play dumb. Kenny told me you told them to stay away," Jerry said and the two smirked. "I saved a little boy."

"Good on you," Kara said.

"The equipment you gave came in handy," Jerry added. "I know you did it to get mom off your back and hey if it makes her feel better about my choice than I'm all for it."

"Jerry, we stayed away because you deserved to have that moment. That fire," Kara said. "But that's the last time we stay away from a fire or anything just because you're going to be there." Jerry gave a nod.

"But we also promise not to go to things purposely just because your there," Barry added.

"Sounds fair," Jerry said with a nod. "I got to go. Apartment hunting. I want to move out of my moms. I think Sydney wants to join me once she's done with EMT training. So, looking for two bedrooms."

"Good luck," Kara said.

"Um… hey I need a part time job for the days I am off. I was wondering if there was anything in STAR," Jerry said.

Kara looked at her nephew and then shook her head. "Sorry," Kara said. "But I think Cat is looking for an office boy. Might be able to work something out with her. If you don't mind going to National for work."

"I'll keep it in mind." Jerry said going and hugging his aunt and uncle giving them a kiss before heading out.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this visit to AllenEl.

Karry Master OUT!


End file.
